Senpuu
by Firefly-the-Wolf
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Naruto, who starts with nothing, but slowly, gains so much more. A legend, a prince, they call him. Worthy of the name Namikaze-Uzumaki. AR. NaruxHarem. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

As is part of my ways of writing, I usually start off with comments in the beginning, and the end. So, all I have to say at the moment is that this story may seem different to a few, or maybe unoriginal to others. But recently, I lost a lot of files for my two other fictions that I love dearly: Live the Life on the Rails and Hollow. I had a lot of chapters that I never had the chance to download onto here, and it really got to me to lose all that really hard work, along with original works of fiction that I had hoped to do something with. So, I was in a funk for about a month. Then, this baby started forming because I just felt like typing mad like the mad woman I am. And, well, here is the result.

This first chapter, as established at the bottom, is just the beginning of the life of Naruto. I felt that it would be nice, for once, to start of a fiction not with Yondaime, as it is by far the more popular choice, and instead with Kushina's life. A change, and I hope some people like it. And to be honest, this is the first time that I ever had any problems naming a story. Odd, but it's true. I've always had a title, even before writing the first words of a story. But with this, it's honestly taken me 3 days to think of a worthy name for what I call my 'recovery' story. Now, here you go. The name means whirlwind, and to me, it means a raging force of power, a storm that is worthy of being watched over. And Naruto means maelstrom. Naruto is power incarnate. Naruto is a storm.

**_Words of the Wolf:_**

_-Some times things fall apart for other things to fall into place_

_-Whoever said nothing is impossible, never tried slamming a revolving door..._

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Naruto, but I love it dearly. However, the plot, story, and characters that do not exist in the Narutoverse, all of it belongs to me, baby. Believe it.

* * *

**_Senpuu_**

She was being trained as a ninja

She shouldn't cry. She should see this as a mission, a great opportunity to see not only her mother's family, but a great opportunity to prove herself, like her older sister Kasumi, who was already going through the training.

But it still hurt. She didn't want to leave her mother and father, and especially her baby brother. She was only 6, and they were sending her to the home of her clan, the Uzumaki, in Whirlpool. She didn't know her grandparents, and she didn't think Kasumi would spend much time with her, already a ninja of the Whirlpool. She was going to be alone with strangers.

She sat gazing at the moon through her bedroom window, hands cupping her face as she sighed, long red hair down for the night. She never heard the quiet entrance or the figure that crept up on her. But she wasn't surprised at the strong comforting arms that encircled her and picked her up. She leaned back, knowing her father would hold her.

A gentle, rumble voice was heard in the night. "My hime, you are not happy? You have wanted to train as a ninja for so long." She turned her gaze to see her most favorite person, her father, and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. He was tall and elegant, with a lean frame and manly aristocratic face. He had black hair to his shoulders, and deep green eyes, which she got from him.

"I want to go, otou-san…but I don't want to leave home." She heard him chuckle as he sat down, facing the open window that showed the beautiful full moon.

"All children must leave at some time. How else do they grow up? And your grandparents, the Daimyo of Land of Whirlpool and her decorated husband, would love to see another of their Uzumaki daughters. When they learned of your bloodline awakening so soon, they were so proud of you. And with your silliness-" She stuck her tongue out at him, which he only laughed at quietly, "-they were most happy to have you stay with them."

"But why can't I be a Konoha ninja?" His eyebrow quirked, "You don't wish to honor your family?" She squirmed at those words, a small pout on her face, "I do, but I want to go to Konoha, and be one of them. That way, I can be closer. And I can learn their really cool jutsu!" She smiled broadly, eyes crinkling at the thought. The Daimyo, Daiki, merely shook his head with a small smile.

"Your mother would not be pleased to know of such." Her beautiful smile crumbled, and she spoke, "Okaa-san is never happy with me. It wouldn't be any different." Her father scowled, not knowing what to say. He knew very well his loving wife's constant anger at their youngest and wildest daughter. Of what he could understand, it was because the two were so much alike, whether either wanted to admit it. Stubborn, with a streak of brashness, though his wife had tamed down in the past few years of their marriage, and the constant desire for adventure. A true Uzumaki, he understood.

Silent, he merely hugged his daughter tighter, and whispered, "You two are so much alike, but neither of you will ever understand." His wild daughter's face scrunched up, disbelieving. "Then why is she always mad at me, even when I haven't done anything?" He sighed, "Because you two are so much alike, you drive each other crazy. Just know, hime, that she loves you with all her heart none the less. No matter what you say or do, your mother loves you."

He knew that his daughter would brush it off, but he had wanted to say it. Looking at the moon, he sighed again, almost reluctant to let his baby girl go. But, it was for the better. He knew in his heart that despite her royal status, she was made for better things, she was made for the world, where excitement and adventure coursed through her veins.

He saw after awhile that the girl had nodded off, her long beautiful red hair glistening in the moonlight, pale skin soaking in the rays of the night. She and her sister were truly going to be the most beautiful women in the world, but both would naturally hide it. He cared not, for it meant less boys knocking on his door.

Standing up, he carried his daughter to bed, and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair down before he stood up, gazing at his daughter one last time, knowing tomorrow everything would change.

"Sleep well, Kushina-hime. The horizon has just started to lighten for you, and the path is long and treacherous. But you will make a name for yourself. This I know."

He left the room, most certain to close the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Kushina-chan, you must raise your head higher. There, much better. Now, remember to smile as you pour drinks, while keeping an eye on both your guest and the drink."

The seven year old was grinding her teeth at this, but complied to her grandmother's orders. She could see in the corner of her eye her grandfather, uncles, and male cousins laughing quietly at her predicament. They knew she loathed this part of her 'training.' If you could call it that. She wanted to be a kunoichi, yes. But this was ridiculous!

Kunoichi were fighters just as much as men were. So why in the hell did they only have a woman doing such stupid things! But of course, she already knew the answer. She calmed herself down, finishing the last of her grandmother's and aunt's lesson of serving guests and table manners, along with her female cousins. It was still odd to play 'girl' with anyone. As a hime, she had no such duties, except to behave properly at functions. But now she had to learn all types of styles for women of different stations: language, acting, composure, and other silly things. But she memorized it none the less.

The second the seven girls were dismissed, she quickly excused herself from the table, and left the room. Then she ran for the hills…or her bedroom, to be truthful. Quickly, without the help of the awaiting maid, she stripped out of her exquisite and no doubt expensive attire, and changed into her more comfortable training clothes.

It was a black chain mail jacket with thousand of pockets on the inside, and orange long sleeves with a blue swirl and wooden toggles on her left arm, the family insignia of the right turning swirl in orange on her back. The Uzumaki was the founding clan of Whirlpool, and to honor them, the family crest was made as the village's symbol. The collar was fur lined. Her pants were black with orange stripes on the sides that went to her shins, and black ninja shoes. Her hair was taken out of its fancy do, and put into a messy bun, with the strands at the sides.

Leaving her room, she saw her grandfather and the other men were already at the training area designated for the family, and she quickly joined them in taijutsu practice, and none of them mentioned the earlier lesson.

Ok, one of her cousins mentioned it, just as they were about to spar together. He was teasing her again. She tried so hard to not do anything. But you know, it never is wise to anger an Uzumaki woman.

And her cousin learned that the second they were told to fight. Her adrenaline was pumped with anger, and she surprised them all with her speed, and they all saw her eyes spinning in the family doujutsu. Fearful, beautiful eyes. The last thing her cousin remembered before being knocked out for a day was her angry face, and her fist pulled back before delivering the nose crushing blow.

Calmed down, she was swept up into a hug by her grandfather, who could only laugh at his most spirited grandchild. She was a true Uzumaki. He spoke, finger tapping her nose,

"Kushina-hime, you are an unpredictable ball of trouble. And I would have you no other way."

* * *

"Kushina-hime, you are nine! Act your age, instead of a three year old!" yelled her tutor Hotaka, a lean tall man with reddish brown hair, jounin outfit on, his hitae-ki proudly placed on his forehead to show the swirl of Whirlpool, exactly like her family symbol.

She sighed, wanting so badly to retort back that civilian nine year olds acted the same way, but she cut herself off knowing full well she would lose the long argument. Civilians were just that, civilians. They were not raised as ninja, who act twice their age, and had no ninja bred traits. And she was one of the heirs of the Uzumaki, the noblest clan in Whirlpool country and highest breeding. A bunch of blah if you asked her.

"Hai, Hotaka-sensei." Though inside, she was laughing her head off. She had just pranked a couple jounin that were being rather perverted, and she felt they deserved what they got for peeking into the hot springs. In fact, they got off lightly. She had put them under a genjutsu with her doujutsu, Kamigan, God's Eye. Nothing harmful, to be honest, as it was a benign genjutsu to make the victim dream of happy thoughts. It was mainly used on trauma patients or those with mental problems. But she had tweaked it a little to make them dream of what they were currently looking at, but on a much larger scale.

'Men can't handle anything, and don't think at all with their heads unless a fight happens.' She scoffed. It was disgusting what proceeded, but when they were caught, the women from the hot spring beat the shit out of them. It was a most impressive display, she had to say.

Hotaka rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing full well she would not feel guilt on this. Kushina was a clever girl, very clever, especially with the use of her doujutsu. He had heard about other doujutsu users, here and in Konoha, who were treated like royalty for such bloodlines. Kushina, despite all the trouble she gave him, at least earned her skills through practice and hard work. And she _was_ royalty.

"Come, we have another lesson to finish before the day is out." She smiled, jumping up from her seat, ready to learn what ever he threw at her. He smirked to himself. One thing he enjoyed about teaching the hyper troublesome girl was the fact that if you wanted to teach her, she was eager to learn. Any attention you gave her was better than anything.

The red head was quickly beside him, following her sensei while bouncing in her shoes, her orange and black jacket hefty from all the weaponry she carried. "What are you teaching me now, sensei? Oh come on, gimmie a hint!!"

Laughter could be heard from the jounin, as the left the clearing.

* * *

She was 11, and announced as an official Whirlpool ninja, graduating a year early by special permission. She had nothing to learn there since she was 9, but they kept her in for two more years before they realized they were stunting her growth.

But unlike the others, she wasn't placed on a team of genin, just like they did to her sister, who was now an ANBU. For her protection, they had said. A princess of the Land of Fire and Whirlpool was better kept safe than in the hands of the enemy.

Liars. They were out casting her like always because she was an Uzumaki. Compared to all the others, she was an elite in several ways. She hated it. She didn't ask to come from such a great family. It just…wasn't fair that they separated her from everyone.

Unlike the other genins, she was placed on a team of jounin and chuunin, with Hotaka-sensei of course team leader. The only good thing about being on such a team was that she was now put on higher missions, and would get more experience. Hotaka-sensei explained that she would have more to go on, and learn so much more. He of course was trying to comfort her, but she was thankful for that at least.

But it didn't stop the tears she shed, hiding in her favorite spot, the highest hill that was surrounded by the forest, a small but beautifully hidden clearing that showed all of her village.

It wasn't long until she had company. Her grandfather had always been able to find her, along with Hotaka. No one else seemed able to. Then again, this spot was known only to the three of them.

Her grandfather was a great man, one of her three favorite men. She loved her cousins and uncles, but they were not impressionable to her. The older man came to the clearing, and sat down beside his granddaughter, quiet like the ninja he was. She could smell from her heightened senses, sweet tobacco and mints and flowers from her grandmother's and aunt's gardens, and hear every breath he took and shift of his clothing. They sat in silence for a time, before his gravely gentle voice spoke,

"Hime, life will never be fair. But you are an Uzumaki, and you will move on, like the whirlpool. Every life has a different wave, and this is the one your path shall ride. You will stumble, as we all do. But you must always pick yourself, and continue on the path you choose to ride. It will be hard, and dangerous, but whatever choice you make, understand that your family will always love you, and we will support you in what ever you desire."

She felt almost struck by this comment. Very few times in her life did someone even think to give her a serious lesson, let alone actually give her one. But her grandfather was right. She was an Uzumaki, and had no time to dwell in the pity and politics of this village. She was going to get stronger, and prove to them, that she was worthy of all they had given her. She would protect them like they protect her. They were family.

She swiftly took out her favorite tanto, a gift from her mother, and to the surprise of her grandfather, she cut deep into her right hand, the crimson blood oozing out of the deep wound. She turned to him, deep green eyes sharp and determined, that changed to the Kamigan's silver and gold pupil with four black triangles, and she swore, right hand clenched tight, the blood dropping to the forest floor.

"Then I swear I will ride the path of my life, with no regrets, no broken promises, and no blood shed of those I protect that is not my blood first." Her grandfather was silent at first, before he stood, his dark green eyes also shifting to the Kamigan. He took the tanto from her hand, and cut into his own old right hand, and nodded his head at her.

"No regrets, and no broken promises. To protect our precious people to the bitter end." With that, they clasped bloody hands, letting their blood mix as determined and excited faces stared at each other. And then Kushina smiled, thinking of something rather funny.

"I think grandmother will be angry with us when she sees our hands." The old man gave a hearty laugh, grinning at his precious granddaughter. "That she will be, Kushina-hime. Let's just call it a training accident." Kushina giggled, her long red hair falling out of its bun, and the wind played with the dazzling hair, face open to the world to show her slowly becoming a beautiful woman.

She never saw the sad, bitter sweet smile on her beloved grandfather's face. To the bitter end…

XXXXXXXXXX

She had been an official ninja for only 3 months when she had been put on a B ranked mission to escort a wealthy merchant. At first it was an easy going stride, and she was slowly becoming acquainted with her high ranking teammates, and trusting them to help her become a better ninja.

Despite the time that had passed, the scar on her hand was still there from her sworn promise to her grandfather, and she knew it would stay with her for the rest of her life. She looked at it every night, as a reminder of what they had said that night.

But this mission was different from the others. This time, she had to kill. It was on the third day that it was becoming suspicious that there was no trace of possible ninja attackers. But as she had learned from the old saying of the elder Uzumaki, the calm of before the storm is what truly drives you mad.

The other's were just as restless as she was, but they controlled themselves better. It was to the point that Hotaka-sensei had her learning while on the trip. For a girl she was quite a stamina and chakra freak, and needed to have something occupy her time.

But it was because she was kept busy, that she didn't notice the wary looks on her teammate's faces, and only knew just as the attack happened what was going on.

She was scared, and confused. What did they want her to do? Where was she to go first? Her first battle, and she was wasting the seconds by staring on. But then it clicked. It was ninja vs. ninja. And her body went into action, instinct setting her in motion, Kamigan out for the fight. She took one of the ninja and started attacking, diverting him from the older whirlpool ninja.

Due to her surprise, she easily knocked him, a swift jab at pressure points. She congratulated herself, but in the corner of her eye, she saw something. Because of the Kamigan, she saw exactly what was about to happen.

25 feet away on the mini battlefield, an enemy ninja was about to strike down Hotaka-sensei from the back, as he was occupied by two others in front of him. Instinct and chakra got her there with in a second, and she took the jab of the katana through her middle, and blood started spewing from her in seconds. But her adrenaline was so high that she barely felt it, ears pounding and all senses focused on her target, her beautiful terrifying eyes freezing the ninja on spot.

He barely uttered the words, "An Uzumaki.", before her special ice kunai swiped his throat, spraying onto her, but she didn't care. She turned to see Hotaka-sensei already finished, and he was staring at her like the others, amazed and pride in their eyes at their youngest teammates first real accomplishment. Then it turned to worry as they all saw the sword still sticking through her, and it clicked in Hotaka-'s eyes when he saw their positioning.

She had saved him, for the possible price of her life. But Kushina just smiled at him, knowing he was safe, a v-sign put up, as she fell, the adrenaline gone and the pain to much to bear that she slipped to unconsciousness.

When she woke a few days later, it was to see her sensei and grandparents all taking watch on her, apparently they had all nodded off, and all had dark circles under their eyes. Trying to sit up, she yelped in pain as her abdomen was put on fire. This made all three wake, and immediately came to her bedside, worry, pride, and happiness all etched on their faces.

Her grandmother was holding her closely, careful of her granddaughters stiff body, and cradled the girls head near hers, hands running through the silky red tresses. Her grandfather sat beside her legs, a hand on her knee. And her sensei just smiled at her, pride beaming at his surrogate daughter.

But Kushina's smile was bright, despite the pain, as she opened her palm to show all of them her bright red scar, and looked to her grandfather, and her voice, raspy from lack of use, spoke of her on pride,

"No regrets, no broken promise." He nodded at her, eyes softened, as he finished it "And protecting our precious people."

Of course, this led to her grandmother asking what the hell the two crazies were talking about, and Hotaka laughed quietly to himself as he saw his student and the Uzumaki elder, both proud, stubborn, and strong people, cower before the old Daimyo woman, and her evil eye.

* * *

No. No. It wasn't happening. She had promised. She would never break this promise. Especially to her grandfather. But…he…the old bastard had forced her to.

They came out of no where. There was no sign of who was attacking, no hitae-ki or specialized weaponry. She had woken up when the sirens went off in her head, and she was dressed and ready with in seconds.

She joined her family and the other ninja as they tried to hold back who ever it was that was attacking, but there was so few Whirlpool available, as most had gone to help out the war with Konoha against Kumo, her sister among them, and the rest on missions.

Slowly, the tide of attacks took their toll on the ninja of Whirlpool, but at least most of the civilians got away unharmed. Now, it was time to get the royal family out. But the Uzumaki clan had no where to escape to. They were surrounded on all sides at the Daimyo/ Uzumaki compound.

Hotaka-sensei was with them, and along with her grandfather, they sealed her into a safe room that would open at a time lock, in the hidden room behind her grandmother's throne. She had never screamed so hard in her life as she clawed and punched the door and walls, searching for someway to get out, to protect her family. But she was locked away with the family scrolls, treasures, and documents. And her grandfather's favorite shogi board.

Why had they stuck her in here!? It wasn't right! She was a kunoichi of Whirlpool, and was prepared to die like the rest of them. Why had they made sure that she was the only one kept safe? Even her cousins had helped make a path to protect her, getting in the line of fire. Why? She wasn't important. They could have sealed 20 others in here, there was enough stored food, water, and ventilation. But they left her alone in the dark room.

While they died to conceal her presence. While they died as Whirlpool ninja, as she was hidden away like a fragile princess.

For three days, she stayed inside the dark room, dieing away slowly as she ate only a little, her body in shock, as her mind constantly went over what happened over and over. There was no reasonable explanation other than the wrath of her father, but that wasn't enough. She knew that it wasn't that. Her father had told her long ago that he was prepared for her and her sister's careers, and he meant everything that came with it.

Why did…they left her…as the last Uzumaki heir. Tears formed in her eyes, but she couldn't cry, not yet. There might be a chance. A slim chance. But it was a hope she was willing to hold onto.

On the fourth day, she woke up to the seal being opened, the wall/door cracking open, and she could start to hear noises and voices outside her little room. Getting up, despite her weak and tired body, she stood firmly, ready to attack any pilfers or thieves of her family's last treasures. Her eyes gave light to her vision, even in the dark room, and she prepared her kunai with wind and water element to sharpen the cuts.

As the light finally showed the entire room, she saw many standing people in the throne room, and two that stood near the room's entrance that had undoubtedly opened the wall. With the burning fury that fueled her veins, she went on the attack, red hair flying behind her as she went to the one on her near right. She didn't care if she was out matched. If these were the bastards that had attacked and planned to steal anything from her family, they were all going to die by her hand.

She got in several good cuts on this very skilled ninja with black hair and weird red eyes, before she was roughly held by someone from behind, with long spiky white hair. She fought with all her strength, but it was giving way as she saw the bodies strewn about in the throne room. Blood was everywhere, with scattered weapons, kunai stuck in the walls.

Then realization came to mind, as the scenario played out in her mind. There was no chance for any of them to have lived. They had all gone into the throne room to protect her grandfather and Hotaka as they sealed her away. They had no chance as they fought to make sure she lived.

She wanted to hate them. She truly did. But she couldn't, as she stopped fighting, and stood there, the tears ready to fall. Her whole body had seemed to have gone numb, and her eyes returned to their green hue. She quietly stepped down the dais, and the bodies of two of her favorite men close to her hiding room. From the looks, they had died a hard fight.

She didn't bother hiding from these strangers what she felt, as her hands shook touching her sensei's head and taking hold of her grandfather's withered and cold hand. As she gazed at the rest of them, she knew they all died hard. A Whirlpool ninja's death. An Uzumaki's death.

The tears now fell down her cheeks, and she didn't care if these strangers saw. How could she care? Her home was destroyed, and she was the last Uzumaki that held all of the secrets. The one with all of the last memories of her beloved and beautiful home. She was the one who had to remember.

She spoke, remembering what her grandfather had said, her raspy voice heard by all in the vast throne room.

"No regrets, and no broken promises. To protect our precious people to the bitter end. That is what you taught me, Grandfather Uzumaki. But in the end, you denied me, and made me break my promise to you and our clan. Why, you old bastard. Why did you leave me alone? **_WHY_**!?" She had screamed out the last question, letting out her frustration as she did so, head facing the ceiling as she cried out.

No one made a move as the last Uzumaki let herself succumb to her sadness. She sat there, for nearly an hour, and none of them denied her that small chance to grieve for her clan.

After awhile, she calmed down. Standing on slightly wobbly legs, she went back to her prison for the past four days, and took an empty scroll, and began sealing everything into it. Then she went throughout the compound and took anything of value; clothes, jewels, documents, scrolls, weapons, you name it, she sealed it. After she was done with that, she put it in her jacket, and groomed her hair into a messy bun, and washed her face off.

She honestly didn't know what to do now. Go home to her parents was the only option she saw (as life as a homeless ninja was something she did not see as a calling). But that also meant giving up certain freedoms for her mother's respite. Giving up on herself…was against her character. Her mother may not be happy with her, but Kushina could not destroy herself to make the woman happy.

Her dilemma was solved for her, in the form of the white haired ninja that had stopped her from killing the red eyed guy. He crept up on her, although horribly in her opinion. He stood at a distance close for her to know he meant no harm, but at least 3 feet, least she attack again. Though it was of no use. They weren't the attackers.

"You know…I believe Konoha wouldn't mind having a little trouble in the form of a pretty red head. Some Whirlpool ninja are still there, though most are planning to join Konoha now that…Whirlpool has been debunked. If you want, I can take you there, and we can try to settle you."

She was silent, then an idea came to mind. "Can I join a genin team?" An eyebrow rose. "Weren't you on one?" She shook her head. "Here, they used to treat Uzumaki as royalty. It was stupid in my opinion, though, we are the Daimyo's family. But it was still stupid. And because of that, I graduated ahead of time, and was put in a team of jounin and chuunin. So…I want to start like everyone else. At the bottom. And in Konoha, no one will know who I am, or steal my bloodline, as there are others of my blood, and none of them are known, so it is safe. No one knows me. No one will treat me like royalty. I'll have to earn it, just like an Uzumaki always does."

He stared at her, face contorted in an odd mixture that couldn't be described. But he nodded, "Well, Sandaime should have no problem with that. You'll have to go to our Academy for a couple months, as our next graduating class is then, and you'll be among those your age. It's below your talent, but it's something."

She smiled softly at him, wind pulling on her hair, and he was awed at how beautiful this preteen looked, the storm above clouding the sky, the wind pulling on her softly, and he knew this as her element, her home. An Uzumaki was home in water and wind. But as she said goodbye with only a nod and a sad smile, he had to say, it was the greatest first impression he had of Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

Upon arrival to Konoha, she was almost swept away by its large size, and the gates of Konoha of course burned into her, a beautiful sight to attest to Konoha's strength. She had no time to sight see, as she was Shunshined to the Hokage's Office by the white haired man, Jiraiya.

He introduced himself to the Hokage, and now that Kushina was in a place that she knew was safe, she introduced her full name to him. "Uzumaki Kushina, princess of the Land of Fire and Whirlpool…or the once Whirlpool. The last heir of the bloodline and last bearer of the family secrets. And last living soul to see Whirlpool. My brother's will never be ninja or heirs, so they can not take the secrets. And my elder sister…I know not if she lives."

Her little speech shocked both men (and later she learned the ANBU as well) and then she quickly lost her temper at their lack of speech, "Oh come on!! It's not that hard to just deal with it! I'm not asking you to call me Kushina-hime. Hell, if you do, I'll kick your ass until I get my point across. I'm an Uzumaki before I'm a princess, and whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!"

This woke the ninja from their stupor, and Sandaime chuckled, having long heard of the traits of the Uzumaki, and the fiery temper was one of them. This would really be interesting to have her here. But…

"What about your parents? They must be worried?" She was silent for a few minutes, before she looked him in the eye again,

"You can send word that I live in Konoha, that I am safe, and starting anew here. My father will accept this. What ever my mother says, don't bother remembering. And if my father wishes to see me, tell him I will do so when I can, if you permit me, or if he wishes to come here."

Sandaime nodded, but he along with Jiraiya stored the little information about her mother for later prodding.

"Alright then, we can do that. And as for living arrangements, we can easily get you an apartment, but for the next few days, you will be living with Jiriya. And as for money, I'll arrange for a stipend for you, so you have no need to go into your family accounts just yet. You will be starting the academy in three days."

She nodded, and after a little more, she left with Jiraiya as her escort, finally moving her hitae-ki from her forehead and tying it around her neck. He took her around the basic streets in Konoha, and they talked. He learned quickly that she was a girl not to be messed with, and hated perverts. And oddly hated being in woman's clothing. She learned that he was a super pervert, a jounin that might be taking on a team soon, called a toad sennin (she had to admit, the toads were cool), and one of the Sannin.

And oddly, they got along quite well despite some bickering between the two stubborn shinobi.

She refused to get Konoha quality clothes, despite the different climate, because these were her clan clothes, and high quality to boot, despite being baggy on her for growth and comfort.

And Jiraiya's home was actually pretty clean despite her first impression of the guy. It was a traditional style, two story, and had an adjoining dojo and above ground walk way that was covered. A small garden was near the back, with a mini lake, and he had a nice piece of land with thick trees around the fences.

A beautiful home, and quickly was comforted by its simple taste and elegance. She explored the home, with Jiraiya rolling his eyes, before she went to explore Konoha itself. It would take some time to truly understand it and get everything down, but it was a start.

On the third morning she found her way to the Academy slightly late because Jiraiya had forgotten to wake her (on purpose was more her thought), and she entered the building as the bell rang.

Running to the class on the second story, she stopped before the door to take a quick breath and calm her nerves. 'Come on, this is nothing. I've faced death, and I've killed. I was once a proud ninja of Whirlpool, and I am princess of the Land of Fire. I can handle this easily. These kids have no experience, and they are not even ninja…seriously, feet…move now….alright, you need to get ready, understandable…NOW…seriously, your pissing me off.'

While she was going through a mental tirade of cursing her feet, she didn't notice someone behind her until they were about to touch her, but again, her blood fueled and the Kamigan swirled, a kunai in hand and ready to attack who ever was about to disturb her. The kunai was met with another, and the hand still grabbed her, firmly to prevent any more movement, but not to hard to hurt her.

She saw a tall man with brown hair and burly build, an eye brow raised on a generally amiable face. Kushina smiled nervously, cutting off her chakra and turning off the doujutsu, kunai going back into the pouch. She calmed her blood again, and apologized quietly so only the two can hear,

"I'm sorry. It's…a reflex." The teacher nodded quietly. He wasn't going to tell her that he knew of her situation, both her clan name and then of what happened to her home village. Almost everyone in Konoha knew about the attack on Whirlpool. Though only the ninja knew about her being from _the_ Uzumaki clan, and it was well known from jounin to genin about how she was found, and that was even seeping into the academy students. He had just seen first hand the greatness of that family, and he had a feeling that wasn't all this spitfire had to offer.

He spoke gently, "It's alright, Uzumaki-san. I'm your new teacher for the next few months, Umino Isamu. Just call me Isamu-sensei." She nodded, and he opened the door for her to enter first. But something wasn't right, and her hand grabbed the eraser before it was a foot above her head. She glared at the object, then her eyes shifted to a spiky blond hair boy with tan skin and manly aristocratic features, but he still had some baby fat. His eyes how ever were what attracted her attention. They were a blue that the sky should be jealous of. Crystal.

She quickly averted her eyes as she stood in front of the class, putting the eraser on the desk as Isamu-sensei stood beside her, hand on her shoulder. He glared silently at a certain blond before he spoke, "Class, we have a new student. Her name in Uzumaki Kushina, of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. She has already been through the Academy there, but she will be joining us for the Hokage's reasons. Welcome her, and treat her with respect like you do to each other." '_Though that isn't much in itself.._' he thought to himself before beginning the day's lesson.

Kushina sat near the window, eyeing the world outside while she listened to Isamu-sensei go on about history of the nations, and founding's, and all that other jazz, which she had been through since she was 4. 8 years of it got tiring really fast. But she would respect him for doing his job, and listen.

Because of her absentmindedness, she didn't pay attention to the class that was staring at her when Isamu-sensei wasn't paying attention. When it was time for taijutsu practice, she followed them out the door, but noticed that they avoided her like the plague. But she didn't let it bother her for now.

At the practice field, everyone was paired off, and she was offended that she was facing a girl that was obviously weak. She spoke allowed, her anger evident,

"Excuse me Isamu-sensei, by why are girls and boys separated? Isn't that sexist?" Isamu's eyebrow rose again. This girl sure spoke her mind. "That's the way the system is set up. Why? Do you want to fight one of the boys?" Her own eyebrow was raised as if saying 'No duh, why do you think I pointed out this fact?' He mumbled to himself, before reviewing the clip board of names. If she wanted to fight a boy, then it would have to be one of the weaker ones for the first time. He didn't know her skills, and wouldn't want to overwhelm her.

"Alright then, Kushina, you fight with Nara Shikaku. And Shikaku, actually fight. Don't give up with in seconds." Shikaku mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'troublesome' before he moved to face her. Isamu started the match, "Begin."

Kushina waited a few seconds, to see if he would do anything. But seeing that he didn't, and just stood there in position, she ran forward first, fist cocked ready for a punch, which he blocked, only to realize to late that it was a distraction as she dropped to the floor, and swept his legs out from under him. She had her hands positioned near pressure points and asked, bored, "Do you yield?"

Without missing a beat, he nodded, "I yield." They stood up, and Kushina had an annoyed look on her face, and Isamu tried not to sweat. He had barely seen her move, and it was simple and planned that it was beautiful. And this was coming from a Chunin.

He looked up on the list. Inuzuka Tsume was by far the only female he thought had a natural standing chance, and she was a powerhouse. But Kushina looked ready to start trouble, and he might as well give her another boy to fight to sate her fiery temper.

"Up next, Uchiha Fugaku." The Uchiha scoffed, but did as ordered, and faced her, without even bothering to get in position. Only he and Namikaze were top of the totem pole, and he doubted this know nothing girl from a no name village was worth his time, despite her already being a genin.

But, maybe Kushina should have warned this village with certain things about Uzumaki. Especially the well known rule of never pissing off an Uzumaki female. And when the Uchiha refused to take a fighting position, he should have known he was fair game to any humiliation she was about to put on him.

Kushina wasted no time after Isamu told them to begin. She knew about the Uchiha eyes, Sharnigan. Well, Kamigan was in her opinion much more useful. She called her eyes forth, which surprised the class to see that one of the rumors were true, she did have a doujutsu, and despite it being beautiful to look at, it was scarier than the Sharnigan.

She spoke up, warning him, "If you so much as try to copy any technique I throw at you, Uchiha, I will kill you and every last one of you copy cats." And with that, she was in a burst of speed, heading toward him, knowing he could easily see her, and as he was about to land an ax kick at her, she dived under on her back, kicking her leg up and straight into his groin.

It was quite satisfying to her to see the proud Uchiha fall in pain, and saw several of the guys in the crowd covering theirs and their faces showed sympathy, while the girls were giggling. She hopped up, prepared for him to come back at her with intent on revenge, which he was. It wasn't long before the match started becoming serious, as he wielded the Sharnigan. She made sure to show only basic taijutsu, preserving her clans privacy, knowing full well he will copy it.

After awhile he huffed, "What is the name of your eyes. And why aren't you fighting for real. You're holding back." He accused her, eyes narrowed. And he was right. Kushina just blinked at him,

"My doujutsu is called the Kamigan. And I'm holding back so you can't copy. My family fighting style is meant for _my_ clan because of our body structures and the taijutsu itself is a bloodline. Any one that tries to practice them, even with supervision, will kill themselves. I'm not willing to let you kill yourself because you think it is alright to copy without asking for people's permission. And that goes for my other jutsu."

Isamu was rather impressed. Kushina knew her stuff very well, and the name of her eyes was…terrifying. They were beautiful to look at, but it honestly scared him. And add to the fact that no one knew what they could do, except her. And she would probably tell no one but her future team mates, and the Hokage.

The two continued to fight, until Kushina came out on top with a most impressive display of pressure point and vitals attacks, along with hard hits to distract, but the style was completely unpredictable, hard to follow, to overwhelm the enemy with power, and would have been deadly if she added chakra (he had a sneaking suspicion that they usually added chakra). When she meant the style was only meant for her, she meant it, as no one besides family would be flexible, strong, incredibly fast, and have such power to back it. Her clan had been bred to be the best in so many areas.

From what was noticed about the fight, her eyes could see about 180 around her, and as if by instinct, she knew where the Uchiha was going to be and moved to counter it. Add to the fact that she seemed to hit the boy in points that reminded him of tenketsu, but with a variation. All together, it was like her eyes were a variation of both Sharnigan and Byakugan.

* * *

For 3 years, she had lived in Konoha. After a week living with Jiraiya, she got her apartment, but she hardly lived in, as she constantly was training. It was a nice apartment, with one bedroom, bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Simple and sturdy. Just what she needed for now.

She of course decorated her room with her family's old mementos and trinkets, and had the furniture from her old home brought to furnish the place, and give her some form of comfort. She didn't bother bringing out things that were worth anything real expensive, except her grandfather's shoji board, grandmother's tea/ sake set, a weapons wrack with a naginata, halberd, katana, wakizashi, and a tanto, some scrolls, and the bonsai Hotaka-sensei got her for her 10th birthday, which sat on the large low table in the center.

It was homely and the scents of the familiar objects gave much comfort. So far, besides Jiraiya and the Hokage, she had only shown it to three other people, who had become her fast friends. Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Keiko, and Haruno Miyako. They were strong girls, and liked to fight as much as she did, though Keiko was a quiet and shy girl naturally.

But there was a slight problem with her new life. A blond boy by the name of Namikaze Minato had become the bane of her existence, along with his band of friends. She didn't know why, but she had been picked out as his special target, bickering with her, fighting with her, pranking her, or teasing her. You name it, pretty sure he did it. She didn't no how many jokes he made of her clothes or her tomboyish ways.

And he was her equal in taijutsu and ninjutsu, to make it worse. At least in genjutsu, she had a chance to out do him, though he easily could get out of it after awhile. She had no clue as to why he started picking on her, but she didn't let it down her day, especially when she had visits once in awhile from her father, sister, and baby brothers. She never let them know how it hurt her that her mother didn't even bother to care, as it made her happy just to see them.

Graduation had come and gone, and she was sadly placed on a team with Minato and his (neutral to her) friend Hyuuga Hiashi, though they at least had Jiraiya as a sensei. He cut the bickering down a little. Though the two pranked each other most of the time as it was. Even though they had been a team for two and half years, the two just fought like cats and dogs. And she never let him know where she lived. She didn't want to risk the Namikaze destroying her home. The Hyuuga on the other hand knew where she lived, but never really came inside. But she could say she had been to both their clan homes many times, if not had to stay at each and Jiraiya's many a times from exhausting herself.

But she was 16 now, and by Jiraiya's standards, ready for more adult missions, as he was one of the few who knew her body was fully developed into a young woman's (he trained her when he wasn't training the other two), despite Minato's jokes that she was by far no girl.

So it was to her utter embarrassment that they got a mission for spying. The Third Great Ninja War had long started, and Team 7, sometimes called Team Jiraiya, was going to be sending their only female member out as a spy as a geisha at one of the more popular establishments on the border of Suna and Iwa. Oh how she wanted to ring the man's neck. He knew she hated female clothing. It was always tight, showy, and uncomfortable. She didn't like the idea of being a pervert's ideal girl. And what if something got out of hand, huh? How does she explain killing the guy? Cause like hell was she ready to give up her virginity, she was only 15!!

But she had no choice. It would be a five month long information retrieval. And she **LOATHED** every second they made their way there. Of course, it was under cover, and no one knew who she was except that she was a young apprentice searching for temporary work, normal enough.

While her three team mates kept back and rented a room for the time being, she had to live in an okiya with several geisha and meiko, and for the first two weeks, was serving as a maid, until one night, she got lucky, and the owner of the house saw that she had an appealing form and face, and would be allowed as a geisha for a time being at some of the tea houses.

As she was getting dolled up, she knew exactly what to do, and how to do it, thanks to her grandmother's training. Oddly, the woman had been right that she'd have to train to be like all women of all stations. So her long red hair was in fancy hair style she hadn't done in two or so years, and oddly, it comforted but saddened her, but she quickly got over it as she donned her kimono (she had brought her own, not knowing if they'd allow her to use theirs), and face painted as a meiko, and she went to tea house after tea house.

She knew that Jiraiya was the one always watching her, as his signature was familiar to her. For a month, this was her life, until one night, she hit the jack pot of all information. A handsome Iwa nin jounin with a little to much sake was her escort that night, and the second she flirted with him, he boasted about him being in charge of an attack on one of Konoha's best resources for steel.

It was a risky attack, but if successful, Konoha would be in a lot of trouble. She never knew her charms would be that irresistible, because he told her almost everything under the sun; about his family, his pet dog as a child, how hard he worked to get to his position, the bloodline's and secrets of Iwa, and even about his dream of having a pretty wife one day to have kids with. What shocked her was the look in his eyes as he said this.

She blushed, playing it off as being bashful, but he took it to far, taking hold of her and kissing her, his hands in places she wasn't ready to have touched by anyone. She hated it, he smelled and tasted disgusting; sweat, alcohol, and some of the pills she gave him that made him talk. And he stole her first kiss without her consent. She would have killed him, but her mind forced her to act like a geisha, not an Uzumaki.

She quickly separated the two of them, slapping hard but not enough to send any signals to him, and she spoke coldly, "You go too far, Inada-san. Good night." She then left, wishing the mistress good night, and ran as fast as her legs could go in her geta and kimono.

She wanted to cry, oh the pain her chest wanted to burst. She had lost her first kiss to an Iwa. She normally wasn't girly, but this along with other things were some of the things she held onto, wanting to preserve what little femininity she would allow herself to show. And if she would have chosen a first kiss, it definitely would not have been an Iwa nin that was most likely going to die when she got the information to Jiraiya. No, if anything, it would have gone to that blond bastard…wait…Minato? Surely she wasn't thinking of Minato…

No matter what she tried to deny, it was Minato she wanted. The Uzumaki blood demanded him, desired and yearned for the blond prankster that caused her so much trouble. Oh, how she hated her blood for the moment. But she quickly collected herself, and with by far the most impressive display of secrecy, she sent a kage bunshin back to the okiya she stayed at to sleep, while she herself went to the apartment, not trusting anything else to get the information to them.

Her blood was pumping, adrenaline racing in her like always, but this time it was different. She had two missions. Kiss the hell out of the Namikaze (she will make damn sure that it is her real first kiss) and then relay the information. And she didn't give a damn if Jiraiya or Hiashi saw this.

It wasn't long that she reached the apartment, and to her luck and joy, both Hyuuga and pervert were heading to the bathhouse, and the blond was just lazing about the rented room, experimenting on some seals on a scroll.

He looked up when he felt the door open and close, and saw by far the most beautiful woman in the world, red hair up in a style that permitted some of it to be down along with many combs and trinkets, and her make up was almost washed away, except the red lips, and the several kimono made her hourglass figure beautiful. But seeing those determined green eyes made him start. Kushina?

She didn't say anything as she glided across the room, letting her smooth hand cup his cheek for a second, which shocked him, but not as much as when the other grabbed a fist of his hair at the back of his head, not to hard, and she kissed him softly, tasting like sweets and tea. For the first few seconds, he didn't know what was going on. But he gave in to his instincts, one hand on the small of her back, while the other was at the back of her neck, feeling the soft red hair, and he kissed her back gently, not wanting to scare her.

It didn't take long for the soft kiss to become more passionate, and she straddled the blond bastard, getting more leverage on him as she kissed his neck, biting and sucking softly, eliciting a moan from him as he held her closer.

This would have kept going, had she not felt that Jiraiya was on his way back, along with their other teammate. She stopped, leaving a chaste but teasing kiss on his lips, and she moved away from him, waiting as the toad sannin and byukagan user entered. Jiraiya was surprised at was quite surprised at her being there, which turned to anger when he realized she was endangering the mission.

She put her hands up, quickly interrupting his thoughts. "It's better in person than leaving you little notes. I had a talkative jounin tonight, and you're going to like what the songbird told me." She explained everything in detail, including what she knew about the guy, and said they could possibly use his person as a disguise if need be. At the least, they knew of some bloodlines that might be used against them, and could make counter measures. Jiraiya thought it over and agreed that it had been better that she had appeared in person. This was valuable information. But then he noticed something off. When she spoke about the jounin, he saw that Uzumaki fury in her eyes. His own narrowed, concern laced with protective anger that came with having a female student, especially one like Kushina who never really had experience in men,

"He did something to you, didn't he?" She was unusually silent, and that was enough for all of them to get angry. Though she only thought it for two reasons. One: Minato would think she used him to cleanse herself (which in a way, she did, but even now that the adrenaline was gone, the feelings still remained) and Two: she was claimed as a Konoha nin. And for some odd reason, the men of Konoha did not like the idea of their kunoichi handled by others, especially enemy nin (which made her think it odd when they put kunoichi into these types of situations. Hypocrites, all of them).

Then Jiraiya did something none of them expected. He walked across the room, and hugged her fiercely, and whispered, "As long as he didn't do anything permanent, it's ok." She knew he meant that more for himself, so that he didn't out right kill the man that thought any harm upon her, but when he said that, she felt the tears coming again, and this time, she didn't stop them. She would be a girl, at least for tonight, and give in to the fatherly embrace that was protecting her from the cruel and harsh world, like she had given into her lust for the blond.

She hugged the burly man tightly, as her body wracked as she cried her heart out at the frustrations of this mission and the idea of being touched in a way she did not want. Her muffled cries were echoed in the silent room, and Minato and Hiashi just watched as their teammate cried for the first time in front of them, and they could only feel immense guilt at what she must be suffering for Konoha's survival.

As time went by, her tears dried, and she sat in her sensei and fourth favorite man's lap, like she was a little girl again, and she didn't mind as she felt protected by the fact that he was here, and that her teammates were nearby as well. It felt so good to feel safe for once in so long. Not even in Konoha did she feel this safe.

She looked at her scar that had been present since she was 11, and would forever be there. What it meant to her. Jiraiya caught her looking at it again, and asked softly, though the other two were listening carefully,

"You've never explained what that scar was. It wasn't from when I found you, nor was the sword wound in stomach. But this one obviously means something." He left it open for her to talk, giving her a chance to open up. And she took it, letting them in on one of her secrets.

"When I was 11, right after I became a genin, they forced me onto a chunin and jounin team because of my royal status as princess of the Lands Fire and Whirlpool. They cheated me because I'm the Daimyo's daughter, and they thought if anything ever happened to me, an Uzumaki heir, then my father would put his wrath upon them.

"My father has long prepared for anything that would ever happen to me or my elder sister, as we are the only children he could allow to become ninja, as my baby brother's are the heirs, while we are only potential. But they didn't understand this, and forced me to be protected.

"I was so angry at them for taking away my chance to be normal for once, but then my grandfather found me hiding in the clearing that I chose as a hideout that faced our village. And then he told me what I needed to hear. 'The path is hard and dangerous to take, but as a daughter of the Uzumaki, you should take the path, and ride the course.'

"And then he told me to carry on his nindo. 'No regrets and no broken promises. To protect our precious people to the bitter end.' But, I still don't know why he and Hotaka-sensei sealed me in the treasure room alone. I was left in the dark for four days, alone, when they could have sealed me away with some of my cousins and aunts. But…they all died to make sure I was sealed away…and they made me break my promise. I was supposed to help protect them. They didn't even let me die with them."

Jiraiya's eyes were shocked, never hearing her account of the story. She had never told anyone, for that fact. And he felt honored that she had finally opened up. For most of the night, she talked on and on, and they listened to her stories of her old life, from her life in the Fire palace, to Whirlpool, and then to her last day in her homeland. And her teammates quietly listened, letting her get everything off her chest as she laughed or wiped away a tear or two. She even explained the ongoing bad connection between herself and her mother, though she herself didn't understand why.

Two hours before dawn, she realized that she needed to go back, and she slipped out of Jiriya's lap, and stretched, a soft smile on her face that had never been there before. She walked to the door, not even looking back, as she whispered, "I'll come back later if I get anything else."

Little did she know that a certain blond was telling Jiriya of something that wasn't to be said out loud, trying to figure out what was going on. All the while the white haired man laughed to himself at the Uzumaki.

* * *

They had finished the mission, and sadly she had no more real reasons to go back to the apartment during that time. So upon reaching Konoha and being debriefed by Sandaime, she headed back to her apartment with sagging shoulders. She had wanted so badly to tell Minato how she felt, but then she thought he would make fun of her again.

Honestly, the guy didn't have the greatest track record with her, so you'd have to understand her dilemma.

But as she was walking to the apartment for the first time in months, she was surprised to see Minato sitting at a nearby bench. Unsure what to do, she stood there, confused and uncertain. He made the choice for her. The second he caught sight of her, he stood, the tall, lean muscular teen was a handsome boy, his baby fat long gone to give way to his more rugged aristocratic features.

He motioned her to follow him with his head, and she did, slightly suspicious, but quickly by his side as they walked through the village. It was weird, when they weren't fighting, but she was waiting for another one of his comments that would undoubtedly set her blood on boil.

He entered a ramen shop, parting the curtains for the both of him in a gentlemanly manner, and she sat down, and him beside her in seconds. After they ordered, they were quiet, and she was still confused as to what the hell was going on. The order came, and they ate with no word between, which made the owner wonder, but he left well enough alone. And then Minato spoke quietly in his husky voice, sending shivers down her spine.

"That night, you know, when _that_ happened…did you mean it, or was it a cleansing?" She was surprised that he was so straightforward…but he always was, so it shouldn't take her so long to answer. She gulped, unsure, but would not let it go unsaid, and she was determined in her answer. No regrets.

"I meant it. Every part of it. And I'd do it again every single time. And if you have a problem with it, tough. Because you're going to be dealing with it from now on, blondie." She saw the blush on his face, along with that wide foxy grin of his, a chuckle came out of his throat. After they finished, he paid for the both of them, and they walked out.

The second they did, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, and she blinked in reaction, a slight blush came to her face. He smiled, before he kissed her again, chaste this time, and he whispered in her ear huskily,

"Then I guess I'm going to be enjoying myself quite thoroughly with you, whirlwind." He then let her go, walking off in the direction of his family compound, congratulating himself on not only getting a great girlfriend, but a nickname that she isn't offended at and he could tease her endlessly with it.

Little did he know that he created new said girlfriend to faint, yes, faint, from too much blood going to her head. The ramen shop owner, Ichikura Teuchi, was laughing his head off.

* * *

Damn it, not again, please not again! She couldn't live with the thought of her team, dieing. They had been on a routine patrol mission, and everything was good until the ambush came. Obviously they were outnumbered, 3 jounin on 1 jounin and 3 chunin. Seriously, uncool guys. But she took up the challenge wholeheartedly.

Until she realized her team were outmatched even with their teamwork when they were facing the one she left for them. Just as one of them was about to get a fatal wound, she sped in and took the hit for the young Maito Gai. It was only a small wound for her, but it could have killed the kid, if it had hit. She grounded out, taking out the sai, which looked clear of poisons. "Get the hell out of here, and get me back up. I'll cover you, but when I say run, you run like your asses are on fire, got it?" While the Aburume stayed quiet, Gai was worried about his sensei, but nodded furiously. He would not let her down.

With that, she used her chakra to create an ice wall, thick enough to stop the three of them for only a moment. "RUN!" And they did as she ordered.

The ice was quickly shattered through, and she was faced alone with three very angry Iwa nin. She grinned mischievously, which she got from Minato, and got into position,

"Which one of you wants to go visit the Shinigami first? Aww, come on, at least one of you needs to speak."

It wasn't until three hours later that a team found her, awake but in serious trouble. She smiled softly at her long time friend Tsume, who was apart of the tracker team, and trying to staunch wounds to prevent too much blood loss. "Well, I must say that was not one of my better fights, ne, Tsume-chan?"

But Tsume was crying, frantically doing what she could before the runner got there. She tried to smile for the red head, and sobbed out, "Shut up, whirlwind, or I'll knock your head off." Kushina chuckled a little, before she smiled again, nodding off, tired, and the pain was getting to her…stupid Minato just had to tell everyone about his little nickname for her.

She didn't know how long she had been out of it, but the change of scenery was a lot better, she had to admit. She had woken up in the hospital room, her entire body sore, and she could tell quite a bit of surgery had been done to make sure she lived. The room was packed with flowers, candy, and get well cards. It smelled like her team had been here quite a bit, along with a good helping of her friends. But the over powering smell of the three men of Team Jiriya was by far more comfort than anything. Sitting before anyone could tell her otherwise, she cursed silently to not attract attention.

She sat there for less than 10 minutes before in walked the most handsome man she ever knew, and he was all hers. But as his eyes came to look at her, she realized they were blood shot, clashing with the crystal blue she loved so much. The second that it registered that she was awake and smiling at him, he was crushing her in his bear hug, and she felt the tears falling on her shoulder as his body shook.

Concerned, she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back and her fingers through his spikes. What the hell happened while she was out? Did someone die? Please say it wasn't any of their team. Please Kami, grant her this one.

After awhile, he calmed down enough to explain what happened while she was out. He had been on a mission as well, and one of his genin, Uchiha Obito, had died saving Rin, and Kakahsi, was given Obito's finally awakened Sharnigan in the left eye, as his was destroyed in a fight. And when he got back, she had been in what was kindly called her deathbed.

Not knowing how to tell him everything was alright, she kissed him softly, and hugged him to her chest, telling him in her quiet way that she was alright, and that in the end, everything was going to be alright.

Laying there in her arms for awhile, he finally mustered up the courage to ask what he had wanted to since they were 16. She was in her own little world, running her soft fingers through his hair, which always made him feel safe and loved by this miraculous woman.

"Kushina?" Her green eyes turned to him, and he felt that jolt of excitement run through him like always. "Hmm?" He was unsure how to say this without messing up, but he did what he always did. Straightforward and to the point.

"I've loved you since we were 16. Will you marry me?" Her eyebrow quirked at the Hokage to be, and said, smirking, "Took you long enough, baka. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Minato grinned that foxy grin that she absolutely adored.

"Long enough." And he leaned in to kiss her like he was a man dieing of thirst that had found the most delicious water in the world to drink.

XXXXXXXX

Honestly, what was keeping him? This was their wedding he was about to miss, and so help him, he had better have a damn good excuse.

Several of their male friends that were present could feel her murderous intent were sweating bullets, while the others were frantically asking each other if they had reminded the blond if today was the big day. They all said yes, and had even left post it notes everywhere, including his forehead, and even on his instant ramen.

So where the hell was the walking dead man?

Five minutes before he was late, the blond walked in, pristine and in the traditional wedding attire, as she was in the kimono. He had a big grin on his face, like he had a secret that she wouldn't find out until later. It both tickled her curiosity and aggravated her at the same time. He was always good at that.

All those present were their friends through the years, her father and siblings, his mother and sisters (who came out of hiding for this event, though would immediately return to their hidden home away from Konoha), even her mother showed up, though like always since she was 12, said not a word to her daughter. Her genin/ chuunin team and his, or what was left. And then Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiashi. Sandaime had the honor of wedding the two love birds. He even got to call her by her title, Kushina-hime, several times, in which she glared daggers at the old man through out half the ceremony. And Minato got some hits about taking so damn long. Aww, this was a good day to be Hokage. He could pick fun at the two, and neither could do anything about it.

After the wedding and the reception, small and quiet, Kushina was whisked away by her blond husband to her new home, the Namikaze compound, and that night was by far better than any before it.

Every time she thought about it, she giggled to herself, and smiled softly. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Long, but it was nice. And he didn't care when she had told him that she would not give up her last name. In fact, he just smiled and said. "I would never have you give up yourself. I fell in love with _you, _remember?"

He lay beside her, fiddling with his wife's red tresses, as she smiled softly. Then he remembered what he got for her. Getting out of bed, he grabbed the little box, and then got back into the futon with her, smiling like the fox he was all the while. He gave her the box, and she took it, curious, and opened it while he watched her expectantly.

And her smile said it all. It was a stylized swirl, as both his clan and hers had the same design, but different colors. Hers was red and black, like on the back of the jounin and chunin flak jackets, as it was the style a long time ago to celebrate the Daimyo Daiki's new wife by putting her family's symbol in Konoha's fashion.

His clan was blue with gold lining, in exactly the same position. So, for his new bride, he gave her the red swirl, with the gold lining. On the back was an inscription that meant the world to her, as she wore the scars on her body to prove it.

'_Mai Senpuu: 'No regrets and broken promises. To protect our loved ones to the bitter end.' – Uzumaki clan nindo, to celebrate the union of Namikaze and Uzumaki_.'

She put it on, feeling the weight comfortably fit around her neck. And then she proceeded to make her husband a very happy man.

* * *

Why! Damn it! Why?! The day her son decides to come to the new world, Kyuubi just had to attack. No, he couldn't wait, could he? Had to drag out her husband, the Fourth Hokage, while she is lying in pain because they won't give her the drugs. So help her, if they would let her out of this damned place, she'd take down the beast in seconds. No problem for a pregnant Uzumaki. She guaranteed it.

Pain ripped through her body once again, and she did her best to cover it, but damn it, it hurt so _**bad**_!! Her blood was boiling to kill anything in range, but she had no target available. She was going to make her son pay with all the extra training she was going to give him. He would feel the wrath of 19 hours of labor!

The doctor kept telling her to push, and she just wanted to tell them to shut up, but they were there for her son, her Naruto. Tsume and Miyako were with her, holding her hands and kissing her head as she pushed and pushed, and she wanted so badly to just cry at this never ending pain. And finally, he came into the world, crying and screaming with the heartiest lungs she ever heard. Her son alright.

She let some tears fall as she waited to hold her son, and when he was tucked into her arms, she felt like she accomplished the greatest thing in her life. It didn't matter that she was an S-rank ANBU, or wife of Namikaze Minato, the greatest and most favorite man in existence. It didn't matter that she was the last to know her clan secrets, and would one day share them with the child, her child. Or that she was the Daimyo's daughter, and princess to the Land of Fire and Whirlpool. It didn't matter at all the accomplishments she had made. This boy, this handsome boy that looked exactly his father, from spikes to ticklish toes was the greatest accomplishment of her life. And he had the crystal blue eyes that made the sky jealous, and that she loved. He was a prince to her and the Land of Fire, and for a baby, had large chakra coils.

Tsume and Miyako stayed with her as she feed her son, and while Kushina rested. The Hokage's wife and son needed some sort of protection, and if anything, they would help the two evacuate since Kushina was so weak. The many hours had taken their toll on her, but the smile on her face was so big that they didn't say anything.

But the happiness ended when Minato came through the door, battle hardened, and the stench of death on him. One look at the scene before him, and his face crumbled into a mix of sadness, pride, and happiness. Confusing, but not to be worried about. He went to his wife's side, holding her tightly while careful of his son's small body.

He kissed her on the forehead, and said the words that terrified her to no end, "I have to do it Kushina. There is no other way." While the other two didn't know what he meant, Kushina's face paled even more, a sense of deep sadness swept through her. But Minato had no other way, and to save the village they loved, it was a sacrifice needed to be made. And not even Sandaime could take his place. She was torn at the idea of losing her husband, the man she would love to the bitter end, but this was for their son, so he could live like all the other children.

She kept her face straight, so he wouldn't see her tears in the last hour of his life, and she smiled for him one last time, before taking two scrolls and putting it in his hand. "Put this with all my scrolls. And make sure Sandaime gets the letter about Naruto getting the scroll when he is 7. It has to be 7, or any later will cause problems. And this scroll goes to my sister immediately." She placed a scroll in his hand, as he searched her eyes for an answer. She smiled softly, trying to not sob.

"I will pass not long after you, Minato. My body isn't able to handle that much longer. I will stay for Naruto as long as I can. But I will see you in a short while. I have no regrets, because out of everything, our son, our Naruto, is my greatest and proudest accomplishment. I know that he is made for great things. He is after all, a Namikaze- Uzumaki. He was born to be a legend. And soon, you will do your greatest accomplishment, and save this village. These were things we were meant to due, Minato. Our time has come."

The Inuzuka and Haruno were surprised by the face of their greatest Hokage thus far. It was so broken, so lost, and there was nothing anyone could do. Tears fell down his face, even though he tried to smile for his wife, the love of his life. Steeling himself, he kissed her one last time passionately, before letting go, kissing her forehead softly, and then took his son and the scrolls in his arms, and stood up, gazing at this amazing woman one last time.

As he turned to leave, he stopped at the door way, and that foxy grin was on his face for the last time for her, "I love you, whirlwind. I always will."

And then he left, taking her son, her pride, with him. The tears fell from her eyes, and Tsume and Miyako were at her side with in seconds, not bothering to ask what was going on. From what they could understand, something big was going to happen, that involved Naruto, and the death of their friends, two powerful, humble, and wonderful friends.

Kushina grabbed a couple scrolls that she had hidden away, and gave them several each, with their own names on some and names of others as well. She took off her necklace, fiddling with it while she explained herself.

"I love the old man, but I don't trust Sandaime. After this happens, Sandaime will hide my son away from my family, and for that, I will not bother, because here, he may be safer. But…what Minato is about to do is risky. Both of us wish that this village would do his last requests, but we both know that they won't. And I'm afraid the old man will make the situation worse. So these are my last requests, for when Naruto is older and when I…I can't be here for him like I wish.

She sobbed quietly, before continuing, "All I ask is that you do not hate Naruto. This burden he will soon bear…it is to protect this village. The last resort. I know it is a lot to ask, but I beg you, help my son grow to be strong. Do not hate him like everyone else will." Both of the women were confused, but nodded, swearing not to hate the beloved and awaited child of the soon to be dead couple.

With one last look at her necklace, she gave it to Tsume. "Give this and the two scrolls to Hiashi, and tell him to give this to his godson when the boy turns 6. And then give this to Jiraiya, along with his scroll, and tell him to come by when Naruto is 12, if not earlier. "

She pulled out a small package, and handed it to Miyako. Tsume had a wavering smile, as she tried to joke, "So, you finally pulled your biggest tricks out of the bag. Got anything else to magically pull out of no where?"

Kushina laughed despite her tears, thankful to pass on with friends beside her. She was so used to thinking that a true Uzumaki death was in battle, among comrades. But her death was noble as well, because she had given the world her greatest gift, in the form of a handsome blond boy named Naruto.

She hoped with all her heart that he would raise hell. After all, this _is_ her and Minato's son the world was being blessed with.

* * *

**Author commentary: **

I fucking love this whole thing! You have no idea how proud I was for this. You never really see that many Kushina oriented stories (though this was just a chapter in my story of Naruto), so this is my pride and joy to add to the collection. Certainly different, and it'll definitely cause some big differences in the Narutoverse, but it's my story, so bleh.

This chapter was concentrated around Kushina's life (there will be no Minato chapter), little moments here and there, that defined her character, and showed that Naruto had quite a few of her personality quirks, as well as Minato's (along with the Hokage's looks). It also is an introduction to the life Naruto will lead, and the way life will be different for him because his mom prepared everything for him, because she just knew the sandaime was up to something.

Sadly, no, Naruto will not be treated as a prince in the beginning, but he will get there very soon. And yes, just so everyone knows, this is POWERFUL NARUTO fiction. I'm gonna superpower the boy up on stereoids, and he will kick ass. And though I like the idea of bashing him, Sasuke will not be turning into an evil emo with a spiked stick up his ass, and for this fiction, I don't plan on him turning over to Orochimaru's side.

In fact, pretty much all the main cast has their personalities changed, just because I want them to. Sometimes I just don't like things, and I like the idea of the world just being a happy place. So, change a characters personality, and I am happy. Live with it.

So far, I'm leaving this NarutoxSakura, but I am considering Naru x Harem (no Hinata or female Haku or older kunoichi. Sorry). Dunno. We'll see when I get to it.

And I'm proud of myself for another reason. I'm so used to doing drama and tragedy, even though in real life, I don't really care for it. I just write pretty damn good in that area, even though I'd much prefer action and comedy to be my forte, but at least I got some type of skill. So you have to understand that little fact about me, to understand why I love that little ending. Even though both of them knew they were going to die (I loved Minato's last line. It honestly made my heart soar), without seeing their son live a couple hours, it's just the idea that they had done something for the world, their greatest and proudest moment. Minato's was to save the village. Kushina's was to give birth to a legend.

And even facing death, the proud Uzumaki woman laughed her way to death, still proud, and strong, and did not regret anything in her life. How many people can you say today actually has that ability? So even if she dies young, she had the greatest man as a husband, and a son with the most adventurous future to make her proud. She did not hate her son in her last few moments, but instead hoped he would show the world the old Uzumaki motto: 'Give 'em hell or die trying.' So with me ending her death, I wanted her real character intact. An adventurous, stubborn, determined woman, laughing to the grave, and followed her nindo every step of the way, and I'm proud to have pulled it off, instead of putting my readers in tears, I make them laugh, to celebrate (not mourn) the death of such a great woman.

Alright, now that I am done with that long introduction of the Naruto I create, and my little speech, I must bid my awesome readers sayonara, and all I ask is you continue reading and reviewing, and hope you all are starting off your summers with a great hit.

_**Love to laugh, because that is the only way to live. – Tiffany Carr**_

_Wolf_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, back for another chapter. I was kinda taking a while so I could fix up this chapter, and give it pazzaz! I hope your happy with it, because my parents are getting pissed at me sitting in my room, staring at my computer screen with a zombie expression, and typing away. So LOVE it.

**Review response:**

Darksnider05: dude, tenten is in there. but, sakura stays, because she is NOT a sasuke fan. and neither is ino.

Challenger: already there

nma1: why thank u.

Lady Arianrhod: NOOO!! You weren't supposed to cry at the end!! I worked so hard on that. now you make me cry. huddles in a corner at her great failure

Demonkid: never heard of that quote before. i'll be honest, i prefer mine. and thanx!

Bobboky: hehehe, capturing hearts one at a time. I'm brilliant. lol

poisoned-naginata: thank u very much, and ur question is answered below far in the author commentary. somewhere.

spedclass: thanx, and i have updated extremely fast compared to my usual ways. in which i wait months. but then again, this is my recovery story. the faster i write, the more i recover.

Warper: well, since u mentioned it, i dedicate the first part of this chapter to you. it's horrible, in my opinion, but i hope u like it!

Kael Hyun: NO. no hinata. everyone else can write NaruXHina for all i care, but not me. i don't do 'shy girl' and 'village pariah'. i do village savior and dominant female. and as for the other part of your review, see the bottom. and no, i am not trying to bitch at you, just so u understand.

StunningSpellRocks2345: updated. and thanx!

creedboy: i know, aren't i? lol

slayereyals: if i had a tail, it would be wagging at ur comment. that was one of my favorite parts on that chapter as well, and your right, it does help define what sort of women Minato/ and son are highly attracted to. well, thanx for reading and reviewing.

Zarcade: thank u, i appreciate ur review, and i highly understand where your coming from in the typical naruto start out. it is so boring most the time, reading the exact same in different words. I hope all my future chapters keep up with my readers expectations, as well as my own.

Rahzenshia: thank u, and i really wanted to change out the order of how stories start. i'm so used to seeing just the start with fourth sacrificing himself, and then it turns to Naruto. i want variety, so i guess i need to create my own. at least it entertains myself. and the fact that i like to pride myself in not being in the norm of others writing. i realy like that about myself. and as to why there is no femHaku...well, you'll just have to keep reading now, dontcha?

KatonRyuuka: thanks for reviewing, and yeah, i wanted Kushina to have some plans to Naruto's life, and thanks on agreeing with the no Hinata. shes a sweet girl, but she annoys the hell out of me. then again, i'm a dominant girl myself, even though i can be shy myself, i at least can overcome shyness. hinata just plain pisses me off. and as to the other two girls, i think i answer that below. and i hope u enjoy reading.

Skendall: thanks for comment, and yeah, no hinata mean yay for me. and yeah, i know, i wanted to hit myself over the head for forgetting two very important characters in Naruto's future in the first chapter; Tsunade and Hiashi. but at least i have a bit of Hiashi and the others in this. And on Miyako being genjutsu, trust me when i say, everyone is in for a surprise when i say Haruno clan is more than just genjutsu types. is currently rubbing her hands together with a maniacal expression while laughing devilishly

mysteryman2000: thanks. and here your update.

Burnning Truth: XD yes sir, i have a big ass smile on my face from reading your review. that really does mean alot. and i hope that ur expectations are blown out the window with my awesome chapters of awesome coolness. well, maybe not this one. but the future ones, i hope so.

**_Words of the Wolf:_**

- A wise monkey never monkies with another monkey's monkey!

- I think the worst time to have a heart attack is during a game of charades...or a game of fake heart attack. -- Demetri Martin

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Naruto, but I love it dearly. However, the plot, story, and characters that do not exist in the Narutoverse, all of it belongs to me, baby. Believe it.

* * *

**_Senpuu_**

"Minato, I wish you would reconsider. I don't understand why you are doing this!" Hiashi pleaded to his dearest and closest friend, whom he often thought of as a brother. The blond man continued on his task, painting seals on the belly of his sleeping new born son.

"It's for the best, Hiashi." His deep voice was dulled out, a far cry to his usually cheerful though sometimes annoying voice. Hiashi glared at the room around them, a secured sealing area in a cave near the attacking demon that was dark and surrounded in candles in specific positions, seals on the floor that Hiashi had helped put there.

The Hyuuga head answered viciously, "I don't want to hear that! He doesn't deserve what you ask of us!" Normally, Hyuuga decorum forbid such outbursts, though Hiashi had long since broke away from the Hyuuga train of thought, he still prided himself in holding his more negative emotions in check. But this…this was breaking him.

Then a pair of blue eyes looked up from his work, dead compared to its always bright blue. The look held all that Minato was feeling at that moment; loss, anguish, pain. Hiashi had asked him when he came back with the babe what was wrong, as Minato rarely cried. And when he learned why…it was driving Hiashi even further to curse Kami-sama and all his ancestors for the fate he had placed on his two best friends. It was horrible enough that Minato was to leave this world to defend the village he swore to protect, but Kushina was passing on with him, leaving their son with out parents.

And now Minato asking him and the others to leave his son to the clutches of Konoha for a set time period? This infuriated the Hyuuga. The two love birds weren't the only ones awaiting the birth of the two's child. All of their friends had also waited for the beloved child, even to the point of planning all the things they would help teach the child along with their own. And all the embarrassing stories they would tell the child.

Only to have this ripped from them, because Minato wanted to protect the child from his father's enemies. Those blue eyes were still staring at Hiashi, who only glared back, wishing against all hope that his friend's stubbornness wouldn't make this more difficult. But instead of the stubbornness, Minato was begging with his eyes,

"Hiashi, even you know that it would be suspicious if the ninja clans of Konoha randomly chose a…orphan to protect and train. How would you get away with explaining that? For my son's protection…I can't be associated with him publicly until he can protect himself or the Namikaze clan returns to Konoha. Please Hiashi. I'm not ordering you as a Hokage, but I am asking you as my best friend, please do this for me."

Hiashi was torn, between doing as Minato asked, tears brimming those dieing eyes, and the fact that he was leaving his godson to be a target of this village. The guilt was rising in him, knowing that Minato's reasoning was right, no matter how much the Hyuuga wanted to protest. But the thought of leaving the blond infant to this cruel world sent him to unashamed tears that fell from his normally impassive pale lavender eyes.

His voice was harsher, constricting as his throat was closing on itself. "I will do as you ask, Hokage Minato-sama." For a brief moment, the Namikaze's blue eyes lightened up, with a range of emotions that Hiashi could not begin to describe. Putting his son down in the cushioned cradle, he kissed the sleeping babe on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but there is no other way. I hope you can forgive me one day…I love you, and I am proud of you, my Senpuu-ouji." Hiashi still had tears running down his cheeks when Minato turned to face his best friend a last time. Hiashi wanted to throttle him, seeing that foxy grin that had always been Minato's trademark, even though this situation was so serious.

"Ne, Hiashi, I'll see you in 50 years or so, you old stickler. Be good…and don't forget to live." And with that, the fourth Hokage left the cave, with out looking back at the son and godfather. When Hiashi knew he was gone, riding away at the top of Gamabunta's head, he stood by to watch the child, letting his tears flow at the knowledge of the inevitable death of the greatest Kage to date, the passing of an incredible fiery woman he had come to think of as a very dear sister, and the idea of banishing the prince of Konoha for the first few years of his life from his presence.

It wasn't long for Hiashi to see the seals being put to work, glowing brightly in blue and white, then a surge of red that centered towards the babe, who now awakened, crying at the pain that he was receiving, wishing for the comforting presence of someone. Hiashi had to remind himself not to run to the child, and waited for the process to complete. When the seals died down, and the surge of Kyuubi's spirit and chakra entering his prison inside the boy, Hiashi ran forward, tenderly picking up the fearful infant, and quickly began to sooth him.

The crying subsided with in a minute, and Hiashi looked down to closely inspect his godson. The seals were still showing on his bloated belly, and the Hyuuga noticed that three small black whiskers that adorned each of the boy's cheeks, and would forever mark him as the container of Kyuubi. He then noticed the blue eyes that his best friend had, a blue that made the sky envious. Naruto was looking up at this strange man, with no knowledge of what is about to him. Yawning, the barely 4 hours old babe returned to his much needed sleep, and Hiashi sighed, holding the child close to him for one last time before being torn from him for quite some time.

Placing the babe back on the cushion, Hiashi looked back at him, a sad smile on his face. "Sleep well, Senpuu-ouji." He then walked out the cave entrance, ready to report of finding a suspicious scene in a cave near the dead Hokage and the once rampaging Kyuubi.

* * *

Two days since the attack. Two long days of disorder and mayhem, in which he was forced to take office again at the untimely death of his predecessor. Two very long days of the most grueling and ancient tortures known to man were inflicted upon the old man, and he cursed Minato for making him take back this position he gladly gave up.

What were these tortures forced upon the old Hokage, you ask? Of course it is the murderous meetings with the vicious bloodthirsty village council (well, it was the civilians trying to get the power. The shinobi were still trying to see who was left in the ranks), seeking to grab power with the loss of their Fourth Hokage, and the Sandaime had to rein in these fire breathing demons to make sure they got nothing, searching the law books and history of Konoha he knew so well to make it impossible for them to get anything.

And then there was the most heinous of terrors that sent a shiver down any kage's back. It came straight from the ninth circle of hell, and it stayed with them until death or relinquish of office. Yes, it is none other than the dooming paperwork.

He sighed, facing away from the mountains of paper that littered the office, his office once again, as he gazed out the window to see his destroyed but recuperating village. Despite what many would think, he had not been glad to don the robes and hat of office again, but he knew that Minato had been right. There was no other way.

The sky was the blue shade closest to the now past Namikaze's eyes, and now it was made jealous by his son's eyes. Speaking of the boy, he wished so badly that he could hide him away from the world, protecting the heir of Namikaze-Uzumaki from the cruel world, but he couldn't.

If he was anything like his parents, he would always be the center of attention, and of course demand much socializing with others. But he couldn't very well put him into an orphanage when he had those markings on him. At least not yet. And he knew that the council would absolutely try to make sure he had as little contact with the child as possible, that much he was certain of. He needed to stay on the council's good side for now, even if they held no official authority, not only to protect his unsteady position, but to be able to protect the sun kissed child as he grew up.

He did not know what to do with the child. The ANBU watching the boy were on full alert, fully informed of who the child was, from pedigree to the 5 story chakra powerhouse demon inside his stomach. And he trusted them to care for the boy with every ounce in his body. The heir of the fourth Hokage and his stunning and breathtakingly deadly wife was a child bred for greatness, and they had their loyalties to both their Yondaime, and to Kushina, their comrade.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he collected himself before going to yet another meeting, this time bringing news of the child to them. He had every viable speech ready, every loop hole checked, and ready to answer any question they had. It would be the most prepared battle in his life.

The walk to the council room was long and dark in his mind, but as he came close to the door, he saw that 4 ANBU were standing nearby, one of the men, Panda, holding the sleeping babe gently while rocking him silently, the blond slowly falling a sleep, his lungs gasping for a little air when he shifted, before it continued in a smooth pattern.

The Hokage smiled gently, running a hand through the already formed small blond spikes, and they were soft and silky despite their appearance. With a nod to the 4 ANBU, he headed into the room first, knowing other ANBU were well hidden for means of protection. The round table had already been filled with the shinobi clan heads, except the chairs of the Namikaze, Mitarashi, and Hatake, and prominent civilians that made up the village council, and Danzo the ex-ANBU commander, and they all turned to him, nodding their heads to show at least some form of respect.

He made his way to his chair, and sat without any prompt with the four ANBU behind him, though the one with Naruto in his arms was more hidden than the other three. Sarutobi spoke gravely,

"Not many of you know what really happened the night Kyuubi attacked. So I will give you the bare details. Minato-kun had no other choice than to seal the Kyuubi into a human child, making the boy a jinchuuriki. As his dieing request, Yondaime asks that everyone of Konoha sees the child as a hero, because he was sacrificed to be the bearer and prison of the Kyuubi, protecting us with his very life."

With that, the panda masked ANBU stepped forward, showing the room the blond whiskered marked child. Gasps were heard around the room, and then mutters. And then the oppositions came.

It came first, naturally, from one of the civilians. "Kill it now, before the demon gets out!" Many of the other villagers agreed to this point, though several stayed silent, looking at the child with scrutinizing eyes, not so easily swayed by emotions unlike counterparts. The ninja in the room however stayed quiet. Many already knew who the child was. The looks were a dead give away. And the fact that all of them, minus the Uchiha and the missing clan heads, got a scroll the day after the attack with a 'Read now or suffer the wrath' on the faces of Haruno Miyako and Inuzuka Tsume, was a big clue. Though they weren't telling anyone about it.

One of the villagers, a haggard elderly woman, turned to the silent ninja, and asked in a voice that oddly quieted and gained everyone's attention. "What do you think? You are after all the experts on these things. We know nothing of these skills, or what it takes to keep the demon secure in the boy's body."

This actually shocked the shinobi that a civilian would come to them for an opinion in something they knew more about, instead of making their rash judgment's again. But what was even more surprising was when Hyuuga Hiashi answered first, in a tone that was not condescending, but matter-o-fact.

"The boy is human, not a demon, and the seal will hold. His- The Yondaime would never have placed a faulty seal on a child. And as a shinobi, and a long time friend and team mate to Minato, I know that his seal mastery was the best. It rivaled if not surpassed our sensei, Jiraiya the toad Sannin. This boy is the only reason we live at this very moment, and we should honor the Yondaime's last wish, and celebrate the rising of our hero."

Tsume's eye ticked, knowing full well that he almost let it out that Naruto was Minato's son despite that Minato swore them all to silence for now. The Hyuuga saw this action, and from his slight body language, she knew he was squirming on the inside at nearly ruining all the plans laid out by the clans of shinobi close to the boy's parents.

No one but they could know of the boy's royal and powerful heritage and dormant bloodlines for now. If the villagers found out, they would gossip, and it would reach the wrong ears, and there was a high risk of the boy being hunted down, and the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. They weren't prepared as of yet, especially with the visit from the damned demon fox, but when the time came, they would inform the world of the boy's existence, and they would be ready to protect him and Konoha. They just needed time, and to keep this away from Sandime for a little before everything was planned out so the 'Professor' had no chance to pull apart their strategies.

After many more discussions, it was decided that the village was to be informed of the boy's burden and the Yondaime's last wish. Oh how this would later come to infuriate the shinobi, as they learned almost too late that this village was filled with idiot civilians.

* * *

The funeral for the Yondaime and all shinobi who died that night was a week after the attack. There was no sight of Tsunade, as expected, but no one was able to find Jiraiya either. Obviously, to mourn the loss of a great man, the Daimyo Daiki came with his entire family, and grieved with the people of Konoha. Very few knew the reason why they were weeping with them.

But those who did could only stand beside them, unable to speak a word of whom they were all really spreading tears for. The Daimyo had lost a son-in-law and a daughter, and there was no word on his grandchild, and by the looks of it, he had already lost hope. And they couldn't tell him the truth to his face, in front of the crowd.

Tsume wanted so badly to go up to her friend's family and tell them, point them in the direction in which the child was, so she couldn't be tormented anymore. She had lost her husband in the fight, but she at least had her daughter, her baby son, and her clan.

Naruto was going to be raised with no one who loved him. His ANBU guardians didn't count, because they weren't permanent. And they themselves couldn't be revealed until he was old enough to start training, but that would be six long years that the boy would grow up alone. No Minato to coddle and prank with his son. No Kushina to whip the boy into shape while also feeding him those amazing treats she made for only her friends.

Miyako and Keiko were beside her, the pink haired ANBU holding her child in her arms like Tsume was, and Keiko's belly full from her pregnancy. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed rest, but the normally shy woman even scared Hiashi when she told him she was saying goodbye to her two dear friends.

Both of her fellow kunoichi and long time friends had tears in there eyes as well, and all three yearned to save Naruto from the horrible years a head of him before they could act. They only hoped the boy did not hate all of them.

A hand squeezed Tsume's shoulder, and she saw Akimichi Chouza with his own wavering smile, along with all their friends and fellow councilmen (minus an Uchiha who stood beside her clan). The men all had somber faces, all with the same thoughts the three women had in mind. But Chouza, with a look that wasn't really determined, just absolutely sure of what he said,

"Naruto will forgive us. He'll understand why we are doing this. But for now, our prince is to remain unknown."

Tsume sobbed out a laugh, letting two tears slip past her normally well kept mask. Their prince, the clans called him. They were banishing their prince for six years, even if it was for the best. And it hurt. It felt like she was betraying her best friend by doing this to her blond son.

She looked to her daughter beside her, only four years old, and so much hassle. But Tsume loved it, it made her feel needed, and she had two beautiful children that made her days trouble and tiresome, but so worth it to see their smiles and laughs.

Kushina would never get to feel this way, nor will Minato. And that was what made it hurt the most. Her sobs wracked her body, as she held her son closely to her chest, and after barely a second, strong arms wrapped around her, and she cried into Chouza's chest (despite his wife beside him holding their son), while her friend's watched her, knowing this hurt, as it hurt them just as much. The normally wild Inuzuka woman wept, and whispered for only them to hear what brought about her out burst.

"They'll never get to hug him, or scold him. They won't be here to see his first step, or his first word. They won't hear his laugh, or see his smile. They deserved him, and they can't even have him."

The other's heads hung low, knowing she was right. The two had been so happy about the coming baby, beaming and making a ruckus as they situated a room in the empty Namikaze compound for the baby, and several of them had helped. Kushina's smile as she looked at her stomach was so beautiful, that they knew her child was loved from the beginning.

Shibi spoke softly, gentle to their ears as always was,

"For them, we will remember everything about him, so that when it is our turn to join them, we can tell them the story of their son. That is the best we can do for now."

At that moment, Hana tugged her mother's black kimono, innocent of what was going on, but seeing that her momma was crying, and she didn't like her momma crying. "Okaa-san, when is otou-san coming home? He can make us your favorite cake!"

Tsume was about to tell her a story, but Hiashi beat her to it, grabbing the girl by the waist and placing her on his hip, as he had many times before. He joked, despite the situation. "How about we make _you_ the cake, Hana-chan?"

The girl's eyes shot open, gasped at the idea that Hiashi-jii would do such a thing. Then she saw his slight smile and she pouted. This made all of the adults chuckle, as little Hana started quietly ranting about Hiashi-jii being very mean, and a flower cake sounded very bad.

* * *

The sky was bright, on this day of mourning, and very different from all the other days he mourned. He had become accustomed to the skies crying for him, and it was irksome that on this day, when he had lost his sensei and father figure, sensei's wife who was a mother to him, and the little babe he was to be a big brother to, there was not a drop.

How could the skies not cry for them? Minato-sensei and Kushina-hime were the greatest impacts on his life, and he often thought of them as parents, and they accepted the roles they played in his harsh and drawling life.

And yet not a drop was spared for them, and the sky was the shade of blue closest to Minato-sensei.

_Kakashi-kun, all life ends, but it is up to us to protect the youth of this village, because they are the next step, they are the future_.

Minato had told him that, when Kakashi asked why his sensei wanted to be Hokage. But it was taking Kakashi down a path of thoughts the young Hatake did not want to take. He had lost everything he ever held dear, and now Sandaime seemed to be hiding something from him.

A cry behind him woke him from his thoughts, and it took him a second to remember where he was. The room around him was light blue, decorated with baby animals on the walls, and toys surrounded the room. A crib was on the far wall from the window, and inside was a baby boy.

Quickly, Kakashi rose from the rocking chair he had been sitting in, and went over to the crib, gently picking up the infant with whiskered cheeks, and after checking for any smell, took him over to the mini fridge, and grabbed a warm bottle he had just made a minute ago.

Settling into the rocking chair, the boy, Naruto, quieted down with the warmth of someone holding him, and the food given to him. Kakashi gazed down at the unfortunate orphan. He wasn't so stupid as to believe that this child was Kyuubi, and he trusted his sensei in this. Some of the other shinobi had fallen into the spell of their pain, but a vast majority still kept their wits about them.

And yet it was too dangerous to put the babe in the orphanage until he was 2 or 3. Because of the Kyuubi, forces were stretched very thin, and had to take even more missions to build its foundations again. But Sarutobi had made sure to place a guard and baby sitters on the little tyke. And most of the older ANBU were extremely protective of the child, Kakashi noticed.

The light shining through the window was warming to the Hatake and orphan, casting them in a halo of light. After a while, Naruto finished the large bottle, and Kakashi put him over his shoulder to burp him, which didn't take long. When he was satisfied, he put the babe back in his lap, deciding to play with him for a bit, if only to occupy the both of them.

And then he saw them. Those blue eyes that made the heavens jealous. His sensei's eyes. And they were this child's eyes. But that would mean…

The infant gurgled a toothless laugh, and Kakashi's mismatched eyes lit up for the first time in a week. So this was what Sandaime had been hiding from him. Well, he could pretend too, if to keep the old man under watch. He leaned forward, and Naruto grabbed his mask, and with a rather strong grip, pulled it down from the Hatake's face.

Kakashi smiled at the toothless smile of his sensei's son, and with certain pokes, the baby started shrilling in laughter again. Gray and obsidian eyes stared into those endless blues.

"I guess we have a lot of talking to do when you're older, ne, Naruto-ouji?"

The Hatake rearranged his earlier thoughts of how the day should be raining. Maybe it was best if the sky was trying to match the fathomless blues of his sensei and the infant. Because he at least had one left.

* * *

After the long ceremony, Tsume gave Kiba to Keiko to hold as she completed a task set before her. She'd need to do it discreetly, which was kinda hard considering she was surrounded by ninja everywhere.

Seeing the reddish brown hair of a familiar woman, she rushed forward and despite all the children surrounding the Uzumaki ninja, she accidentally bumped into the Crown Princess.

She feigned anger as she turned around on the person, but it quickly went to surprise as she saw who it was. She bowed low, and apologized,

"Gomen nasai, Kasumi-hime. I was in to much of a rush." Kasumi nodded, a light smile on her lips, "Understandable. No harm was done." Tsume nodded, and rushed off once again, planning to meet with the others at bar after she took her kids home from the Hyuuga's and put them to sleep.

Kasumi rushed her children back to the pavilion, making sure Shun, her 5 year old daughter, had her two younger siblings, 3 year old twin brother and sister Yuuko and Kenshin, under control, while she held her one year old Yuuto in her arms as she sat in another pavilion, beside her husband.

The ride back to the palace was uneventful, and she, with the help of the maids, put her children to bed for the night, and went to her personal training area. Upon entering the safety of the dojo, she took the scroll Tsume had passed to her earlier, frantic as she saw the hand writing of her dearest sister.

'_Kasumi, by now I should have passed to the next adventure along with Minato. I gave birth to a son, and Minato and I named him Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. But you need to understand something. Remember the stories about our ancestors who sealed a demon within one of their strongest daughters, and the Kamigan was granted to her? Well, that is kinda what has happened to Naruto. _

_When the Kyuubi attacked, there was nothing Minato or anyone could do but to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. A jinchuuriki, they will call him. A disgusting name, but they will come to call him that. But enough on that. I don't have much time, but I have a feeling Sandime will hide Naruto's identity. _

_In fact, for the first few years of his life, this is a good thing. Me and Minato have too many enemies, and if they find out about Naruto not only being our son, but also a prince…well, you know what would happen. The Namikaze's have been in hiding for years, as you know, so I don't expect them to find Naruto until he is 8 or so, and Jiraiya-sensei won't come around until he is 12. Tsunade…I don't know if she'll ever see her adopted grandson, though I hope she will._

_This will be cruel to you all, but please don't claim Naruto as family until he is a year to being a genin. Make sure father understands that this is for his grandson's protection. And only when Naruto is a chuunin can I let you tell the world about his status. I know you didn't do that with me, but his situation is different. Because of the Kyuubi, it will be hard for him, and he will need all the help he gets. _

_If you want, train him in the bloodline, and give him the last secrets of the Uzumaki. The Kamigan that my son will wield is going to be powerful with the backing of the Kyuubi, and he will need the help of the last Whirlpool ninja to guide him. Also, the kunoichi who gave you this, Inuzuka Tsume, is one of my dearest friends, and undoubtedly she is planning along with some others to train my son, as well as other things. Maintain contact with her, to stay inside the realms of the plans, and keep tabs on my son, our Senpuu-ouji. _

_I have some scrolls sealed away for our parents and brothers that I ask you give to them, along with my Whirlpool hitae-ki, which I want you to give to Naruto as a peace offering of sorts. Besides that, there is really nothing left for me to say, that I have not already said. And anything I want to say can wait the long time before you join me in death, dear sister. So, this is my good bye. Ride the wave with no fear, sister, for you're journey is long from over. See you in the ice lands of our ancestors. _

_Love, Kushina._'

Kasumi let her pale blue eyes cry, as she read it again. Kushina, her dearest sister, was a baka. She smiled to herself, and planned to do everything her sister asked of her. This was her nephew, her sister's son. She would do anything for him, as would her brother's once they learned that Naruto lived. And gazed upon the hitae-ki her sister entrusted her with. Kushina had still worn it through the years along with her Konoha hitae-ki, a mark of her stubborn pride. But it was for that Kasumi would gladly give it to Naruto, and she would tell him all the stories of his mother, and of the traditions of Whirlpool, and he will earn his Uzumaki blood.

What she despised was the idea of waiting so long for her family to reunite with their lost little maelstrom.

* * *

"And there he goes again. Who wants to get him this time?" said one of the ANBU, who had been playing cards in the lounge of ANBU headquarters. The boy Naruto was now a year old, and quite the handful.

When he was only 5 months he started crawling, and was pretty much a racer on all fours. And very shortly after that, he was walking tall, though he could be rather clumsy and hit things. A lot. This provided great entertainment for the men while the women fused over the little charmer. And when he started teething, all the woman tried all sorts of remedies to make him feel better. But it was when one of the men rubbed the boys gums with a little alcohol did the babe hush up and chew his soft rubber toys.

After Naruto got walking, he was quick to run, and it surprised all of them with the speed a 7 month old could possess. Then again, to most of them that knew his pedigree, it shouldn't be a shocker. The boy was scary smart at times, and could smell people out and who was where, they learned. Though, he also learned about ramen with in 8 months of age in exchange. They had to fight him to make him eat more than the heart attack noodles.

Naruto was a light in the ANBU headquarters, compared to the abysmal way of life they were used to. He gave them normality…somehow. He gave them fast paced 1 yr old hell, and he never knew just how grateful they were to have the innocent rowdy bundle of sunshine.

**BAM!** The ANBU in the lounge turned to see the bright blond on the floor, tears spilling from his watery blue eyes, though he refused to cry out loud, trying really hard to be a big boy like everyone told him to be. There was a deep gouge in his forehead, and blood was dripping down his forehead to his cheeks and nose.

With in seconds, he was scooped up into the comforting arms of one of the ANBU, saying he was a good big boy, and let the man look at it. Naruto was sat on the table that had previously been used for cards. The ANBU started crowding around the table, all of them trying to make sure he was alright, and one of his caretakers, a woman with pink hair and wolf mask, came forward with a first aid kit. She made him sit still as she cleaned they blood off, but then she and everyone else in the room froze.

He blinked at them, confused, and then felt something…weird. His head wasn't hurting anymore. Lifting a chubby hand to his forehead, he realized that there was nothing there. This made him smile brightly, and he laughed out loud. "Okami, it hurt no more!" He said in his childish broken speech. This seemed to unfreeze everyone, who patted the boy on the head, or in case of the wolf masked woman, she brought him into her arms and held him, and with the help of several others, they helped tickle the blond into laughing loud and in squeals.

When he couldn't breathe anymore, they quit, and he was passed into the arms of a bear masked man, who refused to relinquish his hold of the blond, and Naruto settled down, seeing as someone brought him food. It wasn't ramen, sadly, but it was really good, and they said it would help him grow really tall like them. Something called broccoli and beef with a glass of milk.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They could all hear the baby scream come from the designated room of one blond. Fear gripped into more than one, as did apprehension. How had anyone gotten passed them all? Yeah, they had a party the night before, but still, it shouldn't have affected them to much.

More than one person ran to the blonde's room, frantic in their charge to kill anyone who would dare harm the little boy, especially among their presence. It didn't take long for them to see that there had been no intruder, but in fact that Naruto had awoken from a nightmare. He was curled into a ball to protect himself, as he was scrunched up against the wall of his bed. There were a few tears in his eyes, and they could hear muffled whimpers coming in his direction.

The ANBU settled their nerves down, seeing as there was no physical harm to the boy, and some went back to sleep, while several stayed in the room to provide a comfort for the small child. One of them walked forwards slowly, a young teen with a dog mask, and he swooped down to capture the frightened blond in his arms. Upon seeing people he knew wouldn't hurt him, Naruto transferred swiftly from the bed to hold onto the slightly older boy, curling his body into the warmth and his small hands clenched onto his clothes with all his might, which for a child was extremely strong.

He was starting to get rocked, the hand soothing on his back as he was calmed down, and his whimpers ceased. When he was calm he looked up to the masked dog, and muttered, "Gomen." He heard several chuckles from the adults, and the older boys arms just tightened around the blond. "Maa maa. What was so horrible, Naru-chan?" The blond almost whimpered again at the memory of his horrible dream.

"Naru-chan had dream of bad people. The ones that wanted to hurt Naru-chan. They got Naru-chan." He felt himself being held closer to the teen, and he noticed that everyone else stiffened as well. A couple months ago, the old man (Naruto called him Jiji-san) in the cool hat had come by, like he did quite a lot, and said that Naruto needed to start entering the village more often. Naruto wasn't supposed to hear this, but he also heard that they were going to be taking him to the orphanage when he was 3, because he needed to be with children his age. He heard that some of his guardians protested, but Jiji-san told them it was an order. What ever that was.

So, the almost two year old was taken out into the village, though his guardians were hiding. The first month of going out alone was ok, but he always had a lot of people glaring at him, and he could hear the mean things they said about him. A lot of them threw things at him. This confused poor Naruto, because he never did anything to those people.

But, one day, Naruto had gone out on his own, and in a game that he created, hid from his guardians, because no one else would play with him. The blond then realized this was a bad idea, as he was knocked out and taken to someone's basement, and a lot of people came to hurt him. They were about to do something real bad after they had beat him up, but his guardians had found him, and they were taken away the bad people to Ibi-jii. Ibi-jii later came to him and hugged him in front of everyone, which he never did before, preferring to keep his emotions in check in public view.

Naruto learned after that never to leave his guards. That had been a month ago, but it still scared him, along with all those other times he got hurt really bad, or someone said mean things to him. Jiji-san tried to hide it from him, but Naruto was smart, and he understood what assassinate was, despite not even being two.

He spoke up again, fiddling with dog masks armor. "Why do they hate Naru-chan? Naru-chan did nothing." One of the others came to sit on Naruto's bed, while the others came in closer around him. The young woman with a snake mask took him from dog mask's hold, and she held Naruto just as tightly. "Because they are hurt, Naru-chan. What they do is wrong, but they are hurt very deeply. So they take it out on you." Naruto wasn't satisfied, and pouted. "But why Naru-chan?"

The teen girl sighed quietly, though in her head she was impressed that the blond was not so easily deterred. "We can't tell you until your older, Naru-chan. Just trust us when we say you are not what they call you. You are Naru-chan, and that's that." Naruto nodded with her explanation. The adults always told him to wait until he was older. He hated it, but he knew no matter after much pestering that they still won't tell him.

But that didn't solve his problems of his bad dreams. So, he ended up going to bed with dog mask, who held him to make sure he wouldn't fall off the bed. It was nice, and he had no bad dreams.

* * *

There were only a few things that two year old Naruto hated with great passion. One of them was hospitals. He had to go there once in awhile. It's not like the people there were mean. By no means were they mean to him, even when Jiji-san and his guardians weren't there. In fact, they were extremely nice, especially the ladies who always hugged him or pinched his cheeks. Well, the people who worked there did. The other patients were really mean though.

No, he hated hospitals because of the horrid smell. It was disgusting to his advanced senses, and he could hear all the sick people. It gave him the chills every time. And what was worse, was the evil needles they sometimes poked into him. They said it was to make sure he was a healthy boy, and to make sure he could grow big and strong. But it still hurt a lot, and it was just weird!

He heard from Jiji-san, eavesdropping again with his really good hearing, that Naruto was very much like his father in the respect of how he felt about hospitals, and ramen. This pleased Naruto very much, to see that at least someone agreed with his opinion. It was not an irrational fear. And to know his dad, even though he had no idea who he was, loved ramen just as he did made the blond cheerful that entire day in the village, though when Jiji-san asked, he just said it was a nice day. Jiji-san didn't need to know everything.

It was Jiji-san's rare day to take Naruto out into the village, meant to give the blond protection without his guards for once. Naruto learned a lot of things, like how the village functioned, and why it was necessary to have civilians. He also learned why everyone liked Jiji-san. He was a Hokage, and they were to be respected, as did other kages from other ninja villages.

He left Naruto at the Hokage tower, telling the blond to run straight to the ANBU head quarters, and even though Naruto did just that, he was still attacked. It wasn't any shinobi, but a few civilians that cornered him in an alleyway. They beat him up, really hard, but left when they saw the boy lying motionless on the ground in his blood, and not breathing. They snickered as they ran off, pleased with killing him, but the second they had left the alley, Naruto stood, wobbling on his good leg, and quickly took to the shadows and went on his way to his home.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised that no one was there, as almost everyone had a mission today or were off to see there own families. It took him a good 10 minutes, but he found the first aid kit, and tried to clean off the blood first.

Only to be caught by some of the returning adults. They were stunned at seeing Naruto in the kitchen sink, sitting on the counter, his clothes torn, and they could see several of his bones were broken, and his right eye swollen from a black eye. They were deeply angered, and helped Naruto clean up and fix up, getting rid of the poison in his system, and the weird thing happened again as his body began fixing itself, and he was quiet as he felt his bones fix themselves.

When they asked who did this to him, he merely shrugged his small shoulders. "They all are the same now." It took a couple seconds to understand what he actually meant, but then he surprised them with his next words, a stern determination on his face.

"I am going to be Hokage one day. Then they'll understand that they can't beat me."

These words struck a cord in the ANBU's hearts, and that look was so familiar, once on the faces of two strong people. And then they realized he was talking like an adult now, instead of his cute baby way. It was a mix of sadness and pride that Naruto had taken the first step.

* * *

He didn't like this. He didn't want to leave this place. It was his home, and here he was protected, and people wanted him. But Jiji-san had said it was for the best, and that Naruto needed to grow up with kids his age. So, with a heavy heart, he held hands with dog mask as he was taken to the village orphanage.

He could already tell it was not going to be fun here. The head lady sneered at him, but she was forced under Jiji-san's order to board Naruto there. He was shown around the place, with dog mask holding his hand through out the whole thing. The other adults were looking at him just like the head lady. It really wasn't going to be fun here.

When he was shown his room, the lady left them to go do something else, so Naruto had time to say good bye to dog mask, since he had already said his good byes to everyone else. The older teen crouched to Naruto's level, and took off his ANBU mask, and Naruto took off his mask for the last time. Kakashi-nii-san smiled at him, before giving Naruto a hug.

"You gonna be good for us, Naru-chan?" The just turned 3 year old nodded, solemn. Kakashi ruffled his soft blond spikes. "We can't come out and play as much as we used to, but we'll try to once in a while, Naru-chan. Now, be a big boy and give me that smile of yours." Naruto did as asked, and that foxy grin was on his face once again. Kakashi grinned back, kissing Naruto on the forehead, and then placed both masks on his face again, standing his full height.

"I'll see you in a few years, Naruto-ouji." And then he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

"You demon brat! Why don't you just die!" He was slapped hard, again, by the head lady of the orphanage. He had just come to her office because he got into a fight with the other kids. Or really, they got into a fight with him, for absolutely nothing. He was just sitting there by his favorite swing, doing nothing, and he gets surrounded by the kids. One of the kids sneered that he wanted to play on the swing, and Naruto stood to give it to him, turning his back to let them play.

But then they attacked him. Every since the first day of living there, they had been just as mean as the adults, which he discovered quickly was because the adults told them to be mean. So, when he fought back to defend himself, one of the kids ran screaming to an adult and said he was picking a fight yet again. And then his punishment was isolation (which he much preferred), 'discipline' from the adults, especially when they learned of his fast healing, and all other things. An everyday occurrence, along with taking anything he had except clothes, and he was given horrible ones, taking away his blankets and toys, and then he went with out food on many occasions.

This was his life for the past year. He hated it. No one wanted him. And the ANBU couldn't guard him everyday like they used to, so more than once, he was thrown to the adults of the village, and ended up in the hospital.

But, today was his birthday, and he had a plan. Jiji-san had asked for him to go to the Hokage tower, and when he got there, he'd ask the old man to get him out of the orphanage. He had no evidence of what they did to him, but if Jiji-san wasn't going to listen to him, he would simply leave the orphanage, along with stealing back all his things from the other children. The adults didn't think he noticed. Stupid civilians, as he remembered many ANBU calling them that.

So, as he was walking through the village, minding his own business once again, he saw the festival preparations for the infamous day of October 10. Surprisingly, a lot of people were to busy at their work to notice him. Until the back of his ragged clothes was picked up, and his body was in the air by the scruff of the neck, and he found himself in the clutches of an angry looking man. He smelled really bad of that stuff called alcohol, and a couple other things that Naruto couldn't name. He was an already ugly man, but the ugly sneer on his face was worse.

"Fucking demon brat! How dare you walk around and act like you own this place! You should have died the second you were born." Naruto was speechless for a few seconds, before he glared back at the man, "Let me go! I didn't do anything to anyone!" The man had a harsh laugh. "Didn't do anything? You killed my wife and daughter, you fucking scum!" With that, he smashed the side of Naruto's head with the glass bottle of alcohol, making it break and tear some of Naruto's skin, while the contents of the bottle dripped on him.

But Naruto was used to this, and the pain. He didn't let a tear come with in miles of his eyes. He just glared at the man, the side of his head bleeding, while the crowd around them watched, ready to join in in pulverizing the demon. For some reason, something was heavy in the back of his mind. Not like it hurt, but there was a pressure that he couldn't explain, except that it wanted to be released.

"I've never done anything in my life! I've never killed anyone!" This incited more people, and before long, he found himself being hauled off to the forest, with quite a handful of people ready to hurt him for no reason. It wasn't long for him to be thrown to the dirt and grass floor of the forest near Konoha. They proceeded to insult him, kicking him hard, and even a few stabs with knives or anything else they could find.

The pressure in the back of his mind continued, until it started getting unbearable. Naruto, deciding to apply chakra that he had learned from watching others, did just that, and then something weird happened. He had been in the center of the crowd one second, and the next, he was beside one of the trees farthest from them. The civilians looked around, confused, and spotting him, that look of fear and hatred came to their faces.

A few started running forward, but on instinct, Naruto clapped his hands together, the chakra in them somehow made the trees move, because next thing he knew, there were tree limbs whapping the people out of no where, and he was being protected by some encasing. After a few seconds, he realized he was inside the tree, and using the chakra again, he got out, only to see that the people were all on the ground, moaning or knocked unconscious.

Fearful of them getting up any time soon, he ran from the forest all the way to Hokage Tower, his chakra still flaring, and for some reason, he was really fast, more than usual. He went up the flights of stairs, and before long, he burst into the Hokage's office, panting only slightly, a glare in his eyes as he saw the shock and horror on his Jiji-san's face. He didn't really notice the blood falling on the floor, or that his ragged clothes were two more snips from falling off, or his body covered in deep gashes and bruises.

His always clear voice evenly rang through the office to the Hokage and the ANBU.

"Either get me an apartment, or I'm leaving, and not coming back."

Jiji-san was quick to doing as he asked, along with a stipend for him to live off of, and some new clothes, as well as another trip to the hospital with the guards of the ANBU back with watching him. When Jiji-san asked what happened, those blue eyes just turned to the old man, silently pitying the old man for being so silly. Jiji-san didn't need to know what people are really like.

* * *

His new apartment was great compared to what he was so used. Of course, after living in it for a month, people found out where he lived, and they constantly destroyed the inside of it, writing on the walls such horrible things. They even burned his night cap. What the night cap did to them, he would never know.

He only cried the first time they did this, but after that, it became normal. It still hurt him deep down, but he just kept going, not seeing the reason in crying over material possessions. They were replaceable, and as long as they didn't touch the instant ramen, everything was fine, and his day couldn't be put down. At least, that was what he made it look like.

He remembered his ANBU guards, in which he only saw on rare occasions these days, and their masks. And then he remembered one of his lessons about how shinobi had to protect who they really were by wearing masks, both real and metaphorical (it hadn't taken a couple hours for someone to finally explain to the pestering blond what that meant).

So, he kept his feelings hidden, and created a mask of someone always happy. Sometimes, to make it realistic, he'd trip himself, to just stop those ugly eyes civilians glared at him with. Those eyes gave him nightmares all the time.

After only living at his apartment for a week, he had found himself a place he could call his haven. A ramen bar, Ichiraku ramen, owned by a really nice old man, and was helped by his short pretty daughter who was only 7. The old man, Teuchi, had welcomed Naruto to his shop with out any hesitation. When Ayame had left to go to the back, Naruto asked why he was so nice to the monster of Konoha.

The old man was shocked that a four year old would say such a thing, and he reached across the counter and bopped Naruto on the head. With a stern frown, he said, "You are no monster, and definitely no demon. Any who say that are blind fools, and are nothing but the real demons." This stunned the blond, as the old man then smiled gently at him, affectionately ruffling the spiky blond hair. "Now, how about Miso flavor? I know you like beef, but try this one out."

The blond never knew anything, even ramen, could have tasted as good as that bowl of miso ramen, along with a platter of vegetables, chicken, and apple slices. The old man made him eat it all, saying that a young boy needed to eat healthy as well, or he'd never grow. And despite usually never listening to older people, this old man he'd listen to whole heartedly.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffs are an interesting part of the landscape, I must say, even though there isn't one here. Originally, this chapter was 13 pages, but I decided to beef it up, and give you some background, because when I put in the first chapter on fanfic, I was already up to chapter 10, and I thought, why not go back and fill it in, give it a little more juice. It's wasteful, but I thought it was cute it some parts. And I really wanted to add Kakashi and Ichiraku, when I had planned to leave them out. This chapter actually just started with Sarutobi, and then the funeral, then Kasumi, and it went straight to Naruto being five, and meeting Sasuke. But, with me adding in some detail, I made it so the next chapter was brimmed with just Naruto and Sasuke, growing up from four years to six. It was mainly for development of both characters.

Yes, this chapter was a rushed shoddy piece of work, but way better than nothing. And as some of my readers should know about me, I always put a little drama into everything (though in real life I despise it, and am a bore in my opinion). And personally, the part with Sarutobi was hilarious to me. I know that everyone makes a play on it (and I plan to several times throughout), but it is pretty freakin funny.

And since basically everyone is expecting me to right a harem fic (ok, I'll be honest, the second I downloaded the first chapter into, I was already preparing in changing my already 10 written chapters to make it NaruxHarem), yes, it will be a harem fic. I will ask, please be nice, because this will be my first one, and it's kind of hard to separate the women he is going to marry. And to keep people quiet, this is how it goes; Sakura is the first wife, Ino is second, Yugito is third, Temari is fourth, and Tenten (I just CAN NOT leave her out, I heart her) is the last.

This was just to start the timeline and explain some of the things when I meant I turned character personalities into complete changes. And yes, I change personalities and people. I am a fucking _**GOD**_! Lol.

Yes, Hiashi is an awesome guy in this. Since he was 6, he was the best friend of one Namikaze Minato, and later Uzumaki Kushina. And I gotta ask, who does not change when stuck with Naruto type people?

Yes, Hiashi will be a warm person in this, no, he will not hate his brother, yes, he will be one of Naruto's many father figures, no, he will not try to set up Hinata and Naruto, no, he will not be a bastard, and yes, he will be a freakin cool dude. Kapesh?

And on the note of Neji. He won't be coming about until blondie's taking the chuunin exams (for now, at least), yes, he will be a dick face at first, but will quickly warm up to Naruto after an extreme ass whopping the likes no one has ever seen. Ok, so maybe in my mind, when in actuality, it will be a really shitty written battle scene.

And to certain people who think Hinata should be Naruto's girl. _**Hell no**_. I know that everyone and their grandmother think they are the cutest little couple, and she already has a jump start on liking him in the manga/anime, but NO. I honestly hate the couple, just like I hate SasuSaku. It doesn't feel right to me, and Naruto has no interest in her in the manga, currently. Honestly, I despise those two particular couples, because despite what people say, they don't mesh well together, and it's just horrible (Though, NaruSaku and SasuHina is quite the catcher for me). I'll read a story of those couples (NaruHina, SasuSaku) if it's good, but I won't be exactly all that happy with it. And in this story, Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto are technically siblings!! So EWW! And besides, I'm tired of seeing NaruHina. And no amount of pestering and whining to me about how you want NaruHina will get me to move on this, so either shove it, or read another story. I'm tired of it. While others can write that pair to the ends of the earth, I will give people a spice of life, even if no one likes it. So start eating the spices.

To the ones who tried and write to me and to correct me on something I know much more on, since I'm kinda writing this story; Hiashi is a **GOD**father to Naruto. Jiraiya is a **GRAND**father to Naruto. And yes, there is quite a difference. I know what I'm doing guys, so chill. I've only been writing stories since the 1st grade, and that was 13 years ago, so I think I have a bit of experience to back me up. Mind you, those stories in the first grade make no sense to me now, but that's beside the point.

And no, people, there will be no affairs. As clearly stated, the entire group of parents are a network of very close friends, and Chouza was being a very good friend and letting Tsume cry. Any of them would have done so, but he was the one standing closest.

Alright, so it's time to wrap up, ladies and gents, so don't forget, read it, review it, and love it.

**_Love to laugh, because that is the only way to live. - Tiffany Carr_**

_Wolf_


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, here is another chapter, I'm rushing because I have to go get something done...an hour ago. So, enjoy!

**_Review Responses:_**

Thanks to: Bobboky, The LORD OF Interesting, spedclass, gemini no naruto, bandgsecurtiyaw, Jens890, chm01 (yes, that is mokuton), Lucifer's Son, Ibozun, ChosenOne23 (thanks very much, but how do i go into detail?), Warper (no SasuHina, but yeah, Hinata future hubby is one of those two), Darksnider05 (my Naruto is a smart mo fo! and haha to being chucked out window!), nma1 (yes, his grandpa was daimyo of fire, uncle is daimyo of fire, and then he has daimyo of whirlpool as family as well.), SheWhoHasLostHerMind (I love my personal quote. and yes, all Tiffany's are awesome), KatonRyuuka (yeah, that was cute and hilarious.)

**_Words of the Wolf:_**

-best friends are the sisters that destiny forgot to give us

-Sometimes we put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Naruto, but I love it dearly. However, the plot, story, and characters that do not exist in the Narutoverse, all of it belongs to me, baby. Believe it.

* * *

_**Senpuu**_

He had done pretty good to hide from them, but he knew he wasn't out of the clear yet. It was like this every time he came down the street late at night, especially when there were festivals going on, like tonight's Winter Festival. All he wanted was to join in and celebrate, but they always got angry, even when he hadn't done anything to anybody.

Moving carefully to not make a sound, he snuck around; making his way to the forest, knowing he could lose them there. Since he turned four, he was able to do two things kids his age couldn't. He could do cool stuff to the wood, one time making a tree grow around him and hiding from some drunk guys. It was fun, but not as fun as the stuff he could do with wind. He could go really fast, and he remembered the one time he knocked out a guy with out even touching him. It was funny to see the guy's face go in shock before he was knocked out. But he never told Jiji-san about what he could do. Jiji-san always made him stop doing anything dangerous, which he thought was weird, but did as Jiji-san said. So he hid this little secret from him, wanting to play with his tricks because they were his to play with.

But this time as he went into the woods, he knew he wasn't alone, like he always knows things. His nose told him that it was a sweaty person, who ate a lot of tomatoes and onigiri. He heard the sounds of panting breath and of a hollow **thunk** once in awhile, that reminded him of when he practiced hitting targets with kunai. So, tomato guy was practicing.

Deciding to give in to his curiosity, he followed the sounds and smell, coming in view of a very small clearing with a boulder and well worn out dirt ground. A small space training ground, with targets in places that were easy to miss if you weren't careful. At a thick tree, he saw a black haired boy his age punching and kicking the wood, pale skin bleeding at his shins and knuckles.

Naruto thought it always weird that when he bled, his skin healed quickly, like nothing had happened, but it was slightly tougher than before. And when the mean people beat him up, his bones healed quicker and thicker every time, as did his muscles. At least, that was what he heard the doctors say one time when he was hurt really bad three months after moving to his apartment that Jiji-san had to help him with the ANBU. They had always been nice to him, and sometimes played with him when Jiji-san wasn't watching them or when he was busy. But sadly, he couldn't find the ones he remembered the most. He wanted to play with Kakashi-nii-san and snake-nee-chan again. Ibi-jii hadn't been seen in a long time.

The black haired boy was panting really hard, and Naruto wondered what his name was. He looked like a fun guy to play with, and no adults were around to get mad at him. Nodding to himself, he decided to introduce himself. By scaring the shit out of the boy, of course.

Bouncing behind him as he did his workout, he poked the boy on the shoulder, and asked in an excited voice, "Ano, do you want to play?" This surprise of his made the boy whirl around at him on instinct, leg aimed for a roundhouse to the head. But a small tanned hand caught the ankle five inches from his face, again putting the black haired boy in quiet surprise. Letting go of the leg, which slowly fell to the ground, the black haired boy blinked at him, unsure and oddly shy.

Naruto grinned at him, and asked again, "Do you want to play?" The black haired boy cocked his head a little to the side. His voice was gentle, but a boy's, but it told Naruto that he was shy. "I…um…what would we play?"

Naruto's grin widened like a fox, showing his slightly larger than normal canines, but the shy boy smiled lightly as well. Naruto thought for a second, and then spoke up again, "We can play Ninja! It's a fun game, where we go on missions, and fight in battles, and save people from bad guys, and all that good stuff! We can do anything as ninjas!"

Sasuke seemed to think about this, before his face brightened, and wore a real smile, albeit a small one, his hand extended. "Ok. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto shook the others hand, and replied simply, "I'm Naruto." Seeing Sasuke's confused face the blond quickly rectified it. "Not the fish cake. My name means maelstrom, whatever that is." Sasuke shook his head. "No. Why don't you have a last name?"

Naruto looked down for a second, but quickly smiled even brighter, "Because I'm an orphan, and I have no family. Hokage-jiji-san says if people knew my last name, then a lot of people could get hurt. So he just says I'm Naruto." Sasuke was awed that his new friend talked to the Hokage, but then nodded, not wanting to lose a new friend by asking too much.

Naruto started them off on a quest to Suna, to battle with giant lizards that were threatening to eat all the villagers, and just when they were drinking tea and playing shoji (as Sasuke says that ninja have to relax and meditate once in awhile, or they would not be able to be good ninja), someone stole Naruto the great Hokage away, by putting sleeping stuff in his tea when Sasuke had left the room. Sasuke, being the Hokage Naruto's greatest ANBU and friend, fought through marshes and forests to get to his Hokage, and fought off the Shinigami himself to make sure his Hokage would be ok.

They played for hours, talking in between their adventures, when Naruto yawned, laying back in the grass as sunset was coming over Konoha, "I'm getting tired, and I haven't eaten since yesterday. Someone broke into my house again and destroyed all my food." Sasuke was still sitting up, mulling over something, and then he asked, "Naruto, why is everyone mean to you? I've heard before that you were a bad person, and everyone should stay away from you, but you're not bad at all."

He turned over to the blond, who lay facing the sky, the crystal blue reflecting the changes in the heavens. A sad expression was Naruto's face, and Sasuke felt bad for putting it there. But Naruto's clear voice, which reflected his face, answered, "I don't know, Sasuke. I haven't done anything mean, and they hated me in the orphanage when I asked for anything. But I didn't do anything to anyone, so when they ignored me, I pulled a lot of pranks on people…I don't like being ignored…it makes me feel more alone than I already am."

Sasuke felt bad for his new best friend. It must be sad being really lonely, with no momma or papa, or anyone for that matter. Then he had a bright smile come to his face, a brilliant idea having popped into his head,

"Naruto, why don't you be my other older brother. One that no one knows about, so you don't get in trouble, and we can play all the time?" If they could, Naruto's ears would have perked up and if there was a tail, it would be wagging. The happy look in his new brother's eyes told Sasuke that it was a good idea.

"You're my otouto? I get a little brother?! YAY!" And with that Naruto hugged his new little brother, who laughed at the blonds actions. Letting Sasuke go, he noticed that it was getting really late. He poked Sasuke's side, and pointed at the sky,

"I think we should both go home now. I don't want you to get in trouble. Night, otouto!" With that, Naruto ran off into the forest, and Sasuke walked home, a smile on his normally shy face. When his mother asked what had made him so happy today, he laughed, "I got a little better today."

The next day, when Naruto came to play, Sasuke had a bento for them to share, and Naruto had onigiri and tomatoes for the first time, and Sasuke had instant ramen.

* * *

It had been three months since their friendship took hold, and it was now April, three months till Sasuke's 5th birthday. Naruto was down trodden for some reason when he came to the secret play ground that day, having gone through a rather harsh day. Even with his happy mask, that Sasuke discovered as fake after a while, was completely down.

Sasuke was extremely concerned for the blond, not liking the expression on his face. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's normally brilliant blue eyes seemed numb, as he looked the Uchiha heir in the eyes.

"Sasuke…I think I should stop being friends with you." This caused the raven haired boy's heart to stop. How could Naruto ever say something like that! He stuttered, surprised by such words, "What do you mean? Why?" Naruto shuffled his feet, but still looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Because, I was talking to a little girl today, and I was just asking her if she knew where a library was, and then her otou-san saw us, and he beat her right there. I…I don't want you to get in trouble for being friends with me."

Naruto knew very well that Uchiha's opposed him, hating his very existence. He didn't like the idea of his only best friend getting hurt because of him. And if it meant stopping being friends with Sasuke, it was for the best.

Until Sasuke tackled him, and punched the normally on top blond to the ground. Coal black eyes glared at him, and his voice was extremely low and dangerous. It sent a chill down Naruto's spine at the vicious look on Sasuke's face.

"**Naruto**." This way Sasuke spoke his name, like a deep fury was inside him, well, it scared him, very much, but at the same time, drew out his own anger, and it came out in a terrifying growl. "**Sasuke.**" But despite his fear, the young Uchiha just sat on Naruto's chest, and the two glared at each other with dangerous glints in both their eyes. Then Sasuke spoke up, still glaring,

"It is my choice if I want to stop being friends with you or not, not yours. You can't decide something like that for me." Naruto growled, tossing Sasuke off his chest. "Yes I can." Sasuke tumbled but recovered, and their eyes locked once again, the Uchiha snarled, "No you can't. I know what's good for me. You're my friend, and that's how it's staying. I chose you as my friend, and that means were sticking together. I don't care about my otou-san or anyone else." With that, Sasuke stood, dusting his clothes off as Naruto watched, uncertain.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to him, not as angry, but a glint of a threat. "I _will_ see you here tomorrow. I have to go home early and do some chores." And with that, the Uchiha left the clearing, leaving the blond to think at what the two had said. He sat on the boulder, noticing that Sasuke had left the bento there, watching the sky change above, and knew that he would be back tomorrow.

Sasuke was his best friend and brother, after all.

* * *

He was aching everywhere. Even if the bruises and scars were gone, he still hurt, sore once again after another beating. He didn't have much of a chance this time around, as there were some ninja in this crowd, and he just knew if they saw him using chakra, it would have gotten worse.

He hated it. Every time, they called him those horrible names. Monster. _Murderer_. _**Demon**_. A shiver ran down his spine at the last word, the one they said with such satisfied, malicious contempt. And no matter how much he fought them on this, their damning eyes fell to him, as if he truly was what they called him. Like he was born just to kill.

He once had thought his parents were bad people, and that was why everyone hated him. Maybe his parents were the reason he was so hated. Maybe they were traitors. That was all his mind could understand, until he had asked Jiji-san one day. He had never seen that look on Jiji's face before.

Like he was really angry, but really sad at the same time. He had turned to face the inquiring boy so fast that Naruto was sure his neck would have snapped. And Jiji spoke low, but Naruto knew that it was extremely serious. "They were two of the greatest people I have ever known. Never doubt them."

But of course, Jiji would never tell him _who_ they were.

So just why did everyone hate him? The only time he had ever fought, was when he defended himself. And people had been attacking and attempted assassinations towards him long before he could remember. So, what had he done to be looked at by those disgusting and demeaning eyes?

He had been sitting in bed for most of the night, sleep coming and going, but it was always restless as his mind was plagued with the same question. The dawn's rays of warmth were making there way over the horizon, creeping through the window by his bed, and he came out of the space between sleep and awake, noticing something strange.

He smelled something…not horrible, but different. Blinking bright blue eyes open, he quietly got out of bed, suppressing the groan that came from moving to much, everything just felt tender, every movement jarring him, but after a minute, he looked around his room. The floor had a shine to it that wasn't there last night, and his pile of scrolls had been messed with, instead of lying in piles on the floor, they were stacked carefully beside his night stand. His busted lamp shade wasn't busted anymore. And he could see from his bed into his closet that his clothes were full of clean clothes again, when they had just been stolen two days ago. His eyebrow quirked, unsure if he was still dreaming or not.

Standing, he shuffled towards the living room and kitchen. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he yawned widely, before sniffing again. The smell was a heck of a lot stronger in here, along with a few familiar scents. He smiled softly, remembering those particular scents, and the people that accompanied them.

He slowly noticed that his apartment was cleaner than usual, the writings on the ceilings and wall completely off now, and now there was a replaced window, with a screen for both panes so it would be harder to throw rocks at. His couch had lost its muggy smell, and was brighter in color.

There were other bits here and there that were different, but what caught his attention, were the loaded plates and bowls on his table. Confused, he skirted over there, climbing into his chair, and then saw something amazing.

His table was weighed down with foods of all kinds, and it all smelled so good. On the table beside a plate filled with pastries, was a folded piece of paper. Grabbing it, he opened it, and did his best to read the message. He wasn't all that good with reading, but Sasuke had been helping him, so he was able to understand what the message had said.

'_Be strong, Naruto-ouji, and get up every time you fall._'

There was no signature, but a symbol in deep red at the bottom, which he knew by heart like so many other symbols. It was a ANBU symbol. And the fact that it was the color of dark crimson, made him smile softly. Colors dictated ranking in ANBU. Light red was for a common ANBU, black for black ops, blue was rare for junior squads, and purple for specialization. Deep red was reserved for only the leaders or captains of the organization. But sometimes, it was given to the families and loved ones of the ANBU on a hidden body part.

He grabbed a pastry from the plate farthest from him, a roll of some type that was warm and gooey and very sweet, and he just smiled while looking at that symbol. His sores just seemed to disappear as he ate from every plate.

* * *

Naruto glared at the evil incarnate that taunted him, laughing at him because he just couldn't stop it. He didn't have to see it to know that Sasuke was rolling his coal black eyes at him once again. "Naruto, if you're going to be Hokage, you have to do paperwork. And I'm not doing it for you."

Naruto wanted to cry out traitor, but sighed in his ultimate defeat. He knew Sasuke was right, as he had watched many times as Jiji filled out and read papers and scrolls. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Today, instead of training, they were playing ninja again, and for some reason, Sasuke said that Naruto had to do his Hokage duties, and instead of going off on their many journeys, Sasuke was making him _read_. He wanted to fight back with the younger Uchiha, but he knew Sasuke was right.

So, he was currently reading up on the mission of a little ugly duckling that had lost his family, as he had already read up on the dangerous missions about the kid with a growing nose problem, the ninja that pretended to be a frog and get pretty girls to kiss him, and that one about a demon disguised as an old woman living in a candy house, luring in children to eat them. That last case had been very hard, and he himself had to go save Sasuke from the demon when Sasuke had decided to go vanquish it.

The ugly duckling mission was rather easy, really, once he learned that the ugly duckling was just a switched egg, and was actually a really pretty bird called a swan. The only reason the case was brought before him, was because some claims about some silly thing called territory.

He waved over the Uchiha, who was currently practicing stealth, which he was learning from Naruto. The Uchiha quickly tottered over to the make shift desk that the boulder made for the 'Hokage', who sat in a borrowed overly large bathrobe from Sasuke's mom, and a funny looking hat that his mom had in her drawer, but she never wore, surrounded by scrolls and books. "Sasuke, go deal with this."

Sasuke took the book with a very serious expression on his face, scanning the pages carefully. "What do you want me to go do?" Naruto nodded, now shifting his attention to new mission scrolls. "Stop the fighting. The ugly duckling was in the right, and now the pond is his. Make the silly ducks leave." Sasuke nodded, before running off to go solve the problem, running to the stuffed toys that were the ducks and swans fighting.

Now, Naruto was reading about some kid named Jack who was jumping over candlesticks, and kept the neighbors up. Really, what was this Jack thinking? Jumping over candlesticks wasn't a ninja skill…or was it?

Neither of the boys knew that a score of highly trained shinobi were watching them at play, and were for the most part, trying not to wet themselves from laughing so hard. One of them was smart enough to take pictures of the Uchiha berating the stuffed toys, and the even better picture of one Naruto, sitting on the boulder, surrounded by his work, with a serious look on his face, while wearing a bright red bra on his head and a woman's white bathrobe.

The ANBU truly had to love Naruto, as he provided the greatest entertainment, and opportunities of blackmail. The boy needed a photo album, anyways.

* * *

Sasuke's birthday was coming by closely, and Naruto was having problems. He couldn't really go to stores to buy anything, even when he tried that henge no jutsu he learned a long time ago. Until he got the great idea of playing a trick on everyone. He was always good at that.

He knew stealing was a bad thing, even though they stole from him, but he felt that what he was going to take was reimbursement for all that they've done to him. Quite a decent trade, he had to say, since he wasn't even scraping the surface on what they owed him.

So, the owner of his apartment building was missing a couple blank papers and pencils, the lady below him two floors was missing a clothes line and pins, then that really mean man that lived on the first floor with the ugly cruel cats had somehow lost his kunai, explosive and smoke tags, and ninja wires from his old days.

He was laying on the floor, drawing on one of the pieces of paper about how the plan was to be executed. He may only be four, but he could read people rather well, including shinobi. This used to freak out his ANBU guards and Jiji-san a lot, as careful built masks were torn in seconds from an extremely observant blond who liked faking his absentmindedness. It was really funny, too.

So far, the plan was good, but he felt he was missing something. He had already staked out the places, making sure they were far enough from each other to not be too suspicious, and he even practiced his skills with wind to help him with this.

He had learned something really cool, though it was on accident. He could make his wind surround the kunai. It had been when he was alone for a couple days, because Sasuke had a cold. When he tried on other weapons, he could do the same. Though, when he tried it with a tree, it blew up in his face. The splinters really hurt, but were worth the discovery.

What was missing though? Why did it seem something was wrong with the very amazing plans? Looking closely at them, he smirked. Of course. It did help with stealth practice, and it would be a slap in their faces, proverbially. That word he learned from Sasuke.

His foxy grin was lighting up his face as he prepared for tonight's mission. He checked Gama-chan, a christmas present from Teuchi, a green toad purse, that was quite full from the lack of spending Naruto did unlike most orphans.

Waiting for night to fall was by far easier than he expected, and to his surprise, he wasn't nervous at all with what he was doing, or the possibility of being caught. The thing is, there was no room for getting caught, and once that ran through his head, he nodded to himself, looking in the mirror to see himself decked out in his darkest clothes. There were no options but to do this right.

Sneaking out of the building was a simple matter, as he went from his room at the top floor and onto the roof, and with practiced ease, tiptoed across one of the many power lines to the pole, and after shimmying down for a bit, he jumped onto the next roof, careful to make as little noise as possible even with his heavy pack.

It didn't take long to get to the first shop, a clothing store with a mean man and his family living above it. He quieted the snicker that bubbled up in his throat, and set to work. He had practiced since living in the orphanage on how to open locked doors, seeing as they put him in a locked closet quite often for no reason. He always carried a file or a paper clip, and it was no different tonight while entering the store through the back entrance. He came to the stock room, and his eyes easily adjusted to the darkness of the black room compared to the moons light in the alleyway.

Quietly, he opened the door to the store, and set about taking the items he had previously targeted. Getting to work with the store, and setting the tags and everything else in place, he nodded at his fairly well done work. He'd have to thank Sasuke for that sealing book. It was kinda hard to understand, especially for two almost five year olds, but after several dictionaries, and inquiries from adults about random parts, they had pieced together caught a lot. And it was just a beginner's book.

Naruto closed the back door and left the place unassumingly just as unharmed as he entered, and went to his next target, the grocers near Hokage Tower, and after that, the book store, and then weapons store. Yep, his rounds tonight were multipurpose, and that just made it simpler, seeing as everyone would be on edge after this for a few months.

And people thought the blond was an idiot. Well, let them reap the benefits of underestimating one Naruto. Besides, he might as well keep his village prepared for ninja spies by forcing them to up the security.

When dawn rose, Naruto was sitting atop the Yondaime's head on Hokage Monument, eating some chips he 'bought' while looking through a pair of binoculars to see just how his targets were handling his beautiful work.

He had picked each place specifically because of one factor; they were mean to him, and they each got up at about the same time. He had to say, it was genius to have everything go off at the same time in places streets away from each other. It made it harder to find him in the ensuing confusion, as they would expect him to be at each sight.

It all started the same, with the owner coming down in the morning to open up shop. They did their little things, stocking, checking the books, and making sure the display was alright. But the second they opened each door…

**BOOM!!**

He giggled to himself at the mayhem he had caused in the streets of Konoha. He had specifically placed the explosive tags in places that very few walked, and he tweaked the seals a bit so that it didn't have damage, but the smoke and noise was very much alive.

The store owners would then run to the door, but would trip over some well placed wires that were designed to rise in with his chakra the second the explosion went off. And then they would fall face first into his smoke tags that would go straight in their faces. Turning their bodies around to cough, and directly across their field of vision, would be a letter beneath a black spiral. And when they opened each letter, it was a written inventory of exactly what Naruto took, along with a promise of them getting their reimbursement at a later date, and then his personal message.

_If I truly was a monster, you would never have made it to reading this letter, when I was here last night._

It was simple, and no name, but the spiral under it was there once again. He knew they would know exactly who the message was from. And he had no doubt that this would only provoke them. But this was satisfaction for all that they did to him. He felt it was just about damn time to find something to get back at them.

Of course, his freedom was cut short when a few hours later, some laughing ANBU found him, and they made him describe how he did everything, at the promise of not revealing his trick with the wind. When he got to Jiji-san's office, the old man had that stern look on his face, but Naruto just silently slid a paper and an envelope of money onto the desk.

Jiji-san read it, and his face lightened up a bit, but Naruto was still in trouble. He didn't have to return the items, as he was technically paying for them, with tax, but Naruto had to stay in Jiji-san's office for five months when he wasn't playing with Sasuke, and help out Jiji-san file, fill out, and work on paperwork.

What Jiji-san didn't know was that Naruto was learning the office work of a Hokage's job, and he was remembering ever bit of knowledge and wisdom Jiji-san told him.

* * *

The day of Sasuke's birthday had come around, and since Naruto knew Sasuke would have to go home early, he made the Uchiha join him before lunch for their usual sparring and games. When they finally got tired, Naruto dragged him through Konoha and Sasuke discovered the place his best friend always talked about.

Ichiraku was a welcoming sight on the hustling street, and even Sasuke had to agree the aroma coming from it was really good. Naruto tugged Sasuke's sleeve, and they raced into the restaurant, to short to reach the curtains with kanji on them, so they jumped to touch it slightly with the tips of their fingers.

Scrambling up on the stools, Naruto was the first to yell out, "Jiji-san!! Two bowls of Hokage ramen!!" The old man turned around, surprised Naruto would order such two big bowls at a time, and discovered that a dark haired boy was beside his favorite customer, a big smile on his face. He smiled, guessing that this was the best friend and brother of the blond. "Coming right up, Naruto-kun!"

He listened to the two jabbering on about something Naruto could do with the wind. Curious, he asked what they were talking about. Naruto, slightly nervous of spreading such an important secret, rubbed the back of his head, reminding the cook of the boy's father.

He wasn't as blind as others to the resemblance of his favorite customer Naruto to the Yondaime, who had come to his shop all the time throughout his youth, and a transparent image of the past blonde came to mind, sitting exactly where Naruto sat, the center of the counter, near the cook and the back door. A soft smile was placed on Teuchi's face. Naruto would undoubtedly grow to look exactly like his father, but he reminded the ramen shop owner of his mother as well at certain times.

"I won't tell anyone, Naruto-kun. Ichiraku code of honor." This made Naruto smile up at him brightly, and with out further prompt, he pulled out two kunai. "I might do some damage. So I'm sorry ahead of time." Teuchi waved him off, already having a feeling just what was about to happen. "This is a regular kunai." He threw at the wall to his right. Teuchi smirked. Just where Yondaime had thrown it. "And this is a kunai with wind chakra." There was a glow around the kunai, a whitish blue, and it was thrown besides the plain kunai. And proceeded to cut through the wooden wall, and imbed itself deeply into the stone wall of the building next door. Teuchi grinned, ruffling the blonds head with a deep sense of pride. His father had only started learning that when he was 10, while his son wasn't even 5 yet and seemed to understand the basics.

"Well, I say that was worth a celebration! Two bowls of Hokage ramen, on the house boys." Both boys had that shocked happy expression on their face, and Teuchi just laughed to himself as he put the large bowls and platters of healthy foods beside each boy, before turning back to his work, hearing them whisper excitedly.

After finishing their very hefty meals, Sasuke almost ready to turn into a filled balloon, they went to Naruto's apartment for a quick nap, and woke to the alarm 2 hours later, and then Naruto gave Sasuke his next present. Or first, since Teuchi took the whole buying lunch out of the deal.

It was a nothing extravagant, or nothing expensive. To be honest, he himself thought it was plain, and this is coming from the kid who put monks to shame with his lack of worldly possessions. But he knew Sasuke would like it.

It was a small kit, with shuriken and kunai, blunted edged by some jutsu, and lots of ninja wires and a couple smoke tags. Along with the kit was a small scroll on learning how to use all these items and techniques with ninja wires. Sasuke was for some reason very much infatuated with ninja wires, and if Naruto was older and more knowledgeable, he would have cracked many jokes about the use of items that bind someone. But he was a four year old, so he simply thought of giving a gift to his only friend.

Upon seeing his gift, Sasuke tackled his friend in to a tight hug, and his usually shy face was smiling brightly at him. "This is the best, Naruto!" Yep, the blond knew it was well worth his punishment of staying at Jiji-san's office for many long hours.

* * *

Sasuke was in a dilemma. You see, Naruto's birthday was tomorrow, and the Uchiha really didn't know what to get him. Sure, he knew Naruto had a strange love for toads and foxes, and an even stranger love for the color orange and spirals. But what do you get a guy who was simple, and didn't have much because people constantly stole from him?

And then it came to him like a ton of bricks. He pooled together all his money, borrowing some from his Itachi-nii-san, and he went to the store. It seemed rather odd to the owners, why an Uchiha, especially so young, would want a safe and a door lock, but Sasuke shrugged them off.

Seeing that the safe was in hand now, he had to make sure Naruto was occupied. He knew that Naruto went to the Hokage tower when he wasn't with Sasuke, as he had some punishment for one thing or another. So he waited one morning while Naruto finished getting up, and he left the apartment through the front, running full speed as if he was late.

Making sure he wasn't coming back, Sasuke hefted the rather heavy metallic object up the 6 stories apartment building. It was rather comical, he had to admit to himself, that he was dragging the safe and pack of objects around, but he had a mission in mind, and he'd be damned if he didn't get it done in time.

Opening the always unlocked door, he took off his shoes in the entrance way, and continued taking the safe to Naruto's bedroom, steadily ignoring the horrible written words on the walls. Looking into his pack, he took out the screw drivers, and set to work on unloosening the floor boards at the foot of Naruto's small bed. It didn't take long, and he sat about hollowing a place out, using the borrowed saw to away the vertical floor boards, and then putting the safe down below to face the ceiling. Using the saw and super glue, amazingly not sticking himself to it, he created a cover for the hole, and padded it.

Now that that was done, he went to the front door, taking out the old useless knob and putting in a lock, in which were three keys, one for Sasuke, one for Naruto, and another just in case Naruto forget the original. He had to use a chair to put in a slightly higher lock. Nothing special, just a simple bolt, but it gave that extra sense of security.

Finished, he got to work on the apartment itself. Naruto was quite normally a very clean person, and didn't care too much for leaving behind any messes, and was daily cleaning up the small apartment. So, Sasuke set himself up to wash the walls. If anything, he would use his extra money to buy paint. The white walls were kind of boring. All it took to get out the writings was lots of soap and Uchiha cleaning power, and it was gone.

The two windows he could do nothing about, except board it up with some of the extra wood, and Naruto could use it to block the glass at night. Packing up all the extra items, Sasuke left to return some of the items, and then head over to their secret place, and wait for Naruto there.

It didn't take long, and the two just decided to head over to Ichiraku ramen, and had their helping of Hokage ramen and the extra platter of healthy foods, on Sasuke's wallet this time. Naruto told Sasuke that he didn't plan on coming out of his apartment that night, and Sasuke grinned to himself.

When they finished up eating, and chatting about whatever for about an hour, the two walked to Naruto's apartment, and when the door wouldn't open, the Uchiha's arm came forward, with a silver key in hand, and put it in the new door lock. Naruto turned to the Uchiha, who only smiled, before dragging him into the entrance, and showed Naruto the extra lock at the top.

And with out any chance for the blond to ask about the locks and clean walls and floors, Sasuke pulled him into his room, and then pulled out easily hidden hideaway door in the floor boards, and Naruto saw the safe sitting snuggly in the floor.

Honestly, this was the nicest thing anyone ever did for him. Never mind the ANBU or Jiji-san or Teuchi-jiji-san, even if they were very important people. Sasuke went so far as to give him something he hadn't felt since living with the ANBU. With a safe for precautions.

Turning to the very proud but hesitantly waiting Uchiha, he smiled at him gently as tears brimmed his eyes. Sasuke was surprised, never seeing this reaction before, but it didn't take long for him to understand just why. Naruto would never smile at civilians like this, because this is the real Naruto, who rarely ever came out in front of people, scared of the world seeing who he was. Sasuke smiled back softly; happy that his friend was deeply pleased.

Sasuke left to go to the festival with his family, and Naruto locked the door and boarded the windows, and for the first time in a long while, he slept very well in his apartment, curled up in his sheets as blissful dreams of his Hokage days surrounding him.

* * *

It was really cold, was all Naruto could think. The winter had finally come again, and snow fell from the sky to drift upon the village of Konoha once more, like one of those snow globes he had seen in a shop's window.

He was in his only warm outfit, a gift from the ANBU, he knew, with light brown pants with several pockets, a thick black baggy t-shirt with an orange ANBU symbol on the front, and a large dark orange jacket with a large fur lined hood, and a red toad on the back with the red swirl lined in black above the toads head.

He had done his grocery shopping, or really, put the groceries away that Ayame had once again put in front of his apartment door. It had become a custom, really, that every two weeks, Ayame or Teuchi came over to his apartment, and put groceries in the small apartment for the blond, and making sure he was eating his healthy food.

Old man Ichiraku had come up with this plan a long time ago, seeing as Naruto couldn't go shopping for himself without buying rotten foods for outrageous prices, and with little hesitation, Naruto had given the ramen shop owner the ability to budget the blonde's money that he got from the village, and bought him food and when Naruto told him about an outfit going bare, got him a new outfit.

Naruto didn't know why, but he knew he could trust the old man, so he pretty much gave him free reign of what little money he had, though at the price of having to take lessons from old man Ichiraku about budgets and what not.

Stopping in the middle of the wide and empty street, he turned his gaze to the sky above him, the world was extremely pretty. The sky was a mix of grays, whites, and blacks, and though he loved sunny days, he liked snow and rain just as much. A couple flakes fell on his tanned whiskered face, melting at the warmth his body possessed.

He smiled softly to the heavens above him, a shiver running down his spine. It was oddly silent, everything muffled in this snowfall, making Konoha seem very much like a ninja village. After awhile, he managed to move his eyes from the sky to the Hokage Monument, slightly hindered from his view by some of the buildings, but able to see them if he turned his head just right.

His feet started moving again, knowing his destination by instinct, and it wasn't long until he found himself on the street he traveled the most. Even from 50 feet away, he could smell the enticing aroma of Ichiraku, in the middle of its dinner rush.

A foxy grin came to Naruto's face as his feet walked just a little faster, crunching the snow beneath him, and he found himself in front of the greatest place in Konoha. Jumping a little, he hit the curtains that hit one of the small bells, announcing his presence.

He saw a few people in the booths to the sides of the restaurant, and at the front counter were a couple adults. Right next to his customary seat in the middle was another boy, bundled up in black pants and a dark blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol, and the raven haired boy turned to see the bright smile of his best friend, and returned a smile of his own.

The bell had alerted the cook of another's presence, and seeing the familiar blond climbing onto his middle stool, Teuchi smiled brightly. "Ah, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun already ordered for the both of you. Two Hokage ramen will be ready in a bit." Naruto grinned. "Arigatou, Jiji-san!"

Looking over to Sasuke, he asked, curious, "So, what's up?" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, and shoved over a wrapped bundle from in front of him. Naruto blinked, then took his cold hands and unwrapped it with no prompt.

What he found was a pair of black gloves, slightly big for him, and a large black scarf with red fire on the ends, with the Konoha leaf in orange. Laughing quietly, Naruto quickly put them on, wrapping the scarf around his neck a few times because of its length.

He smiled broadly at Sasuke, grateful for the gift, "Arigatou! Now we can go play in the snow a lot longer!" Sasuke nodded his head, that shy smile on his face once again, and answered embarrassed.

"Hn."

Of course, Naruto punched him lightly on the arm. "Quit doing that."

* * *

The ground split with little force as the green stem grew, quickly going from that fresh green into an old brown, twigs and branches sprouting, leaves unfurling, and it grew about 6 feet before fruit started producing onto the branches.

Naruto stopped, panting heavily and near exhaustion from all that work, but he had a brilliant smile at his work. He and Sasuke had been working on this for a while now, to help Naruto with his weird talents. The young Uchiha had gotten some scrolls and advice from his family, under the guise of training himself, and reiterated it to Naruto once he himself understood it.

Looking to his right, blue eyes saw that Sasuke had a smile on his face as well, and with a little help, climbed the tree and grabbed one of the ripe red apples. Landing on the ground, he held the giant apple, curious, and with little hesitation, bit into it. Naruto asked, nervous,

"Is it ok?" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically, taking another bite before tossing it to Naruto. "It's kinda sweet, but I think that's how all apples are." The young Uchiha sat down against the newly formed tree, watching as the blond turned from plant making to playing with the wind around them, turning a forceful gale into a gentle breeze.

It was always fun to play and train with Naruto, because he was unlike his cousins, who all did the exact same thing. The family taijutsu style was boring, and it always required the Sharnigan to be at its best. But with the orphan that Sasuke claimed as brother, everything was different. He heard all the times people in his family said that no one was better than an Uchiha, and that his clan was by far superior to all. His own father, in the few times he paid attention to Sasuke, had told Sasuke that nothing could compare to an Uchiha, and to never associate with those lower than himself.

But, becoming Naruto's friend was different. He didn't know how to explain it, and he never did for Naruto's peace of mind, but the blond always managed to draw him in, especially with his unpredictable nature. There was no way of ever knowing, but Naruto gathered more attention and respect than all the high ninja clans combined. Of course, villagers and other ninja never showed it, but Sasuke just felt that Naruto had more to him than anyone else, especially after learning his best friend was raised with ANBU the first few years of his life, and that even now, he had guards once in awhile.

Now, to some, it was nothing, but to a just turned six Uchiha heir, there was something very important about Naruto. He never told Naruto, for fear of scaring the blond, but he had heard whisperings of a lost clan, that could do things like Naruto. They had been gone for many years now, trying to rebuild in secret, away from Konoha and prying eyes, but even in their absence, their power was still revered, and even a lot of the older Uchiha grudgingly saw them as people to respect and obey, like the Hokage.

Sasuke had looked up what he could about them, and learned that the fourth Hokage was one of them, in fact had been an heir, before his untimely death six years by defeating Kyuubi. But when he saw one of the few color pictures of Yondaime in the clan books, something clicked. Of course, the Yondaime's clan was renowned for aristocratic exotic looks, but the resemblance was to close to be ignored.

But Sasuke would never tell his best friend, for fear of giving to much hope only to have it yanked from under him. Laughing out loud as Naruto accidentally whapped himself in the face with his wind, making him fall ungracefully on his butt, Sasuke just knew, that his best friend was more worthy to be a Hokage than anyone else.

Especially when said blond got up and tackled the Uchiha, surprising the raven haired boy once again with his speed and spontaneity.

* * *

Almost every day they met up in the secret training area, playing or training together, and when they weren't doing that, Sasuke was helping the blond with reading, writing, and math, along with the both of them training extensively to become shinobi.

For a year and a half, the two stuck by each other, amazingly no one knew about their friendship, besides the ANBU that tailed Naruto, and he swore them to secrecy as their future Hokage. And they stayed quiet to his knowledge...hopefully.

It was turning Naruto's sixth birthday soon, and the Uchiha didn't know what to get him, until he remembered that Naruto wanted to train harder in speed and strength, and find a couple jutsu and shinobi training tricks, but it was hard since Naruto couldn't go into the library. So at least Sasuke had something in mind. But how to get it was the problem.

Days rolled by, and the day was coming all the closer, and still Sasuke couldn't save up enough to get Naruto the chakra weights he saw at the store. With a sigh, he stuck with plan b, and went to the library, a gazed through scrolls and scrolls, copying everything he could get his hands on, and had 8 scrolls for Naruto to take use of. At least for now. Having looked at all the information, there was a lot more to learn, so he planned to go there every once in awhile, and the two could have more jutsu after they finished the first scrolls.

The day came in which the festival of Kyuubi's death came, along with the great Yondaime, but Sasuke chose not to go with his family, explaining to his mother Mikoto that he hated celebrating it. She merely nodded, and gave him a special bento tonight with a rather large package wrapped in brown paper with a string to carry it, whispering into her younger son's ear, "Give him a hug happy birthday for me, Sasuke-kun."

He was shocked as he barely held onto the items, but she winked conspiratally, and nudged him out the door in his dark blue yukata with Uchiha fan on the back, black obi, and wooden geta, closing the door quickly and quietly.

Taking the chance, Sasuke ran with items in hand to the forest, going to his hideaway tree that stored the scrolls he got for Naruto, putting them under his arm, and he carefully went to the clearing, wanting to get there first. Which he was, but only by a few minutes, because Naruto showed up in a run, a laugh on his breath.

Sasuke called him over, only assertive when his best friend was around, and he opened the bento to show a feast of sorts, just with sweets and some foods you'd see at the festival. There was wa'gashi, manju, dorayuki with red bean paste, mochi, yaki soba, tako yaki, special onigiri, sushi, and a small cake for the two to share, along with the tea cups and thermos of green tea.

While the two watched the sky, eating away slowly at the delicious meal Sasuke's mother made, when Sasuke remembered the presents. Quickly, he brought out his mother's gift first, saving his for last.

Naruto unwrapped the paper, and both were surprised at what was inside. It was a very large gold yukata with red spiral on the back, meant for growth, and a black obi. Along with it was a pair of geta that were large to grow into. Two masks were there to cover their faces, foxes, one blue and the other black. But at the bottom of the bundle were the exact chakra weights Sasuke was trying to get.

They were small, like thick rubber bands, to go around wrist, ankle, thigh, forearm, and waist. Apparently, it could help your chakra control as well as give you more chakra, as it weighed you down and forced you to strengthen your muscles and speed your reflexes.

Somewhat shy to give his gift of scrolls that to him didn't compare, he was surprised by the excited hug from the blond, whose face was lit up like he had won the jackpot. The blond grinned like a fox, and said almost reverently,

"This is the best birthday ever. Especially these scrolls! We can learn so much more with them, otouto!"

Sasuke smiled, and replied "Hn." To shy and delightfully embarrassed to say anything else. They headed out of their usual hang out, Naruto putting his gifts in the safest part of his apartment, the safe box that was under the floorboards of his bed. It would be hard to find it, as Naruto made sure his entire floor sounded the same, just in case someone tried to steal anything.

Donning the soft cotton yukata and geta, Sasuke had to say it looked good on his brother, despite it being rather baggy, but he helped fix what he could to make it look more fitting. With a smirk, Naruto put on the blue fox mask, followed by Sasuke with the black fox, and the two ran to the festival, and Naruto got to enjoy it like everyone else for the first time.

They went through the game booths mostly, and then the food was delicious, though not as good as the food Sasuke's mom cooked, which they were saving over at Naruto's apartment for another time. Naruto even dared Sasuke to go to the kissing booth, which he did, and covered his blushing face with the mask while his best friend merely laughed heartedly. Naruto even won a pet baby koi fish, which Sasuke nearly shook his head at the ecstatic boy, while he played with his water yoyo, and held onto the stuffed toys of a fox and a dog Naruto had won for the both of them. One thing Sasuke had to say about Naruto was that he had the most extraordinary luck.

Walking back to Naruto's apartment, the blond tied his mask to the side of his head, eating some BBQ on a stick, while securely holding his koi fish. The two were talking excitedly about all there was, when Naruto heard a sound in a near by alley. Holding a hand up for Sasuke, the raven haired boy immediately did so, listening in to the night.

A muffled scream came from the darkness, and they heard a resounding slap, followed by a man's curses. Quietly, they took off their geta and snuck up into the shadows o the alley, seeing a man beating a girl of 12, and her mouth was covered, tears falling as his hands were in places they couldn't see. And though the two were young, they knew what was wrong and right. This wasn't right by any means.

A deep anger rose with in Naruto, and Sasuke watched as his friend's body shook with great fury, as was evident on his face. Then, in the darkness, he saw a flash, and Naruto's blue eyes changed. They were pale silver now, with a gold ring around outer edge of the pupil. The iris was slit like a cat's, and four small black triangles were situated on the gold ring facing outward, like a compass. Somehow, the eyes swirled, and Naruto went into action, koi fish and BBQ dropped as he sped forward with a force he never knew he had, just as the man's hand was about to strike the girl again, Naruto caught it, glaring at the taller man with those terrifying beautiful eyes.

"I don't know who you are, or what's going on, but you don't hurt girls." His blood was pounding in him, and just as the man was about to sneer, Naruto used some of his strength to pull on the man, accompanied by wind's help, and threw him against the opposing wall, with out any form of exertion, and water from no where splashed on the man before turning to ice, freezing the man to the wall solidly.

Sasuke was awed by his friend's display along with those eyes that he had never seen or heard of before. Grabbing the koi fish for the blond, he waited for the blond to come out of the alley, which he did with out saying a word to the girl.

"Seriously, Naruto, that was awesome! When did you learn to do that? And your eyes, they changed. Do you know how to turn them off?"

"No, but I'll try to find some way to do it. But it is really cool seeing with these. I can see in the dark! So- OWW! What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you could see in the dark. I wanted to test it."

" I wasn't finished describing it, teme!"

Saving that girl would be the start of many things for one blond wonder named Naruto.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

I know this will come as a shocker, but originally, this was chapter 2, and much smaller. Basically it was just the section of meeting Sasuke, and then Naruto's 6th birthday, but I thought it would be nice to see the development of the two when they are young.

So, yeah, short chapter, I know, but I feel no guilt, because this is the starting and extremely firm bonds between Naruto and Sasuke. And I especially loved the part with the boys doing little missions and fairy tales. Hilarious, I was bustin a gut from laughing so hard. And it shows that Sasuke is pushing Naruto to read.

And no, Sasuke is not gay. My belief is that Sasuke would have been a pretty damn cool guy if he and Naruto had been around each other earlier on in life, way before the massacre. And you'll understand why he doesn't seek for revenge when it comes. I make him a shy guy, because that is how he just is as a person. And as you'll see, he is extremely loyal to Naruto. No flaw in genetics or lack of pride in himself. He will have some arrogance, but then so will every one else.

And to explain my love of SasuHina. Please don't hurt me, for I to adore this pairing. It's just the whole 'I'm a loner/emo/orphan, I'm badass and above all of you' guy and the 'shy and unsure but is actually worth a hell of a lot more than anyone else but don't want to hurt others' girl syndrome. It just mixes so well, despite what people say. Though, just to prepare you all, this fic is _**NOT**_ _**SasuHina**_. My plan is for Sasuke to also have a harem; and both boys will have many women under the very well known 'clan restoration' act. Unoriginal, but only way to make it possible.

So, good chapter? Bad? Personally, I thought it was cute, with little tidbits of the two of them growing up, and just memories that the two would remember the most.

And HOLY CRAP!! I only have two chapters, and I'm already in 18 C2's, and 82 author alerts, and almost 3000 hits. MAWH GAWD!! I is so happy!

Alright, review it, and please have some constructive criticism, not requests. I write what I want, not what you want. I hope you guys are enjoying your summers, and that life is treating you good. Later!!

**_Love to laugh, because that is the only way to live. – Tiffany Carr_**

_ Wolf_


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for the long wait. Let's just say life likes to bite people in the ass till its hamburger meat. I'll be honest, this is a horrible chapter, and I don't think it's quality, but I was rushing so I could get it to you guys.

No word of the wolf this chapter, sorry.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or characters. Story and plot, mine baby!!**

* * *

_**Senpuu**_

Waking up to the dawn's inviting sky, blue eyes opened as he felt something was off. He couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't a threat, his mind told him. Getting up, he was still wearing yukata and obi that Sasuke's mom gave him as a present, and it was something nice to wear and sleep in, in his opinion.

It was slightly chilly, but the fall still retained some of the summer's warmth, and he quickly brushed his hair and brushed his teeth, before he decided to go to his living room, his mind still trying to figure out that annoying feeling in the back of his head, like someone was-

"Ohayo, Naruto-ouji. I see you are well this morning."

Crystal blue eyes looked up in shock, and saw a man sitting at his crooked and old table. He had pale white eyes with no pupils, long coffee brown hair that was swept back, pale skin, and rather feminine looks, despite his very deep baritone voice. He wore a light blue male kimono with a darker blue haori jacket. The man smiled softly, noticing the blond was frozen.

"I'm not here to harm you. But we are going to be late to the meeting if you keep standing there."

Naruto answered intelligently, "HUH?!"

The man stood up, showing his rather imposing height, and motioned for the blond to follow, and he didn't wait as he walked out the front door. It only took two seconds for Naruto to unfreeze and run after the weird man, and was beside him as they walked to the richer area of Konoha. The area where ninja clans lived.

No matter how many times the blond pestered the man about where they were going and who he was, he got no answer from him, though he did get the guy to laugh, which made several people in the street have weird faces of shock. But the blond didn't notice this, as he bounced beside this stranger who seemed really nice, and he felt no danger or instinct to run. So he had to be a good guy, like the ANBU.

When they got to their destination, Naruto was in awe of the compound, with it's greenery, and vastness, and the old style houses he only saw around this area. He always thought these houses were better, especially the tall houses. He noticed around the homes that there were many people who looked like this stranger, and all had the same type of eyes, though with different shades. They all stopped to look at them, and bowed at the two before they went to work, whispering excitedly. Naruto figured that the stranger he was with was someone important.

Entering the biggest house with two stories, he noticed there was a lot of shoes at the entrance area, and he again followed the tall pale guy as they entered the home, oddly quiet in the early morning, and he opened a decorated fusuma, sliding the door to show a large room that was laid down with tatami mats, a low table loaded with food and many people seating on pillows, and shoji doors open to the center garden of the home.

Naruto entered after the man ushered him, closing the fusuma behind him, and he guided Naruto to sit down at the table, sitting beside a woman with red tattoos on her face and her dark brown hair wild and spiky, and the strange man sat on his knees beside the blond, doing some seal with his hands.

Unsure of what they wanted, the blond asked, "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" The adults around him chuckled, and the weird man who brought him there replied,

"Of course, Naruto-ouji. But, we wish to introduce ourselves properly. I am Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. This is my wife, Keiko." He pointed to a woman who had a warm smile faced towards him.

The woman beside him grinned, "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan."

A man with long sandy blond hair spoke up, joyful, "I am Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan, and this is Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, and this guy is Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan."

A woman with long pink hair and beautiful features smiled sweetly at him, "I am Haruno Miyako, head of the Haruno clan. And before you ask, the hair is natural. And this quiet guy beside me is Aburume Shibi, head of the Aburume."

A woman with black hair and eyes and pale skin smiled softly at him. "I see you like your present. I am glad. I am Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

Naruto smiled brightly at her, "Arigatou, for the gifts. It's really comfortable to wear, and the weights are a great help. And the treats were really good!" The adults in the room smiled and chuckled at his manner. It looked like Mikoto's son had rubbed off a little on him. Mikoto nodded at the compliment, and Hiashi took the rooms attention, as he started off,

"Naruto-ouji, the reason we have called you here, is for many, but for now, I think it best to tell you who you're parents are first. We can't tell you everything about them, sadly, as you are not ready yet, but as it is, I think it's good enough to know who they are."

The blond's sole attention was on the adults, his face so readable it hurt. It was any orphans desire to know who their parents were. Tsume took this as her cue, and her arms encircled around the blond's waist, dragging him into her lap. They saw the confused look on his face. He never had any attention from anyone that was positive besides Hokage, ANBU, and for the past year, Sasuke. So any form of love from anyone was scary to him. And Tsume wanted to only hug him the tighter.

She spoke softly, and his childish attention was focused on her, it made her smile,

"Your parents were the greatest people in the world, Naruto. But you have to promise not to get angry when I say who they are, as well as why the villagers hate you. Everything will be explained why it was hidden from you, but just have an opened mind. And tell no one, especially the Hokage, that we have told you this. We have…conflicting views on you should be raised." The blond nodded decisively, and she continued.

"Your mother, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Her clan came from the now destroyed Village of Whirlpool. She came to Konoha and joined our forces. And she was placed on a team with Hiashi here, and your father, Namikaze Minato. When they got married, she took on the name Namikaze-Uzumaki, which you will hold as their heir. Both of your parents have bloodlines, so you are the carrier of both Uzumaki doujutsu and taijutsu, and the Namikaze blood. On the day you were born, was the Kyuubi attack. There was no other option, other than sealing the Kyuubi into a human child. The child had to have been newly born, as any other will be rejected as the holder of a demon. So, your father, the Yondaime, was forced to seal Kyuubi into you. He wished so badly that you would be treated as a hero, but the villagers and some ninja…the Kyuubi deeply hurt them, so they take their anger out on you."

Naruto was crushed. His idol, the greatest Hokage, was his father. But his father…well, if there was no other way. If he was Hokage, and there was no choice, he would have never sealed into someone else's child if he wasn't willing to do it himself. But there was still that anger, especially at the villagers. But he didn't act on it…in a ways. Instead, his frustrations came out in tears, even though he swore to never cry again when he was 4. He didn't notice until later that he had been crying into Tsume's shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his spikes. It felt…really nice, it made him feel…good.

The adults stayed seated, watching every tear fall, the guilt building up, but they knew that from now on, things would be different, and this redeemed them, if only a little. After awhile, his tears subsided, and Tsume loosened her hold, but kept one arm around him, while she took a sip of her tea.

His voice was slightly raspy, "Arigatou…for telling me. It means a lot…to know why, and who my parents are. It makes sense why Jiji-san never told me. He was afraid it would get out, and even I have heard of the Uzumaki clan, so he was protecting me from my name." The adults were surprised by his quick assessment and adult like answer, but hid it well, knowing that his entire realm he was surrounded with that did not treat him as scum was ANBU, as Hokage was always busy.

Keiko stood up, slightly wobbly because of her growing stomach, and went to a little tray, then served it to Naruto, knowing Hiashi had probably rushed him out of the apartment to get as few people as possible to see them. Naruto was entranced by the meal, as it was different than his instant ramen, and it smelled fresh too.

Looking at it closely, it was a bowl of rice, fish, steamed vegetables, slices of cheese, a glass of milk, and bright red apple, his favorite kind. The meal to him was small, but to an adult, it was huge and Chouza sized, and they all took note of the red apple and glass of milk. He had a particularly happy expression while eating those.

Inoichi asked, while Naruto was taking slow bites on his prized apple, "So Naruto-ouji, how was your day yesterday?" They all laughed to themselves as the blond went into story telling mode, much like his father, from playing Ninja with Sasuke, the festival, and how he won a lot of things, and the scrolls Sasuke got him which he really liked, and even told them about the mishap with the girl. When they heard of this, all of them looked at each other to make sure they weren't hearing things. He had already had access to his bloodlines?

Shikaku asked, his usually bored voice more interested, "Naruto-ouji, how long have you been able to do those things?" The boy bit his lip, but answered with a determined face, "I've been able to play with the wood and wind since I was four. I was trying to hide from some mean people, and needed to get away fast, and it just happened. And last night, my eyes did this weird change, and the water/ ice thing to freeze the guy. It was weird."

Tsume asked, "Why's that? It's normal for bloodlines to wake up without prompt." Naruto shook his head. "No, I mean I felt weird. Seeing someone get hurt. I didn't like it. And when me and Sasuke play, I always play Hokage, and when he gets hurt, I don't like it even more. It happened before, this weird feeling. But it was really strong last night, seeing someone get hurt. I don't know…my body was really really angry, and my blood began to heat up, if that's a way to describe it…"

The other's seemed curious about this. They had heard Kushina describe it before, and Miyako confirmed it in her own ways. Like the body awakens, even when dead tired, and rejuvenates with chakra flooding, and it is in overdrive. A berserker, but someone still in full control, running on instinct and what the Kamigan showed them. Hiashi was almost shaking, the idea of seeing the eye again brought back many memories.

"Naruto-ouji, put chakra in you eyes, and try to call up the Kamigan again." Nodding at what he was asked, and now knowing the name of it, he did as told, and they saw for the first time in years those gorgeous but terrifying eyes. Hiashi nodded to himself.

"You are still an apprentice of the eye. But it is amazing that you manifested the eye so early. Your mother had also manifested it early in life, around your age. And what you were saying, about your 'blood being angry', she told me before about the Uzumaki bloodline being close to a berserker clan, but with the eye, they had control. She says the blood boiled, especially when someone was getting hurt."

Then Hiashi took this time to bring out his present first, a scroll and a necklace. Naruto looked at it curious, before he explained,

"This necklace was a gift from your father to your mother, to show the joining of Uzumaki and Namikaze. You were supposed to get one as well…but you inherit your mothers. Your mother's family nindo is on the back of the clan crest, and your mother wanted you to wear this when you were six."

He put the small gold chain around the boy's neck, and with its length it dangled to his stomach.

"And this scroll is meant for you to open. It's a blood seal, so it's meant for you." Taking this as a cue, Tsume showed the blond in her lap how to do it, he bit his thumb and swiped a little blood on the swirl, and the adults were fascinated with how quickly the thumb healed. They had heard and seen it before, but up close, it was still amazing.

The silver eyes read the scroll, slowly and deliberate because some of the words were hard to understand, and there were tear drops here and there. He kept himself together, but took his mother's words to heart. There was even a little part of where his father had written, telling him where the two's secret archive was, and he was to tell no one but a trusted few. And that his adopted grandparents wouldn't show up for a long time, his paternal and maternal families were in hiding, and that his godparents, guardians and their old friends would look after him well, and to trust them, as they were his family in a sense.

There was a promise of more letters, but for now this would be his only letter. His father had left some at the archive.

Closing the scroll, Naruto smiled lightly and fiddled with the necklace. His parents must have really loved each other.

When they saw him close the scroll, it was time for the other's to give their own presents to the boy, both items that his parents left him, and then items they got for him personally, everything put in summoning scrolls for him to open later. To the blond, it was overwhelming, and his smile was by far the brightest they had ever seen, but what tossed the cake was when Hiashi and Tsume told him that he would be living with them. At his astounded glance, Tsume ruffled up his hair.

"We know you've been an independent kid since you were 3, but we're not letting you grow up on your own. So, for two weeks, you live with Hiashi, and then the other two weeks, you live with me. We have a room set up for you here and my own clan's estate. And besides, this makes it easier to train you as well."

As excited as Naruto was to hear of this, to have a home, but now he had two! And the idea that they were going to be training him! But still, there were two things nagging him.

"What about Jiji-san? And what about Sasuke? Will I be able to play with him?"

Mikoto giggled to herself, answering for the others. "Sasuke will still be available to play with you. Since his father isn't there often, Sasuke will be able to play and train beside you almost everyday. And on days he can't I will send a message in place." She didn't want Naruto to be too worried about Sasuke's relationship with his father…or really lack there of. Fugaku was too concerned with her elder son, and the Military Police Force. He may appose the blond, but as Sasuke's mother, she had more right to say what Sasuke can and can not do. And being with this bright blond was the best thing for Sasuke. She knew it.

Inoichi answered the other question, "Hokage-sama will have no say in this, and if he opposes, it is too late. It's already been put in the system of your new living arrangements, and the civilians Village Council has no say in shinobi affairs, and we've already had your stuff moved. Including your little safe. Don't look surprised, Naruto-sama. We are ninja. We haven't opened it; we just moved it for you."

Naruto calmed down, but still pouted at the fact that what he thought was a well hidden safe was well known. Chouza saw this, and guessed what was eating him. He tapped a finger to his chin, and voiced a thought, "Well, you must admit, Inoichi, it was rather hard to find."

Miyako rolled her eyes, put played along. "Yeah. If we hadn't been watching for it, we would have completely missed it." Naruto's face lighted up, and inside he was dancing. So, he and Sasuke had done a good job at hiding it.

Seeing as the morning had passed by through the conversation, lunch had rolled by, and the adult's needed to go do other duties, but promised to come visit Naruto for dinner the coming Friday, and this heightened the blonds spirit. Taking all the scrolls in one arm, while Hiashi held his hand and led him to his room and Keiko off to get lunch prepared.

Taking one look at the room, Naruto was amazed at its size. It was a traditional room, like the rest of the house, and there were tatami mats in the room, along with a room divider, the fusuma painted in the likeness of a field of cherry blossoms, and dragons, toads, and foxes were decorated around the edges. There was a low table, with four cream cushions around it, and there was calligraphy on the walls with a decorative deep red silk fan with a dragon and phoenix on it.

He saw that there was a closet, and it held only a few of his clothes (he had few to begin with), and they were only the undergarments. He had nothing in his old home to begin with, except for instant ramen, the safe, the bento, a potted plant, and his new baby koi fish, that had been put into a nice round glass bowl compared to his pot. The only problem he had was that all his kunai were gone.

About to ask Hiashi why some things were missing, the head of the Hyuuga spoke first,

"I'll leave you to open your gifts alone, Naruto-ouji. Someone will be over in a while to bring you to the lunch table."

With that, he left and closed the fusuma door decorated with the swirls, toads, and water on it, leaving the blond alone in the massive room. Deciding to ask later, thinking they were kind enough to give him a home in the first place, he placed the many scrolls onto the table, and then went to the large window to open it and bring some natural light into the room.

He was even more pleased with the view, a garden and pond, with the forest not that far away, and he could see the Hokage monument just over it. Back to the task at hand, he sat at one of the cushions, and opened the one from Inoichi.

A set of clothes that were very different from Konoha's style, and they were baggy for growth. The main colors were black, orange, red, and sometimes blue. Swirls were the main theme, and a swirl on the sleeve with two wooden toggles was on all of them. Some had fur included, and it was extremely soft. There was no two the same out of the pile of 15 outfits, so he knew that he wouldn't have to wear the same thing over and over again like he was used to. Inoichi's note was about this style of clothing was from his mother's village, and she being a tom boy, wore mainly boys clothing. So he designed and commissioned these for him to wear when training and for the Academy.

The other was from his mother. A rack of weapons, two spear like things, two swords, and then a small one that looked like a dagger. They were all pretty to look at, but really sharp as he learned by touching the blades. The sheaths of sword and the tanto was decorated with something he didn't notice that much for now, as his attention was on the finely made wrack itself.

Knowing he'd have to ask someone to help him with putting that wrack up later, he moved on to Chouza's gift.

It was a new weapons set, of real kunai and shuriken instead of the dulled edge and rusty kind he was used to using. Included was a practice set of the weapons his mom had on the wrack, along with several others he didn't know the names of. And to his delight, was a coupon book to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku.

This other gift was from his father. Apparently his father liked to wear the yukata and male kimono just as much as he did, because there was a large variety of them, in many colors and designs, with haori and hakama as well. There was a note from his father that he may be a ninja, but he also represented the noble clans of Namikaze and Uzumaki. As such, be the prince he was born to be.

Putting that aside, he went to Shikaku's next.

Shikaku's gift was books on tactics and strategy, and some on old battles for Naruto to dissect and analyze.

The gift from his mother was a board that can change from Go to Shogi, and apparently it came from his great grandfather, at the time the head of the Uzumaki family. To change it from go to shogi, you had to apply chakra, and the two different sets of pieces were in two drawers that were somewhat hard to find if you didn't have sharp eyes.

Setting the large board on the other side of the room, in what would divide into a bedroom with the fusuma, he went back to the scrolls and took Shiba's gift, remembering that the Aburume didn't speak much to anyone, but no one had seemed to mind.

The gift was a set of books and scrolls, and paper of several kinds, pencils, and a calligraphy set. There was a note attached that Naruto smiled brightly at. 'If you wish to be a Hokage, then you need to learn all aspects of Konoha, including its culture. I will be helping you in this, but for the mean time, learn a little for yourself.'

The gift was from his mother again, and it was her grandmother's tea and sake set. It had an intricate design of swirls, and some flower that he guessed was supposed to be a cherry blossom. With it came a tea ceremony book, and a note. 'My grandmother loved this set, and so did I. Please treat it well.'

Nodding to himself that he would take great care of it, he set it aside to see Miyako's gift.

Inside were clothes for everyday that wasn't training or dressing up. Also there was a photograph album. 'You deserve to know how much we all wanted you. Especially your parents.' He didn't bother opening it now, planning to open it at night so he could be alone.

The gift from his father this time, and it was sealing scroll, or actually several. With it was a scroll rack, in which he placed in his bedroom area, and took out the scrolls from the safe and put them with his father's scrolls and the other scrolls he had received.

The gift from Hiashi was pictures to decorate his room with, seeing that it was so bare. They were old style, but Naruto appreciated it, though would need help putting those up as well. Along with it was a flower arrangement for the cubby hold in the living room of the room.

The gift from his father was a very large scroll, with a note that only Hiashi, and two others could be allowed to read this scroll, if he wanted help. The Jiraiya person didn't sound familiar, but he wondered if Kakashi was Kakashi-nii-san. But for some reason, the scroll wouldn't open, and the note said it wouldn't open until it recognized that Naruto was ready. Whatever that meant.

The last gift was from Tsume, and hers was a piece of paper that explained he would be getting it in two weeks. Naruto shrugged. He could wait. He was simply happy still from the yukata he was still wearing from Sasuke's mom.

The last gift was from his mother, and it was a tanto (her mother's gift to her) and a bonsai, and included was a small pair of scissors, and a note. 'I received this gift from my sensei in Whirlpool. His name was Hotaka-sensei, a great man, and one of my father figures. This tree is a rare breed, as it is from Whirlpool, your ancestor's old home. Respect it, and take care of it, my little senpuu. If he, Hotaka-sensei, hadn't been there, you wouldn't either.'

Putting the tree in the center of the table, he reviewed over all of his gifts, putting them in an orderly fashion around his room.

It had barely been an hour since Hiashi had left him to his own devices, and then a knock was on the door, and Naruto opened it to see a teenage boy that had a beige kimono and pale lavender eyes. He smiled and bowed low before the blond.

"Naruto-sama, it is time to eat lunch. Please follow me." The blond did so, talking to his guide the entire way, asking everything and anything that came to mind. It didn't take them long to reach the same room he had been in earlier, but with different people this time.

There was Hiashi and Keiko, but now there was boy and a girl about his age that were eating with them. Hiashi motioned for the blond to sit beside him, which he did so, and a servant came from no where to bring him a strange meal. Later, he learned it was tempura vegetables and sushi with salmon and ginger. The rest of the meal was like breakfast, but the fish was replaced with beef, and along with the glass of milk was some ginger tea, and two red apples.

Before anyone could start to eat, Hiashi introduced Naruto to the two others.

"Hinata, Neji, this is Naruto-ouji. He will be staying with us every other two weeks, and training as well. His parents were my old teammates, and as such, you will treat him with the greatest respects. Naruto-ouji, the one beside you is my daughter, Hinata, who is your age. She is your little sister. And across from you is Neji, my nephew, your cousin."

Naruto smiled. More family. He turned to Hinata, cocking his head slightly, "Hello, imouto." Hinata, being quite shy, ducked her head, and mumbled a hello. When he said hello to Neji, the boy merely ignored his presence. Hiashi would have gotten angry, but Keiko shot him a look, and he calmed down.

The meal wasn't quiet, which was different, but very pleasant, as Hinata got to learn about her new older brother, and she laughed once in awhile at his antics, along with her parents.

After everyone was dismissed from lunch, Hiashi took Naruto to the side, and they walked around one of the gardens.

"Naruto-ouji, I think now is a good time to tell you about your training schedule. We understand that you want to be with Sasuke, but only at certain parts of the day can you two train together. He has his family who wishes to train him in their own arts, so we scheduled with Mikoto-san on what times were available for training and play. Do you understand this?"

The blond nodded, knowing this to be true. Sasuke had told him before that he was 'of age for training', so it was not much surprise to him. But the training schedule they had him on was.

He would wake every morning at 5 with Hinata, and the two would train in chakra control. Then after two hours of that, have breakfast then head off to the Nara's, where Shikaku would put him to work with strategy and tactics, and Inoichi would work on the mind with him (psychology, philosophy, and how to use it in warfare). Then after the two hours with them, he was to go to the Akimichi, and they had someone by the name of Maito Gai teaching him and their son taijutsu. That was for three hours, then he would go eat with the Akimichi, and then was allowed to train and play with Sasuke for three hours after that in the safety of the Inuzuka compound, along with Tsume's son, and Miyako would be there. After that, he had free time for two hours (suggested that he studies), and eats at the Inuzuka for dinner (the order remains the same when he stays at the Inuzuka), then goes to the Aburume for lessons for an hour, then back to the Hyuuga, where he got training from Hiashi in ninjutsu and taijutsu for two hours. After that, he was free to do as he wished, but suggested to go to bed around 11 at night, for 6 hours of sleep.

The blond would come to learn that this schedule was hell.

* * *

"Naruto-nii-sama! Wake up! It's time to go!!" A gentle but hurried voice came from the living room of his room. Groggily, Naruto got up for his little sisters sake, and set about getting ready. "I'll be there in a few minutes, imouto." "Alright. I'll wait outside."

The blond, first went to his closet, and grabbed a random outfit for the day. It was a black shirt with fish netting to his wrists, and over that was a black jacket with orange sleeves to his elbow, one of the spirals and wooden toggles on his left sleeve, and a large orange hood that was lined on the inside with soft black rabbit fur. His pants were black with thick red and orange stripes on the sides, and went to his shins, tied with black bandages and exposed the fish netting that went into the black ninja sandals.

Leaving his room, he and the shy Hinata ran to the training area Hiashi had designated for them. Just on time, they got there, and Hiashi nodded, beginning immediately.

"Alright, today we start on chakra control. First, I'll show you how to do it, and then I want you to try it."

He plucked a leaf from a nearby tree, and putting it on his hand, he used chakra to attach it to himself. He turned his hand over to show that it stayed attached, and Naruto was excited. Could he attach himself to a building like he had seen ANBU by doing this?

He and Hinata began, Hiashi sitting a bit away to let them learn it on there own. It took Hinata 45 minutes, while it took Naruto a full hour and a half. Hiashi explained this to them.

"The reason it was easier for you, Hinata, is two reasons. One, you have less chakra. Now, girls naturally have less chakra as it is, as they do not spend the time working on their stamina. Since you do, you have more chakra than average girls. But all the same, I am going to be upping your stamina and endurance. The second reason is that you've already had training in focusing your chakra in a certain point with the Jyuuken style. So do not feel bad Naruto-sama. It is good that you managed this in so short of time, when comparing to how much chakra you have. I would say right now you are at the level of a low chunin. But because of the lack of control, it takes more chakra for you to use techniques than it takes others."

Naruto started attaching leaves all over his body, on his palms, bottom of his feet, and many inside his jacket so no one could see. Breakfast was a quiet affair until Naruto came along, and he brought loud noise and laughter to the usually tension filled room.

But when it ended, he quickly left to go to the Nara clans home, and met with Shikaku, Inoichi, and Shikaku's son Shikamaru. To start off, he was explained the rules of shogi and go, and then played shogi against the young lazy bum. He lost, but to the shock of the other three, it was pretty close, and that was enough to get Shikamaru to respect the blonde. Only his father beat him at the game, and now there was someone close to it, that was his age.

Then, the two shinobi started coaching on the lessons of tactics and strategy, and how psychology played into it. Then Inoichi went into a philosophical rant of how mostly religion affected the psychology of a person, and Shikaku just shook his head as the two boy's minds were blown away.

Then it was off to the Akimichi. Learning about elements and seals from Chouza along side his son Choji, and after that introduction, he was introduced to the scariest freakiest man alive.

A man in a skin tight bright green spandex. A tall, muscle man with black hair bowl cut. He could have lived with it, if only slightly weirded out. No, what made the man scary was the bushy eyebrows that moved. They were like caterpillars! Chouza merely patted his shoulder before leaving the poor blond exposed to this…there was no word to describe it. Chouza's whispered words before he left, "What ever you do, do not agree to wear the spandex. Tell him these words exactly, 'My youthfulness is brighter with my individuality.' Have fun Nartuo, and learn well. This man is a genius of taijutsu, and was one of your mother's students."

"Hello, Naruto-ouji. I have long awaited the day to be able to teach Kushina-sensei's son, and that day has come. AND YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS SHINES BRIGHTLY ON THIS FINE DAY!! YOU MUST WEAR THIS GREEN OUTFIT TO COMMERATE SUCH A DAY!!"

Blue eyes bulged before he stuttered, "Err, my-my youthfulness shines brighter with my individuality." Gai stared him down, as searching his soul if this was true. Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast seemed satisfied as he nodded, scratching his chin.

"Hmm, your right. You are much more youthful with your appearance, and you wear the chakra weights to help you on your path. Well, Naruto-ouji. Let us start with the basics, and then we well move on to other styles. I do not know how your father's style works, and your mother's style kills those who attempt it, as it requires the Kamigan, so you will have to learn that on your on, I am afraid. But fear not, for I will help you where I can."

Naruto smiled, and said to the strange man. "Ya, I know. Thanks. Now let's get started." Gai could have cried in joy. Until he learned of the way Naruto fought during their spar. It wasn't anything he had ever seen, but reminded him heavily of Kushina-sensei. There were fighters who took hits, but delivered powerful decisive ones of their own. Then there were those who took out the opponent automatically. Hundreds of styles and personalities, he had seen. But he was not prepared for this.

The blond constantly switched. One second all about speed, but then he has power punches (despite his young age), but instead of aimed at places to damage, he goes for vitals, creating even more damage. Defense, offense, counter attack, ambush, planning ahead. This kid was unpredictable in his process, toying with the opponent, and quite good, though he could use a lot of work in his forms, but there was raw untapped potential right there. Especially when he tricked Gai. One second Naruto had been right there, but then he used his wind and mokuton, and he completely had Gai on the belief to look for him, when Naruto was still standing right there. He had the ability to trick people into seeing things, without a genjutsu. Gai just grinned at the prospect of this student.

For two hours with Gai, it was worth going back to the Akimichi's and eating with them. They made a lot of food, and he was welcomed at their table with warm arms, and many hearty gestures, as the table was loud, boisterous, jolly, and Naruto's style.

But after the meal came time to go to the Inuzuka compound, where upon entering, he knew where Sasuke and the two adults were because of their scents. Deciding to sneak up on the ever unsuspecting Uchiha, he did so, sticking to the forest of the compound, making sure he is seen by no one. He had hid his chakra before entering, and not to long later, he followed his nose to find the Uchiha sitting with a young boy that he assumed was Tsume's, and they were playing while the two women were off to the side, talking privately.

Knowing that at least the two other boy's were unsuspecting, he leaped out of the forest line, tackling Sasuke while yelling "OTOUTOOOOO!!"

The raven haired boy merely yelped at this action, before falling flat on his face, the blond now sitting on top of his back, before he rolled off, standing gracefully with a foxy grin on his face. Sasuke's eye just ticked, before he stood, brushing off the dirt, and his voice, usually kind towards the blond, was slightly different, but the blond knew the difference immediately, having spent an entire year together gave you abilities to get to know someone and all their quirks.

"Na**RU**to." That's how his name sounded when Sasuke was irritated, though not angry. In the course of their friendship, only one time were they angry at each other to the point of endangering such a friendship. And he never wanted to hear that way Sasuke said his name again, never.

The blond laughed lightly, dispelling the tension almost instantly. "Aw, come on Sasuke. Let's go." The Uchiha followed automatically, though with only a slight amount of the irritation still there. But that was quickly gone as the other two were introduced to the women. Sasuke, being of the Uchiha, would normally not show any respect above a nod of acknowledgement to them, as all were trained since birth to believe they were kami's gift to the world. Sasuke astounded the two women with his bow and shy attitude. It was cute as hell on the boy. They watched as despite hitting off a good start with Kiba, the boy stuck extremely close to Naruto, almost in a protective stance. If the blond noticed, he either didn't care or didn't bother. To be truthful, he was used to it ever since after their one argument three months into their friendship.

Tsume catalogued the information for later, but started off the lessons. "Alright, Sasuke-kun told me about the scrolls he got for the two of you. Some elemental, a couple easy ones, and such. We will be helping you with that, but also with ninja skills just-if not more-important than jutsu."

The boy's were dumbfounded at such an idea. Jutsu not always important?! What was this woman on!? Jutsu were always important!! Tsume sighed, getting the gist of their thoughts by their faces…though they were funny to laugh at, and she wished dearly for a camera at this moment. She continued,

"Shinobi are meant to fight, yes, but they are also meant for other things. Such as sneaking, strategy and tactics, disguise, infiltrating and extracting information, and so much more. Now, today, we'll start with the theory of close combat…"

The boy's groaned, and knew that this was their life from now on. It brought a great sense of camaraderie that all three suffered together.

* * *

After lessons were over, and Kiba was torn away to go help someone on an errand, and forced to stay away from his new founded friends, Naruto and Sasuke decided to practice for a little before Naruto told him everything that happened in the past two days. The raven haired boy was a little surprised at first, but it very quickly wore off. When asked, he shrugged, and pointed his thumb in the general direction of the Hokage monument.

"I've always thought you looked almost exactly like him, but thought it might be a coincidence. Add to the fact of what happened when the Kyuubi attacked, it makes sense that very few actually know who you are. Yondaime had a lot of enemies, so I think everyone was protecting you by not associating with you. But now that both of your bloodlines are awake, and with the power of the most sacred and powerful demon of them all right inside you to back it up, it would be harmful if you were not trained properly starting now. From what you said your parents wrote, they were waiting till you were six to have their friends intervene. And from what they have told you, with your parents awakening their bloodlines early on as well, they are using that excuse as to take you in and training you so Hokage-sama can not retaliate too much. Though he and the council…"

Sasuke went quiet for a minute, trying to puzzle something together, while Naruto reviewed over his best friends words. From the way the information was put together, it made it seem like the clan heads had waited six years only because they had too, not because they wanted to. This made him feel all warm on the inside, at the thought that people wanted him. But the idea of Jiji-san doing this to him deliberately hurt him very much. With some talking to Hiashi, he was explained that Sandaime was doing this to protect him and the village, though in the end Naruto was severely hurt for it. Hiashi merely lifted the boy and hugged him tightly. 'It was all he could do. So, we have done everything we can to prepare you while waiting six years to get you back. Politics is a horrible thing, and is the only reason we waited.'

Sasuke, the only voice of reason to Naruto until now, spoke up again,

"Naruto, you said your last name is Namikaze-Uzumaki, right?" Getting a nod, he continued, "I don't think you should tell anyone this for a while. Yes, it will be strange that you as an orphan and outcast are selected by a bunch of clans to be trained under their care, but they can play it off with something like potential awakening of a new bloodline, or even to make the villagers feel safe that, forgive me, the 'demon' is under the watch of some of the most respected and powerful ninja. And the other reason…well, the Namikaze clan went into hiding almost 15 years ago because the clan was dieing out due to the war. If the council was to learn of your bloodline and abilities, as they undoubtedly knew both your parents, a doujutsu like your mother's is very noticeable, and even I've heard of it before…How do I explain this…"

Naruto waved his hand, "Like we always do. Just get to the point." Sasuke sighed,

"If they were to learn of the existence of the son of two such prominent people, they will do certain things, several if not all of them. First, they will try to schmooze you, and will start arranging your marriage to many women when you are of age. A fact that they couldn't do to your mother, I'm guessing, because she either refused, or had already chosen your father. But you being male, well…they can force you. Almost everyone would want your eyes, more than Sharningan or Byuukagan, as well as the mokuton and your affinities of wind and water, and the Namikaze's abilities with fuuinjutsu. Second, if they learned of your heritage, they will probably tell the entire shinobi world about the son of the great Yondaime. Just because they hate you, stupidly, I say, doesn't mean they won't use you to taunt the world with your presence. To Kumo and Iwa, your existence is a great threat to them, as your parents had killed many in the war. The potential for you to surpass them is already evident, and with the Kyuubi…I honestly don't think there is anything to stop you, if you're trained right, and you become a master of your bloodlines, and a seal master, and anything else you want to be."

Sasuke saw a fear in Naruto that scared the raven haired boy himself. To go from having nothing, and being carefree, his best friend now had many responsibilities, and he knew that Naruto wouldn't think about the damn Council, to happy to have a last name and a family. He knew the blond honestly could care less about the bloodlines, if only to have a family. But he needed his friend to be wary of those outside their small circle that seemed to be growing. He can't take care of his best friend and older brother if the blond wasn't in his sight, and this he hated. So, despite saddening the now Namikaze-Uzumaki, he felt little guilt for bringing it up.

The blond was scary smart most of the time, but sometimes…he wasn't. The Uchiha just shrugged it off, as it was his personality, and just how he came from growing up alone with no one but ANBU and Hokage-sama giving a damn. He would not fault Naruto for something like that, and in fact praised him (to himself, as he had no one to praise him to, and it was still odd to bring it up to his mother) for even coming out so decent of a person despite all the hatred aimed at him unjustly.

He was only six, barely starting ninja training, and even _he_ knew the difference between a bloodthirsty demon and a lonely child. It was said that demons kill everything, and even in human form, they have an evil killing intent about them, unable to repress all their power. Naruto was anything but. When Sasuke had met him over a year ago, he could tell that Naruto was no bad person. In fact, he seemed rather noble, even now as he sat in the grass, leaning against the tree, a knee brought up a little to support an elbow, while his hands played with some flowers he found, and he had an extremely thoughtful and scared look on his face.

No. Naruto, his surrogate older brother, his best friend, no matter how much anyone of those bastards deny it, and no matter if and when he kills, or lets himself lose himself in a battle, will Naruto ever be a monster. It just wasn't possible, and he was going to hurt anyone for so much as saying such things about the blond when in his presence.

Because even if the two had been friends for just a year, he would never give his best friend up, despite the argument that seemed so long ago. It was because of the argument that he hated the idea of not being able to at least protect, if not fight by the blonds side. And why he swore to himself to become the head of ANBU, and personal guard of only one blond Hokage of the name Naruto. He even forced Naruto to promise him this when he took office.

He was wondering who to talk to about fixing genin teams…until he saw Naruto look up, his eyes clear and that determined, sharp look in them again, a deadly smirk on his face. The blond took out a tanto, and before Sasuke could react, he cut himself deep in his right hand, and the blood feel to the floor, dripping from his clenched hand, stretching it in front of him, speaking firmly,

"No regrets and no broken promises. To protect my precious people to the bitter end. That is my family nindo. It is _**my **_nindo."

Standing there for a second, unsure, Sasuke quickly resolved what he was to do, and took the tanto from the blond, and doing exactly as he did, cut deep into the palm of his right hand, letting it bleed from below his middle finger to heel of his palm. Clenching his own fist, he let the blood fall onto the grass, and spoke evenly,

"You are my brother, my family. I will have no regrets, and no broken promises. I will protect my precious people to the bitter end. Your nindo is my nindo."

With that, both boys clasped bloody hands, determined looks on their faces, blood mixing to pronounce that they were blood brothers, and would stay that way. After awhile they let go, leaning against the tree as the fall afternoon went by slowly, a breeze playing at their hair and clothes.

"Ano, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

That glint came into his eye, a devilish glint that barely touched the tip of iceberg with the deadly intelligence of the blond. Sasuke almost feared for the lives of any who will cross the blonde's path in the many battles ahead of them.

"Let's give 'em hell, ne, otouto?"

Sasuke's grin matched the blond's, nodding slightly. "Of course, Naruto. It'll be fun."

Almost feared was the key word. Because he would be with Naruto on those battlefields, and would be damned if he couldn't match him.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

I loved it. Then again, I'm one for recurring events and symbolism.

And no, Sasuke is not gay, just to reiterate what I said before. Sasuke is just extremely loyal to Naruto. Because Naruto is the closest person he has, he will not let that loyalty die. In fact, his loyalty, love, and trust for his blond older brother while rise and be a factor to him remaining sane. Especially with what will be happening eventually. Remember, Sasuke will not be turning evil in this, and will not join Orochimaru.

Fucking pedophile will burn in hell, in my professionally third party unbiased opinion. Lol XD

I rushed the chapter again, but I always do that, until I get to something I deem important. Like Naruto and Sasuke's play/ discussion time.

And yes, for six year olds, they are way to fucking smart. But you know what, they are born and bred shinobi out of the womb, and I personally think they should be coming out with hitae-ki, kunai, and face masks. (kinda funny, actually imagining that). But this is to show that with Naruto's friendship to Sasuke, he let's himself be hella smarter than playing a dunce and destroying himself. He has the Uchiha's friendship at 4, and this will change who he is.

Side note; The Namikaze's went into hiding during the Third Great War, because the clan was dieing out, and to grow back into their former glory, they left Konoha and went into hiding, where only select few people knew

Of course Naruto will still have Naruto moments. We all know how much we love those moments, as unoriginal as they may be, but they are why we love the blond. I'm just pointing out that Naruto will **not** be a dunce in this. Not with Sasuke as the right hand man. No way, Hosé.

Alright, that is all I got for now, and yes, I will do my best to include the other boys of rookie nine in the forming of my Naruto. So, read, review, and I'll catch you all later! XD

_Wolf_


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, long time no update. I know your all mad at certain things with this story (some people just don't want to read because they don't like the pairings, despite this actually being a decent fic (in my opinion), and you know what, please don't comment to me that your going to stop readin because you just don't like pairings. Also, another reason I haven't been able to update, is because I'm in college, and most of my concentration really needs to be in my studies. That, and my computer died one month after school started, and my roomates aren't exactly happy wih me borrowing their computers all the time, and the library is pretty far away). Please just patient with me as I try to keep updating.

This chapter is another part of the pre-academy. I got, like, 2 more of these, so be patient. Anyway, here is the chapter (horrible, as I rushed once again to get a new chapter to you all. It probably doesn't make any sense to people.) Sorry, no quotes.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Naruto, but I love it dearly. However, the plot, story, and characters that do not exist in the Narutoverse, all of it belongs to me, baby. Believe it.

* * *

**Senpuu**

Dinner with the Inuzuka was quite eventful, to say the least. The second Kiba learned that this blond would also be staying with them every two weeks, he became hostile to Naruto, and broke out in a fight. When Sasuke tried to go help him out, despite his still slightly hurting right hand, he was held back by Tsume, who had a calm but amused look on her face. Seeing his downright fury, she calmed him down,

"The Inuzuka clan has different rules than you, Sasuke-kun. As we are attuned to our canine companions, we take their attributes. Including pack placement. Kiba is establishing that he is a son of Inuzuka. If Naruto wins the fight, he is accepted as a son of Inuzuka. If not, Kiba will denounce him. Even if I call Naruto my godson, Kiba and the clan will not accept him until he wins."

Luckily, for Tsume, Sasuke, and Hana (who was quite happy to meet Naruto-sama), the fight was not long. Sasuke was glad that he and Naruto practiced fighting all the time, so this fight was purely easy for him. Kiba was hotheaded, like Naruto tended to be when really emotional, but the blond had kept his head, and used some of the tricks Sasuke had showed him to take an opponent down. The final movement was beautiful, and truly pure Naruto.

He ducked to the left when Kiba punched hard, hitting the wall, and Naruto used a little chakra to move behind Kiba. The brunette turned to run at him, but Naruto quickly sidestepped him, grabbing the wrist of the extended right wrist, and in one smooth motion, kicked Kiba's knees out from under him, making the dog boy fall to the ground, and he sat on Kiba's back, still holding the right wrist behind Kiba's back, and pointing a finger at the back of Kiba's neck, as if his body instinctively knew where the deadly point was, and he was fighting himself from following through.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, remember the many times Naruto had come close when they were wrapped up in the heat of battle.

Tsume and Hana on the other hand were thoroughly impressed. Especially Tsume. Kushina had told her…hell, told everyone actually, the very first day she came to the academy, that her family taijutsu was considered a bloodline. Even if Naruto was never taught, instincts knew what to do, where to hit, and where to kill. What amazed her was the control he showed, but looking at Sasuke, she guessed that he had practice to not give in to boiling blood of Uzumaki and Namikaze. Very impressive boy, Naruto truly had more potential than they had originally thought.

She called out, releasing the tension. "Alright boys, time to eat. Naruto has to leave soon, so let's try to be civil for the remainder of the meal." She turned an eye to Kiba, who nodded grudgingly, and sat beside his 'brother', eating quietly and without anymore fighting. Naruto had won after all.

Saying goodbye to the Inuzuka, and Sasuke who went on his way home, Naruto headed to the Aburume area, which was farther from everyone else's clan grounds. He learned why quickly. There were bugs every where, it looked like some sort of zoo for insects. At the entrance of the grounds, stood a boy his age, wearing a beige shirt and dark brown pants, and was wearing small sunglasses to cover his eyes. He introduced himself as Shino, and the two walked to the head clan home.

It took awhile, but Naruto got a conversation out of Shino, and they both enjoyed themselves, walking to Shiba's office, with the promise to talk later. The man sitting at the desk was the same he remembered from yesterday, and he sat Naruto in a chair next to the desk, after Shino dismissed himself.

"As I understand, Naruto-ouji you wish to be a Hokage. But you can not hope to be a good one, let alone pass far in the Academy, if you do not know how to read and write. I do not blame your lack of such knowledge," He reconciled the blond, seeing his hurt expression, "But as of now, I am going to make sure you know how to read and write, including math, science, and history. You make think they are not worth your time, but for what you aim to be, I ask that you learn them."

Naruto nodded, determined as always, and they began. His alphabet was good, as was basic writing, but Shiba was not going to let that by. He wanted Naruto to be the best. Kushina-sensei's son deserved such.

XXXXXXXXXX

After his first session with Shiba, Naruto's head was about ready to explode. But he kept going, knowing that Hiashi's last lesson of the day was next.

Back at the Hyuuga Compound again, he was taken to a clearing farther away from the house than he had been earlier. Hiashi smiled, the happiness evident in his posture.

"I know that you had taijutsu with Gai, and despite him being the best taijutsu specialist in all of Fire, this is something that I can not ever share with anyone but you. Your father taught me the Namikaze style so that I may teach it to you, since no one knows when the return of your father's clan will come, the task falls to me, as the only one remotely capable of the style. Your mother's style, I am afraid, you must learn on your own. It is much like the Jyuuken style, and I am willing to help you with it as best as I can, but the Uzumaki taijutsu is as much a bloodline as your eyes."

Naruto looked oddly at him, as if that seemed somewhat familiar, or he was wondering something.

"Ano, Hiashi-jii-san, was my mother's style based on the Kamigan, like…seeing the future…or knowing what to do before anyone else does?"

Deciding to talk instead of beat…er…train, the boy into completely knowing his father's style, he knew that Naruto had many questions, and they could only answer a few. He sat down by a tree, and motioned for the blond to sit beside him, which he did.

"You are very smart, I must say, Naruto-sama. Yes, you are right; your mother's style is based on instinct, and ability to see a bit into the future. The Kamigan is extremely powerful, in which even when deactivated, it can still do some of the functions of the eyes power. Your body is made for fast reflexes, and ready to give powerful blows, and blinding speeds. Because you are both their son, you have by far the most interesting mix of potentials I've ever seen. You are made to flex, to have ungodly speeds, to give and take powerful blows, courtesy of your father, and especially made for endurance and stamina. When you're in the middle of a fight, your blood will boil, as your mother calls it. She explained to me that Uzumaki were the closest thing to a berserker clan one can be while in full control of actions, though instincts do play into it. Not true berserkers, mind you, but close. The only berserker clans I know of that haven't gone extinct through the wars and time would be ones from Kiri, Iwa, and Konoha's own Haruno clan.

"But back on what I was saying. Naruto, your body structure is simply amazing. You are made to encompass both of your parents styles, and maybe one day, make your own. A power house of a new breed. Honestly, I don't know if your parents planned this, or it was both of their dumb luck combined. More than likely, it was the dumb luck."

He had said the last parts to himself really, chuckling with a small smile. Those two idiots danced around each other since the Academy days, then for three years after graduating, until that one mission in Iwa in which they got to know who their enigmatic teammate really was. And they dated for years…honestly, he was waiting quite impatiently for the dumbass Minato to ask the question everyone knew he wanted to ask. Hiashi had one hell of a bachelor party planned for Minato since they were all 17, but no, the two just had to wait so damned long. In the end, he got his bachelor party, though Minato probably cursed him to the ninth circle of hell so many times that he was bound to end up there one day. But the satisfaction of pent up years of mischievous and sneaky Hiashi came in one night to celebrate his best friends' impending marriage. At least Kushina admired his work on the Namikaze, even praised him.

But sadly, the two who were so excited at the pregnancy, and he and Jiraiya were the first to know, none of them knew that they would be torn from the child that almost all of their friends had been so anxious to meet, and tell embarrassing stories of his parents, and help groom him to be his father's successor. It was no secret that Minato wanted his son to be a Hokage, that he wanted his son to love this village as much as he did.

Funny, Naruto wanted to be Hokage without even knowing his father's wish. Though, it made him sad at the same time. Naruto was on the path of Hokage as his father wanted, and was a little hell raiser as Kushina described her dream child. But, neither of them were here to be proud of their son, to see that six years after their deaths, he was truly the child they had wanted him to be. It quite honestly made him hate Kami-sama and all ancestors to rip apart the family that was meant to be together. A most innocent, precious, and deserving son, who would not see his parents until death. And even though he knew this by heart already and he had said many times himself, but to this boy and his two best friends, life truly was unfair. To rip the parents away from the legend the blond boy would undoubtedly be.

Looking down at the blond, he raised an arm and brought the boy closer, until he was sitting in his lap, with Hiashi holding onto him not hard, but not loose. Crystal blue eyes that make even the heavens jealous looked at him, slightly confused. The Hyuuga head knew that all he could do for now was raising Naruto as a son, as he did not doubt the others would as well. They would all be some form of a parent to him, and so would his future genin sensei, if their plan went well.

And each would have the pride of knowing they were raising a Hokage, destined more than even his own father to be a legend.

"So, Naruto-kun, I think it's high time you hear about the time your parents first met. Don't you?"

He might as well corrupt the kid into being the little whirlwind he was meant to be. When he was older, then he could get another nickname. But for now, Senpuu-ouji was enough amongst the adults that guarded him.

XXXXXXXXX

It was late at night, but these three women deserved a break. They had gone to their favorite shinobi bar, and despite the bartenders glances at one of their stomachs, they ordered sake and tea, before going to a booth in the back for privacy.

One sighed, running a hand through her long pink tresses. "Man, training Sakura may be my duty, but my daughter is more of a monster then I think I ever was at her age."

One with wild brown hair and red tattoos laughed lightly. "I don't know. It is pretty close. Though I will admit, she has more power to her punch then you did. Started training her when she was, what, 4? Early, even for clan's children, Miyako."

Miyako shook her head, downing some sake. "No, for Haruno, that is the right age. We have to train early on, remember? Otherwise we have issues. We have to train body, mind, and chakra in the early stages."

The quiet women, with a slight bit of a stomach, drinking her tea, merely nodded her head. She remembered Miyako and Kushina hitting it off, literally. The first second the two laid eyes on one another, they got into a fight not even Isamu-sensei was willing to get in the middle of, and just let them fight it off, what ever it was. The boys were fearful for their lives, that even to this day, it made her want to roll on the floor laughing.

Kushina won, though only barely, and Miyako right after that became a close friend, just as Tsume and herself had. When the teacher asked why they fought, the two girls looked at him like he was dumbest thing on the earth. Miyako explained as best as she could, though no one but a Haruno and Uzumaki would understand it.

* * *

_Flashback_

Isamu-sensei stood imposingly 3 feet taller than them, in front of the whole class, and asked again what the fight was about. Honestly, neither could exactly explain it. No words really could explain what the hell happened. It just did, neither were mad at each other, and in fact the tension between the two had vanished, and they were rather friendly to one another. The two girls looked at each other, and Miyako began, unsure how to explain her blood's inner workings.

"My blood called for it. A fight is the way to test another to see if they are worthy of standing beside you on the battlefield…a berserkers way of testing, I guess you would call it. And since Kushina-chan is like me, she also knew about the test, and on first sight…well…again, our blood is different. It's not easy to explain to those who don't feel it."

Isamu tried to guess exactly what she meant by comparing it to something he understood. Out of his eye, he saw Inuzuka Tsume watching the two with a slightly concerned look. Then an idea formed in his mind.

"Is it like the Inuzuka techniques?" He had seen Tsume use a technique that reminded him of a berserker (though he had never seen one besides Haruno clan, and they usually controlled themselves well until a battle came about). Kushina sighed,

"Isamu-sensei, that's a technique. It is not a berserker mode…we just are what we are."

Isamu-sensei shook his head, and let them go to their seats, continuing the lesson.

_End Flashback

* * *

  
_

Keiko's attention was brought back by a tap on the shoulder, Tsume next to her face, and both looked slightly concerned.

"Hey, you alright there? Tired?"

Keiko shook her head, a soft smile in place. "No, I was just remembering older times." The other two chuckled. Out of the three of them, Keiko was the openly sentimental one. Never made you let on to the fact that she was once the most dangerous and feared ANBU captain, along with the other three. They had vowed as little girls to be the best, and they had been.

Miyako sipped some more sake. "Honestly, despite the horribleness of my youngest daughter, she is damned smart to boot."

Tsume grinned, as did Keiko, catching onto the Inuzuka's line of thought. But Tsume downed a glass of sake, and as she poured, she spoke up,

"Good. She'll give our little whirlwind a run for his money when they meet up in the Academy. Along with anyone else."

Miyako made no comment for once, and just downed another cup of sake. None of the men of course knew what the three were planning. Of course, being men, they'd want Naruto to have his fun philandering every where, and all three knew the blond would be a heartbreaker like his father. As Kushina had known. She was the one who planned it, to be truthful.

She simply had not wanted her son to waste his life on meaningless women. She wanted a focus for the boy, selected women. She explained the Uzumaki blood demanded trouble and strength from a partner. Namikaze blood however demanded something truly odd. Power, personality, and presence. The ability to fight, actually have a mind, and the ability to bring attention to ones self. And the ability to rein the Namikaze in, that always helped.

And according to Kushina, Sakura, Miyako's Sakura, was one who could do it. Inoichi's daughter Ino would be a handle, and was the next for the blond boy. Hinata (in which Keiko took no offense to) would be like her mother, undoubtedly, and would be too, shy, soft hearted, and soft spoken, and add to the fact that they were brother and sister, made it wrong.

Naruto's personality demanded strength of heart. And only Sakura and Ino had it, with Kushina's approval.

Miyako was not angry at Kushina. How could she be? Kushina was honoring her with marrying off her daughter to Naruto, son of a Hokage, savior of an ungrateful village, container of Kyuubi, and was meant for such tales of adventure the likes no one had seen, and that includes his way to Hokage.

No, Kushina was giving _her _daughter (and Ino) the chance of a lifetime. To be part of the legend Naruto was slowly shaping to be. Her only problem was if they would take so long to figure out their feelings like it had for Naruto's parents.

Because damn it, she wanted grandchildren the second Sakura was married. She will not let those two wait until it was too late.

Good thing Kushina arranged their marriage when they were 17 just to make them, and Sandaime or any other Hokage had to follow the order, as per Yondaime's seal on it. The only real problem was they hadn't told Inoichi yet.

XXXXXXXX

Time went by, his life having changed from its dismal state; he had learned who he was (sorta), and came under the loving care of many adults, and caused each of them some form of grief or trouble. Of course, this was _Naruto_ we're talking about. And they knew it. Didn't make life any less stressful. They wanted to wring his neck some times, but then he had that grin on his face, that foxy grin, the one both his parents wore all the time.

They just couldn't stay mad at him. Of course he was punished (more learning+ less moving around+ Naruto= one very sorry blond) for everything he did, but they couldn't stay mad at him for long, with his mom's hell raising ways, and his dad's rugged aristocratic looks, and both of their grins, and that bright and beautiful laugh Kushina always had in the throat of her baby son, and those heaven's envy eyes that showed his Namikaze blood.

Honestly, who would think this child was a fox demon? Pain in the ass he may be, but despite all his pranks and devil may care mask, he was a sweet, innocent, sensitive, and gold hearted little boy, just as his parents were. You just actually had to see the boy instead of the demon.

When the two weeks had come and gone, he moved to Tsume's, and his present from her was a baby fox family, in which he would be training them as a personal summons. Sasuke was given hawks to train, so the boy would not be left out, and Kiba was given a single dog, who he named Akamaru.

But even though he got foxes to train, he still had his lessons everyday, and he wasn't learning summoning just yet, as he still needed loyalty of the animal he wishes to summon. And he had the ability to get them to speak, as Sasuke did. But again, lessons first, getting animals to talk second.

It was easy to get a fast and loyal friend from Chouji, as they enjoyed the finer points of eating large meals, and despite their quick eating, they savored every bit of the meal. Especially ramen, as it was a common ground for the two to agree on.

Now, Kiba had been a bit of a problem at first, but he settled down after awhile, and became loyal to a fault with Naruto, though not as much as Sasuke. The dog boy was rash, wild, and Naruto found some one that was like him in some traits, and the two were quite a good laugh when you watched them, and the pranks they played were hilarious.

Shikamaru was hard, but when Naruto told him about hanging out at Hokage Monument and watching the skies from there at sunrise and sunset was by far much more worth it then seeing the sky always the same, he quickly got a morning and night companion to watch the skies. That, and Naruto was getting good at strategy, tactics, and psychogical play. And Inoichi was showing them signs of detection and deceit. And interrogation techniques, though both shuddered at the thought. But when both older men reminded them that everyone has to serve a term, they moved on to finding out body language.

Becoming friends with Shino was actually easier than anyone else. The Aburume was quiet, but will talk to you if you just wait for him to say something, and if you respected his clans techniques and nature in general. And learning the body language (thank kami for Inoichi) gave Naruto the ability to gage what meant what with his friends, and what buttons should and should not be pushed. As much as he loved pranking people, he still wanted friendship. And they were willing to give it.

So when he told them his most sacred secret, not one ran away. In fact, if he wanted to be honest to himself, they became just as protective as Sasuke, though they didn't stick directly to him as much as the Uchiha, but Naruto didn't mind. Sasuke was his first best friend and first blood brother (as he reciprocated his family ritual to them, and they accepted him as a brother), so that would always have him at his side. He knew it.

A year had past, and he would celebrate his birthday again in a few weeks, for a second time with people who cared. He honestly could care less for anything. For two years, he had a little brother. Now, for a year, he has so many others as family. He didn't want to give it up for the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

As far as dreams went, this was weird. He was sitting in a sewer, the lights dimmed and red. Pipes all along the walls, flashing colors of blue and red constantly. There was liquid on the ground, and the smell of blood was every where, driving his senses crazy. As if he was wide awake, he stood, and noticed that the liquid had not even got his clothes wet, but slipped off of him like a silky cloth.

Something was telling him to go forward. What scared him was that his instincts weren't acting up. Even in dreams, his instincts flared up. But every drop of blood was telling him to move, now, a sense of urgency making his feet start running.

He didn't know how long he ran, he just followed where his blood was telling him to go. It was pounding in him, fear and anxiety clashing together to make haste. The pipes along the wall were constantly flashing in colors of blue and red, one after another. Something was wrong, and he didn't know why. Turning sharp at another corner, he finally came to what ever it was.

A large anteroom, and it seemed to be the center point of the pipes. In front of him was a silver gate, pristine in this dank and rusty place, and on the center of the opening was a paper that simply read 'Seal'.

But what was behind those bars was none other than the Kyuubi no Youki. He figured the thing would be snarling at him, ready to pounce and scare him, but there was a fearful aura around the fox, as it kept inspecting the pipes. After a little bit, it seemed to notice Naruto.

It's voice was frantic, panicking…what was going on?

"**Oi, Kit! I need you over here!! I can't control your chakra, and if we don't work on this, something bad is going to happen!"**

He didn't know what made him do it. The blood, he guessed. But he was beside the cage in seconds. "What do you need me to do?" The fox pointed its nose at a large cluster of blue pipes.

"**Over there. Here is what you do: when you see a blue pulse, burst it forward with your mind, and I mean use your will, but make sure you do it so at the merging pipe right there, it hits the red chakra dead on. Understand?"**

"Got it…Kyuubi, what's going on? You've never called me before."

The fox seemed to get angry, but didn't answer as they both had a pulse, and merged it into the central pipe, were it turned brighter blue.

"**You were attacked in your sleep, and I was unable to wake you because you were too drugged up. Hyuuga compound was attacked by a bunch of civilians! Then again, they poisoned the food, so none of the pale eyes knew what was going on, or how to stop it. It's a small civil war, just 30 or so civilians. I'm lucky to have pulled you out of unconsciousness, or we would have died. But I used so much of your reserves chakra to heal you, and now you're on the brink of death and exhaustion."**

Letting another burst merge together, Naruto asked, "Why did you use my reserves? For a kid I have a lot, but I thought I've been using your chakra to heal all this time."

"**No, my chakra can't enter your pipes alone until you are 11 or 12. The seal prevents it. I'll explain later, just keep the bursts going. We need your reserves to heal you, and you're no where near out of critical!"**

"Alright."

For what seemed hours, they kept this up. Neither talked, except when Kyuubi gave him a break to rest, seeing that he was lagging, and would take over for a little to let the boy rest his mind.

Finally, Kyuubi sighed in relief, seeing some green chakra entering the stream, but he did not relent on making sure the brat of his had his chakra reserves back to at least half, to make sure he stayed far away from critical.

He looked over at the kid and saw his body almost drooping, pale, and probably tired from mental exhaustion. For a brat in human years, he had to admit, the boy was strong for his age. Of course, admitting that out loud was never going to happen.

Extending one of his tails out through the bars, it wrapped around the boy, "**To rest, Kit. If you're exhausted, you'll only make this matter worse. I'll finish here." **It seemed that Naruto had been waiting just for those words, as he finally letting himself succumbs to sleep again, and the fur was so soft and warm as he was laid down with it as blanket and cover.

The darkness was nice for a change.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. It was killing him, or he wish it would just cut the crap and do it already. It was in his chest and stomach area mainly, but his arms ached as well. His head had sores, but nothing other than a large headache.

The noise around him was frantic, and he heard many familiar voices, they were panicked, and there was yelling…orders…of some kind. He heard several people crying, and his name was spoken in many types of tones, worry the main one.

The smell…he was in his room, at least what his nose told him. And blood. He could only assume it was his. And again, there were a lot of people in there, and his headache hurt so badly he couldn't concentrate on voices or smells.

He felt warm hands on him, several hands, and chakra…it had to be the green chakra, a healer's chakra, because it was soothing, as it had been when he was always treated from an attack. But if he was needing so many, and with Kyuubi being near to pull his fur out, that meant that he really had been on that verge of death, if not passed it for a few minutes.

It had never been this bad before. Guess they were getting really antsy, thinking that the clans were taking to long in killing him, or something. And to be honest, he just wanted to laugh in their faces before getting them in the gut, and seeing how they liked it. Of course, he'd have a large team of medic nin right there, so they didn't die. He wasn't that heartless.

Slowly, as if the action was hard in itself, he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light around him, and the blurs, he regained his focus quickly after blinking a couple times.

None of the medic nin had noticed his return to consciousness, to concentrated on saving him to lift their eyes away from their hands.

His throat was sore, and dry, but he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear that voice,

"Damn. What kind of honor comes from killing a guy drugged up and sleeping? Dumbasses...need a…lesson."

For a second, the room was quiet, completely still. He lifted his head a little, despite the strain on him, and saw that in his room was Hiashi, Hinata, Keiko holding Hanabi, and many other Hyuuga, and several ANBU he recognized.

All had a frightened, hopeful expression on their abnormally pale faces, almost shocked still. But Hiashi rushed forward, eyes completely different than usual. Where they normally were content, serious, or angry, or even laughing. This was different. Fear. But not of him…and that is what made it hard to figure it out.

Hiashi grabbed hold of Naruto's quite pale right hand, the other being healed now, and he held on tight to what they had all thought was a dead boy until minutes ago. And for those few minutes, he had so much guilt for failing his old teammates, his best friends', that he knew his heart was breaking all over again. Nartuo had taken place of a son in his heart, and the idea of losing the irritating precious sun kissed boy was losing Kushina and Minato again. How would he have faced them in death, not able to save their son.

And then Hiashi wanted to cry for the second time in his life. Naruto, despite his sickening pale features, or the pool of his own blood underneath him, or the fact that he had been actually dead for 8 minutes, was not to be stopped. No, what Naruto did was what his parents always did to Hiashi, no matter how much they worried him. In front of the entire audience there, Naruto had that foxy grin on his face, which always seemed to fit just right.

"I told you, Hiashi-jii-san. I can not die until after I am Hokage. I promised, remember. And dieing…that is against my nindo." And then he put his head back down, letting himself fall asleep again, but with the comfort of Hiashi's hand this time.

XXXXXXXXX

The next time he woke up, it was to neither his room, nor the seal. Instead, it was a room he had not seen in a while.

'Seriously, hospitals need to be spiced up a little. This drab of white and gray is seriously horrible to wake up to.'

The pain in his body was numbed, which was great relief to him. As well as the long gone head ache. Things were looking up so far. The sounds outside were chirps, so he could only assume early morning, as he could not feel the heat of day.

What got him was that he heard several low breaths in the room. There were other people sleeping in here? Using his nose, first came the sterilizers hospitals are known for, but then he could smell an overpowering amount of people for such a small room, and they were all his family. But the ones he smelled the most right now were Hiashi, Tsume, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba. Miyako had been here not to long ago, less than 5 minutes.

Blue eyes shot open, and he noticed the room he was in was not just packed with people, but with flowers and cards…and instant ramen. He had a feeling that was Chouji's doing. Oh, Chouji was getting BBQ on Naruto's dime for his birthday. No doubt about it.

There were a couple other things in boxes, but he couldn't make it out, and didn't bother for now. Looking at those surrounding him, he saw Tsume closest to him on the left, her head right beside his, an arm laying above his head, and his hand being held by a Hiashi death grip, Hinata curled up in his lap, which he used his other arm to hold onto her.

On his right, Sasuke was laying his head in his arms by Naruto's, and Kiba was using the bottom half of the bed (none of them were tall enough) to curl up and lay on the bed with him.

Warmth rushed through him, and a bright smile was on his face as he sat up quietly, letting them all sleep. They all seemed paler, bags under their eyes, their clothes and hair wasn't deemed important. What surprised him was that Sasuke's mom allowed him out so late, or early. She was letting Sasuke hang out with him on the account that the Uchiha did not know about their friendship. She had been going against the wishes of her clan to associate with the 'demon', and it was a huge chance.

He just sat there, completely content. Not all of his family was here, but it was ok. It was not even 10 minutes later that his door opened, and Miyako came through with three styrofoam cups of what smelled like coffee. Putting the coffee down on the end table, she closed the door, but this time she turned to see him smiling brightly at her, and her face was one of shock as she gasped, "_Naruto…_"

Of all things, this seemed to wake them all up, as if the word was a release from a sleep genjutsu. They all looked at the blond, shocked at first, but it quickly melted to form a mixture of concern, relief, and happiness. Sasuke was the first to tackle him into a hug, followed by Kiba and Hinata, and then the adults. Turning Naruto into a dog pile. But the blond just wheezed, "O-oi."

After they finally released him, he breathed much easier, but they still remained close to touch him in some form. "Tsume-oba-chan, how long have I been out?" Tsume sighed, running her fingers through his hair, "Only five days. You were critical for three, and stabilized yesterday." The blond hmmed, before asking, slightly hesitant.

"What exactly happened? I got a gist of it when Kyuubi called me to the seal to help heal myself. But can someone please tell me?"

There was an aura of anger in the room, furious and violent killing intent, and Naruto was so glad it wasn't aimed at him, or he was sure he'd have wet himself. Even his siblings were radiating some of this killer intent. Hiashi calmed himself down to explain,

"The night it happened, all the food had been sabotaged by a civilian with a little ninja training using henge no jutsu. And since the laws of Hyuuga forbid us from using the Byuukagan inside our compound for privacy reasons, we could not tell the difference. Everyone was drugged, so we were all sluggish when we were realizing what had happened. They attacked swiftly, and you were the target. They were captured by the ANBU, and are going to be killed in a public execution in a few days to be made into examples."

It was uncomfortable to talk about it to himself, let alone to the boy that had gone on to the other world and back. No one knew how to explain such a thing, and when asked, the medic nin said that the Kyuubi's chakra was not healing him, but the red chakra was turning to blue, healing the blond. So, it seemed the seal prevented the Kyuubi from giving his chakra to influence the boy. The medic nin were about to tell the village this, but Hiashi merely shook his head at them and forced them to keep quiet about it until further research was possible.

Though he already knew why the Kyuubi couldn't give his chakra to the blond. Not until his body reached a point could the Kyuubi even directly give the blond the potent red chakra.

But that didn't matter now. Naruto was awake, safe, and healthy for the time being. That was better than anything he or the others could ask for.

XXXXXXXX

It only took him 3 days after waking up to get out of the hospital, and even when he had been there, he had worked on his taijutsu (in secret, of course), his chakra control, and chatting up the female nurses with his cheeky grin, leaving them to giggle at the little charmer he was.

The second he was released, however, he found himself between two ANBU just as he was about to leave the doors. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes shifted, shoulders tensing on instinct, "But I didn't do anything…ok, so maybe that thing with the light bulb and the potato, but that was just a test, I swear!!"

The ANBU chuckled to themselves. The one with a tiger mask spoke, "No, Naruto-kun, it has nothing to do with you being in trouble. He just wanted to see how you were doing, as he wasn't able to visit as often he liked. The village is…tense, at the moment. But do tell us about this light bulb and potato thing. We haven't had you around for awhile, and it makes life a bore."

They saw the worried look on the blonde's face; just before he covered it expertly with a grin and started yammering on about his plan…The boy must be really worried if he told them about his plans. They had to say, despite all the trouble, the kid was a genius. And he was a riot to have around for the ANBU that protected him.

Using the shunshin to get to the tower, they entered the Hokage's office. The old man was sitting at his desk, an angry expression on his face as he kept looking over paperwork. He only looked up when he heard the poof sound, and his face changed dramatically to concern and relief.

With a flurry of robes, he was wrapping Naruto in a tight hug before even the blond knew it. After a minute, he loosened the hug, but still had Naruto in his arms, and he carried the boy to his chair, and sat down, Naruto in his lap. The ANBU dismissed themselves to hide in the shadows.

"I apologize, Naruto, for not visiting the hospital. I've been busy with everything going on."

Naruto shook his head, and replied. "I wouldn't be in the hospital if those idiots didn't attack." He felt it again, that killer intent, but it was so much more deadly than before, as it should, when coming from a Hokage and 6 ANBU. Sarutobi gritted his teeth,

"Yes, you're right. They-"

"Jiji-san…" Sandaime switched his attention to the blond, who was fiddling with a necklace that was very familiar. "I don't think you should kill them…"

All seven adult ninja stared at the boy. They killed him, and he wanted to let them go!? Naruto continued, completely unaware of their reactions.

"I agree that they should be punished, but not killed. It makes the villagers all the more 'righteous' in their anger. I think you call them...un…martyrs? Yeah, that sounds right. And death is to easy a punishment. They don't deserve it."

The old Hokage had heard plenty of strange things in his life, but Naruto's plan took the cake. And it seemed rather…fitting, actually.

The next day was the day of execution, and all 32 people were lined up around the tower, a crowd assembled to watch as a retainer presented the charges. A jounin and ANBU stood beside each one, and the Hokage was sitting behind them, Naruto sitting in a chair that made him exactly the same height as Jiji, and the council was behind them, in particular, Naruto's guardians behind him, while ANBU were in the shadows everywhere to protect the Hokage and blond.

"For the crimes of attacking a ninja clan, through poisoning, punishable by the victim clan's wishes. For the breaking and entering of a clan's home, punishable by clan's wishes. For the heinous crimes of attacking, maiming, and attempted murder of a child of Konoha, punishment is death. For the breaking of the law, immediate death."

The crowd was dead silent accept for the families crying, as they watched the civilian captors standing there, several of them crying as well.

"By the mercy of the Hyuuga clan, they have withdrawn their charges. By the mercy of the Hokage and the shinobi of Konoha, they have withdrawn the charges."

Gasps could be heard, but those that caught on realized that the child that was attacked had not withdrawn the charges. Many looked at Naruto, either scathing, crying for mercy, or curious, as they knew the child was generally not so cruel in public. But the blond ignored them, but merely nodded to the retainer, who had to hide a grin on his face.

"By the mercy of the child, they will not be killed. Instead, their punishment is to live through the pain he was forced to go through, by torture and genjutsu."

Before anyone could even react, each shinobi beside the held captive did a sequence of seals, quietly saying the name of the technique, and when each prisoner was under the genjutsu, took a sword and slammed it through them, all in sync with the others. As they bled, screaming in pain or already unconscious, most in the crowd looked to see the blond. Expecting a malicious grin of the demon, they saw no sign of evil, or any intent. Instead, his face was emotionless, with a hint of sadness in those blue eyes.

And then he spoke loudly for all in the crowd to hear, as if rolling his eyes. "Oh come on. I've had worse than you guys, and it was for 7 years. You can't even handle a minute?"

With a motion of his hand, they saw medic nin surrounding the area, going for each of the prisoners, green chakra healing the singular sword wound. Hokage looked at the blond, slightly surprised. The two conversed in a manner that everyone in front of the crowd could hear,

"You're not going to continue?" Naruto shook his head. "Naw, scared them with one hit. They are civilians, remember. They're dumb, and they don't know everything, even though they act like they actually understand the seal. Let them stay dumb. They wish to stay that way instead of trusting the Yondaime with the seal that he patented and made sure it would **never** let _it_ out, fine. To bad Yondaime had to be a Kage of this village, with such horrible, disrespectful, and ungrateful people he gave his life and mine to protect. Now, about that ramen…"

He hoped off the stool, and with Chouza, the two headed off to the tower talking profusely about the foods, what tastes better, and the such. The rest of the council dispersed, and the prisoners were healed enough to live. Leaving the now slightly wounded on the ground, the shinobi left it to the crowd to take them, disappearing like the rest.

The Hokage stood in his office, watching some of the crowd still standing there, the ex-captives taken by their families, and others went back to their daily lives. He knew many would resent Naruto, himself, and the shinobi for such a display. But he, along with the shinobi, were getting damn tired of the civilians on the council and the civilians themselves, the constant asking for the boy's head, and their pull for power that they should not have. Though now few would know it, Hokage was leader of more than just shinobi. He was leader of the entire village. The civilians seemed to forget that.

This was a village of shinobi, for shinobi. Civilians served them, shinobi protected the civilians. Seeing as the civilians seemed to forget that, it was time to remind them, and everyone else, that Konohagakure no Sato will not tolerate this lack of symbiosis that started at the founding.

It was time for Naruto to become –

Crap, where did he put the scroll Kushina gave him. Oh, that woman would so kill him when he died if he didn't give Naruto the letter.

"KOTETSU!!! I NEED 10 CHUNIN IN MY OFFICE! NOW!!!"

* * *

**Author Commentary**:

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Another chapter done!

Mk, I know a lot of you are WTF, but live with me here.

Sarutobi was cut off before I let him say it, but he was supposed to say he was proud of Naruto, being so forgiving, but he himself would have loved to stick it to the civilians. Sarutobi is darker, you could say, or he is finally stopping being senile, and getting the picture. I like that last explanation better.

And yes, I know, public executions would probably never happen in the real Naruto, but again, my fiction, my rules. So Naruto is ultra smart and powerful, and despite the drama and sobbiness, it is going to be happy. End of discussion.

And with Naruto and Sarutobi's conversation, yes, it was meant to be heard by the civilians (especially those on the council), so that maybe, slowly, some people might actually think. Of course the children would not understand, but the adults sure would.

And I got a little crack humor in the chapter, at the end, so I am happy. I mean, I love doing those endings of chapters that tingle your senses and send shivers down your spine, don't get me wrong I LOVE THEM! But I want humor for now. Maybe later I'll give you guys the tingly ending of a chapter.

As soon as I run out of chocolate and off the sugar high.

XD

Again, chapter piece of shit in my opinion, but had some progress, with Naruto finally meeting the fox, and the discovery of not using the foxes chakra until a certain point. And that he and Sasuke are training personal summons. And you can already tell how the future relationship is going to be with a certain few girls. And you see the relationship of his new friends turn to blood brothers as well. And then the whole 'I really do have a family who loves me' feeling. Because, yes, despite knowing they love him…well, when you grow up with out it, you don't know how to interpret the feeling. And to him, it was that warm feeling that made him feel wanted.

Alright, got nothing else to talk about for now, so I'll just sayonara, my freaking awesome readers. Remember, read it, review it, love it!!

_Wolf_


	6. Chapter 5

Here is a quick chapter for you all!! And yes, I know the first part of this is like, not possible, but, my story is not normal. MWAHAHAHA! This is my welcome to the new year. Hopefully, I'll get some work done on Hollow and Live life on the Rails, other fics I'm trying so hard to get back to. Anyway, hope year coming year is great!!

_Words of the Wolf:_

- It was Hermione, with a broom, in a closet. (something I blurted out the first time I heard it there was actually a Harry Potter clue...and it took me a minute to figure out why everyone was laughing and said I truly was becoming a pervert like them)

- Other people go to the gutter, I come up for air. - a quote from a friend of mine. so hilarious.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Naruto...But damn, if he was real...*big smiley face*

* * *

**_Senpuu_**

Today was normally a day of vast celebration and mourning to the village. It had been two weeks from the called off execution of 32 civilians who should honestly be dead, but were pardoned because one little blond asked the Hyuuga and the Hokage to spare them. And many jounin and ANBU that had to interact with the villagers would not let the civilians forget about it.

Of course, the festival would continue to go on, as it had for the past six years, but there was unrest, a tension deep in the civilians. There were rumors flying around about the overheard conversation between the Hokage and blond. How the blond said he just wanted them to feel a little of the pain he had felt, not kill them. Then the insult of them degrading the Yondaime by saying his seal wasn't functional. After that went through the rumor mill, along with many other comments the blond had said, most of them falsified, of course, well, some, not all, civilians started noticing things. A large portion even did some research, especially on what they thought was the shinobi's inappropriate behavior, as it plagued their minds.

What they had found shocked them to no end, as they went through the rules of Konoha. First, were the rules of punishment of attempted murders of children of Konoha. They were more than punishable by death. The possible/ murderer themselves was confined to cells, tortured, until they went mad. The shinobi of course had a right to this, as they protected civilians. Some even tried to get information on jinchuuriki. Most of course was classified, except the stuff considered common knowledge; what exactly it was (a tailed beast that was bounded by a seal to the chakra system of a child, for various reasons), behaviors, and what usually happens to them.

Jinchuuriki tend to be loners, not due to lack of sociability, but their home villages would not socialize or accept them. Hated, tortured, and many other heinous crimes wrought on them, when they were made to be the weapon to protect the village. Because of the hate they were surrounded with, and the lack of acceptance and familial ties to their home village, most turned homicidal or suicidal. If it gets to a certain point that they can not take it anymore, the most possible outcome is that they will have no loyalties to such a village, and instead of the weapon meant to protect them, turns on the village.

This scared many who had found this out, and they shared this information immediately with many others. None of them really knew what to do; some of course wanted revenge on the demon, but were silenced when those of clearer mind pointed out the fact that the supposed 'demon' just saved 32 lives, even though they tried to kill him. No demon, not even in disguise, would do such a thing. Then they brought up the fact that the jinchuuriki tended to turn on their village, but those were silenced as well, when shown the exact passage of the book, and that the village was responsible for the lack of loyalty and love of a jinchuuriki for a village that hated its presence and being. Of course the jinchuuriki would turn crazy. No human would be sane with such a life style. Eventually they would snap.

This made many wonder at their past transgressions with the blond. Some even came to the point of realizing that the jinchuuriki was not the monster, but became one because their will was broken, by the very people it was supposed to protect. And when they understood that jinchuuriki usually were forced to hold back the bijuu in them, it was always by the will of the person holding the demon.

This made those who realized this to tremble in fear at the undoubtedly permanent damage the young jinchuuriki of Konoha had put up with. They had no idea how to fix such things.

What got the attention of others was when they went to the history and law books. In the past, there was only one ruler, and to this day, there was only one ruler. The founders of Konoha stated that a Village Council was nothing but an advisory group for the village as a whole, as were the Hokage Advisors, and both held no power over anyone in Konoha. Not even in the event of a Hokage's death, were they to hold power. In fact, in the event of no successor, the temporary power of Hokage went to either one of the Three Heads of ANBU (Interrogation/Investigation, War, or Defense), one of the undisputed stronger jounin, or the ninja clans got together and voted on someone for temporary service.

There was no civilian power in a shinobi village, because the civilians were there for only their own reasons: protection and business. That was stated directly in the law and history books. All of them said the same, if the words were not fluffed up a little for presentation.

At first quite a few wanted to protest against this, and change it about, especially the civilians on the Village Council upon learning this, but all of the ninja clan heads refused, and Sarutobi made a statement, that later became public,

"This village is found on the symbiotic relationship of civilians and ninja. Before it's founding, it was nothing but a ninja village. The civilians of that time asked to come to Konoha, and a treaty was signed that there will be no civilian with power over any shinobi, and all answered to the Hokage, and would remain loyal to their village and Hokage, in times of war and peace, and no offspring will leave without true cause for security purposes, as long as they had the protection and business of shinobi, in times of war and peace. We have kept our end of the bargain since the very beginning. That much can not be said for the civilians of this village for 20 years."

This of course made many realize that the shinobi and Hokage were…to put nicely, pissed and tired. But what was to be done? The village's jinchuuriki was now being hidden by his guardians, and how would the boy react to an apology by people who merely didn't want him to turn on them, or wanted his protection. And even if it was a heartfelt apology, and the boy did forgive, there was still that guilt for what they had done.

So on the day of October the tenth, seventh year since the death of the Yondaime and 'Kyuubi', and the festival still went on. For the children, of course, there was much merriment. For the adults how ever was this foreboding tension and lost sense of direction.

Until some heard a familiar voice that was yelling over the noise, something about the taki yaki and the dango from one stall was by far the best, and they saw a small group of kids standing beside a boy with a white fox mask with blue paint, and sun kissed blond hair.

* * *

"Seriously guys, try it out." He handed some dango over to the others, who accepted it, and had to agree it was pretty good, though they all shouted out which stall to go to next, including the excited and happy Hinata, who was in a pretty lavender kimono and dark purple obi, her long hair put into an elaborate bun with a red and white chrysanthemum hana kanzashi her brother got for her earlier that night with some of his spending money, 'because he was the older brother, and that's that'.

But she knew it was his way of making her feel better with being stuck with all his guy friends, though she honestly didn't mind. They were nice to her, as she was Naruto-nii-sama's imouto, and as such, they watched out for her. Though he at least got some things for everyone else in his extended family, including Neji-nii-san. Though of course, neither of them were going to tell Neji it was from them.

Shino chose the next stand, that was serving grilled vegetables, and Naruto tried it, though did not like it as much, but Shino appreciated that he had at least tried it. The Aburume was in a steel blue gray male kimono with hatches of white, and gray obi. Beside him, Chouji was in a forest green kimono with the Akimichi crest on the back in red, and he wore a red obi. He had tried the vegetables, though believed they should not have grilled so much to leave the natural flavor.

Of course, Shino and Chouji got into a discussion, and the others just rolled their eyes, going to another stall, this time Hinata's favorite, cinnamon rolls. Usually it wouldn't be out at night, but hey, who were they to say anything bad about it.

Each went to a stall for food, before coming back together and sitting down at several benches, eating away their meal happily, and Naruto enjoying sweets from everywhere he could get them. Somehow, a discussion on the variations of summons and animals to help ninja turned to what type of ninja they wanted to be. A pineapple haired boy in light green kimono with beige obi went first, hands behind his head.

"I want to be an average ninja, have an average life, marry an average woman, and have a son and a daughter. There isn't much else to want."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other before laughing loudly, and Sasuke smirked, answering as he himself laughed, "Yeah right, Shikamaru. We're going to be ninja. Life will never be average for us. If anything, you'll be a strategist."

Shikamaru said something like 'mendosuke' but he in turn smiled a slight bit. Shino went ahead, "I wish to be an ANBU for investigation. It is very interesting. As for marriage, I think I can wait."

All of the boys nodded, though Hinata inwardly rolled her eyes at them. Such boys were the future of Konoha? Sasuke asked, since everyone already knew what he and Naruto wanted to do,

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what do you want to do?"

In the past she always was startled when suddenly under the limelight, or asked questions, but with an entire year with Naruto, that was long gone. She smiled softly like always, and replied,

"I wish to be an ANBU captain like my mother had been during the third war, to finish my mother's style of the Jyuuken, and then to be a great leader of the Hyuuga Clan."

The boys nodded, knowing that that was a worthy dream for one such as her. Kiba went next, sitting in his red kimono and gray obi, his pup Akamaru lying on his lap,

"I want to be the best tracker my clan ever had, and maybe go ANBU for investigation or war."

Chouji went last,

"I'm going to be like my dad. A tank! My dad told me all about the war stories, so a tank for ANBU on war or defense is what I'll be best at."

No one had the heart to say anything different, knowing that Chouji was the kind hearted person. Except for a very stupid civilian boy who was only older by 2 years or so, and his little group of followers. They had been walking by when Chouji spoke of his future.

"HA! You, a fat tub of lard, will never be a ninja! That'll be the day. You'll get yourself killed more like it."

His friends laughed behind him, but before long, he was on the ground, winded, and everyone looked up to see a boy in a dark blue kimono with white and yellow iris' along the bottom, and dark orange obi. He was wearing a mask, but he took it off and threw it to the side. His fist was slightly raised to show that he threw the punch.

"Take that back now."

One of the kid's friends taunted snottily while another tried to help the other up,

"Oh yeah, says who? No one but a worthless, horrible piece of trash. No one knows why you're even alive. My dad says you should be dead!"

Just as those words were uttered, a spike of killing intent came from behind Naruto, and before the blond could react to the kid, he was already on the ground, punched hard in the face with a possible broken nose, and Sasuke standing in a black kimono with the crest on the back, and a navy obi.

He glared viciously at the kid, ready to pounce on this vile piece of scum. Naruto sighed to himself, knowing that he now couldn't stop Sasuke from A) killing the kid or B) sending him to a hospital permanently. Luckily, no such thing was possible as one of the civilian adults came by and asked loudly what was going on, drawing the attention of the crowd. None of the ninja in training had a chance to speak when the civilians boys started pointing all their fingers at Naruto, who was furious as he always would be, but just sighed, dejected, used to taking the blame. His friends tried to fight for his innocence of the matter, but the kids kept getting louder so their voices would drown out.

Until he heard a voice behind him that shouted at the kids to shut up so they could hear both sides of the story. This ultimately surprised him. He saw that it was one of the vendors, and his shout caught the attention of others nearby.

When the kids shut up, and Chouji and Sasuke explained what happened, the civilian woman, they guessed the first boy's mother, looked at her son questioningly. "Is this true? Did you really say those things?" After a while, he broke down and both of the boys said what they had said, expecting the woman to be proud, but instead she gave them a resounding slap on the back of their heads.

"I raised you both better than that! I don't care what your father says. We're going home right now! And the rest of you should be going home soon, because I'm telling your mothers. Now!"

The kids scrambled, and she left with both boys at her side, pulling them by their ears. The ninja in training just merely blinked at this. Kiba spoke up though, "Wow, I honestly thought they'd be ragging on you again. This is…this is weird…"

Naruto shook his head, picking up his fox mask that he threw away. "No, it's because you guys are here. Otherwise, she'd probably have hit me, and yelled, and then hit me again, then probably yell in my ear of 'how dare I hurt her precious children, 'demon scum'.'"

Chouji asked, trying to stay optimistic. "How do you know? Maybe she might be different, Naruto." The blond shook his head, a sad smile on his face, "No, it's 'cause you guys are here. The last time her kids picked on me and I fought back, that was exactly what she did. Then kicked me in the side…I remember everything they always did…"

The others were quiet, not knowing what to say. Naruto spoke, more to himself, really,

"I just wish I had one birthday that wasn't violent." With that, he smiled again, brightening up his friends with that sly grin,

"Race you to the stall with the pinwheels!" He shot off, and if possible, left a little impression of himself before it cleared, and the others quickly followed, shouting at him for getting a head start, though Chouji stayed in the back with Hinata, making sure she didn't get lost because she couldn't run in a kimono.

None of the kids knew that pretty much every civilian in the area had been watching them the whole time. Especially the blond.

Naruto flitted from stall to stall, closely followed by Sasuke and Kiba, and surprisingly Shikamaru, who started training because even Chouji wanted to be fit, and those two did a lot together when not with the others.

Stopping at one stall, he saw that Kiba was taking lead behind him, and he sped up, knowing the dog boy was a stamina freak like him. Not as much as him, hell no.

His speed was surprising to civilians (though to a jounin, just about slow for an average genin) and he laughed as he was getting farther ahead. That is, until he hit something rock hard and fell back, losing his balance, though luckily didn't hit his head.

"Oww. What did I hit?" Turning his eyes upwards, his eyes bulged, seeing the impending doom before him. Crates filled with heavy objects were rocking back and forth, but he knew that with the speed he was going at it would start falling…now.

Knowing his reflexes may be fast, but not enough for this, he still tried to scramble out in time, but then felt something push him away from it, making him and someone else tumble into something else. Gathering his bearings, Naruto looked to see none other than Kiba who tumbled with him, having pushed him out of the way in time. But not in time for the very large falling vase heading for the dog boys head. Naruto quickly snatched him before the pot was a foot from the boys head, and used his back to shield them from the flying glass, getting a couple piercings.

"NARUTO!! KIBA!!! Are you guys alright?!!"

The others rushed past the fallen crates and to the two fallen boys, and saw some of the glass shards sticking from Naruto's back, Kiba's body guarded protectively. The blond released his hold, seeing that Kiba was safe, but when he moved to get up, pain ripped through his back. He didn't scream out loud, but he fell forward onto the pavement, gripping his arms in pain.

"Fuck…"

Sasuke cursed to himself, knowing Naruto didn't cuss anymore except in extreme situations (he had made sure to get rid of the everyday potty mouth). Sasuke whirled around, ready to give the others orders, when he saw that some of the civilians came forward, but one of the middle aged women with black/blue hair was closer, with a determined look on her face. Getting in front of Naruto with a suspicious look, the woman stopped for a second, before she realized what Sasuke was doing,

"Not going to hurt him. But that glass needs to get out of his back now!" Hesitant for only a second, Sasuke moved away, letting the woman through. With efficient hands, she had the top half of Naruto's kimono folded back, and they all saw the large and small pieces stick out of his skin, the blood dripping from each rather profusely.

Kiba ripped off some of his kimono hem, and swaddling it together, he put it in Naruto's teeth, so he wouldn't bite his tongue, cheek, or anything else. The woman mumbled a quick apology before she used her gloved covered hands to grab onto the largest piece first, and with rather expert hands, pulled it out of him, and Naruto's muffled scream was heard.

It took her about 10 or so minutes, but she managed to get all the pieces out, and another civilian had come forward with cleaning alcohol, water, towel, and a couple bandages. Naruto didn't bother to tell them that his body would be healing the wound in a few minutes anyway, as he was trying hard to hold back his tears. Stupid glass hurt really bad. And now one of his dad's kimono was ruined. He really liked this one, too.

The woman was really good, because he was disinfected, cleaned off, and bandaged with his top back on all in 3 minutes flat. Yes, Sasuke was timing her. No, he was not being too suspicious. The woman smiled at the blond, and said softly,

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Blue eyes looked at her, as it was rather peculiar for him to be thanked…for her getting the glass out of his back. She chuckled at his expression, and then explained,

"Thank you, for saving my husband, Naruto-sama. I know what he did was wrong, but I do believe he has become better for your mercy, and for that genjutsu that was put on him, though he will not tell me what he saw."

"My memories." He quickly shot in, standing up steadily now that his back was starting to heal with Kyuubi pushing his reserves. The woman gazed at him, "What?" He looked her in the eye, and matter-o-factly answered. "He and all the others saw my memories. From birth to that day. Every single one of them. That was the only way I could get Hiashi-jii-san and Hokage-jiji-san to give them pardon. They wanted them to have to live through my life."

Her pale blue eyes widened at this, and was surprised he shared such information. But then she remembered one time that she saw him, he was completely honest to someone, even though they still were angry with him. That was, of course, her husband, getting mad at the boy for something probably trivial, but still.

Naruto bowed to her, not minding his now healed back, and smiled at her brightly, "Arigato, oba-san." And then he and his friends left, this time just walking to the pinwheel stall, Kiba staying beside him just like Sasuke, and Hinata comforting him by saying okaa-san could fix the kimono to make it look like it did before, Shikamaru saying something about blonds being so troublesome, while Shino and Chouji went back to their debate on what foods were better for what missions.

The woman and the other civilians just stared at their backs, a smile on her lips as she watched the scene fall out before her. She spoke softly again, bowing this time at his back,

"Arigato, Naruto-sama. For your forgiveness and understanding."

* * *

Beside the pinwheel stall was a shooting game, in which Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba got extremely competitive at, all three trying to out do the others in how many prizes they got. They each got 10 before the owner kicked them out, chuckling to himself at the boys scrambling to hold all the large or small prizes they got as they fled.

Then Naruto got an idea. "How about we get as much as possible, and give it to some of the orphanages." The others looked at him oddly. "What?" Sasuke sighed to himself, knowing that this was the way the blond worked, while Kiba answered what they were all thinking,

"Naruto, it's your birthday. You're allowed to be selfish for a day." Naruto rolled his eyes,

"So, I'm selfishly making you all help me get as many things as possible and giving it to the orphanage." Hinata giggled at her brother's way of things, and Chouji nodded, agreeing to the plan. Reluctantly, the others joined in, Shikamaru finding boxes to put everything, while every one else went to win things, mainly toys, or cash prizes. Naruto got a couple water yo-yos and fish (with bowls and food).

Sasuke just looked at the blond with that 'you're my best friend but you can really be stupid sometimes' look. Naruto just smiled at him, "Well, they might want a Kogane-san! Who am I to deny them?" He heard a muffled "I still can't believe you named your koi fish Mr. Goldy." From Sasuke, and Naruto just snorted, "Sasuke, it's a fish. I'm pretty damn sure that fish could care less about giving them names." Sasuke just shook his head, still talking to himself about naming animals with better names than Mr. Goldy.

While half the night was spent gathering toys, money, and whatever else for the orphanage, the rest of it was spent with Naruto getting other things for his friends, and family. Seeing as it was getting late, they left the festival to leave the gifts at the orphanage doors, knocking loudly to get someone to pick it all up, and they zoomed out of there before they were in the clans area, and they walked casually back to the Hyuuga's, as they were allowed to spend the next few nights there with Naruto.

Entering the compound, it was eerily quiet, but Naruto didn't let it get to nerves. Nope. Cause he could hear people whispering loudly in one of the big rooms in the main house as they drew near. So if he was going to be attacked again, he was ready. He had a kunai in each sleeve, and instincts and the Kamigan to fall back on. And he could cut off the chakra to his weights, to give a little leverage.

But as the kids entered the house, and walked down the black hallway, the lights flicked on suddenly, and many voices in several directions yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!"

He looked around the room, and noticed the walls had been collapsed to make the whole place accessible to the multitudes of people all smiling at him, or popping crackers, or blowing the weird noise makers. At first he didn't know how to react. This was, to be fairly honest, completely and utterly out of his realm. How does he react to this…all he could think of was to grin at them like a fox, and turned to see his friends, the looks on their faces smirking at a job well done for not telling him about the secret party. What surprised him was seeing Jiji-san, nodding and smiling at him before continuing a conversation with someone next to him, and Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame there, waving at him before someone walked in front of him, obscuring his view.

He was paraded around the noisy room, in which he received hugs and little kisses on his cheeks and forehead, and many ruffling his hair. They all whispered happy birthdays and congratulations, and told him about how tall he had gotten in a year. Oh, they knew how to stroke his ego real good. Before meeting Sasuke, he was literally a shrimp for a 5 year old. Then Sasuke started sharing or buying healthy food for him, and they learned how to cook very basic but healthy foods. Moving to the Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's made his diet even healthier, and he started growing correctly.

He visited a lot of people, with short little conversations each, even with those he hardly knew, but were welcomed because they were from one of his many guardian clans. The Hyuuga and Inuzuka were especially affectionate, as he lived with each, and had gotten to know them the most. He could see cousin Neji in the corner, sulking probably, and he didn't want to bother him, knowing Neji could care less, and was there because of obligations. Or Hiashi-jiji threatening him with an obscure object to throw at him again. Probably the latter.

Hiashi, Tsume, and the rest of their friends all watched as Naruto expertly weaved around the room, greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. Kinda cute for a seven year old, especially this little whirlwind of a charmer. Tsume choked, sipping some sake with the guys and Keiko, Miyako drinking tea for now,

"Aww, Hiashi, you made him into a little gentlemen. He is quite the host, I must say. And he didn't even host the party."

Hiashi smiled, slugging down another cup, as he always did with friends, "Remember, we have to prepare a future Hokage, and with such high breeding, he needs good standing and diplomatic skills. By no means do I want him to change from his original nature, but…well, Sasuke made it easier, really. He had told Naruto something one time, and Naruto will behave rather well. For him, this is Hokage practice. To be diplomatic, and able to gain information from people in crowds. I don't know if you noticed, but that is three times one of his friends slipped a paper into his hand, and he expertly saw the message by little chances. I'm guessing this is practice time instead of his birthday party…Oh look at Hinata go, she was beautiful in that subtle signal. A small flick of the wrist, and Shino is going in for the transaction phase…My god these kids are good."

His friends just rolled their eyes while guffawing quietly. Hiashi never cared for politics, none of them did. But they had to be good at it for their jobs. And Hiashi had personally trained all of their kids (including Sasuke (mother was ecstatic that Hiashi would teach him), little Ino, and Sakura, who probably wouldn't join the circle of friends until genin teams) in the arts of stealth and blending in political and any other situation. He was quite proud of all of them, being quite masterful at the tender age of 7. Not even other ninja seemed to notice this, but then again, the kid's signals were different from the older generations. They had come up with their own to direct each other in a room, and send messages far across the room.

Miyako shook her head, patting her old friend on the back, "Hiashi, just let the kids practice for now. I now your proud of them, but let 'em work the system. We got two hours for the food to run out and then we bring out the desserts, games for the kids to play for the meantime, and baby sitters for the whole night. Damn it, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was time for the games to begin!"

Her other friends grinned evilly, though Shiba had a bit more expressionless face, the slight curve of the right corner of his lip told him he was just as devilish, wanting to outdo the other in the traditional games of the greatest and oldest of arts, alcohol consummation. They had started playing when they were 15, stress of the shinobi way taking blows to them with the war around them. So, none other than Minato, Inoichi, and Shikaku created games for them to play, and as soon as the kids turned 10, they were going to teach them (of course, not with alcohol. That would just be cruel.), so that they had a bond of camaraderie to forge when they made genin.

Naruto was moving through the crowd very nicely, and after awhile, he and the others joined up to go get food and play some of the games. Hanabi was currently under guard with many other little tykes, jounin's switching guard duty every 15 minutes or so. Naruto quickly said hello to his other baby sister, tickling her until she was a giggle fit, before he went off with his friends again, taking rounds to cover the room.

All of them were proud of their work, especially Naruto, as though he could easily blend and be stealthy, now he knew how to interact, as well as to stop his body language from giving the signals he didn't want people to know. In fact, for him and his friends, they made their own ways of signals, and a lot of code words for situations.

It was fun, and they learned something. He liked it. He noticed that at one of the tables, his guardians were in a drinking game fest, and he laughed to himself, glad they were enjoying themselves.

Time went by, and the guardians got up to go get the cake first. It was huge, and meant to be shared with the whole of the party (understand, there were Akimichi there). It was chocolate with caramel dripping in it, and the frosting sky blue (they spent hours to try to get a color for Naruto's. evidently, heaven's envy blue did not exist), with his name in gold and black, with red swirls all around it, and seven candles around his name.

Naruto just laughed, and stood at the center on a chair so he could be seen. Everyone waited while he thought of a wish, but honestly, it was kind of hard. He had family, friends, and was being trained as a ninja. Of course, a tiny part of him wanted to meet his parent's families, but he didn't want to be selfish when he already had so much. But Kiba and the others said he could be selfish for this one day. So he thought of something more selfish, and it felt just right.

'_I wish that my friends and future friends, and what other relations I may or may not have will always be together, ninjas together, fight together, have our own families at the same time, and grow old together. Really old, with wrinkles, so we can be here to see the future long after our time as ninja had passed. And then, maybe, die together in one last battle as a bunch of really powerful geezers that can kick all the kids' butts._'

He sucked in his gut, and without any manipulation whatsoever, he blew out his seven auspicious candles, and the room applauded and he could only giggle as his guardians came behind him and tickled him like crazy.

It wasn't long for the cake to be almost completely gone, and the other desserts being filched fast. Presents of course were for later, when the guests had left, and there were too many in his opinion anyway. The party continued long into the night, everyone enjoying themselves, and Naruto bursting at the seams with these people he could call family.

* * *

"Uhnnn…" Was the first sound Naruto made when he woke up the morning after his 7th birthday. It must be late in the morning from the positioning of the sun, about 9:30, he would guess.

Lifting and turning his head, he saw that he was sleeping back to back with Sasuke, Shikamaru laying above their head heads, arms behind his head even though he had a pillow. At his feet was Shino sleeping against the wall, head drooping forward, a certain bottle in hand that would need to be hidden or disposed of, which ever worked. Chouji was laid out by Sasuke, Kiba using the bigger boy's stomach as a pillow, another bottle in hand, Akamaru right beside him, and they both rose up and down when Chouji breathed.

They had played Die or Ninja last night (a variation from the civilian's truth or dare). Calling out Die was when you had to give up secrets, which is death to a ninja. Calling out Ninja, you performed missions (pranks or dares). Hinata had been there for a while, until she left in the early morning, but the boys kept playing.

Who was it…Kiba…no…Shino had the brilliant idea of sending Naruto on a mission to filch some of the alcohol. And they all proceeded to ninja each other to drink, until they created a little game. Fun game, yes, but bad idea. His head was pounding massively, though he didn't have the symptoms of hangover, thanks to Kyuubi. Though he had a feeling the fox was forcing him to have a headache, just to make his day.

Lifting himself up slowly, he woke the others carefully, and then hid the bottles for the time being. He did what he could to rid the air and everything else of his room of the powerful drink, and he somehow managed to drag all his friends to the Hyuuga bath house to clean off the smell. Amazingly, non of them threw up. But hang overs were a definite.

After cleaning off, and Naruto shared his kimono with them until their clothes were cleaned and dry, they sat in his room, playing games or the others just talked. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were a bunch of old men.

At 11, a knock came on the door, and Hinata came in, clean and pristine and completely free from the pain they were in. After Naruto explained what happened after she left, she was no longer prime and proper Hyuuga, but a laughing on the ground heiress. After a while, she collected herself, except maybe a giggle or two, and promised to go get them some food before lunch and something for their heads.

She was quick and to her word, and they had something in their stomachs for the pain reliever to go down with. She stayed in the room with them, even though she giggled every time one of them groaned, and each shot her a pitiful pouting glare that only made her start laughing again.

As lunch came around, they had to act like normal by racing each other to the dining room, and Hiashi only chuckled as Naruto, Chouji and Kiba were stuck in the door way, until Shikamaru merely shoved them through. The boys were jubilant in eating left over's, and Hiashi and Keiko notice there was an added vigor, which they guessed came from the birthday bash last night. Not that they could really say anything against it. It was Naruto's official first birthday party, so of course the blond might be eccentric for a few days. Wait till he saw the presents…

"Naruto-kun, don't forget you have to open your presents today and then send out thank you letters. They are being sent to your room right now."

The blond nodded, swallowing his meat, before answering, "Hai, Hiashi-jii-san. I'll do that right after lunch."

The Hyuuga head nodded, and glanced over at Neji, who seemed to be in his usual mood for the afternoon, and Hiashi continued his meal.

After the lunch, the boys and Naruto's rushed back to the blonde's room, feeling much better from a meal and pain relievers. Upon opening the door, they gawked at the mountainous terrains of presents in Naruto's room.

His only reaction was summed up in one word. "Damn." With the help of the others, they put the piles of gifts first into an order by clans, ninja, or civilians (he thought those were sent to the wrong Naruto's party).

Sitting at his little table with Sasuke and Hinata, both with training as heirs in how to deal with these things (despite their youth). They had papers in front of them named the 'Thank you' list and the 'who was at the party' list, and while the others opened the gifts for him, the three of them wrote down what he was given and by who, as well as a display of each gift.

Mostly they were weapons (he honestly was stocked for the next 5 years, in his opinion), or clothes (grow into, mostly, from civilians, to whirlpool clothes (courtesy of those who knew his lineage), to Konoha clothes, then to yukata and kimono (men's and women's!!!) sets that were expensive (as Hinata explained, by blushing at some very thin silky ones)). He even got jewelry, for guys and girls. And then free coupons to eat at certain restaurants (Ichiraku sent a note that he wished to see the number one customer more often; the others were Akimichi owned). There were trinkets, and decorations that could be used for his rooms. There were scrolls of course, which the blond was ecstatic about, as they were from many varieties and uses, and several that were quite rare to find (as Sasuke attested to, explaining the rarity of certain techniques from different countries). What surprised them all was that most of the scrolls, especially the rare ones, came from civilians. Odd that.

After the 'thank you' list, they also had the 'who was at the party' list. That was part of what they were doing last night, with their practice. Make rounds, make conversation, give a little, get a little, and memorize everything, every little detail. And they had. So it was easy for all of them to pull together and make the list. Then Sasuke and Hinata told Naruto how to make a thank you for gifts note, and a thank you for attending note. And yes, they were very different from each other. Of course, those who gave a gift and were at the party would be on the same note, as two notes waste paper or the person's time.

So many rules to just writing a thank you. It drove him up a wall, but he and the others listened to the Hyuuga heiress and Uchiha heir, knowing that this will be important later on. And then he had to word each letter to make it personal, but at the same time not to personal. Except for those he was affectionate to. Which was pretty much half the party.

After they all helped Naruto word each and every letter (his penmanship and writing was quite beautiful under Shiba's instruction, and his calligraphy was up there with Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji's), the afternoon had passed to 4, and they decided now would be a good time to play, seeing as the day had been taken from them, and tomorrow they would deliver the letters personally, as that was etiquette as well.

The others changing into spare civilian clothes they had brought for themselves while Naruto and Hinata changed as well, they all headed out of the compound to go play around Konoha. After awhile, it was getting tiresome for Naruto, being stared at by many civilians, and he decided to go to the roof tops, a ninja's road, to stay away from the stares, and the others joined him.

It wasn't long before a game of tag started, but it ended in the park, either laying in the grass (not cloud gazing, as Shikamaru liked his morning and night clouds by addiction from outside influences), leaning against a tree, or on one of the swings.

They honestly didn't need to talk, as they always talked. It felt nice just to relax, even for a little while, as Akamaru started them off on a chase again, this time for rabbits.

Time went by, and suddenly two ANBU appeared before them, one raised a hand in greeting, "Ah, Naruto! Hokage-sama wishes to see you for a few minutes." Biting his cheek, he looked at the others. Hinata assured him they would still be here when he got back.

The trip to the tower was quick, and he told the ANBU about his birthday, in which had them laughing at their game of Die and Ninja, and they compared their own times of playing the game as boys.

Entering the Hokage's office with out prompt, Jiji was sitting behind his desk, writing something, but glanced up at the disturbance. A wane smile appeared on the old man's face, and he motioned Naruto forward, while grabbing for a small scroll on the desk.

"I would have given this to you last night, but seeing as your party was rather large, and you were busy, I thought in person was better. So, how was the party last night?"

Naruto excitedly went into last night (minus a certain portion of the night that would undoubtedly get him trouble), and all the amazing gifts he got. He mentioned quietly that he had wished to see the ANBU, but they were probably working last night, and he'd never recognize them anyways. Sarutobi laughed, ruffling the blond's hair.

"They would have gladly gone, but you were right, they were on duty last night. Now, Naruto-kun. It seems that you haven't asked for your birthday wish, yet." Blue eyes brightened, and he quickly got into his thoughtful thinking pose. When it came to him he walked up to the old Hokage, and whispered something only he could hear. The old man blinked at first, then laughed light heartedly, nodding his head,

"We shall see, Naruto-kun. Now, you should return to your friends. It is about dinner time, is it not?" Naruto smiled brightly, and ran out the room, tucking the scroll into his jacket as he went back to the park, then took his friends out to eat at Ichiraku.

An ANBU was dieing of curiosity, knowing the others were as well. "Hokage-sama…what did he say this time?" Usually the Hokage divulged them, but this time, the old Sarutobi had an 'I know a secret you can't know' smile, before he put his pipe in his mouth. "You may or may not find out. All in due time."

* * *

His friends had been able to stay for three nights, but all of them had to go back home, especially Sasuke. It was time to go back onto their schedule of training, and he felt that it was going to be getting more intensive.

It was only 9, but the night was dark, the fall air crisp. He never really went to his parent's archive, except once or twice to get away. That was only after he was able to get there, of course. He had to master leaf attaching, then leaf bending, and then he was allowed to do tree walking, and to make sure his control was better, he also did water walking (that had been a hoot for Hiashi).

You see, his parent's archive, that while the others knew existed, did not know where or how to get inside, was very difficult to enter. Not only did he need to climb up Hokage mountain to the underside of his father's stone face, but he also had to do seals, and then a blood seal. Had to be fresh, he learned. But the fuuinjutsu was the easiest part to learn. When no one was around, that was what he practiced. To other people it would be some complex thing, but it's like a light clicked in his head when he was learning seals, just like when he learned his family secrets.

Well, the seal had to be put in place, then the blood seal, and after the underside of his father's stone head moved to make room for two large adults, he walked down a dark staircase, until he came to a well lit room (with jutsu, he guessed), that was huge in his standards, with an area for 'living' he guessed, a desk, daybed, a few chairs, a bathroom, a small food storage, and a small armory. Then the room was opened to a library. Under the mountain. Under his father's head, specifically.

There was his mother's side, which held her family scrolls, a lot of Whirlpool's remaining scrolls, and then her own creations, theories, techniques. Right next to it was his father's, Namikaze scrolls, Konoha scrolls, scrolls that looked really old, and then his father's own techniques. And beside their shelves upon shelves of work and secrets, there were more book shelves and scroll racks. A lot of them. Like they expected Naruto (and other hopefuls) to fill them.

Neither of the times he had gone to the archive did he open up anything, leaving it in peace for the time being. Now, a year had gone by, and his mother's letter to him was telling him he needed to start learning both of their styles and some techniques would come later. But two particular technique, she wanted him to learn right away.

The technique that she stressed the most for him to learn (preferably the first) was one of Whirlpool's greatest jutsu. Something called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Kage Henge no Jutsu.

* * *

**Author Commentary: **

Shveet.

Well, there you go, another chapter. Probably certain things didn't make sense, but they didn't make sense to me either. I just sat a computer (full of certain caffeinated beverages and glucose induced food products) and typed my happy little heart away.

Some humor, bit of drama, and that last bit of the chapter, I heart. Not spine tingly, but it does give you that sense of 'oh boy, oh boy, oh boy'.

Alright, so the whole 'Hokage art thine most powerfulth beingth' thing. Well, I got that idea from another fiction I'm writing (which is possible NaruxTem or NaruXHarem; lots of drama, a bit of humor, things that will never fit right, and just all around me being me, with a happy ending (if I ever end my stories)), which I have a feeling that I will be melding it into this fiction.

And yes, I know, I'm changing the villagers rather rapidly for only two weeks, against 7 years to build it up. But understand. Finding out that a jinchuuriki will turn against you if there is nothing but hatred at the people who hated them, you usually try to get on the good side of that person so you are protected. Human nature when it comes to people in power (not everyone, but majority rule).

And some already had their doubts to begin with concerning if the boy was a monster or not.

And maybe or maybe not bring back that lady who helped out Naruto. Still thinking about it. Again, I just typed my heart out, which means I usually pull random shit out of no where, and in the end it confuses people, especially the writer herself.

That is all I can think about for now. Later, cool people! _Read it_, review it, **love it**!!

_Wolf_


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, here's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I don't think this is really up to par, but this was what I could do in 3 days.

_Words from the Wolf:_

_- "Oh come on, this isn't the worst thing you seen me do." - Tony Stark from Iron Man_

_- "Private time in a public place is when no one is paying attention." - Tiffany Carr_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just love the manga so much, though.**

* * *

**_Senpuu_**

Oh, his mother wished to torture him. He knew it. Why else would she set her son to a task, which he finishes with just a bit of trouble at first due to chakra amount, and then tell him that by the way, that jutsu was mainly used by jounin, and even _they_ had trouble with it in making only four or five.

He wondered if he had been like Hanabi, and caused his mom a lot of pain in child birth, and she cursed him like Keiko cursed Hanabi. That could be the only explanation to torturing him like this.

Kage Henge no Jutsu was Henge no Jutsu, but stronger, if you wanted to call it that. It wasn't that it required more chakra, but you had to fine tune it on concentration, and the seal was a bit different.

Even though the clone technique was really cool, as he understood, reading the scroll thoroughly, and saw that it was a technique for infiltration, studying, chakra control, and memorization (there was a warning about never dispersing all the clones at once, and taking in the information a little at a time. Training with clones was equivalent to training much longer in a smaller amount of time). He was (by his mother's direct order) to use the clones for those purposes, as well as training. When he was away for the day, studying, the clones would be studying other things, but for now, his family taijutsu, vitals and pressure points, and how to push chakra through his body. Studying the form for the first time, he realized Hiashi was right, and that Uzumaki taijutsu was kind of like the Hyuuga Jyuuken, with it's variations of course.

Hyuuga did not use their legs, and their style was firm and rigid, where as both his parents was about power, endurance, speed, elegance, and flexing. But what was similar was pushing chakra outside their body to the opponent, to break them down either fast or slow, taking out limbs so they couldn't fight, permanently disabling, or killing.

Then he realized the difference of his parent's taijutsu. His mother's style, Nai no Te (Hand of Death), was instinct driven mainly, and countering opponents before they make a move. Especially with taking the opponent out as soon as possible when it was serious. Otherwise, it was about playing with your opponent, driving them into a trap.

His father's, the Namikaze style, was Uzu Arashi (Swirling Storm), was elegance, flexing, but extremely fast, and very powerful. It was basically given that you had stamina and endurance, otherwise you wouldn't last long under the pressure. It was a style for giving and taking the blows, especially guarding other people. What made him happy was that the style was manageable to handle large amounts of opponents. But the style was also meant for combat tactics. You had to think far ahead of your opponent, but also on the fly, and making them play into your hands. One of his techniques was part of it, Hiranshin no Jutsu, and could only be used by Naruto and his descendents (his dad loved his family, but this was a technique only for his son). It made fighting many opponents very easy.

Looking down at the techniques and two styles his parents wanted him to learn, he could only think how fun it was going to be. He could already see what ways to merge the two, and then with some of the styles Gai was teaching him. And the techniques his parents suggested he used with the styles were brilliant.

He looked to one of the 10 clones he had made, and asked, "If I went to sleep now, would you guys disperse, and would I still get the information?" One, who was reading up on seals from his dad's section, answered, "Na, we stay here until you tell us differently, so you can sleep whenever and not have to worry about it. However, if you're forced into unconscious, we will disperse."

Interesting. "Is it because my chakra has been cut off?" The same clone nodded, not bothering to speak this time. Naruto looked around, observing himself. 4 of the clones were practicing katas slowly, barely touching. With Hiashi training him for a year in his father's style, he was of course much more proficient in it, so he was practicing his mother's style for a bit.

One of course was studying up on seals, rather entranced by it, it seemed, along with the two beside him. Two others were reading up on vitals and pressure points. The last one was reading a small scroll on the Shunshin no jutsu.

Deciding to leave them to work, he went to work on his chakra control, outputting chakra from his body, and manipulation. First, with his weird gift of getting water from the air around him, and then freezing water with his water and wind manipulations. He had a bowl of water in front of him, and he had the general idea down.

Usually ice layered on top, and then moved downward. So he had to constantly make sure he didn't either turn it all too solid ice to soon, or blow it up in his face (as he had down several times before the past few nights he had been doing this).

Laying his hand above the water, he started letting the chakra out, using his manipulations to slowly let it layer the ice. So far he had about an inch of layer, which he was pretty proud of, because it meant he had gotten farther in the exercise. Alright, just keep-

"I GOT IT!!! I GOT THE SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

His concentration destroyed, and because of the loud burst, his body automatically pumped more chakra into his hand, and suddenly the ice and water came spewing out of the bowl, drenching Naruto in the water. Again. Dangerous blue eyes turned to the disturbance, who chuckled nervously.

Then Naruto started drilling him. "You sure you got it? Theory? Distance? Control?" The clone nodded, then interjected, "Yeah, those were easy. But I had an idea. You know how we always see jounin use leaves when they use the shunshin?" This got the attention of everyone in the room. Real Naruto nodded, his curiosity spiked, "Yeah?"

"Well, with the basic theory of using the element of leaves, like Kiri uses water, and Suna uses sand…well, we can come up with signature styles, including the others, since we were going to teach this to them anyway. Like for Hinata-imouto, she could use water infused with chakra to create her clan symbol underneath her. And Sasuke could use flames. Get the picture?"

"Understandable. But what about ourselves? We have mokuton, and hyoton, and wind. And since using the first one is risky, would we use the other two?"

The clone looked at the scroll again, deep in thought. "I was thinking about that. We can make variations of the shunshin, and then I thought about using the gold flash dad was known for, but that would be better for a later time. For now, I think wind and water is for us. But…come here, I think I know a technique for the mokuton. I don't know if it's already been invented, but it was an idea."

Real Naruto stood up, not bothering with the water any more, and he came to the daybed the clone was sitting at, coffee table in front of him strewn with scrolls, paintbrushes, and papers. Taking the papers from the clone, he looked over them to see what he meant. Seeing the initial design and theory behind it, he had to say, the idea was damn good. It just needed a couple tweaks.

He looked to the clone. "I'll look at these later, but for now, keep on working on that theory for elements in the shunshin."

"Got it."

* * *

Four months had gone by rather quickly, and Naruto and gang had been up to their spiked hairs in training. After Naruto had mastered the Shunshin with his variation, he showed it to the others, teaching them how to do it before letting them come up with their own variations. It was agreed that none of the adults should know about this, and they would wait until after they became genin to show any skill of it.

Of course, Naruto used it once in awhile during pranks, but he made sure no one knew about it. Another reason Kage Bunshins were brilliant, along with the Kage Henge: they could henge into anything, and he means anything, just like him, and he could reinforce them to last longer than a really hard hit, and use them to kawamari with.

He was constantly coming up with little ways to use them, especially when fighting Sasuke. His best ideas always came when the two of them fought or just talked about strategy fighting with other opponents.

At first the others had wanted to learn Kage Bunshin, but when Naruto explained that the Whirlpool technique would not be available to them until their chakra was jounin level, and great control, they left it alone. He didn't tell them about Kage Henge, as it was something he wanted to surprise them with.

Today Sasuke had to stay home, and the others had stuff to with their clan, so he was given the day off to do as he pleased. Normally he would have used this time to plan pranks, but today, he wanted to practice. He went to a secluded area in the forest, not to close to the training grounds and not to far from the village itself.

When he got there, he brought forward a plethora of kage bunshin, and threw some scrolls at a few, ordering some to memorize, while he sent others to work on control; tree climbing, water walking, manipulation, and extending the use of the Kamigan, and others to work on manipulation, cutting leaves in half. Another group was sent to work on one of his theories, while he and a large group went to work on taijutsu, some split up to his mother's, while he worked on his father's for now.

It was an assault on him, trying to make him capable of handling and blocking both styles. He had already started on the body hardening (it was already pretty hard from all his trips to the hospital, he knew), but he used his father's regiment to train. It had hurt, and still did, but he felt the results, even though only trained eyes would see it. His father said you never saw the results until you hit the puberty, but he could wait.

When he wasn't paying attention, as it was directed at two in front of him, even though instinct flared and blood boiled, he couldn't move in time to stop the clone from hitting point to stop his movements for a few minutes.

Lying on the ground while the others waited for him to recuperate, he felt a signature nearby, before it hid itself again. He figured it was one of the ANBU watching over him again, and it just registered barely at the back of his mind.

When he could move again, he took off his heavy fur lined jacket, and his shirt. His necklace flashed in the sunlight as he stretched his muscles again, before getting into fighting position.

"Alright, Namikaze style and Uzumaki style still. I want to last at least thirty minutes this time against both of them. Go!"

He was bombarded again on all sides, and continued the fight.

* * *

It had been four years since he had come, to visit the village and see how it had progressed. Normally, he would quickly observe everything before returning to the others, but today, his attention was caught by seeing bright blond hair running across his vision.

Turning, he saw a blond running the roof tops with black, red, and orange, messenger bag flying beside him. Normally, he wouldn't have stopped for this, but his focus concentrated on the young child. His hair was bright spiky blond, skin sun kissed, and upon closer look, his baby face covered male aristocratic features. What brought about a shock were those eyes. Eyes the heaven's cry for.

The boy continued on his way, and he followed now, his mind reeling at this. No one, no villager or ninja, had this child's features unless they were a Namikaze. Even his body, though young, was built interestingly.

The child went to the training grounds, and then proceeded to shock him more, creating almost 50 kage bunshins, and splitting the work for each one. He wanted to deny to himself that this was just a coincidence. A possible accident, but he couldn't. Where had this child come from? Why had they not known?

And then he knew when he saw the boy practicing the Namikaze style, as well as another style. When the boy fell from a blow in the back, he was about ready to go in and help him, but stayed back, watching as he got up slowly. Taking off the jacket, his necklace flashed into his eyes, and there was a seal on the boy's stomach.

The necklace…It seemed so familiar. He had seen it before, he knew, but it was just on the tip of his tongue. Red swirl with gold lining…and then the boy said it out loud for him. Namikaze and Uzumaki…he was Minato and Kushina's son.

But how could it be? There had been no message, no notice of the birth of the main family. Unless the two had…both must have died on the night of the Kyuubi attack, when Minato had died. That is the only explanation, as Kushina knew the location of the family's hidden grounds, and was to join them on the death of Minato if it had happened.

But how had no one not known? It was almost impossible to not tell his heritage. Unless…he would get to the bottom of this later. The heir of the Namikaze has been left alone with no clan to provide and protect him. Quickly, he left Konoha's gates behind. He needed to tell the head of the clan.

* * *

Kneeling before her was a man of twenty or so years, light blond hair with the family eyes and tan skin. He was a good boy, her eldest grandson, as he had rushed back from his mission.

"Saki-obaa-sama, I have grave news. Apparently, there has been…Minato-sama and Kushina-hime had a son…he lives in the guardianship of other clans, while we, his own clan, have not been there, as we have hidden in shadow for these many years."

He heard the gasps and hush of the meeting room and his grandmother, head of the clan, shifted slightly. She asked, hopeful.

"Are you sure, Kichiro?" "Hai. He is the heir of our clan, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, seven years of age, and from my understanding of the villagers, a jinchuuriki. He lives between the Hyuuga and Inuzuka, who have raised him since he was six. I can only assume that they knew the boy's heritage, and raised him until the return of the Namikaze."

She lifted a hand to her heart, clutching at her kimonos. "What of the Uzumaki, the Daimyo? Were they not informed of the boy? Do they not care for such a child?" Kichiro shook his head. "I do not know, Saki-obaa-sama. I returned as soon as I got that much information on him. But I have a theory."

Saki normally did not care for theories, or assumptions. But at the news of her dead son and heir's living child, she could not but take it. "Go on…"

"I think they have been planning…waiting. Kushina-hime was always cautious about people knowing her heritage, and she kept her lineage a guarded secret to protect herself and others. I think the Uzumaki have not come forth to the child to protect him from his own blood, until he was ready to fight, or until he is under the protection of as many clans as possible."

Saki thought quietly to herself, as the others waited quietly for her order. They already knew what it was going to be, as they themselves were planning it. The dignified woman that sat on the dais nodded, closing her paper fan with a resounding _SHIK_.

"We return to Konoha, and to Naruto-ouji-sama. We have been away for to long."

* * *

"Naruto-sama…Naruto-sama?"

Naruto woke up peacefully, though a little surprised. Normally, no one woke him on days off, and he stayed in for awhile to sleep.

"Naruto-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you immediately in the dining room."

Grumbling before he could form a response, the blond called out through the fusuma.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." "Hai."

The messenger left the room, closing the room door, and Naruto got up, quickly folding his futon up and away into the closet, changing from his soft blue sleeping yukata into a light orange kimono with a dragon running across the back in red, gold, and he wore a black obi, and put on black tabi, and a black haori with no design, the chilly April air a surprise.

He brushed out the knots in his hair, (though obviously the spikes remained) and left the room, following the orders. Walking down the hall, he realized it was barely 7, so breakfast would be served soon.

Entering the dining room, the air was tense. And it wasn't Neji, either. Hiashi was stalling the meal for this…whatever it was. Sitting down in his usual spot, Naruto was recalling all serious pranks he had gone through for the last two months, and any excuse, like 'how should he know that alcohol was extremely flammable' and 'I don't know how the electrified potatoes get in the food supply'. Honestly, the only ones to know about those would be his friends and the ANBU, and they hadn't told anyone from his understanding. The only one Hiashi knew about was the one of Jiji, and Jiji himself had laughed it off. Hiashi finally started, his thoughts collected, his expression an odd mixture of happiness and grim.

"Naruto-sama, it seems that the Namikaze are finally returning. And when they heard of you, they knew who you were, because of the necklace you wear."

Honestly, what could you say to that? His father's family had returned…and of course he was happy…but…living with the Hyuuga and Inuzuka had been his life for a year and a half. It was his normal life style. And moving to the Namikaze…well, he didn't know them, he didn't know how he'd be treated.

Well, to be fair, he didn't know how he'd be treated by his guardians, and it turned out wonderful. But…he was just getting so used to it…

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. They aren't going to take you away from us forever. You will still be training with all of us; your schedule has just changed so it is more effective. And they will not stop you from seeing any one. In fact, they promote it. But some servants will be moving your possessions during lunch, and you will be leaving with them to your new home."

Naruto bit his lip at Keiko's comforting words, quieting himself from being to selfish. He was pampered, spoiled. He shouldn't ask such a thing! Keiko smiled softly, reaching across the table to ruffle his hair softly,

"And your room will still be here and at Inuzuka if you ever need it, Senpuu-ouji." Naruto was crushing her in a bear hug in seconds, and she chuckled softly as she hugged her surrogate son back, enjoying the fact that he still came to her for comfort. Of course he had a parent's pride and love from all his guardians, as well as their irritation. But with the return of his real blood, well, she wasn't sure he would care for their affections anymore.

Hinata said positively, holding baby Hanabi, "Naruto-nii-sama, you will visit all of us, when ever you can, of course." Naruto let Keiko go, and smiled at her. "Of course."

* * *

The time came, and he changed into some training clothes, black pants with blue and white strips, and a light jacket as the day warmed up, it was dark blue with a white swirl on the back, and the top of the sleeves and shoulders white, and the swirl and toggles on his left sleeve.

He followed the servants to the compound, rather anxious for this meeting with his clan. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, and he wanted them to accept him so badly, but he was afraid they would…well…not.

The Namikaze compound was just as huge as Hyuuga's, with just as much land. The homes were traditional, with a little privacy with fences around each home, but large, especially the main house and bath house. The gardens were gorgeous, but were hidden in the privacy of every home, which made the compound look like a small village itself, surrounded by the forest, and a few rivers that went through to make small lakes.

He was led to the main house, and when he approached, he noticed a young looking woman with long bright blond hair tied at the bottom, tan skin, and blue eyes just like him. She was wearing several layers of kimono, the outer a soft pink with yellow, orange, and white flowers.

She was merely lounging on the outer veranda, a tray with a cup and kettle full of what he assumed was tea. She was sipping at it leisurely, until she caught sight of him. Unceremoniously, she spurted out her tea and started fumbling with her many layers to stand up and greet him. Her smile was bright and inviting, and the second he was standing in the entrance area, taking off his ninja shoes, and stepped up on the floor, she enveloped him in a strong, warm hug, the soft silk against his cheeks.

"Oh, my nephew! Oh, if we had only known!" Naruto interrupted, a fox grin on his face, "It's alright, really. I at least had people watching over me." The woman's face was one of those mixes he always got; reminiscent, sad, happy, but with a little hurt. No idea why, but he had an affect on people to bring out a lot of emotions. His thoughts were cut in half as she whispered softly, cupping his face, a sad smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter. You should never have been left to fend for yourself, no matter how strong of a person you are because of it. Now, come, Naruto-kun. The leader, Saki-okaa-sama, your grandmother, wishes to see, as does the rest of the clan. But for now, you will only meet the head family, your family."

She took his hand in her calloused small hand that was covered by kimono, and she led him through, taking several turns and then around the center garden (there were several inner gardens, he noted, but this was the biggest one) and then stopped at a pair fusuma doors that were highly decorated. It was beautiful, showing all the elements, and in the center was the family swirl in black.

Sliding the door open, she ushered him into the large room, and saw before him many people, many that looked quite young except for a few, that did not look at all like a traditional Namikaze. They were all knelt on either side of the floor, and down the center was a dais of blue curtains and gold pillows (while everyone else sat on blue pillows).

Sitting on the cushion was another beautiful bright blond woman who looked only in her early 30's, with the same eyes as his and everyone else's, though they seemed much older, much wiser. She had aristocratic features; sharp nose, high cheek bones, almond shape eyes, and perky lips. She wore many layers of rich silk kimono, though they were with long sleeves, which he never saw on any other women except for the young ones. Her last layer was light yellow with many color's, the kimono top fell to her mid forearm, and was spread out like several other layers around her, though she wore a very large bright blue obi that trailed behind her.

Her bright blond hair was done in a strange style he only saw on certain women with white painted faces, though she seemed prettier to him, with many combs and decorations, a few long strands falling to the floor, outshining the silk yellow kimono it lay on. She had only light makeup, though he believed she didn't need it, and in one hand she held a black wood fan with powder blue silk dyed to navy at the top.

This entrancing beautiful woman, barely looking an age over 30, was the head of the Namikaze, and his grandmother. He could barely believe that, as he registered that everyone else in the room was dressed as she, with many layers, including the men, though there were differences of course. The woman, Sayuri-oba-chan he had learned, knelt before the dais, a smile cemented onto her face.

"Saki-okaa-sama, I would like to introduce your lost grandson and heir, Naruto-ouji-sama."

'WHAT?!?!' Was all he could think as the head of the clan gazed at him, a soft smile on her lips. "My grandson, I am most pleased to see you. On behalf of the clan Namikaze, your paternal clan, I sincerely apologize for leaving you to grow without protection and support of the clan you are an heir of." She bowed to him, as did everyone else, and now he was just embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "It's alright; it's of no fault to anyone. No one knew how to tell you, and my raising has been great under my guardians care." He copied the words that Hiashi-jii-san had told him to say, when Naruto had confessed earlier when the two were alone that he had no idea what to say.

Saki rose, the smile still on her face. "Your manners are well for one raised for six years alone." Naruto smirked at her, "I had a friend, my best friend, since I was four, help me. He is one of my blood brothers. His name is Uchiha Sasuke." The atmosphere of the room seemed to freeze, but quickly returned to normal when Saki asked,

"Are all Uchiha friendly to you?" Naruto didn't want to cast them in a bad light, or come out telling them about his secret, but if they were to be his family, they would need to know now.

"To be honest, no. The Uchiha have been against my existence since I was born. They deny my human body for the demon I carry, for reasons I do not know. You see, since my birth, my father sacrificed his life and mine to save Konoha. His soul was locked away in Shinigami's stomach, while I have held the Kyuubi no Youki, the demon fox, since birth. My mother died later that night, complications of bearing me, and then I was placed in Konoha's custody. The head of Uchiha has long hated me, as does many of his clan. The only Uchiha I know that care for me are Sasuke, and his mother, Mikoto. They keep our friendship hidden so Sasuke does not suffer the wrath of the clan and his father, Fugaku, who is head of the clan."

The room was silent, which made it feel like it was a cave, echoing any noise. Saki nodded her head slightly, if mostly to herself,

"Then those two are welcomed in our home at any time, and for any length. They are you're family, and that makes them our family…and I thank you, my grandson, for telling us the truth of your seal. One of your cousins happened upon seeing you, and the seal, and we have sought to find this seals meaning. Apparently, this was one of your father's original makings, so we have no records in the family seals."

He blinked at first, then again, doing a retake in his head. Were these people real? He asked, timidly,

"Your-your not...you don't hate me? For what I am? For being a jinchuuriki?" Everyone in the room stared at him in shock. Hated? For carrying a demon, for saving a village? Saki asked curiously,

"Why, Naruto-kun, why would we hate you? We should praise you, actually, for the burden you bear, for the sacrifice your father made. To live with such a demon, you should not be hated." His automatic response came out, before he could stop himself,

"But the villagers have long since hated me, including quite a few shinobi. I've always been hated!" Realization came to many, especially Saki, who had read the passage on jinchuuriki that Kichiro had brought to them when he came back from his mission. And then a deep fury came forth, along with killer intent, from all of them. Naruto was wondering how many times that this has happened and it was in his defense and not meant for him. Saki's image was frightful, and her voice scathing as she spat incoherent words in curses.

"They dare to-those vile-they have no right! My grandson-to do such to you-my heir- they-"

But she was silenced when she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her neck, and form sat in her lap, as a small spiked head was in the crook of her neck. She blinked at the comforting warmth, and realized that it was her grandson hugging her in his attempt of a bear hug, and she promptly hugged him back, enveloping his body in her warmth, hiding most of his body in her kimono sleeves, as one hand ran fingers through his hair. After a few seconds, he lifted his head, and smiled at her warmly, his eyes soft and slightly misted with held back tears. She panicked,

"Why do you cry, Naruto-kun? Please do not, for I can not bare it!" His laugh was so bright and sweet, and she was instantly reminded of Minato's wife. She laughed exactly like that, though with a woman's voice. A joy for life, a loving person. His smile broadened, "I'm not crying for being sad. I'm just so happy that you don't hate me!!"

The smile on his face was just like Minato's and his father Ryuunosuke that it brought a hitch to her throat, before a smile spread across her face. She kissed his forehead, and shifted him in her lap to face the rest of the family, who also smiled at the scene, especially two women, Sayuri-oba-chan, and a woman who looked a bit older, and taller. Saki held Naruto's waist as she spoke,

"Why, Naruto-kun, we have been rude. You have not yet met your family. Daughters, stand."

Sayuri stood with a taller woman in many kimonos, her top kimono deep purple with light blue butterflies and white fans. Saki introduced them,

"As you already met, this is Sayuri, your aunt, and so is Ume, who is my eldest daughter. They were your father's older sisters, and he used to have two older brothers, but both died long ago with no children to bear. Ume, yours may stand."

Sayuri sat down again, while beside Ume stood a blond young man with a willowy build like Ume, and only looked 25, and beside him was a brunette woman with beautiful features, but really intelligent eyes. In front of her stood three children in order of height. The tallest was a boy of 14, blond spikes with streaks of brown in his roots, and ocean eyes, the usual Namikaze blue mixed with his mother's yellow and green. The next was a girl of 9, with a complete head of bright blond that fell to the floor even when standing, skin tan, and the Namikaze blue eyes and aristocratic features. The youngest was a boy of 5 with bright blond hair that fell straight instead of spiked, and was swept into a ponytail at the top of his head. He had the family eyes with a little green, and features, but his skin was pale like his mother, and his structure was different than his siblings.

"This is Ume's son, Kichiro, your older cousin. That is his wife Kiyoko, and their children; Ichirou, Hotaru, and Katashi, who are your second cousins. Sayuri, yours may rise."

Sayuri stood, and it was in an order like Ume's. Beside her was an older looking man of early 40's, his hair black with peppering of white and gray, especially his goatee, and his hair was shorn close to his head. He was burly with amber eyes and rugged good looks, and even Naruto could tell he had ninja training like everyone else in the room. Beside him was a young man of 23, who had the Namikaze looks, but a burly build like his father, and beside him was a young woman of 20, a hour glass figure like Sayuri, and the Namikaze features, though her stomach was bulging. A man stood beside her, who had a muscular build, with light brown hair and cornflower blue eyes. Two children stood beside him, both girls that looked exactly like their mother, one 5, the other 3.

"This is Sayuri's husband, Sora, and their children, your cousins, Yoshi and Yumi. Yumi is married to Kohaku, and their children, Kumiko and Manami are your second cousins. Yumi is expecting another child soon, as you can tell. Now that everyone has been introduced, let us go to lunch, and we can talk more there."

Everyone stood and left the room excitedly, stealing glances at Naruto. Saki stayed near the back, Naruto still in her arms. While it was noisy on the way, he asked quietly in her ear, "Why does everyone look so young, obaa-chan?" She blinked, then laughed silently. She whispered back, "I will explain after lunch, Naruto-kun. Now come, we Namikaze have an appetite that rivals the great stomachs of the Akimichi."

His fish face at a woman saying such a thing only sent his grandmother into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Lunch had been a more informal affair, though he was amazed they could wear such beautiful and elegant clothing without so much as getting anything on it with the way they ate. It wasn't horribly, like he used to, in fact it was rather neat and well mannered. But it was the quantities that left one Naruto in deep shock. Though he still laughed at the small fight between Yumi and Yoshi, who both grabbed the last of the egg rolls with their chopsticks. What ensued was a mini battle, and in the end Yumi won after hitting her older brother over the head, while everyone had a good laugh.

His grandmother took him on a walk, and led him to one of the many inner gardens, but it was simple and filled with many scents that pleased his senses, a small pond and waterfall there, with a few trees, mainly cherry, peach, and plum blossoms. A circle bench was in the center, and the two sat on it with a tray of lavender and jasmine tea.

"So what do you wish to understand, Naruto-kun?" He said, as if it was obvious, "Everything." She laughed loudly, light like a song birds. Naruto liked it a lot. "I don't know if I can tell you every little thing, but I will tell you what I know, and it all started long before the founding of villages.

"As you know, the Shodaime and Nidaime were brothers, and both from the same clan that founded Konoha, the Senju clan. Well, before the founding, the Senju clan was aligned with two clans, who helped in the founding and fortifying of Konoha. One was the Uchiha, and the other was Namikaze. To create a binding treaty between the Namikaze and Senju, in good faith Senju clan gave to the Namikaze 10 Senju women, strong in their clan's bloodlines of mokuton and other manipulations, and the two mixed.

"As the Senju died away, the Namikaze remained, and we still have our mixed bloodlines, the mokuton, among others, and abilities to control the tailed demons chakra, which I believe is partly why your will is so strong over the Kyuubi's. It was mixed with the Namikaze, who are well known for wind mastery, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and sealing. To be fairly honest, the Namikaze, even without the Senju clan's mixture in our blood, are made simply for battle. Our most notable element is wind, which is a combat element. That is where we excel, where we are destined. It is a sad thing to say in times of peace, but it is the truth."

Naruto nodded, soaking up her information to heart. At least he knew where he got half his abilities. After she took a long drink of tea, she continued.

"One of the side effects of being fused with Senju blood is their strange genes. They look young, no matter what age, and makes it appear like you stop aging at 30. We have this gene obviously, as do the many of your guardian clans do, and several other ninja clans. They don't know it, I think, but it is a part of why Konoha shinobi always look young for most of their lives. Of course, they do not have the genes for the abilities, but to have the gene to look and the body to stay young is quite…nice, you could say."

Naruto's nose crinkled as he grinned at her, eyes rolling as he muttered, "Of course you say that…" Saki glared lightly at him, tapping him on the head with her fan. "I am a kunoichi, Naruto-kun, which means I can hear you very well." He just grinned foxily, taking her down memory lane yet again. The boy was so much like his parents, that it was both a joy and a pain to the heart to see him. Leaving the matter, she asked curiously, wanting to know her grandson and heir,

"So, what is it you want to be, Naruto-kun? When you grow into a ninja, I mean." His foxy grin went up a notch, determined and defiance in his eyes.

"I am going to be a Hokage, and follow my mother's family nindo."

She would have spit out her tea, but she managed to swallow it down with out making to much of a fool of herself. "Hokage? Why such a choice?"

"Because, I'm going to protect this village, even if most of the villagers hate me. My family lives in Konoha, and is a part of Konoha. I won't leave my family, and I will fight to protect them. Konoha is my family. Konoha is my home."

She searched his face as he said this, her heart racing at this little speech. She had never heard such passion as this boy's before, with such great conviction and confidence. If what little she knew about her grandson could be said, was that he could inspire you to believe him and follow him to the ends of the earth. And he was only 7. She grinned at him, eyes dancing with plans forming.

"Then, we all must pitch in to groom you into a Hokage, it seems."

His response was at first shock, before it turned into a million watt smile that warmed her from head to toe. Her grandson was a treasure indeed.

* * *

When he had heard the news, he couldn't believe it. The Namikaze had returned? After so many years of hiding to rebuild the clan in unknown places, they had come back, and claimed the pariah of Konoha as their heir.

Sasuke and his other friends had quickly run to the Namikaze compound (allowed in by order of the Head of the clan) and learned from Naruto that it was in fact true. And they learned an amazing thing about the main house of Namikaze.

It had sections, for different branches of the head family, while the front and center area and garden was meant for public use and parties. And in those sections were even more division of privacy, so that each person had three rooms (parent's room, children's room, and living room) (1), not including the library and seal room that even extended to the second story, as did the rooms, which the head of each branch of family slept in. In each section was an inner garden of their own making. There were nine sections (only four being used), and the Head's section was huge, though Saki did not occupy the rooms, quite content with where she had stayed since childhood.

Instead, Naruto was moved into those rooms of the head with no protest from any one, as he would one day be head of the clan, and he was Minato's son. Besides, this was the section his parents had occupied. He even saw the room his parents had made for him.

The master room was interesting, as it had three rooms (one big room divided) on the first floor. A bathroom (modernized with toilet, shower, and bath tub), a large bedroom, and a large living room, and then an entrance into the living room with a fusuma in the living room, and a shouji which was connected to the veranda to the inner garden, and the veranda went around to 5 other 'rooms' that could be split for a family. The second floor of the master bedroom was different than the others, as it wasn't noticeably connected to the second floor like the others, except its own hidden entrance into a hallway. It was laid with tatami mats, with several shouji screens, but it was empty, leaving an impressive space to be filled. It could be turned into anything desired.

Three months rolled by, and it was now early August. Three of his friends celebrated a birthday, and of course, he was invited to Chouji's and Kiba's, though had to sit out of Sasuke's (which was a bore, from what he watched while waiting for the Uchiha. There was no kid for Sasuke to play with!). But afterwards, they all (including his imouto Hinata (Hanabi wasn't even two!)) went to Naruto's, and he threw them a small party (invited the Namikaze clan to partake and get to know his friends (which they did, and were very affectionate to his friends, as they were 'family')), and after the grown ups left, they had time to enjoy being kids with out supervision.

Die or Ninja was played at all three parties. They always stayed the night, though Hinata stayed in the upstairs room because Naruto didn't want any one to disturb her when she slept. The fact that she was his little sister had nothing to do with it.

He hadn't changed his rooms much, not sure what to do yet, but he had changed his garden, of course with training in mokuton and his water manipulation. His grandmother's pond and waterfall were connected, water going up to the waterfall, and she used chakra to make it do so. So, training himself for awhile, he learned to landscape his own garden, like most his family enjoyed.

The garden had a pond with koi fish (Mr. Goldy was to stay in his room) and waterfall that he used from his grandmother's idea. He grew tall bamboo around 1 of the 4 verandas surrounding the garden, the one from the public area so it made the area seem hidden. For his large garden, he of course had trees of cherry blossom, and peach blossom. But he also had apple trees, plums, a permission tree, and maples. He had many flowers, but made sure there was a path in the garden, and a raised dais with a low table and cushions, in case he wanted to be outside. He was very proud of himself, from growing everything from nothing.

The school year was going to begin soon, and all of them were anxious to start on their way to being ninja. When Naruto told Saki about his plan to be in the lower segment of the class, she was astounded he would do such. When asked, he explained that was how he heard some teams were formed, the two best out of girls and boys, and then the worst boy. When she asked him how he was trying to make the teams up, she was surprised at how far ahead he though ahead, and how well the teams would work out. But she merely ruffled his hair gently, and told him to do his best in school. She would see about teams.

He couldn't really say anything against it, and dropped it, promising to do his best in school. Seriously, what could his grandmother cook up?

* * *

He couldn't go to sleep the entire night, his entire body wracked with nervous tension that he went to his garden to meditate on the pond. When it was time to get up for the morning, he knew there would be no chance for a wink of sleep, so he got dressed in training clothes.

His pants were baggy and black, and fishnets at the end it into his black ninja shoes. He decided to wear a skin tight tank top, black of course, with fish netting as sleeves to his mid arms, and a light red cloth belt. He had trouble picking which jacket he wanted to wear first.

A white one with black and orange markings on the shoulders and hem of the sleeves, which were flowy and wide/long sleeved to his finger tips, with a high collar that somehow stayed up, and if you didn't want to close it all the way, a gold cord with gold sliver bars across it, and the jacket came to his mid thigh, meant for him to grow in.

Then there was a bright orange jacket, with black markings on the shoulders and black flames on the cuffs, and the whirlpool swirl and wooden toggles on the left forearm. There was a high collar, but a hood was hidden inside the jacket that was black rabbit fur lining. There was pulling cords to lengthen it or shorten it, but its full length came to his knees, and you could leave it open like the other with a gold cord and bars across the neck, or close it.

Picking the orange jacket, pulling the length to his rear, and closing it so you could only see his chest, and the symbol of his parent's marriage was for all to see. Quickly going through breakfast (teased mercilessly from his female relatives for being such a heart breaker already, while the men just scruffed up his hair and laughed at his blushing), he ran off to join the others at the Academy playground.

When he got there, all of them had been there, along with quite a few kids they had never seen before. Naruto punched him lightly on the head,

"What took you so long? We've been waiting ten minutes." Naruto just pouted "They wouldn't stop pinching my cheeks! It really hurt, too! And the things they say, BAH! Women…no offense, Hinata-imouto." She giggled, "None taken, Naruto-nii-sama."

As they waited around, just sitting in a secluded part of the playground all by themselves, Naruto got this feeling in him. Something in him said to stand up now, and attack. But what exactly was he fighting, was his problem. He felt no danger, except from himself trying to get in trouble on the first day.

It came again, stronger now, and he turned around, looking behind him. Only to see a pair of jade green eyes staring straight at him, not really glaring, but more on the lines of angrily frustrated. Those green belonged to a girl with light pink hair tied up in a messy bun, with milk and honey pale skin, and a somewhat large forehead, but he had to admit, she was pretty. She wore black baggy pants, and a red jacket above it, with a big white O on the back. A Haruno. A berserker much like himself.

Now that explained the warnings. He couldn't stop himself from the blood pounding for the fight, the adrenaline already in the blood stream. On its own, his body stood to face this girl less than 20 feet away, and slowly, they circled each other, the distance closing in.

Neither noticed their own friends noticing the missing comrade, and looked to see the two staring each other down, a tension rising between the two. It went on for a minute before in unison they started walking directly across each other, circling until inch by inch they got closer, creating a ring for themselves that the kids now crowded around, anticipating a good fight.

Kiba asked what the hell was wrong with Naruto, and Shino reminded the dog boy about the Uzumaki blood being close to a berserker, so when a Haruno comes by, it automatically calls for a fight. A blood demand, they guessed to call it. Sasuke just stayed as close as possible, ready to stop Naruto from doing anything to advanced, or even killing the girl on accident.

And then they attacked.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Of course you love me…^_^ the cliff of course was coming. With me as your authoress for this evening, something always drops in unexpectedly.

1- Alright, I'll try my best to explain the house to you. There is one public section (to eat, party, and also the 'meeting room' where the head family meets with people). This section exceeds from the entrance to the center garden, and a little behind the center is the meeting room, and the upstairs of the public area is the family library. Then there are 9 private sections.

There are 3 on each side of the public area, and each three has a good sized garden, and veranda. Around the garden, is the rooms, and the hallway to the section. Otherwise, it is cut off from the other sections, and the upstairs rooms all have an adjoining veranda that overlooks the garden, and thick paper shouji doors, but the upstairs veranda follows the path of the hallway, so it is connected to the family library, seal room, upstairs living room, study of the head, etc., and the other sections, creating a rather private way for the family to be together, instead of the public area the first floor could turn into.

In each section, in a 'circle', is 6 individual rooms, each can be divided into 3 rooms on the first floor, as well as on the second (and each room on each floor as a modern bathroom, and its on hidden staircase), with the use of fusuma. So, the parents can have a room upstairs or downstairs, while the kids could live on the opposite floor, and the parent's floor could have a living room for the family.

The last 3 sections are set up behind the public area and 'meeting' room, and they are the sections for the higher people of the head family. They were of course a bit bigger, as are their gardens (rank in the family is determined by what section you live in). Saki, who was a rare female head of the Namikaze (her father gave her, the eldest child, the title of heir, instead of her brothers, who went into the branch family. When Naruto has children, who have their own families when they grow up, his aunts and cousins, etc, all moved into the branch family housing that is closest to the main house. Just the way it worked), had grown up in the Heirs/Heiresses section, which is in the top left corner of the house. In the top right corner was a section for the Wives and Children of the Head. More than once in the history of the Namikaze, has a head male had many wives, and it wasn't all that uncommon. But on the second floor, there was a hidden hall way that went around the section and led to the master rooms of the Head's section. The Head section is in the middle, and a bit bigger than the other two on its sides. As easy to know, it is where the Head resides, as well as his personal guests. Obviously, Naruto stays in the Master rooms, as he is the heir, and it would be pointless to move from the Heirs section to the Head section in a few yrs.

Alright, so now that there is the layout, I'm going to tell you that the rooms for the wives are going to be modified from their traditional one room=3 rooms. Like I said before, the upstairs and downstairs has an entrance area for the rooms that are connected to the veranda, and this area, 'greeting' area, then goes through a living room (with real walls and not fusuma as dividers), and that in turn leads to the bedroom at the back, and bathroom, stairs, secret hall way, and then a huge ass closet that can fit a lot of clothes, and is designed as a little area for people to hide away in, with couches, chairs, vanity set, and still room to walk in for displaying outfits to watchers. And this is for all the wives. The reason for this is that the wives of the head in the past usually tried to get along with each other, and sometimes conducted meetings with others and affairs in the closet, as it is a hidden room, with silence seals on it to provide privacy to the women.

Hopefully, this kind of explained the lay out of the house. Obviously not that much, but it was something.

Well, read and review.

_Love to laugh, that's the only way to live - Tiffany Carr_

**_Wolf_**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I apologize for the late chapter. But, here you go!

**Review Response:** _**Thank you everyone!!! I wrote to everyone who reviewed in every chapter, because of questions or comments, and just you guys be awesome to take your time and leaving a comment that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Haha.**_

Chapter 3 reviewers:

redsoxs94, Darksnider05, Aldo Montoya (Yep, I'm glad to not make an emo Sasuke as well. I hate that particular character, and made my own. MWAHAHA…And are you reading my mind?), CW (THANK YOU!!!), Rockmanbeasto (I love Naruto/Sasuke bonding as friends. It's hilarious and cute!! But, sadly, I can't do either requests for this fic, cause I've got an interesting plan set up. Maybe in another fic), Kael Hyun (I never said I was going to have SASUHINA for this fic. In fact, I said I wasn't. And I don't base the pairing off of the anime/manga. I just base it off of what I like. Lol), Adolthered (My mercy has been given. Lol. Yep, I love this pair of friends), chm01 (I know, I laughed so hard when I wrote this, my mom was wondering why I was crying.), that_one (my fic is weird, it's about friendship, love, adventure, some laughs, lots of trying to figure out what I'm writing, and sugar….yep, that's about it. Haha), Aikori Shukrai (THANKS), Koveras (thank you, that means a lot. Yeah, I kinda wanted to bang my head against a wall after the second chapter because I wanted to change it to purely NaruSaku. But, I already had gotten so far in writing, that I didn't want to deter from it. Hopefully it'll be up to par as a Harem fic. Dunno, never done one before), Loatroll, a little girl blue (Sadly, Hinata can't be with Sasuke in this fic, but in my other Naruto story, Hollow, I plan on making that a prominent couple…If I ever get around to updating. I love that quote!), StunningSpellRocks2345 (Thanks!!!), imgonnadie, THE GOD OF INTERESTING (Very interesting…lol), caroline (much later), Warper (hehe, thanks. Don't worry, there is no SasuHina in this one. I stated that long ago. And everyone has their own opinions.), Akira Stridder, Lord Purity (I was walking at 7 and a half months. My little brother was around that age as well. It's said that if a child is raised around a lot of adults, who walk, they tend to develop a HELL of a lot faster than other kids.), slimjim27, kyuubinaru (haha, thanks!), spedclass, Kyuubi no Goddess, ViperineVampire (I agree, I would love to see a scene of it if someone wants to draw it. I would myself, but I would never be able to do it justice with out photoshop or correl), hadar, edised, 0P3RATER (What? No I didn't.), Roamin-Tigeress (Hehe, as I'm trying to hint at, kids who are bred from ninja clans, basically are double the age of civilian kids in terms of development, mind, and maturity.)

Chapter 4 reviewers:

Bobboky, icedragon54, Kael Hyun, kyunaru, redsoxs94, Paimon (I plan to have as little idiot moments for Naruto as possible. As for a beta, I didn't know who'd want to be one for this fic, because I don't have friends on here except my beta for my CCS fic), that_one, Lord Purity (Senpuu= whirlwind, a great force/storm. Ouji=prince), Adolthered, Kyuubi no Goddess, taku-kun, zukara (thanks!), Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi, Epicweaver (yep, I wanted my very own Sasuke, that isn't bastardized, or emo. His early friendship with Naruto changes everything about the two.), Winterflower ( I won't have pranks all the time…just once in awhile. Hehe), Wirespeed91, Silver Elysion, Fangtooth (I said this WASN'T a SasuHina. I guess you didn't read the author note.), ViperineVampire, MadaMag (I made Naruto the older brother because Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was actually younger, and Naruto came across as older to him. And as for pairings…I'm way ahead of you. They are way to young!!!), Akira Stridder, fanfic789, whateveritis12 (With the whole Itachi and Mikoto thing…you'll just have to read. Lol), Jason, thebigmoose (true, I could, but I'm a GOD!!! And can do what ever I want. Lol. It pains me to read reviews of people going, "I hate this pairing, I'm not going to read this anymore" But if they are going to judge a story by their predetermined conceptions, then I don't care. I'm not here to change people's ideas. I'm here to create my own style of writing, my own story of how things go, and hopefully entertain people. If someone doesn't have an open mind to just read, I can't do anything about it.), carol, starlightscribe, ., blabla1994, (HAHA!)

Chapter 5 reviewers:

chm01 (just so you know, Inoichi as of chap 8, still doesn't know about the contract.), starlightscribe (He didn't want to die…and of stolkhomes syndrome. Very common), Wirespeed91, Legend3881 (The reason with the civilians was a very important start of change with civilians. You'll hopefully understand way later on), spedclass, DJ Rodriguez, skepsis66, Akira Stridder, bandgsecurtiyaw, that_one, Kuro-no-Tsubasa, Kyuubi no Goddess, MadaMag (Hehe. He recognized the swirl, but said nothing. As for the healing, you'll see), Epicweaver (I agree, I was trying my best to get Sakura as awesome early on as possible, and independent from liking Sasuke.), Hongthay, Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi, link2143, FallenAxel21

Chapter 6 reviewers:

chm01 (he read the letter, but it wasn't anything worth writing. Basically parents loved him, giving certain instructions, and stuff. And yes, they're parents are proud of their children having their first drinking game, though they didn't know it existed.), Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang (I can't help it, I'm sorry. Lol), DJ Rodriguez, Holy Star, Akira Stridder (Yep, I'm making things different in this story. Because this is how things should be, in my opinion.), LordofVermillion (I'd love to see where I go with all this myself. Lol), Kuro-no-Tsubasa, Hongthay (I loved Hiashi's little moment. I'd made me laugh so hard), Edengrave, spedclass, Kyuubi no Goddess, Jedi Master Smerg, WolfDragonGod, skepsis66, DarkRavie, Junky (Haha, does this surprise you a lot, with an authoress writing a harem for a boy? Lol. I don't know if other girls write harems or not. I sadly don't get ot read others people's work anymore, cause I'm so busy with school and trying to write for my other stories), Memory King, Blacke wolfe (I'm trying to work on that problem with dialogue. Just very hard to break from habits.), Bobboky, call015, ViperineVampire (As you'll read…it has to be done for sake of progress in this story. But, a twist will come with it.), SheWhoHasLostHerMind (I hope you keep falling in love. Haha.), the scatterbrained oracle (I always read stories with Minato as the winner of the limelight. Me, I wanted the fiery red head to have the spot light, and have her be a bit more prominent to Naruto. It's subtle, but Naruto takes after her in bits and pieces.), Mister Whitey (there are 5 girls: Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and an oc, sorta. Hinata has no love interest at this point, she's to busy having fun with her brother Naruto, and all their friends. She will develop one later, though. As you'll read, it happens. And yes, I want to keep the nice lady in the story, and somehow bring back the girl Naruto had saved. My update schedule is sadly sporadic, because of school, homework, and trying to keep my friendships. But, hopefully, I should be able to update more often when things settle down.)

Chapter 7 reviewers:

chm01 (Opps, I gave you another cliff to ponder with. Hehehe), Akira Stridder (Sorry, but as stated in the first and second chapter, Sakura is part of the Harem. BUT she is not a Sasuke fan girl!), DarkRavie, spedclass, irvanthedamned (ALL HAIL ME!!! Haha ^_^), MadaMag (Nope. I've changed things around. Big time. I have that tendency), Yrlastin (Why thank you!), DJ Rodriguez (Go on an read.), Liger01 (as stated in the second chaper: Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. I'm now having second thoughts on the fifth wife.), Tomanak (Thanks. Sorry for the wait, but here's another chapter!), spider of the leaf (The reason why they fight is because both of them come from berserker clans. As I've been hinting in past chapters, when two berserkers meet, they tend to fight each other to test their strength and if they should trust one another in battle. I meant to write it, but Naruto had also fought with Miyako and other Haruno at a past date. He had never met Sakura until this VERY moment.), ViperineVampire (Yes, I plan on detailing his training later on, especially as a genin and other wise. Right now, it's just left alone, because that would drag this on even longer. Pretty sure you guys want to get to genin before chapter 15), naruto'sstrength (Thanks. I'm trying my best to be as 'authentic' as possible in my writing.), pax-draconix, piano play, lordzues, HikariNoTenshi-San (Haha, yeah, I feel like someone should have been taking bets, but they're a bunch of kids. Yet, the idea made me laugh a bit), Phnxfyr1, Roamin-Tigeress(Thanks! I've bee practicing my writing through fanfics, because I've been trying to write an actual book of my own. It's good to know that I'm getting there bit by bit.), Rawr (In dinosaur, Rawr mean I love you! Haha, thanks!), artsycherry (Sorry, I'm honestly not good at fight scenes, but I did as much as I could), backupacc(Yes, my brilliant plan to get over a thousand readers just before the become genin is a work in progress, but rather realistic with me drawing it out so much…lol, not really.), dragon-game, z09-, Omgoth, Djinn Crimsora (Hehehe. I've left you with another cliff, it seems.)

_Words from the Wolf: _

_-"I'm cruel and unusual. Does that make me illegal?" – a friend of mine_

_-Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its original characters. Everything else is mine. Believe it.**

* * *

**_Senpuu_**

Naruto dove in, aiming his fist at this pink haired girl, testing to see her reaction. She had apparently had the same thought in mind, as before they could even make contact, they separated fast enough before coming back together, Naruto aiming a knife hand for her ribs, while she warded him off with a fast roundhouse, hitting him hard in the left shoulder.

Rolling to the side, he got up again, only to flip backwards as she had used his distraction to lunge at him. Now that he was behind her, he crouched down to sweep her feet from under her. It worked, but she was smart enough to use her momentum to flip away.

But Naruto was persistent, and chased after her, throwing punches at vital parts, and he managed a few before she got her defenses back up and she had a great uppercut to his chin…or would have, had he barely jumped away in time.

The two ignored the crowd of kids that had created a circle around them, cheering for whoever, or their friends ready to intervene. Naruto was solely concentrated on this girl, as they danced around each other.

His heart pounded at the surge of adrenaline this fight was giving him. He had fought with adults, more advanced, but for some reason, this fight with his peer excited him more than any other fight with a Haruno.

Dodging another of her fists, he ducked under her outstretched arm, again behind her, and hit her in the kidney, to which she cried out, rolling away from him, but Naruto was on her again, ready to deliver an axel kick before she even got up, but she flipped away just in time before he made contact, and now he had to block her heavy kicks.

As he aimed to punch her in the ribs again, she backed away again, and the two stared off, panting a bit, not out of exhaustion, but at their blood's scream for battle.

As they made ready to lunge again at each other, they were both startled by a shout from in front of them, and they were restrained before they even knew it. Looking up, Naruto saw a young man with dark tan and hair like Shikamaru, with a scar over his nose, and a chunnin vest jacket.

He was glaring at both of them, as he said, "Everyone get inside, class is starting. And you two, what do you think you were doing? Fighting outside of spar matches in class is not allowed! What are your names?"

Neither wanted to speak, nor even look at each other, not out of fear of being scolded, but frustrated that the match had been interrupted. But, Naruto spoke first, a little of his anger apparent,

"Naruto."

The girl spat out,

"Sakura."

The young teacher frowned, but signaled to the adults holding down the two to let them go. "It seems you're in my class. Both of you go, and I want to talk to you both during lunch. Go, NOW!"

Both of them left, rushing into the building with the other students. Iruka sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Of course he would get the problem children. It was only natural. Another teacher patted his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Iruka-san, you just created more problems for yourself, you know?" The young man looked at the older man, who chuckled, answering the unasked question. "You just separated the two during a fight. Haruno is a berserker, and it seems that the Naruto boy is also a berserker. Don't you remember the lessons in academy, where they said it's always a bad idea to interrupt a fight between ally berserkers?"

Iruka swallowed this information hard. Shit.

The other teacher just laughed. This was going to be an interesting couple years.

* * *

Entering the class room, Naruto found his friends already, sitting to the far side by the windows. The rows were separated in three, with a table that sat three, and four tables in each row. Going down the aisle, he went to the last row, and to the second row at the top.

Sasuke and Kiba had saved a seat for him in between them, and Naruto sat himself down, for some reason still irritated at the ruined match. Behind him sat Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru right by the open window, and in front of him was Hina sitting with some random girls.

Taking notice of the room, Naruto realized that the cute pink haired girl, the Haruno he had fought earlier, was sitting on the other side of the room, along with her pretty blonde friend, and a gaggle of girls.

Quickly turning his eyes away from her, he ignored his bodies wish to continue their fight. At the front of the class was a desk on a raised platform, and behind it a large chalkboard.

The teacher, the dolphin looking guy from earlier, walked into the class, a genial smile on his face, as he took role call. Naruto knew there was no last name attached to his name, so he merely raised his hand when his name was called.

With that done, their teacher finally introduced himself.

"My name in Umino Iruka, and for the next four years, I will be your teacher at this academy. All of you signed up to become ninja, and I will not lie and say it is fun and games. It is serious, and not just a career, but your way of life. You will not understand this now, and I don't expect you too. That is why I am here to train you."

He went to the chalk board, and wrote quickly.

"Everyone, take out the history book, and turn to page 9, and we will start with that."

Naruto groaned quietly. He and his friends already knew this. All ninja kids knew this! He reeled that back. Not all students here were clans children, or even from 2nd or 3rd generation ninja families. Quite a bunch were civilians.

Laying back, he wrote in his notebook, pushing it a little in front of him for both boys on either side of him to read. 'So, are you guys busy after class?'

Sasuke was the first to reply, '**I can't do anything today. Father wants me to come straight home to report the first day. I don't know why.**'

Kiba replied after, 'Nothing. Why?'

Naruto scribbled quickly, 'To start some important plans. Thought everyone might like to participate.'

Sasuke wrote, '**Naruto, don't tell me you're already planning on pranking people? Can't you wait a while?**'

The blond replied, 'I am waiting a while. This is a long term mission.'

Kiba scrawled, 'I'm in.'

Sasuke nodded as he wrote, '**Fine. I'll tell the others during lunch. Do you have anything planned yet?**'

'Nope. But I'll explain later. Iruka-sensei is looking over here suspiciously.'

With that, they stopped, and paid attention, or at least pretended to while doing something else not so attention seeking.

Naruto found himself looking at the two girls that constantly grabbed his attention, and berating himself for doing so. What was so interesting about them anyway?

* * *

His punishment for the fight with Haruno was simple. Clean all the school's chalk erasers after school. He had it easier than Haruno, who had to go on a couple teacher errands. Then again, that's because had a cheat in the form of Kage Bunshin.

He was finished in 15 minutes, and then went to the teacher's offices to tell Iruka-sensei he was done. Of course, the scarred nose man didn't believe him, but after checking every eraser, Naruto was free to go meet his friends at the play ground.

They went over to Chouji's place to start planning, and his mom gave Naruto a warm hug since she didn't see him all that often, and gave all the kids snacks, before leaving them be.

Shino spoke first, "So, what is this plan that you have?"

Naruto grinned, "I'll fill Sasuke in tomorrow, but this is what I have so far…"

* * *

The Hokage for some reason felt that something was going to happen. His old joints were on end, but something told him that something important was going to happen. He wasn't sure it was good or bad, but he was on edge the entire day.

And for a good reason, he learned, as the afternoon wore on and it was passed 6 in the late August air. A knock came on his door and he recognized the chakra. So, it was that time again.

Calling them in, he sat back as the door opened quietly on its usually squeaky hinges, and in walked a beautiful middle aged woman. She had reddish brown hair, playful pale blue eyes, and stood tall and commanding, and even through the many layers of her fine expensive kimono, you could tell she had the body of a deadly kunoichi.

Even if she was in her 40's, she could grab every hot blooded males attention, as she smiled kindly at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, how have you been doing?"

He chuckled, sitting up as he signaled an ANBU to get some tea for the two of them.

"As well as I can be, Kasumi-hime. Please, sit. It's a long distance from the capital."

She did as he suggested, sitting herself comfortably. Neither said anything as they waited for the tea to be brought in, and after the secretary left, the Princess of Fire started,

"I've come across some rather interesting news lately. I was having dinner with the Daimyo of Lightning's wife, and heard by chance from their guard's that a young girl of 11, a miss Nii Yugito, was of interesting descent. She is the bastard child of the current Daimyo of Lightning, and was sent to Kumo to live with monks. But, it seems she was chosen to harness a power of a demon, from this rumor, she is the container of the two tailed demon cat.

"And also, she has been raised as a ninja instead of a priestess. And that despite her sacrifice, she is treated very much like a stereotypical jinchuuriki.

"So, I decided to go have a tour of Kumo, seeing if I would by chance need a job for them to do. And I came across this supposed Yugito. Well, it seemed rumors were true. Which I found odd, because coincidentally, they have another jinchuuriki, who is the brother of recently instated Raikage. But apparently, no civilian knew about the second jinchuuriki, who houses a much more powerful demon, but they did find out about this girl, and treated her as such.

"Well, the next day, I proposed an idea to the Daimyo of Lightning's wife, about getting rid of a little problem for her. See, as long as the bastard child Yugito resides in Lightning, the girl poses a threat to taking the throne for herself instead of going to the wife's children.

"So, as the girl is not a fledged ninja of Kumo, I was able to adopt the orphan girl, and I have brought her into my family, which is easy, as my husband is the brother of the current Daimyo of Lightning. Is that not lovely, Hokage-sama? Though, I do feel like I need some more guards to protect this young child, don't you think?"

The Hokage nodded, pouring himself another cup of tea. "Of course." Kasumi-hime continued.

"Oh, I was also on some travels to meet with the Daimyo of Earth, and came across another interesting little girl, named Fuu. Apparently she had been adopted from an Iwa orphanage. She has a strange presence about her, and when I asked, I learned that she was a jinchuuriki as well! Quite interesting, I thought, to learn that she had been abandoned by her adopted parents, and was left to die in the village on the border of Earth and Waterfall. But when we came across her, she was running towards Waterfall Village.

"And since I needed a young girl to be a dear friend to Yugito, well, she decided to come with me. She's about 8 or 9. I'll also need those ninja protecting Yugito to protect my other adopted child, don't you think?"

The Hokage nodded again, masking his mixed emotions, and listened as she again continued.

"And while I was traveling with Daimyo of Earth and later, Daimyo of Wind, I came across many more interesting finds. Apparently, the Kazekage has three children, the youngest of which is an unstable and violent young boy of 8. But it seems he has a problem, that just wasn't 'sealed' away just right.

"And I've also learned some rather fun facts. Iwa has been in negotiations with a new village, Sound, in the Rice Field Country. They've been trading metals and other exports for Rice country's main export of rice, as well as some other foods. It seems the famine in Earth Country will be avoided. But, the Otokage…a glance at him reminded me of a particular snake. And by chance I saw a strange looking ANBU, with a pure white mask. He reminded me of a hawk. And they spoke just like a native of Konoha. An interesting thing.

"And then my brother, the Daimyo of Fire, found some information about Rain Country, and some odd activity with a group called Akatsuki. Apparently, they are a band of rogue ninjas, and it was noted by a trusted friend of mine, that they are asking about demons. As well as the people containing them."

This statement made Sandaime's blood run cold. He also had heard news of the old group of mercenaries, that had turned from helping countries for hire in wars, and with a change in leadership, had a change in purpose. And anyone who asked about demons had no good intentions. Kasumi went on, ignoring the old man's silence.

"I've also come across some more interesting people, rather older men. But, I digress, I should save it for another time, don't you think?"

The Hokage asked kindly, "Would you like to rest? I could have someone take you to quarters at my home. They aren't exactly up to par, but hopefully they are fit for a nights sleep."

Kasumi smiled again, standing, "Oh, no, I sadly must take a rain check on your gracious hospitality. You see, I'm expected to be in Water Country in a few days, and I must make a head start. Do wish me luck, old friend."

Hokage stood and led her out the door, smiling kindly, "Of course, Kasumi-hime. I always wish you well on your travels… Are you sure you do not want an escort?"

Kasumi laughed, "Heavens no. Those ninja of the Mist are so picky about who comes past their borders. I don't want any of your people hurt on my account for any misunderstanding."

The Sandaime nodded again, heeding her warning, and giving his own, "Then let us hope that what you seek is nothing to troublesome for your health. I heard there was trouble in that part of the world again."

"Yes, let us hope I can see you again in a few months instead of longer."

Kasumi nodded, leaving the office now, and in the absence of her breathtakingly beauty and commanding presence, brought a foreboding sense to the old Hokage as he sat in his swivel chair, mulling over what she had told him.

It seemed he needed to write a letter to an old friend.

* * *

It had been two months since the beginning of school, and to the suspicions of many, Naruto had been behaving.

At least, that's what he made it look like.

But on this night of October the 3rd, the infamous prankster would rear his spiked head once again.

Naruto snickered to himself as Kiba and himself were working quietly in the apartment of their target. The target was knocked out cold from some tasteless, odorless, fast acting sleeping powder that Shino and Hinata had concocted for this, and had given to all the teams to put their targets to an unsuspecting deep sleep.

Replacing some bottles in the bathroom, Naruto checked to make sure Kiba had worked the clock correctly, before pressing the button of his long range neck walkie talkie,

"Team Oni, has the target been neutralized?"

Sasuke's voice came on the radio for everyone to hear, "This is Team Oni. Target is still awake, but has taken the powder. Assumingly, unsuspected right now."

Naruto replied, "Alright, call when target has gone to sleep."

Sasuke replied, "Roger."

Naruto continued, "Team Squawk, has target been neutralized?"

Shikamaru sighed into the radio, "This is Team Squawk, target is neutralized, and we are proceeding with plan - Shino, I wouldn't touch that if I were you -Anyways, time marked as 23:14, and will proceed to radio silence unless problem prevails with Team Squawk. Over."

Naruto replied, watched Kiba work on to something else after he was done with the clock. "Roger, radio silence for Team Squawk. Team Heart, what is your status?"

Chouji answered, "Team Heart is still wide awake, but the powder has been taken. Waiting for back up, and will call in when anything else happens."

Naruto affirmed, "Roger, thanks for update Team Heart, back up from Team Smurf should be there shortly."

Chouji replied, "Roger."

Naruto turned off his throat mic as he asked Kiba, "When were you so good at sewing?" Kiba shrugged, "Hana-nee always made me sew my own clothes tears. She would have made you to, but you already knew how."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, Hana-nee was really surprised when she learned I did it on my own already."

Kiba was done with his project finally, and stood. "I think we should go back up Chouji now. Poor guy is probably scared of being alone with his target."

Naruto nodded, a bit worried himself, "Chouji's a tough guy, but I kinda wish he didn't pull the purple marble when picking teams from the bag. Alright, you sure were done here?"

Kiba puffed out his chest proudly, passing Naruto one of the supply bags, "Yep. Every last thing is taken care of."

Naruto went to the window, and they left as silently as they came, and flawlessly, the blond closed the window, and with his devise of wires, stick, and paperclips, the latch was locked securely again.

The two ran off, and like Naruto had taught Kiba, they stuck to the shadows, heading in direction of Team Heart. On the radio, Sasuke called again,

"Team Smurf, this is Team Oni, target has been neutralized, and will now proceed with our part of the plan. Time marked as 23:27, and will commence with radio silence unless there is a problem. Over."

Naruto replied, "Roger, Team Oni and Team Squawk are on radio silence."

He and Kiba continued on the way to meet up with Chouji.

* * *

Sasuke was placing the last of the wires, when Hinata giggled at something. The Uchiha glanced at her, curious. Whispering, he asked,

"What is it?"

Hinata answered, finishing with her work, and came over. "I heard something from my mom the other day. Swear you won't tell Naruto-nii-sama?"

Sasuke quirked a brow. Hinata wasn't the type to hide things from Naruto. But when she did, it had to be good. Nodding, she whispered back. "My mom was talking with Tsume-obaa-san, Miyako-obaa-san, and you mom. Apparently Naruto's dad did the same thing to his mom all the time when they were kids. You know, played pranks on her and teased her, just like Naruto does in class. My mom says he has a crush. And also…"

She whispered the last part into his ear, and Sasuke had to bite his cheek from laughing out loud. Oh, this was too good.

Before he could say anything, the radio came back on, Naruto's voice in their ear pieces,

"This is Team Smurf and Team Heart, time marked as 00:38, we are leaving and proceeding to point A. Don't forget to leave your messages. Meet you all there. Over."

Sasuke confirmed, "Team Oni is also finished up here, we'll be meeting up with you shortly. Over."

Shikamaru answered, "Team Squawk is almost done here, we'll be heading out as soon as we're done here. Over."

Sasuke stood, gathering his tools carefully to not make a noise. But apparently that wasn't something to be worried about, as when Hinata tapped his shoulder, he turned around to found Miyako-oba-san, who was observing the contraption and the two unmistakable children in front of her.

Neither Sasuke or Hinata said anything as she came closer, admiring their work.

"Naruto's work, huh? Good thing to, it gets boring when he doesn't pull something off every once in awhile. Good for boosting morale. Nice use with the wires, Sasuke-kun...Just make sure you all clean up after what ever happens. Night kids."

Both blinked as she disappeared, but didn't wait long to boot out the door.

* * *

It was just a bit passed sun rise, and the teams had gathered at the top of Hokage monument, and the Yondaime's head. They had camped out there for the night, and got up in time to watch the fruits of their labor.

They had snacks and binoculars each as they waited for their targets to wake up. Naruto looked at his watch, careful of the time. All four targets woke up at about the same time, so when they couldn't see one, there was definitely someone they could see.

And there was Team Hearts work, rushing to work quicker than usual, not stopping for any chats of the day. Everyone else had to congratulate Chouji on his choice of color. It was rather fitting, as well.

Kiba said, "Hey, our targets leaving."

Everyone zoomed in on Team Smurf's work.

* * *

He was late. He had scheduled a meeting with Hokage early in the morning, and now he was going to make the man wait.

Ok, so, he was lying to himself. He was an hour and half a head of time, but Iruka was a man of punctuality, unlike someone he would not name.

He ran around his apartment, making sure he was ready. It seemed the light was out in his bathroom, but that didn't matter, as he could take a shower in the dark. Out of there quickly, he dried off to brush his teeth in the dark, and he ran to put on his uniform, and grabbed his hitae-ki and snack bar from his kitchen table, and put on his ninja sandals.

But as he started walking, he noticed something extremely odd. His body felt heavier than usual. He could barely walk a foot before each foot slammed to the ground. Applying chakra to his feet, somehow made this worse.

Finally out on the street, he came across something else. People were staring and laughing at him. Maybe he should have checked the mirror that morning, but he didn't think anything was out of the normal.

Embarrassed for no reason as he trudged his way to the Hokage tower, he was glad he had gotten up early like usual. Because this was going to take a while.

* * *

Shikamaru laughed, and asked, "Is he not even going to look in a store window?"

Kiba answered, "Nope. He is going to go straight to Hokage Tower. And he won't even think of taking off the shoes. Great idea, by the way, Naruto."

The blond smirked, taking the compliment. "Hey, you researched him better than I did."

Shino pointed out, "Team Oni's target has come out."

They immediately focused on the rampaging target.

* * *

She had woken up, and it was a regular morning. She had brushed her teeth, taken her shower, still in the daze of sleep. Haruno Sakura didn't wake up until she realized something was wrong with the clothes she grabbed out of her closet.

They were grey cotton, and it was like a barbaric dress. Putting on the dress since there were no other clothes, she had found wooden club beside her door. But it wouldn't come off. Frantic, she went to the bathroom, and freaked out even more upon seeing her revealed image in the mirror.

Her hair was dyed black, her skin dark red, and her lips and teeth also black. Now taking notice of the three offending colors, she looked at their origins. Sure enough, her shampoo, conditioner, and toothpaste were black, and her body wash red.

Angry, she ran down the hall to find her mother, only to trip on a wire, and fell down the stairs, abruptly feeling her head hit on both sides, and she tumbled down the rest of the stairs in a heap. Getting up, she noticed the symbol on the adjacent wall.

A swirl.

There was only one person she knew would have done this, and would unashamedly announce it.

"**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

She stomped past the family training area, where many Haruno's saw the red skinned, black haired, two horned, and club carrying Sakura in all her rampaging glory.

None of them moved until she left the compound, and most fell in a heap of laughter. Miyako was very pleased at Naruto's work. If he put that much effort into it, it seems things were going on well.

* * *

Naruto called out, "Hey, check out Team Squawk's work!"

Sasuke commented, "Nice use of colors."

Shikamaru replied, "Shino was in charge of colors. Great work, by the way."

Shino nodded as he and the others observed.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino stared in horror of her reflection. She had orange skin, bright yellow lips and teeth, and her hair was purple. Her clothes had been replaced with orange jump suits. And she had feathers every where.

Running down stairs in her fury, she found her dad talking to one of her uncles.

"DAD!!!" Inoichi turned to see his daughter, rather surprised. But he said nothing as he stuck out his hand with a white note in it. "Some boy left this for you, Ino. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Ino took the note, opening it to see the swirl symbol. And that was all she needed to know.

She tore it up in her fit, and said scathingly, "What's happening dad, is your daughter might be going to prison for murder. _**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!!!!**_"

She ran off, and Inoichi turned to his younger brother, "You got a picture of that, right?" His brother nodded, before bursting into laughter.

Inoichi joined him, pleased that Naruto had taken notice of his daughter.

* * *

All the way up Hokage tower, people were still laughing at him, though many were trying to cover this with a cough. What the hell was with everyone today?

Iruka finally got to the Hokage's office, and saw that the secretary also seemed to be having a problem, but she controlled it well when she informed the Hokage that he was there for their appointment.

Being let in, he heard laugh as soon as he closed the door.

Walking to the center of the room, he reported in. The 'professor' had his chair turned to face the window, and replied,

"Iruka-kun, it seems we've both been had."

And with that, the Sandaime turned in his chair. And Iruka bit his tongue. The Hokage was dyed white skin, and with hearts on his cheeks. And in place of his red hat, was a red clown afro. And his hite robes were replaced with purple ones, and red hearts everywhere.

"You might want to take a look in the bathroom…and take off those shoes, so you can walk normally."

Iruka did as suggested. The second his shoes were off, the weight was gone. Going to the Hokage's private bathroom, he stood in shock at his reflection. His hair was dyed white, and his skin bright blue. His chuunin vest was decorated with orange swirls.

He growled and cursed, before going back into the Hokage's office.

Once again, he had to make sure he didn't laugh. The sour face of the old man with his added feautures…was rather hard not to laugh at.

Iruka didn't know that the ANBU assigned to the Hokage had already been warned that they would get wall duty for a month if they so much as peeped.

"Hokage-sama…?"

"Don't worry, he's being caught, unless you can go find him first. But I suggest you take the day off to get the dye off…"

The Hokage grumbled something about a meeting, and he'd wring Naruto's neck for this.

Iruka left, leaving the shoes behind as Hokage had told him to, and only started laughing when he was far out of hearing from the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the Hokage tower halls within four hours, not even putting up a fight when they had found him. The others had high tailed it out of there, with the job of cleaning up since Naruto was taking the blame.

His escorts, bear and wolf, were his usual pick ups and life long buddies, and bear had given him an apple, knowing the blonde was fond of them.

Several ANBU they had met on the way either clapped really softly or gave the 'prisoner' a thumbs up, and Naruto smirked, taking a bite from the apple.

They came to the council doors, and the doors opened to the council sitting around villagers on one side, clans on the other, and in the once missing place of the Namikaze chair, was now filled with his emotionless looking grandmother.

Standing in front of them as he took another bite from his apple, he waited for the cries for his blood from the civilians. They didn't even peep. Weird.

Sarutobi started off the discussion first. "I'm sure we all know why we are here. Do you deny what you have done, Naruto?" The blond quirked an eyebrow. When had he ever denied his pranks? He was proud of them, not ashamed at his works of art.

"No."

Sarutobi was as always impressed with the blond, but infuriated at his lack of being scared of the consequence. He chalked that up to having punished the boy many times over the past near 8 years, and Naruto did them all. Honestly, what else could he do torture the kid?

"Well then, it seems I'll have to sentence you to-"

"Excsue me, Hokage-sama. But I think I know a fitting punishment for the boy. If you'd let me carry it out, that is."

Naruto stared at his grandmother. What was the woman thinking? He didn't like it. He got quite a bit of his genes from her, and his mom's instinctual genes were kicking it. Warning him of an impending danger. He had to suppress a shiver down his spine.

The Hokage looked at the Namikaze head. The beautiful Saki-sama was new to the table after years of absence, and she and Naruto's other guardian clans had informed him of keeping Naruto's affiliations to his paternal clan quiet. It was rather hard not to see the likeness in grandmother and grandson, but for the sake of protecting the infamous blond, they were keeping his identity hidden from the council and the rest of the village until he became a genin or chuunin at least. Though, the ANBU, being the boy's constant guards when possible, long since knew of what was going on.

Sarutobi was however very curious about what punishment she could come up with. With a nod of his super glued on afro, he answered gravely.

"I concede, you may send a message to the boy when you find a date. Bear, Wolf, take him home, and do not let him leave the residence."

With that, Naruto was led out of the Hokage Tower and back to the Namikaze compound by a couple shunshin's, and the led him into the house, ordered to stay with him until released from duty. Naruto asked one of the branch members if they could bring some food, and before long, he was serving them food out in his section's garden, and the three of them enjoying catching up on old times, and he described just how he had planned everything, leaving out his friends to avoid incriminating them.

But after two hours, his grandmother came home, and he felt that shiver of fear again. She dismissed the ANBU, explaining she could watch out for Naruto. They left the compound, and she finally brought out what an evil woman she really was.

Naruto's horrified expression was enough to make his grandmother cackle in delight.

She had done the same to his father, as well as his long dead uncles, many many years ago.

Saki was rather proud of herself. She still had it.

Naruto's horror only increased when she added more to this embarrassment.

"Naruto-ouji, come out, your aunts and I want to see." His grandmother commanded from her garden, and he exited her rooms in the attire she forced him in.

He was decked out in 5 layers of women's kimonos, all of them obviously female in their colors and designs, but also with the very long sleeves. Around his neck was black chocker with a gold disc and red beads dangling from it, and his ears now pierced with two studs in each. And his aunt Ume had been cruel enough to force him into a blonde wig.

The three women were laughing as he went over to them, mortified at this cross dressing punishment, but as he sat down next to them, he learned that wasn't all. No, the dressing up as a girl part was the least of his problems.

He had to serve his aunts tea, learn flower arrangements, and all other girly things. Why? Because a disgusting, horrible thing his grandmother said as he was pouring some tea to Sayuri-obaa-san.

He was apparently in several arranged marriages, and he would be expected to appreciate his wives skills. And it was also in case he ever went on a mission that required a female infiltrator.

He'd rather it had been the latter reason, and that he never had learned the former.

* * *

Seven days later was his 8th birthday. And just like the year before, it was hosted at the Hyuuga's, and he got to see all his guardians once again after quite some time. Gratefully, the embarrassment of his punishment was just between him, his aunts, and his grandma, and he never spoke a word of it to anyone no matter how many times they pestered.

This year however, obviously had more people, as the Namikaze had joined them in celebrations, and everyone was present to wish the heir a great birthday and another year to continue it. The group of friends went around once again, and he greeted everyone he could, remembering them for later, and he got to see the Ichiraku's again, pleased to see that they were once again remembered. He went to their stall once a week at least, but to him it wasn't enough. But Teuchi-jii-san just ruffled his hair and laughed.

Sarutobi was there, and it seemed that Naruto's prank was long forgotten, as he gave the boy a hug and his crinkly old smile, handing a letter to him, "Read later. Go enjoy your party."

Naruto had gone to Inoichi and Miyako, expecting to be in trouble because of him teasing and pranking on their daughters, only to find the two of them laughing it off and telling him it was normal for little boys. He had no idea what that meant.

He went off to play with friends, going over to his guardians or their clansmen every once in awhile for a comforting hug or catching up. Hanabi hung onto him when ever she could, and after he blew out his cake candles, he and the others had disappeared to his old rooms to play a game of Die or Ninja.

Good times.

* * *

She strode into the room, staying in the shadows, her feet careful of the floor.

The scroll room of the Mizukage should not be that easy to get into, even with the distraction outside. There had been no guards, no traps, nothing. Was this a decoy room?

She reached for one of the scrolls, her eyes flashing silver and gold with black triangles. Even in the dark, she could read it perfectly. One of the perks of the Kamigan. Reading it while maintaining alertness of any noise put her on edge.

But something in the scrolls many passages caught her eye.

There was no way...she had found it.

Her eyes skimmed over it again, unbelieving. This had to be wrong. Going to another scroll, she was given more insight. It was true. There was no denying it. And these were the real scrolls she had been looking for. The seal at the top was proof of true authenticity.

Her blood began to boil, a metallic taste in her throat.

But she was disrupted in her anger as she heard noise outside. Grabbing the scrolls and sealing them inside one of her carry scrolls, she made quick work of taking the hundreds of scrolls and packing them away.

She would need to do further research, but for now, she needed to get out of there before the distraction was killed. Leaving the building was again scarily easy, as there was no one in the building. But she knew why, as she watched ninjas, civilians, and mercs fight against each other.

She had known of the turmoil of civilians hatred to those with bloodlines. But this fight was different. The Mist's seven swordsmen had rallied up everyone to fight the corrupt Daimyo of Water, who had recently killed the Yondaime Mizukage so he could have his power. The ninja were trying to restore the natural order to the Village of Mist. Again. And she knew that they would retreat, as planned.

Getting out of there, she slipped passed people through shadow and building alleys. Running, she got past the main village, and headed to the far shore on the other side of the country, to meet up with her ship at the designated point. Walking over a bridge, she saw a little child, crouched on the edge, in dirty, ragged clothes, and about 3 days from death.

She knew she had a problem with picking up people and thinking she could save everyone, but she couldn't stop herself. Crouching down, she was right next to the scared little thing, offering her hand.

"I am a friend. Who are you?"

The little child shook, afraid that she would hurt them. This infuriated the woman. Children should never feel afraid like this. Ever. She stayed still, and after awhile, the child answered, shivering.

"Haku. Utakata Haku."

This name rang extremely familiar to the woman. For two reasons.

She took off her head wrap and ANBU face mask. The child was entranced by her beauty, and her smile.

"Well, little Haku, it seems we are going to be helping each other from now. How does that sound?"

The child didn't understand. She smiled again. "Come, we should get you cleaned up, and then I have someone I want you to meet."

The child hesitatingly took her offered hand, and she took him with her.

Sometimes it wasn't a bad idea to pick up stray children. Especially if they were who she was looking for.

Taking him to the countries other shore took more than two days, and when they got to her boat, there were several other passengers. A spiky black haired man with his mouth covered and no eyebrows helped her and her new child onto the boat, and the taller and burly man stared hard at the child.

"Hime…who is this?"

The woman looked at her swordsman Zabuza, and smiled playfully. "Utakata Haku. Container of Rokubi."

The swordsman's bandaged jaw prevented it from dropping. How had she managed to find the second brat? He didn't question her, however. The woman had saved his life, and he was on her pay roll now. The kunoichi wrapped a blanket around Haku, asking the swordsman,

"Did you also get what I needed, Zabuza?" The man nodded his head, "Yes, Hime. Container of Sanbi has been captured. It's a newly sealed child, since Yondaime Mizukage passed away, and the seal broke before it also killed the demon. They resealed it in a little girl, but I stole her away before they could do anything else."

The woman nodded, pleased. "Where is she?"

"Down in the hold with Shun. It's to cold to keep her out here in the open air."

The kunoichi secretly smiled. Zabuza had a heart after all. "What is her name?"

Zabuza squirmed, "I named her after the Yondaime Mizukage. Yagura. She's an orphan, so she has no family name."

Ordering the sailors to set them on course to main land, the woman began thinking strategically of her next move.

This whole mission to Water Country had taken five months, much longer than anticipated. But, out of it, she had learned much, and now had the two containers of the Mist, both poorly taken care of because of the blood wars.

Haku had stood beside her closely, uncertain of what was going on, and how this women knew about the thing inside him. Looking down at him, she nodded her head in self affirmation.

First things first. Get the boy a bath, some new clothes, and hot food.

* * *

It was mid March, and Naruto and Sasuke were heading to their old play clearing to do some training for the spar test they had coming up. Neither were worried, seeing as Naruto was top of the class, Sasuke in close second, and the rest of their friends followed.

But, Sasuke had wanted to get better, so that his father would leave him alone about not being number one. And while Naruto would probably give up title of number one, Sasuke didn't want that. He wanted to proudly win against his friend. He had done it many times, but he was always distracted by the crowds of fan clubs.

Honestly, Naruto's fan club could be vicious girls if he so much as put a scratch on the blond. His own fan club was the same, but still…he didn't know who to fear more.

As they walked into the forest by the Uchiha compound, Naruto stopped, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Sasuke turned to him, and asked, "What is it?"

A horrified look came to his best friends face as recognition washed over him, and he paled in the twilight. "It smells like blood. Lots of it. Coming from your compound."

Sasuke's coal black eyes widened, and with in seconds, the two boys were running in the direction of Uchiha district. It didn't take long, as they entered the gates, and the ghastly smell hit Sasuke dead on. And then the sights in front of him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand tightly, and the two 8 year olds slowly made their way throw this scene. Bodies were strewn every where, all of them Uchiha, recognizable by the Uchiha Military Police symbol on their shoulders, or by Sasuke having known his clan all his life.

Blood, kunai, swords, everything had a metallic taste on Naruto's sensitive tongue as he could taste the heavy air. Sasuke began shaking, but Naruto held onto the raven haired boy's hand, unwilling to let it go.

A scream could be heard, and Sasuke automatically knew the direction. Dragging Naruto, they raced to the main house, and with out taking off their shoes, they dashed to the room that the noise was coming from. Sasuke could hear his father's voice in his parent's bedroom, and with out announcing his presence, he slammed open the door for him an Naruto to see.

Only to watch as a sword went through his father's stomach. Sasuke's mother was by the wall, screaming in fear, as Fugaku fell from the sword to the ground, and in the bit of light, Sasuke saw the silver sheen of the ninja-to, and the bright red blood dripping on it.

And the person holding that sword was none other than his brother Itachi.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke. Naruto. So glad for you to join me."

Both boys stood stock still, fear crippling them as the elder Uchiha son stepped closer. Mikoto shook. Sasuke managed to speak, his mind unable to wrap around this,

"Onii-chan…why…?"

Itachi laughed, "You'll understand sooner or later, otouto. But first, let me show you a new technique. You'll find it rather…interesting."

Itachi's eyes changed into the well known Sharnigan, but then the two boys saw the new difference in them. They turned into a three bladed eye that shifted into a shuriken, instead of the three tomoes. "Good bye, otouto."

Naruto didn't know how, but he managed to make himself move again, and he stood directly in front of Sasuke. And because of this, he was in the mind world of Tsukiyomi.

Itachi stood back, shocked. This wasn't how it was to happen. This wasn't the plan! Naruto wasn't even supposed to be here! Shit, he could hear the guards finally coming. Damn it, he couldn't be caught, or this would ruin everything!

Regretably, he had to leave the blond in his prone position on the floor, his baby brother still in shock, and his mother…

After he disappeared into the night, Mikoto finally got a grip of herself, and with her maternal instincts now in action, she grabbed the unconscious Naruto, and her shocked Sasuke, and got out of there, away from her dead husband, away from this cursed place.

She would have run straight out of Konoha, had not an ANBU stopped her a bit away from the Uchiha gates. She was panting, shaking uncontrollably, and the dog masked ANBU immediately knew who the blond in her arms was.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked automatically, taking the child from her, as she barely had strength to carry herself at the moment, let alone two children. "Tsukiyomi…Take him to the doctors to get his mind treated. And, I need to see the Hokage. Now."

The group of ANBU split up, one carrying the unconscious Naruto, and the other taking Mikoto to the Hokage.

The Dog masked ANBU held on tightly to the blond, running with the other 3 ANBU with every ounce of speed they had in them. He whispered to himself fearfully,

"Hold on, Naru-chan."

* * *

"…336 hours of pain…"

No matter how hard he screamed, he couldn't wake up from this red colored world. Even though Kyuubi had done what he could to stop this, he felt it…everything.

The clones of his friends and family all stabbed him once again with dull or sharp objects, laughing maliciously as he bled dry on the cross he was bound to with chains, telling him how much they hated him.

That he was just as he always feared.

That he was a murderer. A monster. An abomination.

A _**demon**_.

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**_"

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Sorry for taking so long. But let's just say, me and technology hate each other. For example, my lap top crashed with all my files. Three days later, my thumb drive that held the back ups for 10 years of work, apparently couldn't take it anymore, and killed itself. I tried everything to get the information back, but it was completely fried, and with it, many chapters of Senpuu.

This was at the start of this summer, and through out the summer, I tried to get back into it, but I lost my groove again, and I was working as a waitress at a hotel.

And then school started up, and it's been a pain in the ass to keep up with the homework.

But, I'll be honest, I'm rather glad I waited this long, because I got some better information for Senpuu, and the other chapter were…very sub par in terms of trying to keep a little bit with manga. Don't get me wrong, I'm doing my own thing, but I am trying to sync it a bit with the real storyline.

So, this is like a revision of lost chapters. Haha.

Anyway, yay! I introduced Kasumi again! Though originally, in her scene, I had one of the ANBU going 'She's still got it', cause I'm making her out to be a beautiful woman.

The fight with Sakura wasn't as cool as my first attempt, but I've never been good with fight scenes. I hoestly tried, but then I remembered that these were kids, and they weren't that advanced just yet. So, I had to erase a lot.

The whole prank scenes, I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I mean it, I was tickled pink by just writing it. Not many would find it funny, but it made me happy that they were trying to be all serious. And then his Grandmother's torture. insert Tomoyo and Megumi evil laugh here

As for the birthday scene, I was thinking of just leaving that out, cause I didn't know what to do with it. In the original chapter, the whole section was HUGE, and just generally the kids running around having fun. But, while it feels awkward there, I didn't want to ignore Naruto's birthday either.

Anywho, see you all next chapter.

MWAHAHAHAHA-*cough, wheeze*

_Love to laugh, that's the only way to live - Tiffany Carr_

_**Wolf**_


	9. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter from your fearless leader!!! Haha, have at it.

_**Review Responses:**_

Thanks to: Reikson (again, I wish you could elaborate), Sir Trib The Bold (haha, I dare cause I can.), ViperineVampire (Dun worry, it was on purpose, but all will be ok…maybe.), Swish (your name reminds me of a friend name Swoosh, btw. Random, but it made me giggle), spedclass, Dmdarts, changingtides (yeah, I like my Sasuke too. I LOATHE the cannon Sasuke. So, here I make him a pretty pretty princess in comparison. Haha.), chm01 (this is Naruto. Hell no would do that! Though, I did consider it…), MadaMag (…I said from the beginning that this was a harem. I would like to change it, but it's to late. As for the Tsukiyomi, just keep reading), HorusRei (Thank you. I was also getting tired of Minato stories, and no one really knows anything about Kushina, so it's fun to create her own story), DJ Rodriguez, Shinato, DarkRavie (are you a psychic?), InARealPickle (kind of sad that you say that), KMT, skepsis66, DarksinX91 (I enjoyed every second of it)

_Words of the Wolf:_

_(these are from Halo game nights with my friends)_

_-__What is this, epic elevator music?" - Tiffany "Yeah, epic elevator music makes you want to kill things." –Alex_

_-"Hey, get a sword while you can" -Alex "Don't need one" –Matt "What do you have that is better than a sword?" –Alex "Grenades." - Matt_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I do, however, take claim to this plot and my characters. No touchy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Senpuu**_

The Hokage was on edge, as he sat quietly in his office. Every nerve wanted to jump up and head straight to the hospital. But he couldn't, as something more pressing was in his office.

Uchiha Mikoto sat in front of him, her expression blank, as she waited for her son Sasuke to wake from his stupor. Sarutobi was doing his best to figure out why Sasuke was here, and Naruto wasn't. This was not how everything had been arranged. What had gone wrong?

Coughing loudly, he spoke loudly, "Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!" This seemed to wake the young boy from his state of shock, as he looked around to figure out his surroundings. Then something clicked, and the young Uchiha asked worriedly,

"Where's Naruto? Is he alright? What's going on? Why-"

The Hokage held up his hand, and the boy silenced. "Sasuke-kun…What I'm about to discuss with you is an SS ranked village secret. You will not breathe another word of this. Do you understand this?"

The coal eyed boy was confused, but after a nod from his mother, he replied, eyes widened, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Then please answer every question promptly."

The old man sat back in his chair, inhaling the smoke from his pipe. Exhaling slowly, he began, treading softly on how to explain this to the 8 year old.

"Who is the most important person to you, Sasuke?"

The boy answered quickly as directed, "Naruto." This was not surprising to Sarutobi, knowing the boy's deep friendship for the blond.

"And what is it that Naruto wants to become?"

"Hokage…?"

This was going to be tricky. "And if any one, even your friends, or his family, ever threaten Naruto, what would you do?"

This idea didn't sit well. No one would do that! But he answered again, trying to understand just what the man was saying.

"I would stop them. Any one of them."

Sarutobi nodded, continuing, "So, if your own family ever threatened Naruto, if he was ever Hokage, would you treat them the same as anyone who threatened your Hokage, or would you let it slide."

This took a bit for Sasuke to respond, as he was still trying to connect the situation and conversation together in his currently frazzled mind. "I would stop them. Hokage is the leader of Konoha, and any one who threatens the Hokage is an enemy."

The Sandaime glanced at Mikoto, who merely held her son her lap, expressionless as she let him explain what was going on in this round about fashion. Going on, he asked,

"And if the only way to stop them, was to kill them, would you do it? Would you cut all ties from your clan to protect your Hokage?"

The lines connected, and the young Uchiha answered slowly, remembering something Iruka-sensei told them in class, repeating it now, "A shinobi's first loyalty is to their Kage and village. For without their village and Kage, they are merely mercenaries. Any other loyalty is leisure."

The Hokage inhaled his pipe again, letting the boy sit and mull over his own words. Sasuke asked cautiously,

"Hokage-sama…was my family your enemy?"

Sarutobi didn't want to hurt a child, but he didn't want to lose an Uchiha by lying. In his dealings with the boy, Sasuke didn't do well if he was lied to in order to comfort him. So, the best way to keep the younger Uchiha, was to tell him the true events.

"Yes."

If it was possible, Sasuke paled, a horror struck look on his face at this realization. His family died as the enemies of their home. But, why? Why did they do this? The Hokage went on, exhaling pipe smoke,

"Your mother, a retired kunoichi of Konoha, remembered where her loyalties lie, and after discovering a plot by your father and other Uchiha to usurp my authority and place themselves in charge of Konoha, informed me immediately. And before you ask, yes, Itachi was ordered to execute the members of your family, except you, and your mother. I have another job for him, and the only way he could do it, is if he is seen as an enemy of Konoha."

Sasuke wanted to ask what this other job for Itachi was, but knew the Hokage wouldn't tell. He did question something else.

"Why did Itachi-nii-san do that…thing? Naruto jumped in front of me before anything happened."

The Hokage seemed uncomfortable answering that, but he did so, "Think of it this way, Sasuke-kun. Your whole clan was killed. But the only person you are concerned with is Naruto. Don't get me wrong, but to many others, this is not seen as the correct response. What the general response to something like this, is for you to hate your brother, to want vengeance. No one but us and a few others know about the Uchiha's plan. So, you were to be used as a decoy. Do you understand?"

Sasuke thought about it. This reminded him of one of the many games him and Naruto had played. It was so familiar, because Sasuke had played the diversion, taking the blame…He replied back, trying to make sense of all this in his own words, "So, that genjutsu that Itachi-nii-san did, it was supposed to make me act in the correct response of hatred towards him. It would just be seen as my brother going mad, and I would be the distraction, so Itachi-nii-san could do his…other mission. Right?"

Sarutobi nodded, glad the boy understood this. "Correct. But, it seems Naruto gathered the strength to protect you. This is why you need to in every form, act for the sake of this situation. Can you do this, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly. He didn't know how to do this, but he'd find a way.

Mikoto looked down at her baby boy, now burdened with a secret so large, and he took it with out a second thought. This whole situation was extreme. She had lost her elder son, and now her younger child was under the thumb of the Hokage. She didn't hate the old man…but he seemed to be taking her only joys in life from her.

Hokage signaled for one of the ANBU to take Sasuke to the hospital for a check up, and he was now left in the office with the retired kunoichi. He didn't know how start off.

"Mikoto-san…"

She looked up, anger flaring in the black eyes. Sarutobi wisely silenced himself.

"Do not patronize me, Hokage-sama. I gave you everything, on the agreement that my sons, innocent of the crimes of the Uchiha, would be spared. And you have somehow had my eldest signed up for a double mission? How long is he to be gone? With this, he'll be marked as a missing nin. What are you planning?"

Sandaime inhaled his pipe deeply, before exhaling a large plume of smoke. "That, I can not tell you. Nor can I say how long he will be gone. But, please understand this. Itachi-kun volunteered himself for this assignment. He felt that it would be better this way. He left me a letter to give to you."

Opening a drawer of the desk, he grabbed the letter on top marked Uchiha. Passing it over, Mikoto stretched her arm to take it from the old man, but she did not open it. The Hokage continued,

"Have you decided on what you will be doing?"

Mikoto nodded, "Saki-sama has asked for me and Sasuke to live with her in our grieving. I will maintain residence with her, as well as take missions part time, and train my son in the true ways of the Uchiha, instead of the crack pot ideals his father and fellow clansmen tried to instill in him."

Sandaime quirked his brow. She had quite a bit of venom in her voice when speaking of her now dead clansmen and husband. He knew she had hated her arranged marriage, but he wondered what exactly had happened in the past 13 years of inactivity.

"How do you plan to teach him, may I ask?"

Mikoto stared at the Hokage, and he watched with a deep satisfaction, as her coal black eyes turned into deep red, with 3 tomoes present. She smirked,

"Apparently, I'm like my lost little brother. Our side of the family were late bloomers, which was considered a shame to other Uchiha. I finally received my eye when I was 19, after I had married Fugaku. And, because of this late blooming, we are better than other Uchiha."

Her eyes changed again, with the three tomoe turning into the three spikes facing outward like an arrow.

"Unlike other Uchiha, we receive the true, full power of the Sharnigan, with out sacrificing another human. This trait, I have given to both my sons. Itachi may have gotten his eye early, but my genes run truest through him. And because my family has the purest blood of Sharnigan, our ultimate techniques are not an abomination like other Uchiha."

Sandaime could not in any way describe his surprise. Mikoto turned her eyes back to normal, and said firmly, sitting up to show her seriousness of the situation,

"Hokage-sama, I think you would agree, that I need to start training Kakashi-kun again."

* * *

Itachi had run fast into the forest, to meet at the point designated. He was a good 8 miles from the gates of Konoha, but already, he felt an ache in his chest.

Coming to a stop on a high thick branch, he took a respite while waiting. Damn it, why was Naruto there?! This screwed things up! It's not like he had wanted to do Tsukiyomi to Sasuke, but he had needed things to go smoothly!

Wiping the liquid in his eyes away, the 13 year old crushed as much feeling as he could. He couldn't have these feelings in plain sight anymore. Not where he was going.

A chakra signature came and was on the branch, crouching in front of him. It was the operative who had helped out with killing his clan. The man was strange, but Itachi respected him nonetheless. The older man spoke gruffly, shifting his massive sword on his back.

"Come on. We need you out of here and somewhere were you would get attention from the target. If we stick here to long, both of us endanger our purpose."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, Zabuza-san." With that, the other man disappeared, and with a last pained good bye, Itachi turned away from the oncoming morning light to join Zabuza in the shadows.

He left behind his ANBU weasel mask, tied to the branch as it faced the sunrise.

* * *

He woke to find himself in a familiar place, people around him, green chakra hands, the blinding light from the lamp above, that disgusting smell of sterilization.

He wanted to move away from these people. He didn't want them to touch him. But he couldn't move. None of his muscles were letting him. He could barely keep his eyes open.

It didn't take long for him to slip away again, but now he retreated to the dank sewers instead of the tortuous red world.

Waiting for him by the gate was the red orange fox, who merely grabbed him with one of his tails, and wrapped him closely among its furs, humming a tune softly.

A comforting black sleep took him.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the hospital bed, numb. His ANBU guards had left to stand outside and let him rest. He knew they were just as nervous about Naruto's condition. He wondered if the dog masked guy was the same one from Naruto's stories. It would explain why his hands were shaking earlier.

He reviewed over what had happened earlier. The conversation with the Hokage had explained things, but that didn't help him with why had Naruto jumped in the way.

Obviously, neither of them knew what was going on. But why had that idiot gotten himself hurt?

The hospital door opened, and Sasuke saw Naruto's young looking grandmother rush in, and he found himself wrapped up in her silken arms, her kimono covering every inch of him, cocooning him. The surprise didn't last long, because he hugged her as best as he could.

Neither said anything for a bit, until she asked softly,

"Any news?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Not even the ANBU have been given news."

Saki bit her lip, holding tightly on to her grandson's best friend. Sasuke asked curiously, seeing this as his best chance.

"Saki-obaa-sama…why did Naruto jump in front of me."

It took a minute, but a soft smile melted onto her face, "Because you are my grandson's brother, and best friend. You are one of his precious people. The only time a person is truly at their strongest, is when they fight to protect someone they love."

She squeezed the young Uchiha, as he contemplated her answer, and before long, he had fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

Inoichi was worried, as was his partner. The boy wasn't waking up. The intel from the new Uchiha clan head, Mikoto, said that a person would normally take 2 or 3 days to wake up, and then they would have to fix whatever happened in the world of Tsukiyomi.

Naruto had been out for 5 days, with no signs of coming out.

So, the Hokage ordered him to enter the blond's mind.

He had spent 2 days scouring scrolls, but there had never been a record of how to enter a jinchuuriki's mind. It was extremely dangerous, because bijuu protect their containers for the sole purpose of living a bit longer. He didn't know how Kyuubi would take to him prodding the boy's mind.

With a nod at his partner, he started going through the hand seals. He spoke firmly, "**Shin Magarime no jutsu**!"

His body went limp, and his partner caught him, moving his body to lie on a near by bed. Staring at the limp and pale blond, he sat himself in a chair in between the two unconscious bodies, keeping watch over both.

The burly man sighed quietly, resting his chin on his hands. Ibiki begged to Kami that Inoichi could wake Naruto.

* * *

Inoichi did not like the looks of Naruto's mind. Dark sewers, with horrible lighting, crumbling walls, leaks, the water looked reminiscent of blood, and smelled like it too. He wasn't surprised to see marks of violence, kunai and shuriken imbedded in the walls, or laid on the sides, dried blood in pools.

He walked around in the maze of the mind guided by the red and blue pipes that flashed every time a pulse of the chakra came through. He was heading in the right direction, as he found himself in front of the large iron door, ominous as pipes went every where, and steam rose from the bottom of the door.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open slipping inside the room as quiet as possible.

And his fears of 8 years ago came back.

Behind the thick bars of the cage, with merely a white paper written simply as 'Seal' over the gates, was the demon fox, in all it's terrifying glory.

Quickly, Inoichi got over his shaking terrors, as he stepped closer.

"**So, you've finally come to help the kit. About damn time.**"

The ancient guttural voice was surprisingly not hostile as before. Inoichi actually had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a mind game. What in the world…

The fox reared its massive head to look at Inoichi, and the dirty blond could swear there was concern in the fox's eyes.

"**Hurry! Get inside! The kit hasn't woken up in days, and I can't do anything while he sleeps.**"

With that, one of the fox's tails wrapped around Inoichi, and carried him behind the bars of his cage. Inoichi was waiting for Kyuubi to swallow him, but he was placed on the ground inside the cage, and Kyuubi lifted some more tails to reveal the prone form of Naruto.

Inoichi quickly ran over to the boy, gathering the child in his arms. Checking for any injuries, he found nothing. Looking up at the Kyuubi, he asked,

"Was he like this the entire time?"

The fox nodded, flicking his tails. "**He woke up only once, and that was right after he was released from the genjutsu. He hasn't moved since he came to my cage. I tried to wake him, inside and outside of the seal…but nothing. I know he is still alive…but he is somewhere I can't get to him…and that's hard, considering we're joined together by pretty much every fragment of our souls.**"

Inoichi took Naruto outside of the cage, and Kyuubi watched as the man tried to find something to put the boy on. In front of him manifested a platform for Inoichi to stand on, and table to lie the boy.

The Yamanaka didn't even bother asking how the fox could contort things outside of his area, but went to work. Running through another set of symbols, he brought some of his chakra to his hands, and placed one on Naruto's chest, and another on his forehead, and with a forceful surge, his chakra revived the unconscious soul of the child.

Naruto awoke, gasping for new breath, finding himself in a familiar place. But, with an intruder. Sitting up, he tried to get away from the man, one of his own family, who tried to hurt him. He didn't get far, as Yamanaka grabbed him roughly and hugged him tightly.

Naruto shook, waiting for the man to hurt him, and he cried out,

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill people! I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me anymore!! I'm not a demon!!!"

Inoichi continued holding Naruto, and glanced at Kyuubi, who watched from behind the bars, his tails seeking to comfort the child again.

"**He has been broken. Though, his mind wasn't much to begin with. The genjutsu…Tsukiyomi, was powerful. Uchiha chakra is much more sinister than I…I could not prevent the Tsukiyomi, all I was able to do was make the kit realize that it wasn't all real…but, when you are told for 3 months in that world, that you are a murderer, a demon, while everyone you love and cherish attack you with all sorts of weapons, over and over, no matter how much you've bled…the kit has been broken.**"

Yamanaka wanted to ask what he meant about Uchiha's, but his first concern was Naruto, and getting him back in the real world. He surprised himself, when he ordered the currently helpful fox demon,

"When I leave, I need you to kick him out of here. You can see and hear what he does, right?"

The fox nodded, "**Yes. Even when he is asleep, if I myself am awake.**"

Inoichi continued, "Good. Then you are to kick him out of the seal when I say so, and you can only let him back in when I say so. He's going to try avoiding the rehabilitation, but you can NOT let him. Got it?"

The 9 tailed demon stared at this human ordering him around, but chuckled. "**Understood. Heal the kit. Now, get out!**"

Inoichi found himself expelled from the mind and seal, and had to steady himself from the sense of whip lash that he had.

But that was quickly ignored, as he realized that Naruto was up, and trying pitifully to get away from the two people near him, screaming at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his head in pain.

Before Inoichi got up, Ibiki quickly wrapped his arms around the crying blond, ignoring his pathetic attempt at fighting out of the jounins arms as he secured him, medic nins and ANBU from the hallway running inside at hearing the boy.

This…was going to take a while.

* * *

Naruto stood stock still as the clone of his best friend was holding his arms out to hug him once again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, and Naruto managed to control his shaking and reciprocate the motion.

He managed to hold on for 3 minutes before he let go, and the clone poofed away. Inoichi spoke from behind the blond, standing next to the little boy, and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto did not move away, but looked up and Inoichi, smiling softly.

"Good job Naruto. You've come far. But now, it's time for you to go home. Your family is concerned, and you've been in isolation for a month."

Naruto nodded. He didn't and did like the idea of returning home. It had taken some time, but he recognized that his family was not out to hurt him. That he wasn't the demon he thought he was. But, it had really taken a month of extreme isolation for him to be comfortable with people, even clones.

Sometimes Inoichi-jii-san had let other adults come in, and they each talked, or touched him to get him to confirm that they weren't going to hurt him. He had made many cry when he refused to let them back in.

But, he was better than before, and he really did want to go apologize to them. He wouldn't let this thing win.

Stepping out from the room he had been living in for a month, he was more than pleased to see familiar people. Bear, Wolf, and Dog were all there to greet him as he left the room. The first one to pick him up in a hug was Dog, and Naruto quickly held on to him, smiling at him the same as he did to Inoichi.

Bear and Wolf also had their turns holding him, and it was the same response.

With that, the group headed out of the lower halls of the Hokage Tower and as he walked through the lobby, Naruto felt the warmth of morning light again. The ANBU went on their ways, and Inoichi took Naruto by the hand out in to the city.

The 8 year old stuck close to the older man, still a bit scared of crowds, but he wasn't shaking anymore. The two found themselves heading to the ninja clans areas, and they came to the Hyuuga compound first. Naruto was greeted by many of the branch members, and they came to the head house. At the entry way, they were escorted to the meeting room.

And inside were the many adults he had come to see as family. Standing stock still at the entrance, Inoichi had to gave Naruto a little push into the room, before closing the fusuma doors. He found a place for himself, right in between Tsume and Hiashi.

Everyone smiled encouragingly at him, and he fiddled with his mother's necklace. And for the first time in a month, he grinned foxily at them, and said firmly,

"No broken promises, no regrets, and protecting our precious people. Ne?"

Tsume grabbed the blond into a hug as Hiashi poked the boy in the stomach as he giggled while all his other guardians tickled the little boy. The group was lively once again at the return of the central point.

Since the school year was basically over, he was allowed to take supplementary lessons at home with his various other senseis, all of whom had no problem whipping him back into his previous shape. So that first day back from isolation, was spent at first with greeting all the adults, but also with them checking where he stood in progress.

Shiba had a two hour lesson of math, history, and language, while Shikaku was once again establishing strategy and logic for his hour of teaching. Hiashi was seeing his current chakra level, and having Naruto work on his chakra control as usual, and Tsume and Miyako got on him about survival skills and jutsu.

Chouza would have gone on his rant about nutrition, but Inoichi held him back, seeing as the boy was still trying to come back.

By 3, Hinata and Neji came home. Naturally, Neji walked off, but upon seeing her nii-sama, Hinata interrupted Naruto's drinking tea to hug him in surprise. Her shout apparently announced to a particular 2 year old that Naruto was there, and out came Hanabi, stumbling around once she learned that it was true, and she attacked Naruto as well.

The adults watching were pleased that he had no outward signs of the genjutsu, but Inoichi had warned them to go slowly, because it would take a long time for him to really return to normal. But seeing the usual scene of the two Hyuuga heiresses tackling their older blond brother was a good start.

* * *

After talking with his little sisters, Naruto was allowed to go to the Namikaze compound, and see the rest of his family. He was escorted there by Tsume, who also held his hand, and the two had a chat about him seeing his fox family again, as he needed to get back to training with them.

Since the Inuzuka compound was in the same direction as the Namikaze, to a bystander, it would be assumed that she was taking Naruto through the forest to the Inuzuka. But in fact, a right turn at a hidden path led them straight to their destination.

The Namikaze branch family members greeted the blond warmly, but continued on their work, and before long, they were in front of the main house. Going through the gate, he wasn't surprised to see someone waiting for him. But, he was surprised to see that it was his second cousin, Hotaru.

She was dressed in her many kimono, and her long hair flowed to the floor, and upon seeing him, she smiled brightly. She bowed, and then brought him into a hug.

"It is good to so you doing a bit better, Naruto-ouji. Everyone has been praying for your quick home coming. Come, we have much to speak of. Thank you, Tsume-sama, for bringing him home."

Tsume smiled at the girl, as she reached out to ruffle the blond spikes. "No problem, Namikaze-chan. Naruto, we'll see you tomorrow, remember that."

Naruto nodded, as Tsume left, and he was guided by Hotaru inside. They went to Saki's section in the back, and waiting for them, were the many women of the head family. As he came nearer, he was enveloped in a hug by his grandmother, and neither said anything until she released her hold of him, smiling warmly with tears at the corners of her eyes. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Obaa-chan."

She only shook her head, "There is nothing to apologize for." Ume-oba-san took her turn in hugging him next, and then Sayuri-oba-san, and then the rest of the women, including his other second cousins, the tykes known as Kumiko and Manami. His cousin Yumi was holding her 6 month old, Ryouichi, and he was passed over for Naruto hold him.

The blond asked, "Where are all the guys?" His cousin-in-law, Kiyoko, answered, "Ichirou is with his genin team on a mission, and Katashi is taking a nap. Your cousin, Kichiro, is working. As for your uncle Sora, he and Kohaku are in the armory or smithery, and Yoshi is also working, I believe."

Naruto nodded, and asked again, "No one's told me…but what about Sasuke, and his mom?"

Saki answered that one, as she brought a 2 foot scroll that had been behind her, and thrust it at her grandson. "It has been deemed by the council, that as there is no expectancy for Mikoto-chan to have anymore children, that it is up to Sasuke-kun to revive his clan. He has also been put under the same expectations of you, and is to be in several arranged marriages. And, if you'll read the 14th passage down, you will see some…interesting, news."

Naruto glanced at the tricky women around him, giving Ryouichi back to Yumi, and opened the scroll as told. It was a new scroll, on the recent history of the family. It was Saki-obaa-chan's duty to write the history of the clan. They had started the new scroll when they had returned to Konoha, and Naruto was prominently in them.

He went down to the 14th passage, and read carefully. And he read again, just to make sure he had for some reason been mistaken. But he wasn't.

'…_it is by the law of the Hokage, for the last male heir, Uchiha Sasuke, to revive the clan, under the act of Clan Restoration. This is also an act that has been put on Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but this has not been publicly announced, unlike the Uchiha._

'_The Uchiha clan heir and his mother has taken permanent residence in the Namikaze compound, and out of a faith, I, Saki, 12__th__ leader of the Namikaze clan, have created a treaty with the Uchiha, by a marriage contract._

'_The first wife of Uchiha Sasuke will be second cousin of the Namikaze heir, a daughter by blood lineage, Hotaru, daughter of Kichiro, son of Ume, daughter of Saki. Their marriage will take place when the Uchiha reaches the age of 17._

'_With this treaty to the family, Uchiha Sasuke and his mother, Mikoto, are under the protection of Namikaze, but have been directly placed as wards of the Namikaze heir. It has also been arranged, by Uchiha Sasuke, to be the Namikaze heir's personal guard…._'

It went on with other details, but this was the more outstanding facts at the moment. Apparently his shocked face was rather entertaining, because the women surrounding him were giggling. Glancing at Hotaru, she had a smile on her face, and he couldn't interpret how she felt about this. Gathering his thoughts, he asked, rubbing the back of his head, asking the first question at the moment.

"What does it mean, they're my wards?"

Saki answered, fanning herself slowly, "It means, you take care of them. While Sasuke's mom has jobs around the house, because she refused to do nothing, you are still in charge of her well being. Such as making sure she is fed, clothed, and many other factors. We will explain that later. It seems we have some visitors."

Naruto blinked, unsure what she meant, but he felt it seconds later when he was dog piled by 5 other boys. The women laughed as Naruto got out from underneath, and the 6 boys proceeded to attack each other, Naruto laughing loudly as he beat Kiba down, only to be side swiped by Chouji. Even Shino and Shikamaru were participating in the senseless greeting.

* * *

Laying in his futon, Naruto felt much better, as he was physically exhausted, and he was feeling better as the day came to end. He hadn't felt so good in what felt like 100 years ago. Yawning, he turned over to look at the ceiling.

After his friends had tackled him, the rest of the Namikaze had come home, and they had dinner together with his family, like old times. They were able to hang out for a while, but they had to leave as sunset finally came.

Mikoto had given Naruto a warm hug, and told him what his duties were as far as she was concerned. When he had told her that it was weird taking care of a grown up, she had laughed, and told him that he needed practice. For what, she wouldn't explain.

But, Mikoto was living in Saki's section, as she had told Naruto that she was his grandmother's assistant, and Sasuke was living in the room by Naruto, in his section of the house.

As for Sasuke…that had been an awkward reunion at first. Naruto didn't know how to say he was sorry for death of the Uchiha, but Sasuke had beat him to it, and just said he was glad that his mother was ok, and that Naruto was better. But, he told Naruto bluntly that outside of friends, and in public eye, he would have to act angry. When the blond tried to learn why, Sasuke had been hesitant, but then supplied a barrage of information, and Naruto was silenced to keep it between the two of them.

Trying to switch subjects, Naruto asked the other boy how he had felt about his arranged marriage. Sasuke surprisingly blushed, and said he had no problem with Hotaru being his first wife. Naruto had teased his friend mercilessly, but was stopped after awhile when Sasuke turned the tables on him. It was currently a stalemate between the two about that.

As Naruto remembered the other parts of the night, his mind wandered, and captured him to drag him into sleep. Sadly, it dragged him into his nightmares once again.

* * *

It was Ume-oba-san who was next to him when he woke from his nightmare. He recognized many other figures in his room, but he couldn't see them, as his aunt brought him into her embrace and hid him from view as he cried into her shoulder.

He knew those dreams weren't real. But that didn't stop them from terrifying him to his core. After a while, Ume let him go, and he saw Sayuri-oba-san next to him now, and after she did a couple seals, she poked his forehead, and his world went pitch black.

Kichiro and Yoshi came over, shooing the women out of the room, as the Kichiro held the now peaceful blond, and Yoshi changed out the futon, while Kohaku came over with a new yukata. Naruto had sweated severally throughout his sleep, and they changed him into clean clothes.

Finished, they allowed the others back into the room, not bothering to be quiet as Naruto was out cold with Sayuri's seal. Kichiro asked, "The children?"

Sora answered as he leaned against a wall, watching over his nephew. "Yumi, Kiyoko, Mikoto, and Saki-obaa-sama are settling them down. Sasuke-kun had trouble being put back to sleep."

Ume snorted, "That boy takes his job seriously. Of course he would despise not knowing what is going on."

Her son, Kichiro, changed the subject back on task, "It seems Inoichi-san's statement was correct. It'll take much longer for Naruto-ouji to recover."

Sayuri ran a hand through her sleeping nephew's spikes, troubled, "I can put the seal on him, but that won't fix anything. He'll just be avoiding the problem."

Yoshi asked, curious, "Then what would you suggest, okaa-san? That we put Naruto-ouji through the same terror as he experienced? That would reverse all progress he had!"

Ume quirked a brow, replying for her sister as she smoothed out the futon. "And yet the only way for him to get over this, is by having him defeat it. Naruto-ouji is a strong child of the Namikaze. He **will** over come this."

This firm belief was accepted by the others, and the determination of helping the clan heir crackled the air.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to find his cousins Kumiko, Manami, and Katashi jumping on his bed. Laughing, he grabbed the youngest, Manami, and before long, he had Katashi in his other arm. Trouble is, he had no arm for Kumiko, who giggled in delight at not being caught.

Naruto was chasing after her, when someone opened his door, and Kumiko ran straight into Hotaru, who swept her up quickly. His 10 year old cousin smiled brightly as she came into the room.

"It is good to see you feeling better, Naruto-ouji. Come, we must get you dressed for breakfast."

With that, she shooed away the little ones, and she went to Naruto's closet and brought out clothes. Unsure of what was just going on, he asked,

"Don't you have to go to the Academy today?"

Hotaru laughed, "No, it's Saturday. Myself and Sasuke-kun are staying home. Ichirou-nii-san just got back from his mission this morning as well. Hurry up!"

She tossed him the clothes she had picked out, and he would have groaned, but did as told. Getting dressed in the several male kimono, his last layer a dark blue with many colored koi fish embroidered, and the simple orange obi, he checked his image in the bathroom mirror. His studs were still in, and his mother's necklace was outside his kimono, and he was also wearing the black choker he had worn before when his grandmother and aunts made him play dress up.

Putting on the tabi, he left his room to find Sasuke waiting for him, also dressed in male kimono, his last layer was green with iris', and a black obi. Sasuke stood to join him, and Naruto noticed things he hadn't the day before. Sasuke's left ear had two studs in it, and he had a black choker like Naruto, but with a silver disc, and blue beads.

Naruto snorted, "What's with the whole dress up?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Apparently it's normal for people to dress nicely for meals at your house. They've just been letting you get away with wearing training clothes."

The blond grumbled, and they headed to the dining room, where everyone was waiting. Taking his place by his grandmother at the head of the table, and Ume-oba-san right next to them. Sasuke and his mother were sitting by Sayuri-oba-san's family. As soon as Saki-obaa-sama started eating, the rest followed.

When they were almost done Ume spoke up, "Since it is a good day, I believe we should have some family training. Of course, Mikoto, Sasuke-kun, you are more than welcomed to join us."

Everyone consented, though Naruto was confused once again. What in the world was family training?

He found out pretty quickly just what it was. Cold, cruel torture. Basically, it was training in a group, and then sometimes those groups faced off against each other.

He had frozen up 4 times as he fought people, visions of the red world coming to real life. But, they didn't stop attacking, and after a while, he had to defend himself.

He was currently fighting with Ichirou, and the older boy had no qualms using his speed to continue attacking Naruto. Still not used to fighting people like himself, his Namikaze eyes weren't as adjusted to watching the speed. Ichirou appeared from behind, and even though Naruto's instincts told him to duck under and go to the left, he wasn't fast enough, as he was hit in the back of the neck, going unconscious.

Hotaru, Ichirou, and Yoshi stood over the unconscious blond, and Yoshi whacked Ichirou on the back of the head.

"Way to go, idiot! We're supposed to get him to stop freezing, not knock him out!"

The two males bickered, while Hotaru just rolled her eyes, dragging Naruto away from them as they started a fight. She sighed, making sure her cousin was in the shade and comfortable enough. She spoke to herself as she laid down her weapons since it wasn't her turn to fight.

"Naruto-ouji, we need to work on your reflexes."

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

A smidgeon shorter, but I hope that is fine with you guys. I wanted to end this one with out so much as a cliff as I have in the last few chapters.

The whole thing with the Hokage was fun. I've always loved mind games, but I never actually attempted to do something like this. With the Hokage spinning it just right, Sasuke remains loyal. Because he put it in a hypothetical situation that would make Sasuke respond just the way the Hokage would want him too. Which basically controls Sasuke. MWAHAHA.

I don't know if I did it justice, or if I dramatized it to much with the whole Tsukiyomi. And to any who question the whole thing with why Naruto wasn't seeing Sasuke's torture….Because I wanted to make the Tsukiyomi a genjutsu that brings out a person's deepest fears. Don't fight me, and I'm getting tired of explaining myself. **I DO WHAT I WANT!!** It's my story, thank you! This isn't a request story. There has been a set plan, with certain events.

Back to the task at hand. I was kind of hoping people realized that I hadn't made Naruto as perfect as he seemed. While he was living a great life, it didn't mean his mind was getting better. With Inoichi's intervention (and Kyuubi's compliance/help), his mind will be getting an interior decoration as he goes on in life.

What I was portraying, was that Naruto wasn't exactly whole to begin with, and that with the genjutsu, he literally broke. With this, he will begin on his true path, because now he is getting 'fixed' properly, and he'll get over those old fears of being just as the villagers had always said.

I however loved the symbolism with Itachi. I never wrote much of him like I had intended, but it's for the best, I think. Because I plan on giving him more character depth **way** down the road.

Anyways, ignore my ramblings, not many read this section anyways, and I'm just too much of perfectionist. Haha.

The Jutsu Section:

**Shin Magarime no jutsu**- _Reality Bend Technique_ – I've read that apparently Shintenshin and Shinranshin are both techniques used mainly by the Yamanaka's, but it is in fact capable of being used by any one else. So, I've made the true family techniques a real blood line, and not something anyone else can use. Reality Bend sounds like a genjutsu, but it is like Shitenshin, where the performer goes into the mind of the target. But, unlike Shintenshin, where they try to take over the body, Shin Magarime is used for both healing, infiltration, torture, and interrogation.

It is extremely dangerous, because a user could get lost in a mind. There is no time limit and a range of a 100 ft (or they can see the target), but anything that happens while their spiritual chakra/ soul is inside another's mind, it WILL happen to them physically.

Anyways, read and review guys!! See you next chapter!

_Love to laugh, that's the only way to live - Tiffany Carr_

_**Wolf**_


	10. Chapter 9

Here, fishy fishy fishy!!!! Another chapter for all of you!

_**Thank yous and review responses:**_

- HikariNoTenshi-San, DarkRavie, WolfDragonGod, childofflameandwave, FF-loverHP1, Kakashifangirlnumber1000, god of all, think-pink-jess

- alec-potter – Hana isn't a part of Naruto's harem, because she has another pairing. You'll see.

- Helper monkey – No offense taken. To be honest, I haven't wrote much on the technique yet, because I wanted to understand more about it…and you've done all my research for me…haha. Thank you very much, truly. I wasn't planning on getting into the Hiraishin until WAY later…like…many chapters from now…eons…haha. I'll shut up now. But again, thank you for the information. It'll make my story seem more legit. LOL.

- NaruTayuya Fan – I have no plans of killing her off. Tayuya actually came to mind for the harem, but I wanted to stop at five. I've considered her more for Sasuke, honestly. It's not much consolation, but Sasuke isn't an asshole in this fic…I'll try to work on this confusion thing.

- darkjedi35 - it'll take me a while, but I'll get there!

- DJ Rodriguez - why thank you!

- Jehnto - not to sound braggy, but I've always been told I go into detail. Thing is, half the time I feel like I give to much detail. Now a days, a lot of authors just jot down the basic: what's going on, where the character is going, dialogue, and very few other details. Thing is, to me, some of those stories are amazing, because they don't clutter with information, which is what a lot of readers want these days. But, thank you for the compliment. It makes me feel so…sorta official as an author. Haha

- Forlornsolanum - I reread the chapters, and you are absolutely right. The chapters just seem to drag on with information and they feel like fillers until I get to real action. Hopefully this fire you speak of will come back. As for Sasuke, I know, I smile at the idea of their friendship not being fucked up by the mangaka. I'm so pissed at Kishimoto (sp?) for how the manga is turning out now. It makes me really happy to hear that people loved my Kushina. I LOVED my Kushina, and I was so proud of her one and only chapter. Thanks!

- dbtiger63 – Ok, first off, the second I saw your reviews, I started bawling. I kid you not. It made me incredibly happy, and they have egged me on to finish up this chapter. I'm glad that you think this is the best and a compelling story, so I hope that I can live up to that and get out of this writer's block and churn out this story with great chapters. The part with Naruto and Itachi was painful for me, but it had to be done, because I don't see many others doing these types of things, and it is important later on. As for Kisame's role, you'll see. Haha. It took me a while to realize the difference between a story teller and a writer, but thank you, because it really does mean a lot.

- Whispers12 – the original fight I had between Sakura and Naruto was even more bad ass, but I had to slim it down a lot. Thank you!

- JKArcanus – College is a SUCCUBUS!!!!

- Crepusculum Angelus – I'll work on that in the future, thank you.

_**Words of the Wolf**_

- _I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying._

- _Why are there six pedals when there are only four directions! – RvB, Caboose_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I do, however, take claim to this plot and my characters. No touchy!**

* * *

_**Senpuu**_

"Sasuke, concentrate on the fire inside…Do you feel it?" Mikoto glanced at her son, who was currently sitting in the middle of a large pond, in the outskirts of the Namikaze compound. Her youngest son nodded his head after a while, his eyes still closed as he breathed in and out evenly.

"Good. Now, like you did early, split it in as many segments as possible." Sasuke's face contorted in concentration, sweat dripping from his brow as his eye twitched slightly. It looked like he had succeeded, yet when he opened his eyes to look up at her, once again he fell into the murky water. She sighed, but the corner of her mouth pointed upwards.

That was the eighth time in a row this morning.

Sasuke broke the surface of the pond, sputtering and coughing out the water, and after he shook his head, he used his chakra to climb above the surface of the water, and stood facing his mother. Mikoto chuckled at the look on his face, as some of the pond grass dangled from his hair.

"How about we take a rest. The fish are probably tired of you dropping in on them." Her son scowled, making her bite her lip to hold in her laughter.

The two walked off the pond and back onto land, swerving through the many trees of the compounds forest towards the Head Namikaze home. Mikoto spoke up,

"You are doing much better, but you lose concentration as you are ready to release the balls. Is something else coming to mind?"

Sasuke looked off to the side, but after a few minutes, he answered, "Okaa-san…are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…"

Mikoto's eyes softened, knowing precisely his hesitation. She stopped, and reached a hand out to her 8 year old boy, her soft pale hand on his baby face cheek.

"Sasuke, this is for the best. You want Naruto back, right?" He nodded his head, his black eyes showed a bit of the sadness he felt.

Naruto had only been back a week, and Sasuke knew he still had nightmares. He knew that every night, an adult went to the blond's room and quieted his screams and cries as he woke up from whatever Itachi's genjutsu had put him through. Naruto refused to tell Sasuke just what he saw, but it didn't take the young Uchiha long to figure out that it was a consequence of the Tsukiyomi.

Naruto had always been a big hugger, and he loved a good spar. Now, his muscles flinched just slightly before anyone touched him. He froze up when he fought with anyone, and got hurt because it took him so long to get over what ever he saw in his unseen vision. And just three days ago, when Sasuke had snuck up on Naruto when he had come back from school, the blond had reacted badly to their usual game and greeting.

Sasuke…did not like this. It was like someone else had taken the place of his best friend. His mother, Saki-obaa-sama, and even Hotaru-chan all told him it would take Naruto time to be himself, but that wasn't good enough for Sasuke. And he had told them so.

So, his mother had collaborated with the others, and for some reason, it was decided that Sasuke would learn a new technique. It made no sense to him, but he obeyed. He just didn't see how teaching him advanced fighting techniques would get his blond brother back.

Mikoto's voice broke his thoughts, and he listened, "Do you trust me, Sasuke?"

"Hai, okaa-san."

"Do you trust the Namikaze?"

He replied the same again. This time she asked,

"Do you trust yourself to have the resolve to do what must be done?"

He cocked his head, eyes narrowed. Just what did she mean by that? Mikoto let her hand fall to her side, an odd look on her face.

"Until you can give me an answer, you will need to continue doing practices on your own. Because if you can't find your answer, you will not master this level, or pass any other obstacle you will ever have."

She continued on walking to the house, and he was quick to follow, a half step behind. When they entered through the hidden side doors, they split ways, and Sasuke went to his room in Naruto's section to go and take a shower before grabbing a lunch from the kitchen. Going through his shoji door, and opening one of the fusuma of the first floor of his bedroom, he was surprised to see he had a guest waiting.

Hotaru was sitting on her knees at the low table in the center of the 1st sectioned room, dressed in her finery of many long sleeved kimono, her bright blond hair was gathered up into a bun with some trinkets dangling. Sasuke hid his blush by coughing into his hand as she turned her gentle gaze towards him. A smile lighted her pretty face,

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad your back."

He managed to hide his red cheeks by walking passed, opening the fusuma to the next sectioned room, his back to her as he asked, "What did you need, Hotaru-san?"

Hotaru's smile faltered a little, but she didn't let it phase her. "I came here to ask on your progress."

Sasuke unknowingly frowned, his stomach sinking a little. He answered bluntly, "I'm stuck on a certain step."

He was fumbling with a box of supplies off to the side and out of her view, trying to find his favorite ink brush. After a minute, she responded, still brightly and cheerful.

"You'll find a way. I know you will."

He could hear the fabric of her silks swish as she stood up and walked out of his room, the only thing signaling the movement of the Namikaze daughter. The doors slid and clacked to announce the fusuma and shoji were both shut. Sasuke let out a sigh, and stopped looking through the box, not needing a focus object anymore.

Tossing his clothes off as he stepped into the bathroom off to the side of his room, he turned on the hot water, drenching him in the heat, letting his thoughts fall away and surface on their own. Hotaru popped up instantly, soliciting a blush from him once again.

At first he had been a bit sketchy with the idea, being forced to marry someone, least of all more than one girl. But, it had surprised him greatly at learning that Hotaru had all but volunteered herself to be his binding wife to the Namikaze. He had overhead the elder Namikaze discussing it, saying what a great match it was and that Naruto would approve in time.

It had offended Sasuke, that they would presume Naruto would agree to it, but he was surprised once again when Naruto consented to it. So, there was no use fighting it.

But even though he was 8, Sasuke understood what Saki had meant when she teased him about having many children with her great granddaughter. And since then, it made him all too aware of the fact that the two of them were different.

Gratefully, his thoughts drifted in another direction. Ever since Naruto came home, Hotaru raced home from school to meet the fellow blond, since he tended to get away from his tutors by that time. And for the past week, they disappeared for a few hours until dinner. No one even bothered to ask what they did. But Naruto came back bruised and with cuts that disappeared after the night.

The thought of Naruto somehow twisted to clothes.

Getting out of the shower and drying off with a nearby towel, he went to his closet to find some simple kimono to put on. It had been extremely weird, adjusting to the Namikaze's style of wearing elegant kimono in layers and all the time. Unlike many other ninja, who wore their training outfits or had clothes that were prepared for battle, the proud Namikaze were very much like the Hyuuga, and wore the seemingly impractical finery.

Until Sasuke had learned of the nature of the clothing. He didn't know if it was just years of practice, or the heavy layers of clothes, or the difficulty in moving in the kimono, but he knew that the Namikaze clan was filled with great ninja. Just as Hotaru had left his room a while ago, the ninja in the family were all extremely quiet when walking, or running, as he had seen the youngest children, Kumiko, Manami, and Katashi do so. Hotaru was quiet in her steps, as were her brother Ichirou and their older cousins, but their presence was known by the sound of breath and clothing.

But the elders of the family, you could not hear them unless they let you. You knew who had the skill in the family just by the way they walked. And the fights between Sayuri and Ume, both dressed in their kimonos, had left a deep impression on him. They were amazing, moving like the breeze as they went after each other.

A shiver ran down his spine as he pulled on his top dark blue kimono. As great as they were, it scared him at how much power they had in one touch. He had to get married to Hotaru, who was one of them.

Finally making his way to the kitchen, he piled together a sandwich, devouring it quickly at the need of some energy, and went back to his section, going into the garden and lying in the lush grass. The sounds of trees swaying in the slight breeze, the birds chirping as they festered with their nests, and the mini waterfall pouring into the small pond came to Sasuke's ears, relaxing him a little. He heard a hushed pop as one of the koi fish went to the surface of the water, probably catching another insect for food.

This reminded him of what his mother had said earlier about disturbing the fish, which led to the training. The resolve to do what must be done…What did she mean?

* * *

"Naruto-ouji, please, concentrate!" Hotaru scolded once again. The two were in a sparring match off in the woods, and once again, he had frozen up as she came at him. Naruto nodded warily, his eyes a bit wild and haunted. This practice was driving him crazy for several reasons.

First, she was attacking him, resulting in him stopping in his tracks when his vision transferred back into the red world.

Second, she was by no means gentle.

Third, she was ridiculous in her speed.

Four, he could not use the Kamigan, or his instincts.

He raised the bokken once again, as did she, the hilt near her ear as the wooden blade was aimed straight to his neck. He swallowed once again, preparing his stance, the same as hers. It wasn't even a second later that she launched at him, sword sliding down to her side, and she rose it up as she came in range, swinging at him so quickly that he almost didn't see it, and he barely managed to step back and block it.

But she didn't stop at that. She pulled back to strike, but as he moved to parry, it turned out to be a feint, while she thrust the blunt edge of the sword into his stomach, no mercy as he lost his breath once again at the force.

Falling to the ground on one knee, he coughed as he regained air again. Hotaru stood above him, saying nothing or doing anything as he stood up shakily once again. She shook her head as he looked up at her.

"Let's take a break for a while."

She moved to walk over to the stream running near their practice field, and she climbed up onto one of the large rocks near it. Naruto settled himself onto another one near her, happy to have some respite. Neither said anything, as he laid back on a flat part on the rock, and she just listened to the water, in a meditative state. Her voice startled him a little.

"Naruto-ouji…what did you see?"

Sky blue eyes blinked, turning to stare at her. He immediately answered, his voice strained, "I don't want to talk about it, Hotaru-nee."

She gazed at him, her jaw set and her brow furrowed, and he knew she was not in anyway backing down. It was a look that his entire family had, it seemed, and it was a stubborn determination that he had as well. But when it was turned against him, he could understand just a little as to why people got so irritated with him some times.

"Naruto-ouji, how do you think you can get over it, if you don't talk about it?"

"Hotaru-nee, I talked about it for a whole month. I don't need to talk about it anymore."

She snorted quietly, "Do you really believe that?"

A quiet came between them again, and Hotaru sighed after awhile, stepping off her rock and landing the 5 feet without even telling the difference.

"Come on, let's go for another round. Your Namikaze eyes are getting a little better, and you are getting better at stopping the Kamigan from appearing."

He was glad she didn't even comment on his reflexes and reaction time. It was getting embarrassing hearing it from the others.

* * *

"Ah, Namikaze-sama, the same?" The street vendor asked the young girl, who stuck out like a sore thumb. Anyone in Konoha could tell just who a Namikaze was, like a Hyuuga. They wore many fine kimono, and dressed their hair up with trinkets, the air around them tantalizing with strange perfumes. Against the dampened hum drum of the market areas, it was like watching a deity walking through the streets.

Hotaru smiled wanly, extending a hand out to the man she visited often for her treats. He passed over the brown sack of buns, the smell wafting up to her nose, a sweet aroma of pastries. With a swift motion, she dropped a few ryuu bills into his hand, waving a slight good bye, and cheerfully began her long trek through the market back to the compound, the sun still bright in the sky.

Today Naruto had late lessons with his friend Shino's father, so lessons with her were cancelled. She didn't mind it, seeing as for the past week and a half, there had been no progress. Sometimes she felt she was pressing to fast, but seeing that look of terror on her cousin's face every time some one came at him really got on her nerves.

Naruto was the heir of the Namikaze. A position she once held, with many years of practice and discipline. In no terms did she despise him, in fact, she was thankful to him. While she knew she could take care of her younger cousins and brother, she knew that she would never be able to handle the entire clan. It hurt her at the idea of having to make such decisions as Saki-obaa-sama had in the past.

No, Naruto was Hotaru's savior, by her father finding him, and the clan returning to Konoha. She knew when she first met him as he was presented to the family, that Naruto was truly the clan heir. That Naruto could, and would become Hokage one day as well, and bear the many burdens already placed on him.

But this...this constant nightmare in his being, in his every moment…it scared Hotaru. Naruto was falling apart and no one knew how to put him back together. No one, his friends, not even Sasuke, his best friend, seemed able to reach him, as he held everyone off at a distance. At this rate, Naruto would no longer be fit as the heir. And this, Hotaru did not approve of. She had entrusted the future of their clan to him, and he was failing them all.

Not for a second would she pretend to know what he saw when someone came at him during a spar, or when someone was merely reaching a hand out to hug him or ruffle his hair. And she did believe that it must be excruciating, to deal with it every second of the day, to have it in the shadows of his mind, ready to seize him at any chance.

But this could go on no longer.

Grabbing a pastry from the bag, she bit into the steaming bun, chewing tenderly on the meat and sweet beans. Relaxing a little, her mind wandered to her surroundings instead of the constant forethoughts of her mind. Listening to the gossip of villagers was sometimes a fun past time, and you gathered information just as well, as her elders had always told her. While she strolled down one street, her hearing caught onto a tidbit of conversation that peeked her interest. Stopping at a fabric vendor near by, she admired the silks while listening into the gossipmongers.

"…that bitch, thinking that she could do what ever she likes. I don't see how the Hokage keeps her around, the apprentice of that _**snake**_. She should have been killed, for the crimes committed!" said an older man, lighting up his cigarette. Another man helped him when his matches wouldn't light, and he responded.

"Maybe the Hokage thinks she is a reformed kunoichi. But I don't see how, after the rumors I'd heard. Messed up, she was. Now look at her, a sadistic thing that goes around flaunting herself. Remember that story last week with Ol' Taro? Well, it's true, what she did to him. And she got no punishment for it, either."

A round of gasps spread through the group, and grumbles and curses were not quieted. Hotaru's mind quickly sifted through their conversation. Snake. There was only one person she remembered in her lessons given such a name, said with the same venom of its creature. Orochimaru. But, she didn't know he had an apprentice. Or at least, her lessons had never said anything about an apprentice.

"…always hanging out at that dango shop, Mikari's. I don't know how they put up with her patronage. I wouldn't allow her in my store even if she was richer than the Daimyo."

Hotaru felt her anger rise a little, but not in defense of this unknown person. There conversation reminded her of the one's Naruto had with the family as he explained his past. And he had been innocent. So, while this person might have actually deserved the scorn of the villagers, she despised that it was so much like Naruto's situation.

With out any more information, she continued on her way, ignoring the stares of the villagers as they parted a little on the packed streets to make room for her. Mikari's wasn't to far from her usual path home, so Hotaru decided to take a different route. Mikari's was a small little shop, an open restaurant much like the Icharaku's Naruto was fond of, though Mikari's main selling dish was dango, advertised everywhere.

Despite being ten, she still wasn't tall enough to touch the high curtain of the entrance, so she lifted her arm, knowing that a wire attached a bell, ringing in the back to announce a customer's presence. And just as she was climbing up the worn blue cushioned stool, a worker came out, with a well worn robe and smudged up apron. It was a genial old lady, smiling brightly over the counter down at Hotaru.

"Well, hello, little one. Never seen you before. Well, what would you like?"

Hotaru bit her lip. She had come here on a whim, not exactly having planned out what she was doing. But it was too late to back out now, as ideas stormed in her head.

"I am looking for a woman who comes around here a lot. Of a…flaunting nature."

Hotaru needn't say more, as the elderly woman's face became clouded, and Hotaru couldn't read her expression. The once kind voice became firm,

"And why do you wish to meet this supposed woman?"

Hotaru swallowed hard. She didn't want to get kicked out, and not at least get this mysterious woman's name. She smiled softly, grabbing a hold of the menu.

"My family has some business with her. My obaa-sama told me I could find her here, but told me no name. Just a vague description."

The woman's eyes narrowed, her voice a little strained.

"And what family business is that?"

Hotaru shined her teeth as she smiled broadly now,

"Namikaze family business…oh, I'd like the number five, please. With black tea."

The old woman stood frozen for a few seconds until she moved rigidly to the back kitchen. Hotaru released a deep sigh with relief. She hadn't been kicked out, at least. A bit saddened that her buns would go cool, she reminded herself that if she actually met this woman, it could knock two birds with one very large stone. That is…if she would agree…A large gamble on Hotaru's part, but if this worked, it would be worth it.

A few minutes later, a steaming pile of dango was brought forward on a plate, along with a cup of tea, and a napkin. Thanking the older woman, Hotaru dug into the sweet treat, savoring every bite, sipping the tea slowly. The older lady had stayed in the back after that, as if trusting Hotaru to pay and let herself out. Disappointed, Hotaru moved to use the napkin to wipe her mouth, when she noticed something.

On the inner folds of the napkin, was black writing. It was hurried, but Hotaru could make it out.

'_**Mitsarashi Anko.**_'

A little further down, it gave the apartment address, which the owner must have known either for delivery or for a tab keeping address.

Her spirits raised, Hotaru finished her black tea and left a large tip along with the meal's cost before leaving the shop, and went on her way, her stomach pleased though not full just yet. Checking the sun above, she knew she still had a lot of time to take a quick trip to this Anko's home. Grabbing into her brown bag, she began nibbling onto another lukewarm bun, brushing another of her trinkets out of her face.

Sometimes she was annoyed by the finery her family displayed at all times. Always had kimono on, always with hair pieces that tinkled and chimed, sometimes wearing annoying make up. It was a stupid practice, though she knew why they did it. Not only was it for practicing their infiltration skills, but it required a certain finesse and precision to be quiet when wearing all of it. But sometimes, she would love to just wear clothes like the other kids. She had her training uniform, like Naruto and the others, but it would be nice to not live everyday in such confinement of rules. An image of her blond cousin popped up in her mind, when he was flustered at being adorned in the family dress code, and she sighed. He had not been pleased, either.

It was a half an hour later when Hotaru reached her next destination. It was a part of the many block housing for shinobi and kunoichi who were still basically single, and living on their own. Many were chounin and jounin, and gone on many long term missions. Climbing the stairs of one of the buildings, she was passed by several shinobi who were lazily walking down the stairs instead of jumping the great distances. All of them glanced at Hotaru oddly, curious or just dismissive after a second.

Reaching the fifth level, she went down the hallway to the ninth door on the left, and with out hesitation, Hotaru knocked. She knew it was unlikely that this woman would be here, but it was worth a try. Knocking again, she waited a minute before continuing again. For ten minutes, she banged at the door, but just as she was to turn, the door swung open, and a woman stood there with a revealing fish net shirt and short gray mini skirt, purple hair strewn about around her, and brown eyes glaring.

"WHAT!?!"

Hotaru blinked. This was the sadistic woman others had been talking about? She seemed cranky, and a bit hung over, but that was the most Hotaru could gather in a few seconds of meeting her. The 20 or so old woman was still ruffled up, but she seemed relatively calm as she stood tall, crossing her arms over her buxom chest. She asked again, though not as loudly,

"What?"

Seeing this as her chance, Hotaru bluntly got to the point,

"I need your help, Mitsarashi Anko."

The dumbfounded look on the older woman's face was actually quite comical, as she stood in her door way, her jaw dropped and her body slumped a little, eyeing Hotaru as if she was by far the craziest person in the world.

"Bwah?"

Hotaru bit her lip to stop from laughing. Naruto was right, the reactions of adults are actually rather funny if you throw them a shuriken instead of a kunai.

"I'll just let myself in."

With that, Hotaru snuck around Anko, entering the apartment. It was a one bedroom place, like all the others, a wall was all that separated the kitchen and living room from the bathroom and sleeping area. Everything was cramped into the room, mostly clothes and cans of alcohol, some kunai and shuriken imbedded in the wall attacking a crude picture of a man. The place smelled musky, but despite its appearance, it did not smell horrendous, which could be attributed to the incense burning on the kitchen table.

Cleaning off one of the two chairs, Hotaru sat down, clearing some space to place her brown bag. It didn't take long for Anko to shut the door and sit down next to her at the table, eyeing Hotaru suspiciously. Passing over a bun, Hotaru smiled kindly,

"I would have brought dango, but I already had this."

Anko accepted it, taking a great bite of it, and Hotaru began,

"I am Namikaze Hotaru. I am seeking your help on behalf of two people that I care deeply for."

Mitsarashi swallowed, clearing her throat.

"Aren't you the girl that is announced as one of the wives of that Uchiha kid?"

Hotaru nodded, though kept a calm smile on her face.

"Yes. He is one of the people that I hope you could help-"

"Why in the hell would I help a brat like that! He's going to be nothing but-"

"…and Naruto."

Anko's protest went silent, her eyes narrowed sharply at the little girl sitting at her table.

"What did you say?"

"I am asking you to teach and spar with my fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke, and my cousin, Naruto."

Anko took a deep breath, swallowing hard as her breath went shallow. Hotaru never looked away from the older woman.

"Naruto…as in that blond gaki, Naruto?"

Hotaru dipped her head, "The one and only."

"Your cousin?"

Hotaru nodded again.

"And heir of the Namikaze…We don't tell the public of this information, for many reasons. The fourth had many enemies, and they would target his son, Naruto, if they knew. So, until my cousin can protect himself and the clan properly, he does not affiliate himself directly with us."

Anko nibbled at the bun.

"You know, for a little kid, you know a lot of big words."

Hotaru shrugged, "The children of our family are taught very young."

It was quiet in the apartment as neither spoke for a bit. Anko finished the bread, and spoke up,

"Why me?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"My reasons are my own, but I picked you for the sole purpose of hearing gossip. They say you are sadistic. Ruthless. Unafraid of the clans. That is just what they both need. A teacher who will not favor them. Who will not…be persuaded to be gentle, or kind. Both of them are at an obstacle that they can not surpass, each for their own reasons."

Anko stared hard at Hotaru, "Since when do kids think so deeply?"

The young Namikaze smiled slightly, "We always do. It's just no one really knows it. Or listens. So, we shut up."

Anko snorted, grabbing another bun from the bag. "You got that right…Give me a couple days. I'll give you my answer then."

Hotaru dipped her decorated head, standing, leaving the buns on the table. "Thank you at least for your consideration. But-"

Anko waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry, I won't tell a sole about any of this conversation. On my honor."

Hotaru smiled brightly, "Then I am assured. Again, thank you, Mitsarashi-san."

With that, the young girl left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. Anko slumped back in her chair, hand running through her hair as the other held the bun. Mumbling to herself, she shook her head, worried,

"What kind of mess did that boy get into now…?"

* * *

Pale eyes glared down at the empty disc, loathing that the soothing liquid was already gone. But just as he was thinking it, a hand came into his vision with another bottle of sake, and poured generously to fill it again. With out a word, he brought the disc to his lips, and swallowed, enjoying the taste as it slid down. The voice of his companion brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"Hiashi, you've gone through 2 bottles already. Take your time. We're in no rush." Shikaku admonished quietly, though he cocked back his own head to drink. The Hyuuga head rolled his eyes at the Nara's hypocrisy, but he put down his drinking dish, willing to wait a while.

The two of them were sitting in a crowded and dark bar, and had been huddled at their table for a good two hours now, keeping themselves detached from all the other customers. They were here for a specific purpose, and gaining the attentions of the many questionable patrons was not on their agenda. Hiashi's eyes closed, quietly activating his Byuukagan again just as he had 10 minutes ago, taking his vision outside of the building and onto the bustling street of the civilian border town.

With a quiet sigh, he released it once again, not seeing their contact's specific chakra.

"What is taking him so long?" Hiashi murmured quietly, agitated. He hated not being in Konoha, even though he knew it sounded silly. But he was a Hyuuga on the border of Lightning Country. It was a dangerous and precarious situation, but he had volunteered himself for this.

Shikaku snorted,

"Seeing as we are early has no affect on your judgment of another man's punctuality, I refuse to answer that one."

Hiashi was about to bite back at his old friend's teasing, but his eye caught someone new entering the establishment. He didn't need his eyes to feel the suppressed chakra of the tall man, who wore the trader's disguise well. Instead of using genjutsu, all of them had disguised themselves naturally, with wigs, clothing, dirt smudges, and for Hiashi, sun glasses.

However, next to the familiar man, was a young child, a bit scrawny, a lost look on their face. It took Hiashi a second to realize it was a boy, but the child was so androgynous it was a bit disturbing. Around the age of 10, maybe, with shoulder length black hair swept back in a ponytail, dirt on his face and robes, and he stood very close to the man, grabbing a hold of his clothes.

The man raised a leisure hand in greeting to them, and came over to their table, sitting himself down in a spare chair, while the little boy sat and kept his head down. The other man started, his voice gruff,

"Good afternoon, Hiko, Shinta. The weather seems to have picked up."

Shikaku passed over a disc of sake, to which the other man took and downed in seconds, pointy teeth flashing before being hidden behind a grim mouth. Hiashi whispered,

"You are late, Zabuza."

Zabuza shot his eyes at the boy sitting at the table with them.

"My son was having problems hooking up the oxen this morning. Haku's not used to the work just yet."

Shikaku nodded his head at the little boy,

"It'll take time to get used to the family business. But, your father will teach you well."

Haku looked up for a second, nodding a little before returning to keeping his head down. Hiashi questioned,

"So, any news on your end? How's the farm?"

Zabuza shrugged, "From what I hear, it's hard times all over. Passing by the shoreline of tea country, there's news of another civil war in Mist. So, all exports are stalled, and Tea Country is going to have a shortage on some of its best teas."

Shikaku's eyes shot up, "Huh, Wind won't fair well, then. Heard their Daimyo was enforcing harder tariffs on everyone. And one of its main imports is tea. And what with Earth country bringing in a lot of trading contracts, most business is going through Earth, Waterfall, and Grass these days."

Hiashi barked a laugh. "Ha, while those three seem to fair well, it seems Rain has been getting the short end yet again. And there was a rumor about a new hidden village. Oto, I think it was. Heard anything about it?"

Zabuza nodded, "Oto is a popular place for bad people, I hear it. They've been trading heavily with Grass and Earth. Though, they are trying to form a contract with Lightning, too."

Hiashi sniffed, "Lightning has been declining, what with that blockade of no trade with Konoha. They'll probably take the contract, since Snow country is isolated, and the other countries can't exactly support them completely."

"Can I get an order for you sir?"

The three turned to see a waiter finally approaching them, and Zabuza nodded his head.

"A bottle of sake, some tea, and two udon dishes."

The waiter went on his way, but the three were wary of their surroundings. Another shinobi was there, and not friendly. The conversation thinned as Zabuza waited for the food, and him and Haku dug into the meal as soon as it appeared. Cocking back another gulp of sake, Zabuza spoke again.

"Interesting news from my cousin, though."

Shikaku asked, curious,

"Which one?"

"She works as a maid at the Daimyo of Fire's Palace. I was passing through a couple weeks ago, and apparently there is a princess that had been in exile who is now living amongst her relatives. Not much is said about her, or her little cousins who are living with her, but apparently, they are planning an arranged marriage for her, and soon, since she seems unwelcomed at the Palace. Probably another few years before that's announced, though, seeing as she is still young."

Hiashi waved his hand, "Never delve in the business of that lot. Confusing, it is. Anyways, we should be heading out before another storm heads our way. We've got a shipment for Fang."

The three men stood, leaving their payment on the table, and Haku resumed to his spot right next to Zabuza's leg. The three shook hands, and Zabuza warned,

"Be careful, bandits are around that area."

Shikaku nodded, "As you."

Exiting the bar, Hiashi and Shikaku headed off to wherever their cart was, while Zabuza and Haku trudged through the muddy street to their cart. They were being watched over at a stable, and the stable hand opened the gate for them after Zabuza paid the fee. Making sure everything was in order, he lifted Haku onto the seat before plopping down himself, and with a few whistles, he got the four oxen to move again.

As they were leaving the border town, Haku finally asked, not as shaky as he was earlier.

"Who were those men, father?"

Zabuza shifted in his seat, checking their surroundings, glad that Haku had remembered to still keep character.

"Old friends. Good men. We'll be seeing more of them, I hope. These times are getting rough, and with all these troubles, it feels that more trouble is not to far away."

Haku bit his lip, and spoke up,

"Will they help us?"

The older man sat silently for a little while, the storm clouds above crackling and putting the world in a dark gray. Zabuza spoke up, his voice a little gruffer,

"We all need help, no matter how much I hate to say it. But yes, eventually, they will help us."

* * *

"Hotaru, what is the meaning of this meeting?"

Saki asked her great granddaughter, curious why the young girl had suddenly assembled all the adults of the Namikaze and Mikoto, along with Naruto's guardians. At first it had been a simple dinner, until Hotaru had called them to the meeting hall in the center of the Head House. All of the adults were seated on the pillows around the dais that Saki sat on, but Hotaru was kneeling in front of her grandmother, her back firm and determination written on her face.

"Saki-obaa-sama…neither of them have gotten better."

Saki blinked, until she took a guess at who Hotaru was talking about. She replied,

"Hotaru, dear child, it takes a long time for-"

Hotaru shook her bejeweled head, the trinkets swaying at the swift action, but made little noise.

"No. It isn't good enough! For two weeks, Naruto-ouji has progressed little in our practices. Sasuke-kun is unsure how to train. Both of them are losing their ways!"

Choza spoke up, his voice calm, and trying to raise the girl's spirits,

"Hotaru-chan, they are young, like yourself. All of you are children. It will take time for them to overcome this wall, but you should let them do it in their speed."

Hotaru's jaw jutted a little as her eyes narrowed. How could they not see what was happening to them? And not just to Naruto or Sasuke. At school, during recess she could see Naruto's friend's in the first year. There was a lack of something in all of them, and it didn't help that Sasuke had to pretend to be sad and angry all the time. They didn't smile as wide, or laugh as loud. Like pieces of them were lost.

How was she, a child, able to see this, better than an adult? Better than a room full of Konoha's great ninjas?

"I think waiting for time, is a waste. The longer they are left alone, the worse they will become!"

"Hotaru! Do not-"

Her mother began to chastise her, but Saki raised her hand, and Kiyoko silenced herself. The elder had searching eyes as she stared at her descendent.

"And what plan do you have, that you believe will help them? All of us have tried reaching out to Naruto-ouji. Sasuke-kun is unable to break from his obstacle, and no one can here has been of much help to him either. What solution do you have, that none of us has thought of?"

Hotaru lowered her head a little, properly scolded by the guilt of her elder's statement. Of course they had thought of countless ways to possibly break the walls forming around the two. But she wouldn't give up, not on her cousin, nor her fiancé. Lifting her head again, she took a deep breath,

"A teacher who will not give in to them, or favor them. Naruto-ouji and Sasuke-kun were going to stop their lessons with you once they had become genin as was arranged, and would take up other senseis. But, I think it is for the best if they are under the tutelage of another capable ninja not in this room."

This created a bit of a stir in Naruto's guardians. While it had been planned for the boys' lessons to stop when they got on teams, this was too soon. They all had their own issue with what this young girl said, but it was Tsume who braved to ask, her fierce face guarded.

"And who, Hotaru-chan, is this teacher?"

Hotaru nodded, and turned her heavy head to glance back at the closed fusuma doors.

"Mitsarashi-san, please come in now."

Many heads whipped to the opening doors, and in walked someone none of them had expected. Wearing her usual scantily clad attire, her hair up in a spiky bun and a dango stick in her mouth, Mitsarashi Anko was not the ideal teacher of two 8 year old boys. In the opinions of some present, she was not qualified to teach any child, let alone the heirs of Uchiha and Namikaze.

She settled into a kneeling position beside Hotaru, still chewing on her doughy treat, a bored look on her face. The Namikaze observed the strange woman, not knowing of the rumors that spun around her purple head. Saki gazed quietly at both this stranger, and the unease of Naruto's guardians who glanced at this very young and flaunting young woman. Anko spoke up finally,

"Evening, obaa-san's and jii-san's."

It came as a shock to everyone as Saki burst into laughter, chortling behind her hand. After a minute she quieted down and responded, a smile on her face,

"Do excuse me. I do not know what came over me. But, as to the issue at hand. Mitsarashi-san, may I ask why you are here?"

Anko herself was taken aback, but she hid it well. This must have been wear Naruto got it from. That tricky personality. She replied, speaking the obvious,

"To teach."

The corner of Saki's mouth rose, and the elder woman brought out her fan from her obi, producing a light breeze. The leader of the Namikaze clan inquired,

"Why are you really here?"

Anko held her head up, seeing the challenge and invitation. This wasn't just a meeting. This was a fight to prove herself. The purple haired youth hated these types of fights when it involved these ninja clans.

"I don't look like much, and I don't have a clan to back me up. My history is stained and burned. But I will not let anyone stop me from teaching when I've been asked too."

Ume spoke up, joining her mother in the questioning.

"And why would you teach these two boys?"

Anko shifted a little, but looked straight at the asker.

"I have no doubt that these two boys have many more suitable tutor candidates. They are of course very important to our village. But both are in a state where you can not help them. But I can,"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "And while the Hokage trusts me, I can not take a team of three genin. To many opposing sides. And with me bringing them under my tutelage, it will be more than just a simple lesson here or there,"

Turning her brown eyes to Saki, she stated, "I will take them both as my apprentices, indefinitely, and teach them everything I know."

A hush came over the room. The guardians, knowing just who Anko had been apprenticed to, were stunned. Not once in the years since her break off with her master did she speak of training anyone in her arts. She was an anomaly to the village, to both civilians and shinobi, and very few had seen her in action. But those who had, knew just how deadly she was.

The idea of finally getting the jutsu Orochimaru had passed on to her was almost too good to pass up. But she was suggesting placing two young ambitious boys in her care, and she was giving them such power…

Anko saw where the majority of the thoughts were going, so used to reading people, that she said softly after swallowing another dango,

"I'm not _**him**_. When I say they are my apprentices, I mean it in every respect of the word of a master. The only demands I have of them, is the want to learn, to be silent, to take what I throw at them, and to do as I say."

The room was still silent, but Saki bobbed her head, bowing her back deeply to the young woman in front of her,

"Then please, do my clan the honor of teaching my grandson and heir."

Mikoto quickly followed suit, bowing just as low,

"If you please, do my clan the honor of teaching my son."

The others in the room were astonished. An apprenticeship was not what any of them had thought would happen, especially to this young girl of all people. An apprenticeship was more than just teaching the two boys every couple days. It was an entire relationship, and as their master, Mitsarashi Anko was responsible for every aspect of their training, making their previous instructors obsolete.

This is when Anko spoke up again, though hesitant this time,

"As the master of these two, I believe they would still require going to the Academy and the previous lessons with their clans and teachers from time to time, especially when I am unable to teach them because of missions…If that is alright with you?"

All of them understood the meaning of her words. She was still a young kunoichi, so she had missions of specific natures, and some were longer than a month. And in her own way, she was giving them a peace offering of sorts, by permitting _her_ students to continue lessons under other senseis. It was an odd sort of compromise, but all of the adults present appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

Inoichi decided to question her, his interest in the matter rising. He occasionally worked with the sadistic girl, but he never really had the chance to pick her brains in a serious matter, and thought now would be a good chance to maybe understand more about her. Casually, he prodded,

"Mitsarashi-san, I've been wondering…just why do you want to teach these boys?"

Anko froze, her jaw firm. She honestly didn't have to tell them…she didn't have to say a thing…but she did not want them to second guess her motives later on… She inwardly laughed at herself. Even after all these years, she still wanted a little bit of trust.

"Hotaru-chan, please leave."

Hotaru blinked, startled at the sudden request from the purple haired woman, but with out a word, she got up and left the room, closing the fusuma with a significant thud. Anko responded, her eyes glazed over.

"I was one of the individuals who helped raise Naru-chan. I was there when he first walked, and ran. Straight into the wall, if you wanted to know. Gaki just got back up and ran into things all the time. His first word wasn't 'no' or anything like that. It was 'ramen-jutsu' cause he hoped it would appear out of nowhere. I've protected him from assassins, and from some of his nightmares. I and others taught him the first basic shinobi lessons,"

She took a break, but quickly started up again,

"I was there when he declared he would be Hokage. Even at three, I would have followed him to any battle…I watched over him when he had to go to the orphanage. I had to stand to the side like others while he was abused and tormented by the orphanage and villagers. I got there in time to see the emergence of the mokuton."

Having to take another deep breath, she went on, eyeing her last dango.

"I was there the day he met Sasuke-kun. And watched as their friendship grew. Their first fight. Their games, their training, their pranks. When Sasuke declared he would be Naruto's right hand man. I know those boys until Naruto's 6th birthday, and then I was removed from his guards."

Finally biting into the sweet dough, she chewed happily, rolling the bread to her cheek to ask,

"So, do you think that qualifies me a little to teach the boys? Cause I got some great blackmail material on them."

Hiashi answered for the rest, his attitude aloof as he stared down this obnoxious woman.

"It seems Hotaru lied. She said you would be a teacher that would not favor them."

Anko jabbed the pointy wooden dango stick in the Hyuuga leader's direction, a chesire smile on her face that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"No, she wasn't lying. Just because I've watched over them both, doesn't mean a damn thing. They'll be praying to Kami in no time."

Shikaku whispered to Miyako, "I'm already there."

Miyako whispered back, "At this point I'm praying to **any** god to have mercy."

Anko's smile would have scared even the death god.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Oh geez, this took a lot out of me. I did this chapter over 5 times in the past few months. This is the only one I'm most satisfied with, and felt more flowy then the others.

Yay, more Haku and Zabuza! And, we are starting to get into more action again.

I do feel mad at myself for not bringing in the rest of Naruto's friends, as I am sure they want to see him as well, and I'm not doing a good job of showing that they care, but for the most part, this is only in a period of two weeks, and they are basically just leaving Naruto alone. However, next chapter, I'll try to bring them into the picture. They do deserve some limelight as well.

Anyways, I'm happy with my Anko. The rest of you might think she is a little OC, but I like her. She's got badass, but she still is seeking belonging in her own village.

As for Hotaru, she's a catalyst, and a supporter.

Alright, that's enough from me. Read, Review, Love. See ya next chapter!

_**Love to laugh, because that is the only way to live. - Tiffany Carr**_

_Wolf_


	11. Chapter 11

I am horrible. I am deplorable. Most of you hate me, some of you like me. I can only apologize. Here is to you – another chapter.

_**Review Responses:**_

Thanks to:

DarkRavie, DJ Rodriguez, Azuli, gBoi, god of all, mellopop, kihakukage, reader, greyjedi37, dayfox96,

Kael Hyun - I will consider it, as not just you and NarutoTayuya Fan have mentioned it to me. It's pushing it with more than one girl, and I like who I have for the fifth wife. Thanks for the laugh regarding real manga Sasuke

WolfDragonGod - Your welcome! ^_^

Kyuubi no Goddess - I like Anko a lot too! She is so underplayed in the manga and show. At first, long before the manga and show got passed the chuunin exams, I thought she was either Naruto's unknown mother or distant relative, haha!

Anionbde - It is a lot. A painful a lot. I set myself up for hurt.

dbtiger63 - As always, I thank you deeply for your comments. Your words always lift my spirits and push me through with new ideas. I can only hope this was a good chapter worthy of your kindness and wait.

drakean - I'm glad you enjoyed my work. I had such fun with Kushina's chapter. Not a lot of fanfics at the time had paid her any mind (understandable, as no one even knew what she looked like for the most part, or anything about her), so I wanted to bring her into the light. She was after all, the mother of a future Hokage.

HikariNoTenshi-San - No one can become normal after something traumatic, they can only go one of two ways. Naruto has become better. ^_^

Wrathchylde - I hope I fixed my grammar for this chapter. I have much to learn, I know. For as much as I love writing, I despise grammar.

shadow-red0 - Yeah…I just don't like the NaruHina. Even though it looks like Kishimoto might make it that way with the manga, I can still dream about my own pairings. Thus, the wonder of fanfiction. ^_^

daniel 29 - SHH! Don't tell people!

- Why thank you. Nope, no Sasuke rabid fandom for one Sakura.

Hells Mercenary - I'm sorry, it's too late in the story to change it. And my Sakura is not a temperamental child…later on.

Exwindzz - I'm trying to keep Hotaru as a support character, with sometimes a fore front. She has her faults too, it's just going to be awhile to anyone sees it. She was raised to be perfect, you must understand, and she tries to exemplify it.

Narucritsss - Thanks, though sadly I think I lost some awesome along the way. I can only try to pick up after that one chapter.

DestroyerDRT - I loved the code talk. And I'm trying to decide if I should decipher it for some people, I had some emails from some confused people. But I think it's more fun to decipher it yourself.

blasterdog - I lack in the ability to hurry, sadly. My boss hates that about me.

sabL - Hehe, well, you'll have to see for yourself later on how Hotaru feels. She isn't featured in this chapter, but later on, you will discover all that is my most favorite creation. As for Sasuke, I grew tired of the bashing myself. I don't care for him in the show or manga, but sometimes if something had changed in history, a person could have changed completely.

cruel vamp -Aw, not Kage? ^_^ Thanks!

Ppsh - I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you found another cup of tea though (please, do note that is not sarcasm or meant to be rude in any shape or form)

BullSheet - I gotta say it, I just like your name. Reminds me of how my friend says it in her southern accent. And thank you, I liked changing things up.

BladePhoenix41 - It took me awhile…a long while, but I did update! See! ^_^

tridemonnaruto - I'm back! I promise nothing of regular updates, as I feel like I'm lying to everyone when I can't come through in time. But consider this a quick Swiffer dust over that cyber dust that got stacked. I can only hope that all of you will be satiated with this chapter while I work on the next one.

A special thanks to HanseDavion and Phanotak, for reminding me that I had a job to do.

_Words of the Wolf:_

_"The first problem for all of us, men and women, is not to learn, but to unlearn."- Gloria Steinem_

_Book Hangover: The inability to start a new book because your still living in the last books world. (So, damn, true!)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I do, however, take claim to this plot and my characters. No touchy!**

* * *

_**Senpuu**_

Smoke was like a suppressant, a silent device that blinds ones sight, choking you, drying the throat. Sometimes, the smoke could be poisonous, or hide flying objects, or concealed the dagger that strays across the unsuspecting neck.

At one time, Naruto had loved smoke bombs. Adored them with an odd fascination like exploding tags and kunai, and he had for many years. They were an integral part of his best pranks, a diversion and a tool for escape, sometimes something flashy to distract his targets.

But as he was currently surrounded by a dark grey shroud, and coughing heavily at the small amount of potent toxin he had breathed in that caused his nose and eyes to water as it stung all his other senses, he now hated his most beloved tool.

A cackle was off somewhere to his left, probably beyond the cloud, and yet the familiar voice spoke up as if right next to him,

"You are losing your touch, Naruto. I'm a little disappointed."

After a while the smoke cleared, and he could breathe easier, though tears still fell from his now blood shot eyes that glared at the purple haired woman who was sitting on a downed log in the middle of his family's private training grounds. She was wearing a long beige trench coat, her sharp face and brown eyes focused on the dango she was eating. This stranger…he knew her, but couldn't think of how, or where.

He stood, quiet and firm as he waited for whatever she wanted. Even though she wore a Konoha headband, that didn't mean she was a shinobi that liked him. She could hurt him, more than the others. She wasn't the blazed and yelling type. She was silent, and to him, that was always the most dangerous type.

But for some reason he didn't feel threatened. The Kamigan didn't flare up, no paths to avoid attack, no counter attacks to plan. It hadn't even told him of the danger of the smoke assault. But that feeling of being on edge had the hairs on his neck stand up. A hidden kunai in hand, he finally gathered his wits to ask,

"What do you want?"

She ripped off the last dango from the pointed stick with her teeth, and that familiarity plagued him. Chewing the dough thoughtfully, she took her time, the air tensing between them as he kept himself still. It was a sad sight, when a child was so used to facing an adult that he controlled himself well despite the atmosphere. The woman shifted her head smoothly, her eyes never leaving his. Her eyebrow twitched just slightly, and a scary smile stretched across her face.

Before he could ask again, he heard a crash further in the forest, twigs and branches snapping violently at some sudden force, and he looked over to his side as the noise came closer, something muffled as it was dragged through the underbrush. It broke through the tree line and bushes to show Sasuke being dragged into the small training area tied with wires and a cloth covering his mouth. This would normally be entertaining to Naruto, seeing his best friend flustered, but not when what was pulling the wires like a sleigh were a group of snakes, large and small, not even bothered as Sasuke tried to fight and move.

And with this sight, as Sasuke was brought to the blond's side, Naruto knew who this was. The image of a smiling teen came to mind, and the warmth of her hug, putting a kunai in his hand and pointing at a target. Held him on nights with nightmares when Kakashi-nii-chan wasn't around. And he knew she had left food and notes like others had when he lived at his apartment in what seemed forever ago.

"Why, Anko-nee-chan?" Was all Naruto could utter, puzzled. Her brown eyes had never looked away, as she threw a kunai next to Sasuke. She answered,

"Because, you two belong to me now, and I didn't want to waste my time fetching you."

Sasuke shifted on his side to grab the blade, and made quick work to cut himself lose, throwing off the wires as he scrambled up, angry and confused.

"What do you mean by that!?"

Anko snorted at seeing his attempt to contort his face into a blank stare after his outburst, "You can cut the act kid, I know about the whole thing. As for why, it has been arranged that you will be my apprentices."

Both boys reeled back in shock, unsure how this was even possible. No one had made mention of it. Sasuke responded,

"How could that be? What about-" Before he could finish, she raised her dango stick at him,

"You will still go to academy. You will still join a genin team if you pass the exam, and you will have other senseis, and maybe other masters. But I will be your first master, and yours for life, as you are my only apprentices. When I am not here, I expect you two to still go to your other teachers, or train on your own. "

"But Anko-nee-" Naruto tried to interject, but she had none of it,

"No, from now on, I am Anko. Not sensei, or shishou. I can't deal with those names. And everything I say goes, got it?"

Her tone said everything. Resistance would only make things harder. And Naruto knew that there was no getting out of this. Both boys nodded their heads dumbly, not knowing what was going to happen next. Anko already had that planned,

"Drop all your weapons and tools."

The two just looked at her as if she had become a bully and was taking away their favorite toys.

"You heard me. Drop them."

They looked at each other for a moment, and did as told without verbal protest, but they moved slowly. Anko didn't care, she had all day. One by one, they pulled out every bit and piece they had. In front of them were two piles of their mini armory. Anko stepped forward, eyeing the piles critically. Impressive for two 8 year olds, but the weapons were all dulled by jutsu. Holding out her hands, in each palm was a sharp edged kunai. Both of her apprentices looked at them, awed. All of their equipment was blunt edged and small, training material for young ninja. The adults, guardians and families alike, would never have let them touch these new kunai, let alone practice with them. Naruto felt the now regular shiver run down his spine as he eyed this weapon before him.

"From now on, this will be the only tool you two will have. No extras like wires, bombs, or tags, or anything. Take your weapon."

Again glancing at each other, Naruto extended his hand first, grabbing for the adult kunai before him. The handle was much larger, and the whole thing was heavier. Sasuke followed suit, feeling the weight in his hand as he balanced it. Anko brought out another kunai for herself, twirling it around her hand smoothly.

"Feel it, understand it, because this is your only physical weapon until you can master it."

Naruto attempted to flip the kunai as he tried out different positions of the blade in hand, but he misjudged the weight and force to throw it in the air, because the blade fell down first and not the handle ring, and it sliced the palm of his right hand, crossing another scar that was already there from years ago.

He hissed, the cut rather deep, and stung more than usual when he had lost control of blades. A wave of pain ran through him, an image of the kunai piercing him in the red world. But he was quickly brought out of it, as the sting came again. Naruto looked up, and asked, knowing this feel,

"Why did you poison the blade, Anko?"

Anko quirked a brow as if this was below her care.

"To wake you up. You have no right to hinder yourself, or Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter."

Sasuke prepared to exclaim, "But Anko-" She calmly silenced the Uchiha with a piercing stare, her voice laced with a layer of emotion neither expected to hear coming from her.

"No. By allowing himself to fall into this dream state at every little pain, at every attack, it will not only get him killed, but you as well. When the both of you become genin, this weakness will get your sensei killed, and even worse, your third teammate. She will have to deal with your crutch, and she will end up paying the price because you didn't have the will to overcome this obstacle. You will have her on your conscience, if you let her die, Naruto. You, and you alone, would be to blame."

Naruto was cowed, head lowered as he looked at the kunai in his hand, blood trailing down to the grass from his gripped hand. Anko pointed at the tree log behind her,

"I want you two to do target practice on this log. After a hundred, then you move onto that tree behind it. After a hundred, you will then target the ones on your left, and then right. Then behind. Switch the hands at every hundred, and without moving your bodies."

Sasuke spoke up, skeptic, "How can you hit a target without moving your body?"

Anko snorted, "Watch me, then, and you'll see."

With that, she stood still, and they heard 6 _thunks_ on wood. Both of them looked at the targets, only seeing 4, then Naruto saw behind them two kunai in another tree, over twenty feet away. He shook Sasuke's sleeves and pointed at the two, and the boys stared at their sensei wide eyed. Anko didn't even need to see them to know she had won them over by showing them a trick.

She turned to face them, a bored expression on her face again. "This is the first move of the Hebi style. You will master it, before you can move onto the next step. No chakra either. I will not play favorites, and I won't give the next lesson to the one who masters it first. You do this together. Understand?"

Both boys nodded as images of how to do this already flowing through their heads, of how cool this lesson was.

"Good. I'll be back later to see your progress. Now, get to work."

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, along with their piles of weapons and tools, and the boys started practicing with their one sharp edged kunai, trying to throw without moving their hand away, and constantly having to pick it up off the ground. Anko watched from the tree line at their horrible attempts, and she cackled as she walked off, hoping Hotaru had the dango at the house like the kid had promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto had never known his arms, back, and legs could be this sore. After the target practice, in which him and Sasuke hadn't even thrown their kunai more than an inch away from them, Anko told them they were doing it wrong, and that they had to do the practice all over again. 8 hours of practice, and they still hadn't gotten anything. His muscles were stiff, and his hands felt ready to fall off, and were heavily bandaged from the cuts of the blade. Kyuubi had decided not to heal the deep cut in his right palm that crossed his promise scar. The poison in the sharp kunai was not deadly, but it stung smartly, so that every time he got scratched, it woke him up from the red world.

He could barely lift his arms to feed himself at dinner, or to open a door, but he also had lessons with Shiba in writing after Anko left. Somehow he was able to write for his lesson, and when he got home he fell onto his bed. No dreams or nightmares came, and he was too exhausted to care.

Anko was just…a terrorizing lady. Not at all like he remembered her, so kind and warm.

For a week, this was his and Sasuke's lesson, and every time, the result was the same, with the kunai not even thrown 2 inches away. Every day Anko did the same thing, providing the six targets, and they embedded a few pitiful holes in the ground around themselves. Sasuke was exhausted with going to Academy and then hours of this mundane but exhausting drill. Naruto groaned when his supplementary teachers inquired about his new master.

As he woke the eighth morning since reuniting with Anko, a Saturday and the end of the first year of Academy, he felt a presence above him, and there was Anko, that crazy smile on her face, and Sasuke already captured in her grasp as he was swaying from under her arm. Anko wasted no time in picking up Naruto around the middle and the two were stuck tightly as she hoisted them away, running out the open door, and through the Namikaze home, striding passed Naruto's family with a smile on her face and a good morning greeting to everyone. No one even tried to come to their rescue.

Anko shouted behind her as she was leaving the main house, "Tell Saki-san and Mikoto-san that I'll bring these two back in a couple months. If they live that long, khahaha."

Anko cackled as she just sauntered off. Both of her students looked at each other, nervous. What did she mean by a couple of months? But they had no chance to ask, as she shunshined away from the Namikaze compound, and after several more, they found themselves in a place neither had been before. Anko dropped them, and both fell on their faces, but as Naruto looked up, he was amazed.

The trees were HUGE! Not like any he had seen before in Konoha. There were so many things that he didn't know the name of as he stared at the small area they were in. A dragonfly went passed, and it was bigger than normal ones too, by a foot!

The blond looked away from this wild, daunting sight to stare up at Anko, whose face was unimpressed with the view. She wasted no time, as she turned to her students. "First things first, take off those chakra weights you have. They're of no use to you now."

Knowing her word was law, they did so, taking the weights off, and feeling lighter because of it. This was when Naruto noticed that the both of them had on training clothes, and he knew he had changed into his sleep clothes last night. He chalked it up to Anko, who could care less about the boys' modesty. The bands disappeared into her coat when they handed it over, and she began her lesson,

"From now on, we will live here. We eat what we catch, we train, and we move every day. We have all summer, but we don't have all day. Now, start where we left off yesterday. Hit these targets, without moving yourself. Switch between both hands."

They did as told, aiming for trees marked out with her kunai that were only 10 feet away in four directions, two targets in front and back, but like all week, they could only get it a few inches away from their body. Anko sat back in a tree, getting comfortable. This was going to take a while. Closing her eyes, she decided to take a nap. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She had them do the exercise for nine hours, no breakfast and lunch and now nearing dinner, the boys were hungry, irritated, and exhausted from sore muscles. As Naruto's stomach protested loudly again, Anko got up from her napping tree.

"Alright, pick up your weapon, we are moving." Both boys gratefully did so only to regret it as their arms screamed now that they weren't practicing. Anko jumped up to a low branch that they could get to easily, and she pumped chakra into her legs as she leaped to another tree. The boys grumbled, but tailed her, doing as she did, following her steps as she made a trail through the leaves. She was still far ahead when she came to a stop, turning to wait for them. As they caught up, she lifted a tree branch laden with thick green leaves to show their campsite of the day.

It was a pebbled river bed, a small lake taking some of the river into it to provide water to its body. The clearing was a hundred feet in diameter approximately, and now the boys could see the sun and sky again. Anko jumped down, walking over to the edge of the lake, and the two were a step behind her. She pointed,

"Naruto, your duty today is to catch dinner. Sasuke, you will go in the brush along the tree line to find any herbs and berries. I'll go find some firewood."

She disappeared, and both shrugged and went to start their assigned task. Naruto took off his Whirlpool-designed black and orange fur lined jacket, and his blue shirt underneath. He laid out his shoes and set his necklace on his jacket, fearful of losing it in this place. Diving under the water was colder than he would have thought on a summer day, but he got to work, swimming after fish, and tossing them onto the shoreline far enough that they couldn't flop back into the water. Even the fish, simple trout, were larger than normal in this strange forest.

As he collected meat, Sasuke found berries that he knew weren't poisonous, and found a few sprigs of thyme to go with fish. Gathering everything in his blue jacket, he brought it over to the spot the two designated as central point, and Anko joined Sasuke a few minutes later, arms laden with wood. Anko turned to the raven haired boy, brushing off dirt,

"The fire is yours tonight. I'll clean off the berries."

The Uchiha set to making a good fire, and Naruto got out of the water, shaking the water out. He had caught 8 good sized fish, enough to last the day. Anko merely directed,

"Well, you have the tool, gut the fish." The blond was about to, then remembered something,

"Anko, my kunai is poisoned though." Anko nodded with her back turned, glad he thought of that before getting all of them sick. She tossed an extra at him, and she heard it _shuk_ into the pebble and sand ground. He had been too afraid to catch it. She held back an irritated sigh as she spoke,

"Give it back when you are done."

Finishing his job of fish gutting and filleting, he took sterile sticks Sasuke had provided to him to put the meat on. Placing the sticks around the fire after sprinkling herb on them, the boys sat by the fire, tired from the days exertions.

Anko sat across from them, noting how well the two did. She asked,

"So, who taught you survival training?"

Naruto perked up, "Tsume-oba-chan and Miyako-oba-chan. They taught Sasuke, me, and the others. We went camping sometimes on Tsume's lands, to practice."

Anko nodded, "They did good. But, you two and your friends have much to learn. Today is probably the last good meal you two will have until the end of this trip, so enjoy it. Tomorrow morning will be the real start of your training."

Sasuke ventured, "Anko, are we really going to be here all summer?"

The purple haired woman turned the fish on her side of the fire over to cook both sides, then responded,

"Yes. It was the only time I could get off and that was free for both of you. Now, I know you might have had plans, but as of now, you have none. There will be no interference from anyone. It will just be us three out here. This entire summer is dedicated to you two learning the first step of the Hebi style. And yes, it will take you a long time to learn how to hit the targets without chakra. You will be using chakra as little as possible on this trip."

She added the last part at the questionable look on Naruto's face. The blond questioned,

"Why are we out here instead of in Konoha?"

Their sensei looked between the two and replied, "Too many distractions for you both. The Hebi style is not gentle, and is meant to be learned in a particular attitude. Naruto, you have already touched on this attitude, but it has been a while for you. Sasuke, you have never been near it. So, both of you will experience it together."

The young Uchiha asked, curious, "What attitude?"

Anko's brown eyes were dark as the sky had begun to turn to twilight. She didn't do her eerie smile, or her creepy laugh. It terrified the 8 year olds how serious she was as she answered,

"Being haunted. Being hunted and chased. Being on the line of life and death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next morning they woke from their pebbled beds and followed behind their teacher quietly, and they returned to the woods and their target practice. Today was different. They had kunai throwing for only five hours that day, interrupted by searching for lunch that they could catch, something hard in this forest of large prey, and larger predators.

It took the boys two hours to track and capture a rabbit near half the size of Tsume's wolf. According to Anko it was just in the middle of its growth. They ate fairly well, and Anko had them learn to strip the fur properly and how to store the meat. When asked why not use a seal, she said they had only one tool, their kunai, no chakra. They would learn what to keep, what to toss, how to store, and preserve. There was no guarantee of a meal, as she pointed out that this was for them to learn to hunt.

After lunch was cooked and eaten, she made them move again, and had them spar in the higher branches. Both the boys thought that it was bizarre, being so high, but said nothing as they began a normal spar between two of them. It was strange not to use any weapons or ninjutsu, and they had to be careful not to fall as they struck and dodged blows.

Anko watched, a blank face as she saw the two look more like dancing partners as they tiptoed around the edge of the branches. Doing a few seals, she summoned forth snakes of several sizes. She pointed with her head at the unnoticing boys.

"Make them realize what real danger is."

The snakes slinked away, placing themselves on several branches, and went to work. As Naruto landed from another strike at Sasuke, he felt the danger before he heard the hiss, and barely moved his leg in time out of the fanged jaw of a dark green snake that had not been there before. He had to jump again as a second hiss from behind him warned him of another attacker. Going to Sasuke's branch, the Uchiha wasn't faring any better. Anko called out,

"Get back to sparing! I didn't say stop!"

Naruto called out, angry, "How do we do that with these guys snapping at us!?"

Anko cackled, "You learn."

With that, the snakes intensified their attacks, and Naruto and Sasuke continued their spar, quickly moving from branch to branch to attack each other and get away from the persistent reptiles. This continued for a half hour, tripping and slipping but always regaining their footing in time. She was satisfied with the short progress and yelled,

"Alright boys, it's hunting time!"

Both stopped, looking sideways at each other, unsure what she meant. Sasuke glared, "What is being hunted?"

Anko had a smile that spread across her face slowly, her eyes wild.

"You."

The snakes took this as the cue, and advanced on the her apprentices. Neither stayed long, running off into this forest of certain death with their teacher's demented laugh following on the tails of her venomous hunters.

* * *

Staring out at the garden, Hinata sighed softly to herself. It was boring in her family compound. Her father was off on another trip of his that he refused to take her on. Her mother was gone on her monthly trip to the temple and took Hinata's only hope for entertainment, Hanabi, with her. Neji-nii-san, well, he flat out refused to speak to her as always, let alone practice with her, disappearing into the family training grounds. Everyone had something to do but her.

Shino had told her last week that both Naruto and Sasuke were gone for the summer, when the Aburame went to the Namikaze compound the day after Academy let out. She had wanted to play and train with her brother. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke had to pretend to be angry with everyone and everything in public, and Naruto had been out of sight for so long that a lot of their fellow students thought Naruto had quit school. Iruka-sensei merely told the class that Naruto would rejoin them second year, having come down with a sickness that kept him out. Haruno and Yamanka were ecstatic about this, not having to deal with the blond's pranks and annoying them all the time.

Hinata was just lonely.

Sure, all of the guys hung out with her, and studied with her, and sparred. But it hadn't been the same. Nothing had been the same. Even Hanabi noticed something was different with their older brother.

A knock was at her door, and she called out, "Enter, please."

The fusuma slid open, and a branch member spoke, "Hinata-sama, you have a guest."

Hinata stood quickly and exited the door, the branch member closing it and walking beside the Hyuuga heiress down the hall. Entering the greeting room, Hinata lightened up.

Every one of the group –minus the two noted absentees – were sitting around the table, eating the offered snacks. Hinata took her place at the head of the table, thanking the branch member in her usual quiet voice as he left to leave the children alone. The guys all greeted her in some way, a head nod, or spitting food while saying a boisterous hello. Akamaru was eating happily from a bowl in the corner. She smiled softly, glad to see them.

"What brings all of you here?"

Shikamaru replied, his usual bored expression a little more interested today then was normal for him.

"We came up with a plan. Since the idiots are gone for the summer trip, it doesn't mean we can't do our own training right here."

The Hyuuga girl blinked, pleased at the idea. "Who will teach us? Most of the adults are out on missions."

Kiba interjected, "We don't need adults! Naruto left me some scrolls that I haven't had a chance to read, and we can learn the techniques out of those. Most of them are really simple ones, but it's a start! We'll all show them up at the end of the summer, they'll realize they missed out!"

Shino added, "All we need is to train every day, and figure it out for ourselves."

Choji swallowed his treat, having received an extra helping from the branch member that had served them, "So, do you want to join us?"

Hinata smiled brightly at them, delighted that they thought of asking her to join them in training. Nodding her head, they smiled back, even Shino behind his glasses. After changing into her training clothes, she said good bye to the branch members as she left the compound. Many did not like the idea of her leaving without escort, but she shook her head,

"I'm going to be with my friends. Nothing bad will happen!"

The five shinobi cadets and Akamaru ran through Konoha to a public training ground. Kiba pulled out a scroll, written in Sasuke's hand, Naruto's notes on the side. Picking a simple ninjutsu, Hinata paired off with Choji while Kiba and Shikamaru were partners, and Shino read through the technique again.

"It says it's a temporary paralysis, but Naruto wrote something else. He wrote this before taking lessons with my father long enough…His handwriting was horrible. I can't really read what it says…"

The four just went through the seals, practicing while Shino tried to decipher the scratchy writing of Naruto's once atrocious writing before the Aburame elder got a hold of him. When they went through the seals, each decided by janken who would try it first. Hinata and Shikamaru went first, and their targets stood a few feet away, waiting. Guessing the amount of chakra, they both called it out after finishing the seals,

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu!"**

Kiba and Choji both shook a little as their knees crumpled under them, and Akimichi fell on his back while the Inuzuka face planted into the dirt. They waited a few minutes, like Sasuke wrote, but neither moved. Akamaru sniffed his human and Choji, sitting beside Kiba. Hinata was worried,

"Why aren't they moving?"

The other two boys and her scoured the scroll, frantic to find an answer. Just what was happening? Ten minutes, and still neither boy moved! This wasn't temporary!

"Hey!"

The three turned and to their surprise Yamanka Ino and Haruno Sakura were walking near them on their way to another practice field. But the desperate look on the boy's faces and Hinata near tears made them stop. The two girls hurried over, concerned. Sakura asked,

"What's wrong?"

Ino pointed to the two boys on the ground, "And why are they…are they knocked out?"

Shikamaru shook his head, explaining, a bit panicky, "We are trying a new technique, but for some reason they aren't getting up. Nothing in the scroll explains why."

Sakura took the paper and both of the girls scanned it over. She pointed to one of the many side notes,

"It says right here to be careful of the amount of chakra used. Too much can make the jutsu last longer than intended. The only thing to do is either cancel it out, or wait."

The three stared at Sakura, and Shikamaru asked, incredulous, "You could read that?"

Both girls nodded, Ino replying with a shrug, "It's not that hard. Whose scroll is this? These notes are good."

Shino answered honestly, "It belongs to Naruto." Sakura dropped it like a burning coal, Hinata catching it in time before falling on the ground. She asked casually, wary, "So, where is he?"

The young Nara rolled his eyes, "He and Sasuke are gone for the summer, so you can put away your shuriken, Ino. He's not hiding somewhere to attack you."

The blonde girl put away her weapons, believing Shikamaru. She questioned, "Why do you guys hang out with those two, anyway? They are trouble makers, the both of them."

"They are fun, and Naruto's our brother." Kiba voiced as he started getting up from the ground, shaking off his bodies convulsions. He gave a hand to Choji, helping up the larger boy. Haruno's head cocked to the side, curious,

"Brother? How is that possible."

She noticed all of them squeeze their right hands, but Hinata smiled kindly, "Because he can be. Anyways, would you like to join us in training?"

Sakura glanced at Ino who nodded, then shrugged herself, "Sure, sounds fun."

* * *

"Damn it!"

Sasuke exclaimed, his temper flaring that once again, he couldn't get the kunai to move as far as he wanted. It had been four weeks since Anko had become his and Naruto's master, three weeks in this hell, and he could only get the kunai two feet now. Naruto had it at three feet, but the blond quickly stressed it was because of the demon healing his muscles. The Uchiha knew it was Naruto's way to excuse why he was better.

Today, since Anko had gone off somewhere after they woke up to give her apprentices a rare day of independent practice in a protected area, Naruto had wandered off to go find food for them. They hadn't eaten since…three days ago. At least, that's what it seemed to Sasuke. Anko had kept to her word, they would only eat when the boys caught their own food. Naruto was really good at hunting, Sasuke was mediocre.

Naruto was the one that carried the two of them. Naruto was used to going hungry, to this hardship. That sharp pain in the empty stomach, the lack of energy, and concentration that always wanted to break. His best friend could deal with all this, but he was unsure how to handle all these new experiences at once.

He didn't hear the footsteps, but saw the feet enter his vision as he observed the pitted kunai holes around him. Glancing up, he saw their master. He thought there would be another deranged grin on her face, but it looked more like quiet concern. She didn't even say anything as she lifted a hand to his forehead, and her brow furrowed a little.

"Got quite a fever there, gaki. Come on, you need some sleep."

She turned, but he didn't follow. His eye was on the target, and then the blasted kunai. She glanced back at him.

"Staring at it won't move it, in case you're wondering. I tried telekinesis myself a long time ago. All it gets you is a head ache."

This was her way of cheering someone up. It was weird, and not really cheerful. She exhaled, something he could barely hear among the crickets around them. She came back over, and unceremoniously grabbed him by the middle and tucked him under her arm, and bent down to pick up his kunai. Jumping into the trees to their camp of the day of a little hole in the trunk, she put him down on the floor, and put the kunai back in his hand.

Sitting with her back against the wall, she spoke up again, her voice dangerously low,

"Why are you so determined to catch up to Naruto?"

Sasuke glimpsed at her, sitting across from her, twirling the blade in his hand. He said nothing, so she continued,

"Is it to be better than him? To be better than everyone else?"

He shook his head. How could he explain to her everything? Her voice was softer, almost kind,

"Then you need to tell me Sasuke."

He tossed the kunai by his foot, anger rising again. How to form the words…? They sat in silence, as she waited for the answer. He spoke up, raspy from lack of water,

"I…I can't let him do it again."

One of her eyebrow rose, an idea forming of what was really going on with the young Uchiha. He continued,

"I can't let Naruto do something stupid again, to protect me. The Tsukuyomi was meant for me, not him. I'm not ungrateful. I just…don't want to lose my best friend because he took the hit first. I am supposed to protect him. So I have to better. I can't be so…useless."

Anko waited for him to finish, as he glared again at the kunai. She responded,

"In what world are you useless? You've done more for Naruto than you will ever know. Just because he took a hit for you doesn't mean a thing other than Naruto took a hit for you. He doesn't see it other than he took care of his family."

Sasuke stared at her, his anger being tempered, but not extinguished. "But I have to be faster! If I don't, I-"

"You will simply be a child." Anko interrupted, "You are almost 9, Sasuke. You are already so strong for one so young. If either of you even get the kunai to five feet by the end of the summer, I will be surprised."

Sasuke asked, "How long did it take you to learn?"

Anko shook her head, "My circumstance was different. I already lived in the attitude, I already had my muscles trained for the Hebi style. My teacher was…not as kind or forgiving of mistakes. You both cannot be compared to me, and I would never put those expectations on either of you…Now, go to sleep, gaki. You need to fight off that fever."

Sasuke shook his head, pulling the kunai out of the wood. "It's my turn to take watch tonight."

Anko stood, and shoved his head down onto his makeshift pack he made from furs. "Bed, or I'll set snakes on you again."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and then quickly shut them for fear of her promise. Anko stifled a chuckle, going to the entrance of their hole, and found Naruto sitting outside where he couldn't be seen by his fellow apprentice. Dinner was in front of him, some fish caught in the net Naruto had fashioned. Sasuke's fever must be higher than she thought, if the Uchiha didn't sense his best friend near. The blond gazed up, the look reminiscent to her of him as a child, hurt. She fought the urge to hug the boy like when he was a toddler, opting to stand above him as she looked out to the sun dying through the tree canopy.

He asked, waiting a few minutes for Sasuke to fall asleep, "Am I a bad friend?"

She blinked. Of all things… "No, Naruto. Never."

The blue eyes implored, "But I didn't know he was so unhappy!"

Anko shook her head. Naruto was asking the wrong person about friendship. She ventured, "Do you tell him that you still have nightmares?"

The blond froze. His voice hesitant, as if caught, "No."

Anko rolled her eyes, "Then do you think he'll tell you his own problem, if you can't face your own? Everyone has a secret to hide, Naruto. Some of us, hell, most of us, want to hide it far from everyone, including ourselves. I have mine, you have yours, and Sasuke has his. In time, probably many years, Sasuke will realize that this secret will be irrelevant. It will be the same for you, with your fear of pain and the nightmares."

"What about you, Anko. Are you still waiting?"

His teacher smirked just slightly, softening her features for a few seconds as she answered honestly, "The worst of my problems is over. Now, go cook dinner, gaki."

* * *

Releasing the Byakugan a third time, Hiashi was getting nervous. His usual companion, Shikaku, was sitting across from him in the tavern, and made no barbs at the impatient Hyuuga. Neither had touched their drinks, the third bottle of sake waiting to be consumed.

This time they were on the borders of Rain and River, a dangerous place like all the others. It was damp outside, and they had found this hole in the wall place by Zabuza's description. Moldy smelling, the wood walls and ceiling near rot, horrible service, and off the path. Few customers roamed here. No wonder, with the glare on the owner's face that had greeted the two strangers dressed as merchants.

Zabuza was usually on time, but today he was an hour late.

Waiting another half hour, sipping sporadically from their discs of the foul-tasting sake, Hiashi was ready to go searching when he felt the poorly suppressed chakra of a young child heading towards them. Entering, the men saw Haku a little more ragged than normal, his hair not in its typical ponytail, but soaking through, drooping down like his clothes.

Shikaku waved the boy over, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the shivering child when he reached the two men in the dark corner. He was tucked away into a corner as Hiashi went up to the bar and got food ordered for the child. Shikaku asked,

"Are you injured?"

Haku showed a scarred arm, a new deep cut on his arm, blood seeping to the surface now that the rain wasn't washing it away. Shikaku took a bandana from around his own arm and wrapped the wound tightly. Hiashi came back over, inquiring,

"What happened?"

The young boy looked up at the familiar men, "Otou-san is having problems with the oxen. They don't like the rain."

Both men became on edge, Shikaku asked, still putting pressure on the boy's arm, "Does he need help?"

Haku shook his head, hair in his face. "Otou-san can handle it. He sent me ahead. Got lost along the way."

Hiashi accepted this with a bob of the head. Good, the boy didn't lead any enemy their way. He was learning well under his unorthodox master. Three bowls of ramen were delivered to their table, and Haku ate quietly, enjoying the warmth. Both men had a matching half-grin on their faces at seeing the child enjoy the simple pleasure, much like their missing blond.

The door opened again, and in walked Haku's master. Soaked, but there was nothing wrong with him as he came over to the table. Hiashi slid the bowl of ramen over to Zabuza as the large man sat down, and the once mist ninja gratefully ate. Taking a sip of offered sake, he began,

"Sorry about that. The oxen were getting ornery. One of the stupid beasts managed to get hurt, and the others spooked. But they'll behave now. What's new?"

Hiashi poured more sake into Zabuza's disc, "Business has been hard as usual, but when we were traveling through Wind, it seems the place is close to desolate. Their Daimyo has been taking all his business to Earth these days. With raised taxes, tariffs, and no good exports this year, they are barely scraping the bottom of the barrel. It seems all the business is in Earth these days, with Lightning starting to strike up talks. And if Earth gets a hold of Lightning's rich ores and good crops, they'll be set for a time."

Zabuza shook his head, "The road here was treacherous. There seems to be a migration of some sort. Homeless birds all over turning into song birds. Getting noisy in the rice fields lately."

Shikaku got up and ordered more food and drink, returning with another bottle of sake and a pitcher of water for Haku, who gulped down the first glass happily. The Nara supplied,

"Some more disturbing news. The Daimyo of Demon country was assassinated."

That perked up Zabuza attention, "The great Priestess Miroku? Who would kill her?"

"No one knows, but her child of 8 has taken the mantle as Daimyo and Priestess." Shikaku shrugged, downing his disc of liquid. Hiashi added soberly,

"Regretfully, no news from across the water. The tea shortage of rare blends is creating quite a pinch."

Zabuza kept himself in check, giving a sharp nod of his head as he swallowed the bottom of the ramen bowl, accepting the new bowl from the cook and quickly disposing of the noodles. Haku was taking a quiet nap next to Shikaku, and none of the men wanted to disturb the boy's sleep. Hiashi asked,

"Did that weasel you were selling find a home?"

Their dinner partner nodded absently, "Made sure he was secure and set up nicely. He'll do fine."

The Konoha nin didn't know if to relax or still be on edge. They settled for a murky content, sitting in the tavern with the rain still pouring above in the rundown building, drops from the ceiling going to the stone floor.

* * *

They were on the run again. The trees were wet and slippery from the hard rain pouring through the canopy, the bark giving them nothing to hold onto as they scrambled away from Anko's snakes. Jumping up, Naruto managed to get a good hold of a branch, and Sasuke was right behind him, taking Naruto's offered hand as the blond boosted him up in the tree, then swung himself onto another branch. The blond began slipping a little, and Sasuke quickly grabbed a hold of Naruto's jacket, righting him up.

"Come on." Sasuke panted, running dangerously low of breath and energy. Usually after an hour or so of running from her hunters, Anko sent her snakes away. But the boys had been running since the day before last, with only a few hours of jittery sleep as they managed to find a spot to hide while their stalkers searched for the two. No food, no water, barely sleep, and even Naruto was sluggish. They had been covered in a concocted camouflage, but the rain was washing it away too quickly.

Leaping to another tree, Naruto racked his muddled brain for anything that would give them a respite for even an hour. He was running low on ideas, and he didn't think either of them had much time before being dragged into another fight with the serpents. Wiping his face, he gazed to his right as the boys passed a tree with entwining branches. Vines!

Giving a soft whistle as he stopped, Sasuke turned to face him from another branch, and hopped over, careful of his landing. The blond gave a sharp nod at the green tentacles. Uchiha stared at them for a few seconds before reaching out a hand and grabbed one, tugging hard. It did not give. Facing his partner, he nodded before climbing up the vine.

Running around several trees, Naruto cut up some moss. In the time the two had spent here, they discovered that the moss, just like everything else, was hardy and thick. Gathering two long strips two times larger than himself, he rolled them up like heavy rugs, and tossed them over his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Sasuke had reached the top of the vine and was now checking others. Scaling awkwardly up one that Sasuke had checked, he found the top, which was twined around a thick branch.

The raven haired boy asked quietly, "What's the plan?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder with the moss. "We can make a shelter for a little while. Cut a vine to use as a binder, and I'll go find a few branches."

The boys split apart to do their objective, and came back to create the blond's envisioned shelter. Hiding on the bottom of the thick tree branch with their chakra, they made quick work. Sasuke heated the moss side of the makeshift tarp, Naruto put sturdy branches on sides and tide some vines to make the branches stay. They proceeded to latch several vines around the underside of the moss. Fixing it here and there, Sasuke was surprised at the end product. It was hidden from sight by the hideout being under the tree, and if you looked up at the branch, all you would see was the brown of dirt and bark. The shelter laid as hammocks with only one exit, to which they faced out to see.

Naruto snuggled into his shelter, Sasuke tailing behind as he wiggled into his own. It was warm from his steam fire, and dry, so wonderfully dry. Naruto whispered,

"I've got watch."

Sasuke only needed to hear that to close his eyes. Naruto turned on his Kamigan, eyes searching anything in sight in the twilight of the forest. The rain had not let up, but it was normal for Konoha's monsoon season. In the past…what was it, almost 48 hours? Neither of them had kept much count, to busy running, or searching for resources to hide and keep the snakes off. She had never had the chase go on this long, and Naruto guessed why she was doing it now. Neither of them was progressing to the level she wanted. Neither was stooping low enough, becoming the attitude that she needed for them to be in. Naruto had kept them fed for the most part, his traps getting better at catching game to the point they had food every night. He knew without her say, that that was not what Anko wanted.

He let Sasuke sleep for three hours, knowing the Uchiha desperately needed rest. As they switched watch, Sasuke snuck out to get them leaf sluices with water tucked into the pocket. He found a few edible plants, pried out some bark, and then reinvented their camouflage for snake deflection, leaving smears of it in a small perimeter around their grouping of trees. When the blond woke up, he gratefully drank from the leaf, and chewed the mashed up bark, berries, and herbs with fervor, glad to fill his stomach.

Sasuke smeared some of the vile smelling mixture onto Naruto, who kept a stone face. He knew Sasuke secretly enjoyed covering him in panther dung, and refused to show any emotion about it.

With a meal, water, some sleep, and camouflage, they huddled into their shelters and began the next plan. They couldn't stay here long; the rain would only give them a window of maybe an hour or two before it would let up for maybe an hour. An hour was long enough to find their scent again. They slept in shifts this time, thirty minutes each. They each only got two shifts in when the rain stopped. Naruto woke Sasuke, and they both squirmed out of their shelter and destroyed them, and then shimmied down vines, dropping down to the lowest section of the forest. The snakes would be searching the upper tiers now, if Sasuke predicted it right.

Onto day three…

* * *

With a heavy sigh, a wrinkled old hand put down the disturbing news he had received from the border. It seemed that conflict would be inevitable. When, was the only question he could wonder.

He searched his hands on the desk in front of him. Aged, calloused, scars of so many varieties, and spots. He wasn't supposed to live out his old age at this desk.

Looking up to the portrait picture of his once predecessor, he only ever felt guilt. What could he do, but to stare at that picture, and the mountain? Minato would never return, and Naruto could not possibly age fast enough to take the hat from the Sandaime. His thoughts led to the boy, a sad smile on his face.

Naruto. He couldn't say the name without a smile and a flood of memories. The boy had this way about him, drawing someone in. It was too quiet in this village, for him not be running around, or bursting into his office just to visit without an appointment. An always welcome ray of sun light, that child.

The elder Sarutobi chuckled to himself. His secretary was constantly on edge, waiting for the prank that is almost inevitable if the Hokage didn't know better. Without the blond around to stir up trouble and be sought out by ANBU, this village was almost…normal. Sandaime for some reason just never thought of this place as normal, and wished dearly for the little whirlwind's return to inspire and raise hell with his friends once again.

He would never do right by that boy, no matter what he tried. And now the child was placed under one Mitarashi Anko. He had nothing against the young woman. She had a hard life, had dealt with pain his once student inflicted on her. She came out sane to what she could have been. He admired her complete disregard of her past. She moved on, and became a jounin, and an ANBU.

A little tickle in his spine reminded him of her threat. Once she had been registered as a master of two young heirs, Naruto and Sasuke of all people, she had requested the summer off. To 'improve their attitude' as she claimed. She warned him not to go searching for them, to send scouts of any form, or to use his crystal ball. If she so much as felt it – and he often thought she was partly psychic- she promised the destruction of a certain hidden stash of unmentionable objects, and break his favorite pipe.

Shaking his head with a wry smirk at the impertinent youth he surrounded himself with, he rotated in his chair to face the windows behind his desk. The sky was bright despite the setting sun. Bringing out his pipe and stacking tobacco inside, he lit it with fire from his chakra. Breathing out, he let the smoke haze his vision.

'I wonder how the boys are doing…'

* * *

"Fucking…bitch…" Naruto gasped, his ribs in pain. For three weeks they had been hunted, and Anko had gotten tired of them slipping away after a few days, and started making traps to make her pursuit more fun. He had gotten hit by a barrage of logs, exploding seals, and a flying snake. It reminded him of a prank, a snake in a can. This one wasn't funny, however, being six feet long, jaw open, fangs at the ready as it hissed through the air. He barely got out of the way from that one, only to be hit in the side.

His Kamigan only could predict so far, and that had not been one of the pathways available. His instincts haywire, dodging everything he could. He was beyond exhaustion, as was Sasuke, who didn't scold him for cursing their sensei. Sasuke didn't come out unscathed either. He had got whacked by the flying snake, into an exploding tag, and the blast threw the Uchiha into a swinging log.

This was getting ridiculous.

They hadn't slept more than four hours in the past two days, an average amount since their last good sleep in the hammocks under the tree. Naruto had wanted to remake them, but they never had the time. As predicted, once the rain stopped, their trail had been found, and the boys were lucky to even eat bark. Even his Kage Bunshin didn't serve as good enough decoys. Her traps kept trying to keep them in a circle, they tried to get around it, but there was a second layer of traps. Today was the last.

Limping with Naruto's help, Sasuke was keeping watch when he spotted trouble. Feeling Uchiha halt at his side, blue eyes sought the problem.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

A horde of snakes were coming from the south, their intended direction. Trees were dripping with serpents, hisses making shivers dance down the boys' necks. They pivoted and went at a dead run, Sasuke piggy back riding on Naruto's back, despite both their bodies protestation and aches. They got about a mile when Naruto saw the snare. It was too late to stop, the bark slippery, and his ankle went through the loop and the blond was projected up, Sasuke falling into a secondary trap, body wrapped up as he was forced to watch Naruto dangle above him twenty feet.

Sasuke observed as Naruto attempted to get out of the rope, kunai in hand, but froze when he heard the hiss. Nearing Sasuke was a black serpent, its long body gliding, yellow eyes on her target of a squirming Uchiha. Naruto didn't hesitate to throw his kunai at the snake, who hissed back, her head nearly taken off with the blade. Sasuke struggled to get his hand out of the binds, and threw his kunai up at the blond. Naruto caught it, sheared the rope and fell to the branch in a flip, grabbing his kunai and head swiveling around to watch the incoming predators while he cut Sasuke out of the trap.

They stood at the ready, panting, Sasuke barely able to stand on his left leg, Naruto clutching his own bleeding side.

Their hunters did not wait, striking quickly and no mercy. The boys were separated, Naruto drawing most of the snakes to him, and Sasuke slashing out any near him. While the blond ran around with a group of the venomous creatures trailing, Sasuke tried to get enough chakra together for a jutsu. He had been low for so long, that he didn't know if he had enough to spare.

A cry of pain startled him from his concentration. Naruto had been struck. The snakes had never bit them before. His best friend paled, the whisker marks on his cheeks standing out, and in seconds fell from the branch. Sasuke tried to shift to catch the blond, but the blasted snakes were in the way! Would Naruto catch himself in time? They were not going to die because of some crazy lady with a serious need to go to a mental ward!

The anger rose in him again, and he felt it. The _fire_. The technique!

"**Housenka no Jutsu**!" The fire burst from his mouth, and he directed them to be thrown at the snakes using bits of wood around him as projectiles for the fiery barrage. It got the snakes out of his path to Naruto below, who was holding onto a twig of a branch while his kunai was between his teeth. He was still pale, and Sasuke extended a hand to help him. Pulling up the blond, Naruto could feel someone nearby, and Sasuke's head turned with the blond, and they saw her.

Their tormentor.

Purple hair flying, she projected herself directly at them, and Sasuke felt the tug on his sleeve. Bracing himself, he added force to Naruto's leap by propelling him. Blades flashed and the clang of the kunai was heard. Anko easily slipped passed Naruto's defenses and cut his bitten arm. The blond responded immediately by taking a slice at her arm, and they separated.

Sasuke prepared another jutsu, flanking her, when Anko threw a stream of kunai at him without looking and he flipped away, while Naruto made another run for her. She deflected, and he got scratched again, but he was relentless, going back and forth. Sasuke joined in the taijutsu attack, and she merely dodged them. Snakes got behind them as she cut Sasuke on his good leg, and he fell into her trap, also bitten now.

The venom acted quickly, and he started blacking out, and she taunted,

"Why don't you go to sleep."

He shook off the fading sight, gritting his teeth. Naruto entered his vision, who had been bitten again, but he kept at it, either an idiot or stubborn. Or both. Sasuke stood up, uniting in this horrible attempt of an onslaught at this obviously better opponent. Anko swiped Naruto away, and Sasuke was next. The Uchiha hit the tree trunk with a solid thud, and he slumped down, spent. He could feel it, the poison, spreading through.

His heart wouldn't stop pounding, he couldn't feel his left leg anymore, and he was pretty sure he got a head injury. The venom stung, but made everything numb somehow. Anko was striding over, and scrambled to get up. With a thrust of her hand to his chest, he was against the trunk, bark digging into his back. Naruto had been captured by a snake, in the coils of the beast.

Anko's eyes bore into his,

"Give up?"

Sasuke physically wanted to. He knew his body was shutting down. He was tired. Starved. He just wanted to sleep forever. Never see a snake again.

But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

He growled low, "Never!"

With that, he swiped his blade across the cut Naruto had made on her arm earlier. The last vision he had was the x-mark on Anko's skin before he fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He woke with a start, knowing he shouldn't be asleep, what if-

The sight before him wasn't expected. Anko was sitting by a fire, and several fish were being cooked on hot rocks and leaves. Sasuke was beside him, out cold, bandaged and the smell of poultices coming from the both of them. Studying himself, he too was in the same shape.

Anko spoke, poking a stick at the fish, "Good, you're up."

Shuffling, he stood and walked over to her, everything sore and just that exertion of energy almost too much. Plopping down across from her, he noticed that she was pristine whereas he and Sasuke were covered in all matter of filth. She bore a bandage on her right arm, however, the only evidence of being marked.

She passed a fish to him, "Eat. You have drill once sleeping beauty gets up and has a meal too."

Naruto dug in, not even bothering to be suspicious. He had three large fish before she handed over some very sweet berries. His stomach was so grateful, and he drank water from her offered canteen. His body just wanted to return to sleep, but his mind refused, and he continued to sit across from Anko.

Sasuke woke an hour later, groggy and grumbling. He saw that nothing was attacking, and took his place by Naruto, and Anko repeated her instructions and passing over food and drink. After the raven haired boy had eaten his fill and waited some time to adjust while their teacher dismantled camp, Anko stood, and the boys tailed her wordlessly. She marked the targets and went to a napping tree as they both took their spots and started.

Both boys were shocked at the change. They weren't hitting the targets. But _thunks_ of metal sinking into wood were heard on all six targets, twice. Glancing at each other, smiles spread across their faces at this new development at each _thunk_.

"Congratulations, you both have mastered the first step of Hebi style."

Anko's voice was behind them, and they turned to look at her. She was smiling. Not creepily, not in the devouring-your-soul way, but really smiling. With both her hands she extended out and ruffled their disheveled and dirty heads. Both wanted to curse her, but couldn't help smiling up at her as well. Sasuke mentioned,

"But we didn't hit the targets."

Anko shook her head, "I never said anything about getting near mine. Accuracy is in the next step. This step was all about getting the attitude, and working your muscles. You've both been trained to harden your muscles, but not all of them. There are some muscles that don't get trained until you do certain exercises. This one hand exercise worked every muscle in your upper bodies and some of your legs."

She paced back, and collected each of their kunai for them, and strode back to them, her face serious, looking between both of her apprentices,

"These are tools; to eat, to hunt, to kill. One day, you wish to be shinobi. You are a weapon in constant molding. This is your tool. The one thing that keeps you from death. You both have used your tool well. You respected it, you never lost it, and you kept it near. For this, both of you have earned the right to keep your kunai."

She held out the weapons in each hand, and the boys took their respective one, knowing which was theirs, by scratches and dents on the blades. She continued,

"You can only use it when I am with you, but I am permitting you to keep it beside you at all times…I am proud of you both, for coming so far so shortly."

Two beaming smiles reached up to her, and she touched their shoulders, and they shunshined out of the forest. After a series of jumps, the last was on the forested outskirts of the Namikaze compound. Deciding to walk the rest of the way, the boys quizzed her as the went slowly,

"When is the next lesson?" Naruto wanted to know. Anko shrugged, "It'll be a while. I have a mission coming up. But I expect you both to continue practicing. I find out your slacking, you'll pay."

Sasuke asked, "Are we going to start the next step?"

Anko shook her head, "You'll prepare for the next step. It'll start next summer. In between learning your own family styles and whatever else you get up to."

Sasuke mulled it over, and quickly hugged Anko before running forward, excited about being home. Anko and Naruto stood still as the purple haired woman stared off at the Uchiha, bemused. Seeing his chance, Naruto questioned,

"Anko, what did you do the chase?"

She replied immediately, "The attitude."

Naruto persisted, "The other reason."

She smirked. He didn't change at all. Ever honest, she began walking again, he went in step with her. "Both of you had an obstacle. Sasuke had his doubts, and you had your fear. It stopped both of you from progressing. My method was…a push. Why? Was it that horrible?"

Naruto glared up at her, his voice even, "Yes."

Anko's laughter echoed in the wood around them. She continued what she was saying, "Anyways, your fear was stopping you from reaching yourself. You, Naruto, needed a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of what you are. Who you are. You are a Namikaze, but you are also Uzumaki. An Uzumaki is like an animal, driven solely on base instinct. Like that fight with the Haruno girl. It was more than a blood demand. It was the instinct, natural pre-thought. You forgot with studying your father's style, and this was your re-initiation, and Sasuke's introduction."

Naruto paused, "You were there?"

She allowed the question, as she answered, "Many of us, your first guardians, were there. Surprised you didn't notice us, but then you were busy. We would not miss your first day of school. We won't miss it when you become a genin, or your first chuunin exams. Anything we can see, we will watch."

"Why?"

She stared him the eye, her sight unwavering, "To see the child we raised, begin on his path to be the Hokage he swore to us he would become."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Old warmth flooded into him, a reminder that he had been cared for by masked strangers and that he cared for them. They still watched over him…He hugged her tightly around the middle, murmuring, "Thank you, Anko-nee-chan."

With that, he took Sasuke's lead, and ran off ahead to the compound. Anko rolled her eyes, deciding to let them to have their home reunion without her. Why deal Saki and Mikoto wanting answers as to why the boys were dirty and half-starved? She shunshined out of there, leaving behind a wave of leaves.

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, wiping away the steam after his shower. He rarely even looked at himself, but he felt compelled to actually see himself. In the time under Anko, he had lost baby fat from his face. Not all, but the roundness was gone. In the pictures of his parents that Miyako-oba-chan gave him so long ago, he finally saw the similarities between himself and his father. He had never noticed before that they had the same eye shape and color, even almost the same face.

It was strange.

Would he live up to his parents? The stray thought drifted up from the back of his mind. He looked at the whiskers, prominent on his tan face. And he felt tightness in his chest that he always had when he thought about them.

Letting the steam cover the mirror again and fade his image out to become a blur, he left the bathroom to go change into his school clothes. Today was the first day of the second year of the Academy, and he was allowed to attend now.

It had only been 2 days since he and Sasuke got back, but neither had time to go see their friends, being tested by their family in their progression. Naruto didn't flinch at an attack, and his reactions and reflex were much better. Not the best, but his Kamigan had expanded more to his knowledge than he had thought, now that he wasn't running from snakes. He still had problems, making his body keep up with the Kamigan and the instincts, and then how far the Kamigan went in sight, but he could honestly live with it as it was. He had several months before returning to his master's regimen of hell.

When Sasuke had also showed his Housenka no Jutsu to his mother, Mikoto was ecstatic. He whispered something to her that made her smile strangely at her son, but Sasuke refused to tell the blond what had been said.

Naruto's relatives had been deeply concerned for both of the boys' appearance when they returned to the compound, and his cousin Kichiro scrubbed the filth out of the two of them in the bath house while Mikoto burned their training clothes. When finally dubbed clean, they were then put in front of some simple food, but they passed out from exhaustion after the bowl of soup and some bread each.

When they had woke again yesterday, they lazed around, enjoying their one day of break, answering some questions, but refusing to explain all that happened in their training. It was like an unspoken promise, to keep Anko's training their secret. It was horrifying, and the conditions sucked, but…they were bonded to the eccentric woman.

Pulling on the orange jacket he had worn last year, he noticed he had grown, at least three inches, and now he had fully grown into the jacket. Anymore and he'd have to get a new one. Going to the entrance of his room, he pulled on his shoes, also at the brink of being replaced.

Leaving his room, he saw that Sasuke once again was ready to go before he was, sitting on the veranda outside the Uchiha's room. The raven haired boy stood as Naruto neared, and quietly both went to the dining room where a few of the Namikaze were. Mikoto had left for a mission today, returning to a life of a kunoichi as well as being Saki's assistant. The boys ate food quietly, saying good bye to Naruto's younger family members who had been thrilled at the return of the two. They managed to get out of the barrage of hugs in time to head to school.

Running to the Academy, both shook off the reminiscent feeling of snakes at their backs, and reached the school yard in time. Waiting for them were their friends, and oddly enough Haruno and Yamanka. Hugging his friends, Naruto burst into laughter at Kiba, who had eyed his brother and Sasuke, and said simply,

"Well, you look like shit."

Haruno announced herself, "And just when life was getting good, with no disturbance from you."

Naruto looked her in the eye and smiled brilliantly, a laugh in his voice, "You'll never be rid of me, I'm afraid. You're stuck with me."

Sakura aimed to punch him while Ino had to hold back the pink haired berserker, and Naruto stepped out of the way, strolling into the school with a broad grin, Sasuke with a blank look on his face, the group entering the building with all the friends each other's side, while two girls traded barbs with an enthusiastic blond boy.

Across the way, crouching in the higher branches of a tree with a swing, Anko had been watching, amused at the boys return. Sasuke had to go back to pretending to be hateful of the world, while Naruto became himself once again, irritatingly cheerful. She knew they had felt her, but neither faced her, opting to keep her place hidden.

A frown marred her expression as she remembered that she had work to do. Standing, she slid the snake mask onto her face, and disappeared once again with her students now somewhere safe.

She only hoped this peace would last long enough for them to grow.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Well…hello. I am ashamed that I had lost sight. I can only say I will try my best, even though that never seems good enough. I've rewritten this many times over the past year and half, and it's changed from the original so much that nothing was kept.

Anyways, I don't know where to start.

With Anko's push, she got the boys set on the path again. Both acknowledge that she did so, and are grateful, despite wanting to wring her neck. A normal student-teacher relationship, I think. Not too much coddling with exceptions.

Yes, Anko was not a crazy psycho. She was a meanie, but she isn't as insane like everyone depicts her. She actually does care about the boys, because these are the only students she will likely ever have. She doesn't want to be _her_ master.

Yay! Hintata point of view. I don't think I did her justice however, but I enjoyed the kids learning a new jutsu together.

Well, nothing else for now, this chapter is crap, honestly, but I felt that all of you have stuck by me deserved something finally. I can only try to be better for next one – and yes, I mean another chapter, I will finish this story damnit!

I hope you enjoyed it a little bit. Anyways, read and review guys! See you next chapter!

_Love to laugh, that's the only way to live - Tiffany Carr_

_**Wolf**_


End file.
